


Rude Awakening: Redux

by RedXEagl3



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Bafeel is best gurl, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Major Original Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Original Character-centric, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, POV First Person, POV Original Character, Supernatural Elements, you'll find out why
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-06-23 04:16:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 86,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15598089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedXEagl3/pseuds/RedXEagl3
Summary: I went to sleep one night only worrying about going to school the next day and wondering if I ever was going to get around to doing my homework. I then woke up twenty feet in the air with nothing but the tatters of what once might have been clothes and stranded in the middle of a massive forest. Luck is not on my side today.





	1. Familiar Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh, hello. This was originally posted on FF.net back in March, but I decided to post it here because why the hell not. Even if the DxD community here is practically nonexistent, maybe I can get like one or two additional readers here. Worth a shot, eh?
> 
> This story is basically it's own original thing that takes place in the same universe as canon. Some events in canon may be referenced or even witnessed much later on. Now, enough of my rambling, here's the original AN from FF.net. Hope you enjoy the story!
> 
>  
> 
> Hello everyone, and welcome to Rude Awakening: Redux! Aren't I a creative bastard when it comes to naming something?
> 
> Other than a few details, this story will almost be completely different from the last story. I find it to be rather refreshing, to be honest. I'll see how you guys like it.
> 
> Oh, and ALSO, pairings, unlike last time, are chiseled in stone with a high-intensity precision laser. No changes EVER when it comes to those. I learned the hard way not to flip-flop on that shit. So don't post who you want the MC to be with in the reviews. You'll waste your time.
> 
> Without further ado...

 

**Chapter 1: Familiar Beginnings**

* * *

You ever have one of those days where you just wish you didn't exist? A day that, when you wake up, you just want to curl up in your bed, pull your covers around you, and disappear from the face of the planet? I'm having one of those days right about now.

"Hu- Wai- Wh _at the fuuuuuuuuu-!_ "

I, unfortunately, did not have the common courtesy to wake up in my bed. Instead, I woke up twenty feet in the air, and then gravity did the rest. I fell, caterwauling all the way down, clawing at the air like that would somehow stop me from hitting the cold, unforgiving ground. I hit the ground with a dull thud, and a sharp 'crack!'.

That loud 'crack' was the sound of my arm breaking. I learned that several moments later, when the most pain I have ever felt shot up my right arm. It felt like my veins and bones were dumped in molten metal, and I shouted in agony. The universe, however, did not seem to think that was enough punishment for  _daring_ to go to sleep in my bed, and so I suddenly found myself rolling down a moderately steep hill. I felt cold, wet mud plaster itself against my body as I rolled down to the bottom of the hill, causing a shiver to trail up my spine. I hissed through gritted teeth as I finally, mercifully, struck the bottom of the hill.

I laid there for several moments, uncomprehendingly. My mind was completely and utterly blank for those moments. All I could register was the sweat and mud coating my body, and the distinct, throbbing, nearly unbearable pain of my newly broken arm.

Pretty crappy start to a day, all around.

Breathing hard, after finally regaining some semblance of consciousness, I tried to lift myself up.

"C-C'mon you-  _Gah! Shit!_ " I cursed, falling back to the muddy ground.

Apparently,  _not_ a smart idea to try and get yourself back up with your dominant hand… which just so happens to be my right arm. I guess the  _metric ton of pain_ that flooded my every sense was my body saying to me 'Don't do that, you moron!'.

My face curled into a grimace as I used my other arm to, at the very least, prop myself up so I could get some idea as to where I am. Instead, I noticed something else about my body that I missed while falling twenty feet and then rolling painfully down a hill: I'm covered in burns. And my clothes  _barely exist._

So, not only have I fallen and broken my arm, but I also got a little too close to a fire. When did this happen?  _Only God knows._

Shutting my eyes tight and bracing myself for more pain, I maneuvered my legs under me, and stood up, hissing and grunting all the while. When I was able to stand up on my two feet after a couple of seconds, I leaned my back against what felt like a tree and took in my surroundings.

A massive forest, stretching as far as the eye could see, greeted me instead of the usual suburban sprawl I was used to. A few rays of sunshine shone through the thick covering of leaves and branches, casting light on large moss-covered rocks, and a babbling river that I hadn't noticed nor heard until I saw it. It was all quite beautiful, really, but that left me with one, burning, Titanic-sized question.

" _Where the fuck am I!?_ " I screamed at the air, like the forest itself would give me the answer if I pressed enough. Unfortunately, the only answer was birdsong, which would have comforted me if I wasn't in the middle of a place I'd never seen before.

I opened my mouth and started panting, my heart beating faster by the second as the full gravity of what had happened to me and where I was set in. I wasn't in my comfy bed, in my room, far away from any hint of a forest. I don't know why it took me this long before I started panicking, but I  _damn well was now._

Looking around wildly and taking a step to separate myself from the tree which had supported me, I tried to find a sign, a road, a  _building,_ anything that could lead me to civilization. Nothing. Nothing that I could recognize. Just trees, leaves, grass…

I heard something that sounded like a fallen branch snapping some ways away. I felt my heart flutter. Maybe someone was here? A hunter, or something? Someone, anyone? Or it could just be an animal… but if it was, what kind was it? A badger? A mink? God forbid, a  _bear_? None of those were near where I lived… but I  _obviously_  am not where I lived… and now I'm beginning to panic again. I can't stop shivering. Or is that twitching? I know when adrenaline is flowing through your veins, you do that-

Gah! Focus, idiot! Stop thinking yourself to death! I have to get out of here. Have to… Have to find someplace to rest, or better, find civilization!

Taking a step, and only lightly grimacing from the burns that covered that portion of my body, I began my search for civilization, or someplace I can rest that isn't completely exposed. I buried my panic, and the snapping branch I heard, in the back of my mind.

I had been searching for what felt like hours, but in reality, it was probably only twenty to thirty minutes, when I realized that the light coming in through the leaves was growing  _dimmer_.

It wasn't  _sunrise_ , like my stupid brain had automatically assumed when I had woken up, but  _sunset_. I can tell you, that did  _nothing_ to ease the tension I was feeling at that moment. Sweat poured down my face and dripped down my chin from the exhaustion and physical exertion. The constant, throbbing pain in my arm that, in any other situation, would have me collapsed on the floor in pain, only exacerbated my feeling of this dire situation.

I grew even more panicked when I heard the leaves above and a little to the right of me  _shake_ , like something was in them. My mind became flooded with images of abominations hiding in the shadows that the setting sun didn't reach. Waiting, scanning my every movement, waiting for me to falter, to give up, making an easier kill and meal for them-

I really gotta stop reading Stephen King. If I survive and find a way back to my place, that's the  _first thing I am doing._

Yeah, emphasis on the ' _if_ ' part of that sentence. I try to be an optimist, I really do, but even I start to feel a tiny bit hopeless as I wander aimlessly around the rapidly darkening forest. The shadows cast by the orange light began to take on a more sinister aspect as the time grows late. Again, I can't help but grow fearful of what I  _can't see_. Monsters in the dark, waiting for the right moment to pounce… Sharp, bloodied claws that can tear me apart without effort, gnashing, crooked teeth that will peel my muscles from the bone…

Damn, I have a  _morbid as hell_ mind. I didn't even realize my mind could come up with something so…

And  _another_ snapping branch! I turn around in the direction I think it came from, and shout. " _Fuck off!_ "

There, I think I made my point.

…Or I completely screwed up my chances of getting out of here. That could have been  _someone_. Well, if it was, I suppose they would have investigated the sound of a clearly distressed kid cursing at them. Or maybe I am just thinking too deeply into things, just like I always do, because that is what I do when I am stressed and panicking-

I shake my head, patting my forehead lightly with my still functioning hand.

"C'mon! You need to get out of here!  _Stop messing around here, idiot! Find someplace to go!_ " I motivated myself (rather poorly) as I continued to trudge through the forest, hissing through gritted teeth every time my broken arm was slightly jostled.

Unfortunately, despite my prayers, the sun continued its inevitable descent, and I quickly found myself walking in what felt like circles, as my mind started to play tricks on me. As I passed a branch, I  _swear_ I saw something that looked like a bear in the brush. I could  _feel_ it staring at me… I thought I did, at least. I didn't approach it, just in case it  _was_ actually a bear, and not a hallucination from my panicked, scared-shitless brain.

I found myself thinking of a haunted house, or a  _forest_ , in this case, as I continued on. I began to ignore the tiny rustlings some trees made or the sound of twigs and branches snapping, but I could tell they were getting… somehow  _closer_. Like I was being stalked by something.

_That_ is an avenue of thought that I  _refuse to go down_.

Exhaustion began to settle in me at this point. My tired and slightly crispy leg muscles screamed at me to stop,  _begging_ for me to stop, it felt like. The pain in my arm grows by the minute, making every step feel like it was being crushed by a twenty-ton boulder. I tried my best to trundle on. I didn't want to be left out here! In the middle of a forest I've never even seen! Then there's that…  _thing_ out there. That  _thing_ that I now know is stalking me because I swear I  _can hear every step it takes and it breathes like it smokes-_

_You're being paranoid._

_Of course I am, brain. Thanks for the message._

Maybe I am too exhausted to be frustrated and angry, or even  _sad_ for that matter. Too tired and exhausted to  _care_ as well, as I finally give up.

Sighing in defeat, losing hope of finding cover, let alone civilization in this darkness that has now blanketed this forest, I find a nearby tree, and promptly slump to the ground, with my back propping me up. I was too tired to even groan or hiss at the pain that my arm sent up to my brain.

Trying my best to be an optimist here… At least it's not raining? I only have the barest hint of clothing on me, and beyond that, my dirty, sweaty, and burned body is exposed to the elements. I guess I should try and sleep. Who knows? Maybe I'll die in my sleep… Or maybe someone will find me. Or maybe I'll wake up from this nightmare. Whichever one works.

My head tilted to the side as I prepared to finally rest, or at the very least, give my eyes a rest. That's when I saw it. The  _light_ off in the distance. My eyes opened fully so fast and forcefully that I'm surprised my eyelids didn't tear off. Yes! There, just a little ways away, was a light! Not very bright. In fact, it reminds me of candlelight. Soft and inviting.

I had the urge to slap myself.  _Of course_ , I thought.  _Lights, you imbecile! You could have rested until night time and then followed the lights!_  Only, if there was no civilization in this god-forsaken forest, that plan wouldn't have worked… but now I know it clearly would have! I'm almost tempted to just continue to lay here and die, as punishment for my own stupidity. Sorry, mom! You gave birth to a moron!

…Okay, that one was a bit harsh on myself. But still!

Grunting, I got up. No small feat, as I almost immediately fell back down. I managed, however. Standing on my feet once more, spurred by the slight hope that this isn't just another trick of my mind, I limped instead of walked towards the light.

My luck ran out then. In the most  _horrible_ way one could imagine.

I was close to the house when it happened. And yes, it  _was_ a house. A rather large one. Not quite a mansion, from the vague outline I could make out through the thick trees, but  _big_. The light I had seen earlier, from what I could see, was coming from one of the top floor windows. That's as far as I could see, though, before I heard something, something  _massive_ , slam to the forest floor just behind me.

I stopped in my tracks. Was it fear that stopped me? I can't say.

" _Yessssssssssss!_ " A snake-like, dirty sounding voice hissed from behind me. " _Mustn't go over there, musssssst we? Yesssssss! Dirty, nassssty devilsss over there!_ "

Whatever the hell had landed behind me, it was walking on two legs, if I had to guess. The way it talked… it reminds me of  _Gollum_. That particular thought did nothing but make me feel squeamish. What does this creature look like? Has it been hunting me this entire time? Maybe… Maybe I wasn't just being paranoid earlier.

Wait, devils? The hell?

" _We have been following, yesssss!_ " The creature growled." _Follow you far! Wander, wander, wander! It'ssssss all you do! But we done following! We hungry now! You smell…"_

To my utter horror and disgust, I felt it sniffing the back of my neck. I could smell the creatures scent… it smelled like resurrected roadkill mated with a diseased skunk and then gave birth…

That's a horrifying image all on its own.

"… _smell like dragon!_ " The creature exclaimed, and I heard something that sounded like leather being stretched and contorted. " _But you not dragon… No, you human! Tasssty human… with dragon! Strange, strange, strange! Very ssssstrange indeed!_

Dragon!? What the fuck is this thing talking about!? …Is he a D&D fan?

It sounds silly, but I suppose that is what finally knocked me out of my fear-induced stupor, as I, with as much strength as I could muster, kicked behind me and tried to run. My foot hit something that felt like snakeskin, and it barely did anything. I only got a few feet before I felt a large, four-fingered hand slam on my broken arm, causing me to shriek in pain at the jostling of my mangled limb. The creature snarled, said something along the lines of 'Feisssty one, this isss!', and I was slammed harshly into the side of a tree. I now faced the creature in all of its glory.

It almost looked human.  _Almost_. It was more massive than anyone I have ever seen, easily surpassing seven feet. Its eyes were the color of cooling embers, and it stared straight into mine with a kind of animalistic hunger that caused me to shiver. Three long, spider-like appendages burst out from its back, along with a pair of bat-like, black wings that looked comical on its massive form. It didn't have a mouth so much as it had a collection of insectoid mandibles that moved in impossible ways, as drool fell from its mouth in droves. Greasy black hair fell from his head, partially covering what looked like horns on its forehead.

After seeing all that, you  _bet I shouted again._

However, a fast and solid crushing of my wounded limb quickly shut me up with a pathetic, pained wimper.

" _Naughty, naughty, naughty! Mustn't run away, yes? Very, very bad huuuman!_ " The  _abomination_ said angrily. How does it even  _talk_ with a mouth like that!? " _We… I take good care of you, yessss? We not lie like devilsssss! We eat you, and we tell truth! Can alwaysssss trussst usss!_ "

I began to struggle again. "Get away from me you-  _Gkh!_ "

My heroic defiance was interrupted by blood forcing itself up from my throat and out my mouth, splashing the ground with red.

_T-That's… That's my b-blood!_

The demon, or  _whatever it was_ , had taken one of it's spider limbs on it's back and stabbed me through the side. I didn't even feel the pain until I looked down. A watery scream escaped my mouth as my poor body was wracked with pain it never expected to feel.

" _But, mayhaps, we have fun first, yessss? Boss doesn't care that we play with our food firssst! Just a little fun, oh please boss sir? YEEEESSSSSSS!_ "

Before I could even react – not that I could do much, mind you. This abominations grip felt like my arm was incased in solid, unyielding  _iron_  – his hand suddenly slashed at me. His claws easily cut through my flesh. The slash went all the way up to my neck. I coughed more blood, still unbelieving that this my  _own_ blood.

I relaxed my muscles, giving the abomination more room to slash and stab at me. What is even the point? If I give up, maybe he'll end it quicker. Anything, and I mean  _anything_ would be better than witnessing myself be torn apart. So, like an injured and diseased animal,  _I gave up._

This final action did not go unnoticed by the abomination. " _Whhhhhhat'sss thisss? Giving up already? Allll tuckered out!? Ssssssuch a shame! It's been ssso long ssince we were able to play with our food! Ssstill… it wasss fun while it lasssted!_ "

Okay, I'm not letting him get the last laugh. Let this be my last act of defiance, then.

Lifting my arm slowly, I flipped him off.

I took great satisfaction in the slightly hurt 'expression' that crossed the abominations face.

" _That'ssss not nice, huuuman!_ " The abomination whined, covering his face, and weeping dramatically. " _Now our pride issss ruinedddd! Now we have to killll youuuu! Tasty, dragon-smelling human! You make me much stronger, yes!? Yes! You will be delicious!_ "

The abomination's maw opened, it's mandibles stretched as far as it could go. I could only assume that he would bite my head off, hopefully ending me quickly. I closed my eyes, ready for it to happen.

I never even got to say goodbye to my family.

Only, it nothing ever did happen. The strangest event in my entire life, and one that would be the catalyst for events for many,  _many_ years, happened then. For the briefest instant, it felt like the world went  _still_ , there was no sound, not even the ambient sound of the forest.

And then the world  _exploded_ , and all I saw for several seconds was greenish-blue light. The weight that held me up was torn away violently, and I fell to the ground, limp.

"How bothersome." Said a stern, cold female voice I've never heard before. "And I had finally finished my work for the night."

She didn't sound pleased.

"The attacks  _have_ been getting worse, master." Said another female voice, this one softer, and more mature sounding. "This was an inevitability, if you ask me."

My eyes finally began working again, and I could make out my saviors. Two girls, one tall, and one just a bit shorter, and both of them were wearing nightgowns and slippers. The taller one had blonde hair, but… is there a greenish tint to it? The other had cool brown hair, almost a sorrel color. That's… as much as I could make out. I'm really trying to stay conscious here…

The tall, blonde-haired one gave a sidelong glance to the brown-haired one. "We will talk about this later, Bafeel. For now-" I guess she spotted my broken form, because she stopped. "Is that-?"

A  _huge_ roar emanated from nearby, and I could hear the crashing and tearing of branches and rocks as the abomination ran away. Or at least I think it was running away. It was getting… hard to tell. Harder to hear, harder to see… I feel like I'm going to…

It feels like I'm about to go to sleep.

The tall one turned to the sound of the roar. "Bafeel, follow that stray. See if it can lead you to where they are all hiding. I will take care of this."

The other one, Bafeel – such a strange name… - gave the taller one a confused look. "Uh… Do you know this boy? Are you planning on…?" She trailed off.

The tall one shook her head. "No, but I suppose his death is partly my fault. My inaction has caused it. Besides, I do not think someone should die alone. Especially if they are guilty of nothing but being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Go. Before  _it_  gets away."

The sorrel-haired girl looked at the blonde-haired girl for a few moments, before she smirked and nodded. "I see. Hopefully it won't take long."

If I was in better condition, I'd probably gape at the bat-like wings that popped out of the Bafeel's back, and then probably sputter as she effortlessly used them to send herself into the air and into the tree line, presumably to follow that abomination. However, I'm most certainly  _not_ in good condition, so I just watched this with a blank stare, like I was already dead.

I'm not far off from that, and I'm almost welcoming the encroaching blackness at the corners of my vision. It's comforting, in a way.

I heard a sigh, most likely from the one Bafeel had called 'master'. She was walking towards me now, and I could make out more of what she looked like. She wore glasses, and behind said glasses I could see that her eyes were a pinkish color. Contacts, maybe? And, now that you mention it, her hair  _does_ have a sort of greenish tint to it. She was very pretty, too. Like,  _very_ pretty…

What? I may be dying, but that doesn't mean I can't appreciate someone else's good looks.

Okay, maybe it does.

She stopped just in front of me and knelt to my level. I watched this, barely able to comprehend anything anymore. If I listened closely, I think I can hear the sound of my blood flowing out of my body. It sounds like a distant waterfall. Strangely, the young woman in front of me looked at me with what felt like a mixture of pity and remorse. What is her name? I can't even… did that other one say her name…? Was there even another one?

"Can you hear me?" She asked gently, a lot of the coldness in her voice vanishing as she addressed me.

A wet gurgle was her answer. Oh, I forgot,  _my throat has been cut open_.

She apparently noticed this. "Ah, yes, I suppose  _that_ would be an issue."

_You're damn right it's an issue. I am bleeding out. Can't you call an ambulance or something? And maybe animal control? That abomination is still out there, don't ya know…_

Not that I think an ambulance would do me much good now.

She reached a hand out. "For what it is worth, I am sorry. I should have been more vigilant."

What is she apologizing for?

Her hand ruffled my hair in a comforting gesture, but when she did, an instant change came over her. Her hand hesitated as it made contact, like she was shocked by something. Her expression turned distant for a couple of seconds before the barest hint of a smile appeared on her lips.

"Ah…" She gasped softly. "I see. So that is how it is. Maybe…"

She stood back up, and I could finally,  _finally_ feel myself slipping into the black that had been threatening to swallow me whole. I welcome it.  _Finally, it's over._

Or is it…?

I don't know why that question entered my mind. Even though I could barely hear, see, or feel, well,  _anything_ at this point, I could make out a few words from the one that saved me from having that abomination's gaping maw be my last sight on this planet.

"Yes, I am sure of it… It may be a little hasty to use that piece, but I am unsure if anything else would work… Talk to him…"

_What is she talking about now?_

That was my last thought before blackness was all I knew.


	2. Damned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back, gentlemen, to this mess.
> 
> Not much to say here, other than expect the usual DxD shenanigans... in another place and time.
> 
> Hope you enjoy, I really do. I worked my ass off for this one.

**Chapter 2: Damned**

* * *

"Agh!"

I woke up. I looked around the room wildly for a few moments, convinced that the abomination that had torn me apart what felt like just a moment ago would stalk out of a dark corner of the room and come finish the job. Only, there was no abomination. I was laying down on a bed, the covers up to my neck, a slight sheen of sweat coating me, panting as if my life was still in mortal danger.

Was that all a dream…?

I continued to look around the room, my heart soaring in my chest. It really was just a dream! Oh thank G-

" _Damn…!_ " I cursed under my breath as an ear-splitting headache came and went. The Hell was that!?

Holding my forehead for a few seconds, I calmly sat up on the bed. Well, that was weird, but still! All that was just a-

My heart sank as I took a closer look at the room. It… didn't look like my room at all. The walls are the wrong color. The bed sheets aren't the same ones I bought all those months ago. There aren't any pictures on the wall. I turned to the window, which had a small bit of sunshine billowing through the white, ornate looking curtains.

The curtains in my room are plain and blue.

"Go-  _Damnit!_ " I hissed, as another headache crashed through my head, and went as quickly as it came.

Seriously, what the  _fuck_ is going on here!? I… I remember what happened last night! Those two girls… what… Is this the inside of that house I saw? Did they take me here after I… did I die? Or was I just unconscious? Bullshit, I  _literally_ felt the blood leaving through the gaping wounds across my chest. Then… There isn't even a scar here! This just doesn't make any sense-!

"Mmm."

…

…

…

_…Who was that?_

I…I wasn't the only one in the bed. Now that you mention it, I do feel another weight on the bed. How did I not notice it before? Oh, right, I was too busy trying to figure out what was going on,  _my bad_.

I slowly turned on the bed and grabbed the covers. I know this might not be the best course of action considering there was someone else under there, but I was  _going to get some answer, damnit._  In one motion, I removed the covers with a dramatic 'whoosh'.

…Okay,  _was not_ expecting that.

I've never seen a naked girl in real life (Haha laugh it up you schmucks) until this moment. I could faintly recognize the straight, sorrel colored hair which stuck up in several places from laying down on it. Smooth, pale skin without a single blemish or scar covered the girl like snow, sizable breasts which seem to have a gravity all of their own. Long legs which went on for  _days_ , and between said legs-

… _My face is on fire…!_

" _Fuuaah!_ " The girl yawned, sitting up and stretching, giving me an even  _better_ look at her…  _assets_. She opened her eyes and noticed me staring at her.

_…This is most certainly the part where I die. No woman would want to be even caught_ dead  _in bed with me._

"Good morning, dar-ling~!" The girl said cheerily, quickly hugging me from the side, her breasts noticeably pressing against me.

Ah, that explains everything. I must still be dreaming. I've heard of this before: a dream within a dream. That's right, that has to be the only explanation! That's the only way this could be happening to me right now. Something like this? Happening in real life!? Don't make me laugh! That's ridiculous! Someone like me…? I…!

The girl pulled away – Bafeel! Her name is Bafeel! Still a strange name, even for a dream – but she still kept her arms on around my shoulders. She gazed at me for a while, and if I'm not wrong, it looked like she was holding back…  _laughter?_  Her smile, however, was soft and caring…

"Last night was  _wonderful!_ " She purred sultrily, hugging me again. "If I knew you could go on for almost two hours straight, I would have snagged you years ago!"

_…I can't tell if I want to die, or if I'm already dead and this is my version of the afterlife._

Besides the fact that this doesn't even make any sense… I feel the need to-

"However, there's just one problem, darling." She whispered, a slight hint of sadness in her voice. "You see… the condom had a hole in it."

…

"…"

Even if I was sure this was a dream, there was no stopping the  _horrified_ expression on my face. If this was real – and I am pissed if I can't even remember last night, if that's the case! – then… I need to take responsibility-

My thoughts were abruptly cut short when Bafeel pushed away from me and started giggling like a mad woman. This giggling quickly turned into full-blown  _laughter_ after a few seconds, leaving me with a highly confused mind and several thoughts that should not be shared. Suffice it to say, I was angry, sad, embarrassed and turned on all at the same time.

I did the most childish thing I thought imaginable and pulled the covers over my entire body, refusing to acknowledge anything in existence for all eternity, if possible.

The incessant laughing of Bafeel quickly cut off as I did that, but I could still hear the amusement in her voice. "Aww, come on! I was only playing around, sweety! There's no need to hide yourself from me!"

"Go away."

She poked me in the side through the sheets, getting a yelp out of me. "Don't tell me you can't take a joke. It's already boring enough around here with the master and Thomas! You know it was funny!"

"I'm  _glad_ you find accidental pregnancy so funny!" I shouted, pretty sure that my face was still beet red with embarrassment.

I heard the sound of the bed creaking as she got up and walked around the room, presumably to get dressed. "Even if that did happen, the chances of me getting pregnant are slim at best. Besides, there are no accidents, sweetheart~!"

"You're living proof that that isn't true!" I retorted.

"Snarky, aren't we? You're funnier than my master, at least!" She giggled.

She keeps saying 'master'… She said it last night, too. Is there something…?

I pull the covers back a bit, so only my head is visible. "You keep saying 'master'. Is she that… one person from last night?"

Bafeel  _was_ , in fact, getting her clothes on, but she was only halfway finished when I revealed my head. Her most private areas were covered by white lingerie, which looks… absolutely  _amazing_ but that's beside the point. The expression of mirth that had, apparently adorned her face since I retreated into the covers was replaced by a sad one, while she gazed at me with gentleness.

"How much of last night do you remember?" She asked, putting on a conservative skirt that reached her ankles.

I squinted, before lightly pressing a hand to my forehead. "Honestly? Not much, just… that  _thing_ , and two people. You were one of them. You're name's Bafeel, right?"

She nodded. "Yes. It is a pleasure to meet you, by the way."

Now that she was fully dressed, she almost looked like a maid. I'm not sure what  _kind_ of maid, but definitely an old fashioned one, with the predominant color being a nice greenish-blue.

The same color as that light I saw that chased away that abomination last night. Coincidence? I think not.

"I'll be honest, you could have introduced yourself better." I replied sourly.

"Come now, that was five minutes ago." She said. "Besides, it was completely worth it to see that look on your face."

I threatened to pull the covers over my head again, but she completely ignored me and walked to the closet, opened it, and began rummaging inside.

"It's just the three of us out here, so I'm afraid we didn't have many clothes in your size." She told me. "So, sorry if it is a bit plain." She pulled out a regular looking white shirt, blue jeans, and a pair of sneakers. "Get dressed. My master will want to see you as soon as possible."

"You still haven't even told me her name…" I mumbled under my breath. She's worried about me thinking these clothes are plain? If I was bald, I'd look like Mr. Clean! Whatever, I'm not much for fashion anyway. I told myself this as I began to put them on, looking away from the sorrel-haired girl.

"It wouldn't be any fun if I just told you everything, would it? Hmm! Just a little training, and you could-"

"Please stop staring at me."

"You certainly had no qualms about staring at me a moment ago~!" She teased.

…Lemme guess, she was awake for that entire time, wasn't she?

Damn my hormones!

* * *

We walked down a well decorated hallway. Passing by several windows on our way down, I noticed the same forest that I had been wandering around all day yesterday, and I felt a shudder go through my entire form as the memories of how said wandering ended. I was never a fan of wandering aimlessly in a forest, and I  _definitely_ wasn't fond of heights, but I still feel anxious just  _looking_ outside at the vibrant trees outside.

If I plan on leaving this place, that might be a problem.

We traveled for what seemed like a century, not a word going between us while we went, before we stopped in front of a large, wooden door.

"If you'll go inside." She said, gesturing to the door. "My master will be with you in just a moment. …After I've woken her up, that is."

"Your master a heavy sleeper or something?" I asked, opening and beginning to step through the door.

Bafeel smiled. "Oh, not usually. But between having her usual bedtime interrupted and then spending a good portion of the night stabilizing you, she's understandably exhausted. What's with that look? Did you think it was all me? Or did you just  _wish_ it was all me~?"

"Goodbye."

I closed the door with the sound of Bafeel giggling in my ear. The room I was in now, while not lavishly decorated, was still pretty nice looking. There was a table with two chairs, a desk, with some sort of paperwork on it. On the far wall was a large window, which showed the wide expanse of the forest in greater detail than the smaller windows in the hallway.

Despite the small discomfort I felt looking out of it, I found myself walking towards and staring straight out of it. Nothing but trees, as far as the eye could see… No, wait, there's a building very far out… and a few others. I think it's a small village. Huh… I really wasn't far from civilization when I was… murdered…

A single thought entered my mind as I stared out at the forest:  _Just where the hell am I…?_

The sound of the door clicking open again caused me to turn around. Two guesses as to who it was.

Wait, that isn't fair. Even  _I_ don't know who she is yet.

"Ah, good, you're already walking around. Bafeel did say you healed quite nicely, but with the way your body was, I was concerned even an Evil Piece wouldn't be able to heal the damage easily." The girl who entered said.

Exactly as I remembered: Pink eyes, blonde hair with the faintest hint of green, glasses… only now she's wearing something more formal than a nightgown. She was wearing a nice looking and tasteful blue robe. She stared at me as she made her way into the room, like she was studying my every move. Her gaze is rather piercing, if I do say so myself.

And Evil Piece? The questions just keep piling up.

"You weren't the one who was feeling it." I said. "I thought I was dead until a few minutes ago."

"No doubt you have a lot of questions about that."  _You're damn right I do!_ "Please, have a seat. How are you feeling?"

We both sat down at the table, and I got the distinct impression that she wasn't just going to explain things to me, but also that she was interviewing me.

"Oh, I'm fine. I mean, I wandered around a forest for who knows how long, got my body cut up by a monster, and then woke up in a bed with a woman I've never seen before in my entire life. Really, this is just your average day for me."

"Ah, good. I was worried that this would all be too much for you, but it seems you have everything under control. My bad." She responded.

_Did… did she just-_

"Now that you mention it, though," I continued hastily. "I would  _really_ like to know where I am if you don't mind."

"That's better." She nodded slightly, pleased with her deflection, I'm sure. "Although, I'm not sure why you would ask that. You don't live around here?"

"Define 'here'."

I saw the slightest bit of irritation on her face as her eyebrow twitched. "We are in the southwest region of the American state known as Maine. I can infer that you, in fact, do not come from here. So, if you'll answer questions like a normal person should, where  _do_ you come from?"

I've always been told that I'm too snarky for my own good.

"Fine." I sighed. "The day before yesterday, I was sitting on my bed in the middle of northern Tennessee, yesterday I was wandering around forest for hours before I was mauled to death by a monster, and today I am sitting here answering questions." I stopped for a moment, before leaning forward. "I just realized, I don't even know your name."

"Nor do I yours, but you're right. My name is Seekvaira Agares. A pleasure to meet you Mr…?" She trailed off, waiting for me to answer.

Something… Something doesn't want me to tell this woman my real name. Call it paranoia, but there's just something that I… It's not that she scares me, not in the slightest, she's smaller than me, but… There's just something  _different_ about her, if that makes sense? It probably doesn't, but that is the best way I can put it. So, let's just give her a little placeholder name, shall we?

"You can call me Roland." I introduced myself. "It's nice to meet you to."

She raised a brow at that. "No last name?"

"Not yet."

Shit, I forgot Roland's last name. It's been so long since I last read the Dark Tower books… was it Desk Chain? Deck Chair? You know what, screw it.

Seekvaira (Seriously, who gave these people they're names?) sighed. "I suppose it is too much to ask you to trust me so readily. If it helps, I can try and research what anomaly brought you here. You are a part of my peerage now, after all, and it is my duty to help you in any way I can."

…Uh, what?

"Woah, woah,  _woah_." I waved my arms in front of me. "Slow down for a sec. Peerage? I didn't even know your name a second ago and you're already calling us 'peers'? Bit…  _presumptuous_ of you, eh?"

Seekvaira looked, somehow,  _amused_ at this, like someone who knew something the other person didn't. "Ah, my mistake. I assumed you wouldn't be acquainted with the supernatural, let alone demonology, but this merely confirms it. Excuse me for a moment."

She got up and quietly walked over to a nearby bookshelf. How did I not know that was there a moment ago!? Usually I'm all over books and crap like that… did that abomination hit me in the head, too? If so, I may just be inclined to hunt him down. With extreme prejudice. With a full battalion of marines. And a gunship. And maybe a battleship. With  _nukes_.

Seekvaira came back with a rather thick book, with unreadable, or otherwise incomprehensible to me, writing on the cover. She ahem'd to get my attention. "Now, Roland, how much about the supernatural- Actually, let me be more specific. How much do you know about Christian Mythology?"

_I have the oddest sense of premonition right now._

I scratched my head, wracking my brain for something I may have picked up from my relatives. I'm not a very religious person, if you can't tell. "Not much." I answered truthfully. "Just the basics. Go-  _Oh, c'mon_!" I growled in frustration, rubbing my forehead as  _another_ headache rampaged through my skull.

If I'm not wrong, I think I saw Seekvaira wince when I almost said  _His_ name, as well.

"Seriously,  _why_ does that keep happening!?" I questioned angrily to no one in particular.

"There is a very simple answer to that question, Roland." Seekvaira spoke, opening the thick tome she had put on the table earlier and rummaging through the pages.

"Then, by all means,  _an answer would not be unappreciated!_ "

Seekvaira turned to a page, stopped for a moment, and flipped to it dramatically. "As I said, simple: A devil cannot evoke His name without being hurt by it."

I stopped being a cranky bastard for just a moment as Seekvaira's words echoed in my eardrums.  _A devil cannot evoke His name with being hurt by it._

_Hang on, the gears are turning…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

"…I'm a devil, aren't I?"

"Yes, you are. I am one as well"

"Oh."

…

…

…

"…Well, shit." I sighed, leaning back in the chair and staring at the ceiling.

Seekvaira tilted her head. "You're taking this rather well. I assumed you would be more… passionate about something. Maybe you wouldn't believe me or another, more violent outcome."

"At this point," I began, leaning back forward. "I've gone through so much crap in the past day and a half, that it would take the equivalent of the Titanic rising out of the ocean while, simultaneously, humanity makes first contact with an alien race that  _doesn't_ want to take them over and eat them. Oh, and maybe people acknowledging Finland exists, but that'll never happen. So, if you have any more  _startling_ revelations you would like to lay on me." I opened my arms out, like I was about to accept a hug. "I'm all ears."

"Very well. It seems I have broken you, but in a good way. Make sure you remember everything I am about to tell you. You can research the various pantheons at your leisure, but for now, the Christian one will suffice."

I raised my hand. "Quick question. How many pantheons actually exist?"

_She's the one who said 'pantheons'. Plural._

Seekvaira brought up her hand and began counting her fingers. "There's the Greek, the Aztec, Slavic, Norse, Gaelic, Shinto, Chinese… There are still a handful of African gods as well, and I heard that some of the Hawaiian 'Gods' are still around. Mythology is not my area of expertise, I'm afraid."

I nodded my head, absorbing the information as calmly as I could. "Okay… continue, miss."

"Right. I'll start with the basics, and then I'll lead up to how you became a devil, as well as what a peerage is. Does this sound like something you can handle?" She addressed me.

"If I couldn't handle it, I wouldn't have asked."

"Or maybe I should just leave you to your own devices. Would you rather I leave you with nothing but book upon book of our history?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Depends. How long are they?"

She leaned back, an amused expression on her face, but her eyes were as cold and calculating as ever. "There are fifty in total, and each is over one thousand pages long. The longest is almost three thousand."

"Alright, fine. You win." I sighed bitterly.

"It is nice to know that you can be at least reasoned with, unlike  _some_ people." Seekvaira turned to the door as if someone was there, before looking back to the book in front of us, flipping through several pages. "This, is the family I am a part, and now the one that you are a part of." She pointed to a weird looking crest on the page. I could make out the word 'Agares'.

* * *

_…Okay, when she said 'basics', I wasn't expecting to sit here for over an hour._

From what I can glean from her lecture – because that's what it was, a  _lecture_  – there are three main factions that are under what an ordinary person would class as 'Christianity': Heaven, governed by the big man himself and several Seraphs, the Grigori, a conglomerate of sorts of outcasts but mostly made up of Fallen Angels, governed by several Cadre-class Fallen Angels including one named 'Azazel'. And the devils, which are the most human-like in terms of how they operate and such, who are governed by the Ars Goetia and the Four Satans.

Thousands of years ago, a war broke out between the three. Hundreds of thousands of beings died in said war, drastically lowering the numbers of the respective factions until a ceasefire was agreed upon. Now, the Three Factions are locked in a Cold War, none of them willing to take the first step to another conflict but prepared in case one of them does try.

During this time, the Devil Civil War occurred, further depleting the devil's numbers. The war started when the descendants of the original Four Satans, which had died in battle, sought to begin the war anew. They were cast out after a brief but bloody conflict and have been silent ever since. Another reason the Civil War was fought was because of the much needed yet controversial system known as the 'Evil Pieces'. It's a quick way for devils to replenish their numbers at the cost of 'purity'. It resurrects a vessel upon death or kills them if they're still alive and then resurrects a person.

Fucking hell, that was a lot of redundant exposition.

Which leads us to now. I have been resurrected by Seekvaira Agares, Heiress to the Agares family, Archduke in the Ars Goetia government. Using what piece, you ask? I'm about to find out.

I raised my hand again, looking rather nonplussed with my slouched position. My inner thoughts, however, are anything but nonplussed. "Quick question."

Seekvaira looked up from the tome, clearly a bit miffed. "What is it? I'm about to explain how the Evil Piece system functions."

Oh, my  _mistake_. I assumed we were going to talk about farming and how to get the most yield out of crops. Everything you've told me so far has been just as entertaining as that, after all. I like history, I really do, but when it's read to you for what feels like hours on end...

I wisely bit my tongue. "Sorry, go on."

She nodded, looking back to the tome. "The Evil Piece system, as I've said, resurrects the individual upon death, but there are several types of 'Reincarnated Devils'. The Piece system is modeled after chess, with each corresponding piece giving a different boost. A person resurrected by a Rook piece has phenomenal strength even among devils, a Bishop has incredible magical potential, and a Knight has unsurpassed speed. Pawns don't have any initial boost in any of these areas but can gain one if they are given permission to 'Promote' by their King. A Queen is easily the most powerful of all the pieces, having a combination of them all. As a rule, the pieces are measured by Pawns. A single Pawn is worth one, a Knight and Bishop is worth three, a Rook is worth five, and a Queen is worth nine. Do you have any questions, Roland? You look like you want to ask me something."

_How much has she studied my body language since we've gotten here?_

"Yeah, you're right. I do." I said, sitting upright on the seat for the first time since this  _lecture_ began. "What piece did you resurrect me as?"

_Is it Pawn? Definitely Pawn. I don't think I'd be worth much._

"Ah, I've been waiting for this moment." Seekvaira said cryptically. "You, Roland, are my Queen."

…

"…Eh, excuse you?" I mumbled.

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Did you not hear me? I said you were my-"

"I heard you." I interrupted her. "I just… A Queen? Not very masculine, but I guess that doesn't really matter. I was… I was really worth that much?"

She shook her head. "You weren't worth nine. You were worth six or seven, which is also putting into the equation how powerful I am. Unfortunately, it would either take two Bishops, Rooks, or six pawns to resurrect you. I do have all of those, but I'd rather have the numbers advantage than have only one Knight or Rook, or two Pawns. Besides, I could tell from your body shape and build that you would do well with either Knight or Rook, and your magic reserves are decent for a recently raised devil. There's also the matter of your Sacred Gear."

"Yeah, sure, you can tell me about that in a sec, but Queen? Are you…"

"There is some extra baggage when it comes to becoming a Queen, if you are curious." She explained. "It is true that a Queen is usually chosen more carefully, and is not supposed to be a spur-of-the-moment decision, but I have faith that you will be an excellent Queen one day. But enough about that, we can sort those particular details out later. For now, your Sacred Gear."

I looked to the side for a moment. Extra baggage? Chosen more carefully? I… I think I'm beginning to hit a limit of some sort. I looked back to Seekvaira. "Okay, well, begin with what a Sacred Gear even is, please."

Did she omit those or something? Or are they not very important?

"A Sacred Gear is a gift from Him, basically. They are powers granted to humans or half human hybrids. They vary in power from a lowly [ **Twice Critical** ] all the way to a Longinus, a Sacred Gear that can kill a god or destroy the world. The Sacred Gear I suspect you to have…"

She trailed off, before getting up again, finding another book, this one a bit thinner, and putting it on the table next to the massive one she had brought earlier. She flipped through the pages, eventually stopping on a yellowed page with several pictures on them.

She pointed at the four in the center of the page. "You have one of the Vritra Gears, I'm sure. [ **Absorption Line** ], [ **Delete Field** ], [ **Shadow Prison** ], and [ **Blaze Black Flare** ]. But I cannot tell which one. Any of them are useful, and they all harbor a part of the soul of the Dragon King Vritra."

I looked at the pictures. One looked like a gecko with rubies for eyes, one looked like black fire, one looked like a field of darkness, and one looked like black bars.

I'm… exhausted. I didn't know it, but maybe this is more taxing than even  _I_ had thought.

"Okay… Okay…" I mumbled, leaning my head on my hand. "Can we… Can we take a break? I'm…"

"My apologies. I do get rather into explaining things. I hope I did not bore you?"  _If there is one thing right now that I am not, it is bored._ "Very well. As we have been speaking, I had my Knight furnish a room for you. Please, take these books with you. You seem like the type who would rather be alone than have someone explain everything to you."

_What, like you've been doing for the past seven days? Nah, I like it when people talk to me hours on end. It's not like I couldn't hold a conversation with a person for less than five minutes before this._

I got up, reluctantly and sluggishly picked up the books, and walked to the door.

"Your room is the one at the end of the hallway. I'll check up on you in the morning." Seekvaira called out from her sitting position.

"Yeah." Was my terse reply.

I walked out of the room with that cold reply, and slowly made my way to the room she told me about.

The door was right next to a window that showed nothing but verdant forest.

* * *

Seekvaira watched Roland leave. She saw the way he was walking. It was the walk of someone who was holding something back. Someone who could explode at any moment. No doubt Roland thought he was playing the part of the overwhelmed newcomer well, but Seekvaira was not a Heiress for nothing. Being taught how to spot a person's near imperceptible emotions in their body language and slight facial expressions was a boon in this scenario. The slight twitch of Roland's brow, the way he tapped his foot on the floor incessantly, his constant changing of posture, it all pointed to him having pent-up emotions.

She turned back around and stared off into nothing, deep in thought. It could have gone worse, Roland's introduction. It could have gone infinitely worse, but it also could have gone better. Much better. This was not unforeseen. Seekvaira knew she wasn't the most pleasant person to be around. Some would even call her cold. Still, she held herself to a standard, and the standard was not met here, at least, not in its entirety. Even Thomas's introduction to the supernatural went better, and Thomas may just be the most skittish and nervous creature she had ever met.

Her devil hearing picked up the sound of creaking wood, and suddenly Seekvaira remembered something she had forgotten.

"I was wondering when you'd show yourself, Bafeel." She said. She knew it was her Knight. Who else could it be? She noticed her behind the door soon after she began teaching Roland about the new world he had caught himself in, she'd just forgotten she was there.

"Aww, I was hoping I'd get to sneak up on you this time~! No luck, huh?" The troublesome knight chirped.

"Not a chance." Seekvaira retorted, turning around in her chair to semi-playfully glare at her Knight.

"No getting past the Agares heiress, I guess." The sorrel-haired girl shrugged and took a seat in the spot Roland sat just a few moments ago. "He's different, isn't he?"

Seekvaira took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and nodded. "He's temperamental, but I should have expected that. He has gone through much in the past few days. I'd be more concerned if he was taking this all in stride."

Bafeel looked slightly confused. "I thought he was, though?"

Seekvaira shook her head. "No, did you see the way he walked? The way he talked? It was stiff. There is a lot we're not seeing."

"Well, we don't know him too well yet, do we? I like him, though." Bafeel giggled, curling a lock of hair. "Was it the right choice, though? The Queen piece is used for someone trustworthy to the King. If this ends up being too much for him…"

"I'm sure he's not as weakminded as you're making him out to be right now."

"I never said weakminded, Seek." Bafeel defended. "I'm just saying be careful. These next few days could be critical."

Seekvaira went to protest but stopped herself. She sighed again, leaning back in her chair. She should stand up soon, the chair was almost feeling restrictive. "You're right, Bafeel. Maybe I just want to defend my hasty decision. If worse comes to worse, he goes rogue… Well, the Agares family specialty is hunting down strays these days… something I failed to do, but still."

Bafeel reached over the table and placed a hand on Seekvaira's shoulder. "It's fine, Seek. Neither me or Thomas even knew a stray devil was in the area, and we certainly didn't anticipate… what was his name?"

"Roland. That was the name he told me. I have a suspicion that it is fake."

"Probably is, but yeah. We didn't have enough intel, is what I am saying. Don't beat yourself up over it. You already have enough pressure on your shoulders being the Heiress and all that." Bafeel got up, ready to train with her best friend. "I do think it'd be a waste to just hunt him down after bringing him back, though."

"With luck," Seekvaira said. "it won't come to that. Before you go, where's Thomas? I can sense him around here, but I couldn't find him anywhere."

"Ah… He's, umm… He's not well right now, Seek. Maybe we should leave him alone for now."

Seekvaira nodded in understanding. "I see. Well… I should return to my studies. I had to push a lot to get this isolated, and I intend to keep it that way."

She got up and made her way to the door. Before she made it out the door, Bafeel, who was following close behind, asked: "You know, maybe we should contact your parents? Tell them-"

"No." Seekvaira whispered. "No, not yet."

Bafeel sighed, seeing this coming. "Right. Just… you can't avoid them forever, Seek."

"I know." Seekvaira said instantly. "But not right now. I just want to get some work done before we start contracts for today. Please, Bafeel."

Bafeel pinched the bridge of her nose. "Fine. For now."

With that, the two parted.

* * *

I got to the room they made for me. As soon as I closed the door, as quietly as I could might I add, the mask that I had put over my emotions nearly burst. My whole body felt like it was shaking as I carefully maneuvered around the room. It's a nice room, with a big bed, a desk, and even a computer, it looks like.

I put the two books that I took with me on the desk, almost dropping them. I almost couldn't stop the shaking now. I felt like simultaneously breaking everything in this room with as much strength as my slightly weakened body could muster or going into a corner and crying my eyes out.

It'll probably be the former if I don't stop thinking angry thoughts.

_I'm not human anymore._

That stopped my shaking. It stopped my urge to completely annihilate everything in this room, as well.  _I'm not human_. Not really. I am a  _devil_ , the enemy of the Almighty himself. Oh… if my grandpa could see me now…

_He probably wouldn't even know._

That's right! I'm still me, at least. I'm not changed, I don't think. My parents… they're still out there. Maybe… there is a computer in this room, but I'd rather let them know I'm alive in person I think it'd be kinda scary having your son suddenly disappear from under your noses. Hell, my mom's probably having a heart attack right about now.

Those thoughts hurt. Just a bit.

I can't see them now, though. Really. My  _King_ may or may not allow me too. I'll be honest… this whole system sounds just a bit like slavery to me.  _Just a bit, mind you, just a bit._  But… who cares. If push comes to shove, I'm already damned.

_I will see them one day, with or without_ your  _permission. I'm my own person, damnit, not a slave!_

I sighed tiredly. I'll go along with what they want me to do for now.  _For now._  But when I eventually ask to take some leave or something, she better grant it, otherwise, there'll be  _issues._

I sat down at the desk, the computer in front of me.

_I can still send them a message, though, right? Hell, now that I think about it, maybe I can ask them to come her instead._

I turned on the PC… or I hope it's a PC.

…

…

…

"Uhh…" I muttered. Some kind of operating system I wasn't familiar with, maybe… Winding? The fuck is Winding? Whatever, that isn't important right now, what is important-

No password required, just picked a profile, and it let me in. Gotta change that, if this is to be my PC…

I paused, my jaw feeling like it hit the ground as it did so.

The date:  _August 29, 2007_.

…

…

…

_Okay, either the last time this was used was back in 2007, or Halo 3 really is about to be released in a month._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure you can already see a few changes in Roland's character, ya know, besides the lack of knowledge of DxD?
> 
> The jackassery will only increase, I assure you.
> 
> Anyway, what do you think of the setting? Seekvaira basically gave the reason why they're there, but there's a bit more to it. I hope it's alright, maybe?
> 
> Whatever, I thought it was cool.


	3. Situational Awareness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. So, you may have noticed that this chapter came out a lot later than the old story's new chapters did.
> 
> Yeah, this story is probably going to update around once every month or so. Every chapter will be at least over 4,000 words long though, so there's that.
> 
> Little special something in the bottom AN, if you're interested.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Chapter 3: Situational Awareness**

* * *

I took another swing at the tree and had to hold back the grin that threatened to spread across my face as the satisfying sound of bark and wood breaking apart echoed in my ears. Damn, this is cathartic.

It's only been a week since my 'resurrection' as I've come to call it, and I can easily see the changes in my body by now. For the first few days I felt weaker than I ever have. Every move I made took great effort on my part, and my mind swam with negative emotions brought on by my…  _discovery_. But after those first few days, I felt  _good_. I felt powerful, like I could lift the entire world on my shoulders like Atlas. I read one of those books Seekvaira gave me. Well, most of it, at least. It all comes with being a Queen piece.

I'm still not too keen on being basically a slave, but even I can't deny the benefits. Super strength, super speed, magical power… Can't access the magic power very well, for some reason, but Seekvaira assured me that it could take a while to completely stabilize in me. Right now my body is still acclimating to the changes that come with becoming a devil against my will.

I also came upon the 'extra baggage' Seekvaira talked about when we had that hours long conversation. A Queen is basically a King's right-hand man. They help their masters with everything and are supposed to cover their weaknesses. They're also supposed to be chosen very carefully, which I was not.

At least if I was dead, I might be able to go back to my family. A slim hope, at the absolute best.

I'm not even sure if I'm in the same universe I was in a week ago. Sure, the evidence that I traveled through time alone was right in front of me, on that computer. I even asked Bafeel, and she confirmed it. It's 2007. I traveled a decade back through time. Probably through universes as well, now that I really think about it. How do I know that? Simple, if I wasn't in another universe, then almost every major company I have ever known has gone through a major rebranding in less than a week.

Google is now called Googol. YouTube doesn't exist, even though I'm sure it did at this point in time. Several social media sites I'd never heard of are around, but are not nearly as popular… Hell, I even went to a guilty pleasure of mine for confirmation: Anime. I've seen a few anime that were made from around this time, and guess what?  _None of them exist._

So, I think the evidence speaks for itself. Could I be jumping to conclusions? Maybe. But it sure seems rather fucking suspect, wouldn't you agree?

Those thoughts have been tormenting me for a while. Do my parents even exist in this universe? If they do, do they have a son that looks just like me, acts just like me, yet  _isn't me?_  It wouldn't surprise me. It would completely throw all my plans to see them again out of the window. What would even be the point of looking? I can't find the answer.

I did what I do best when those thoughts caught up to me. I buried them and funneled the raging emotions into actions such as this: Tearing down trees with my bare hands.

Seriously, it's very good stress relief, you should try it.

I was snapped out of my questionable thought processes by the snapping of the tree that I had just punched. It fell and hit the ground with a mighty crash, leaves and branches torn off on its way down.

This little exercise has also helped with my little fear of being in the forest. What's the best way to get rid of fear? By beating the shit out of what's causing it, of course! Hell, there isn't even a scratch on my hand from this. I checked.

"Are you quite finished? You are going to deforest this entire region at this rate."

Ah, there she is.

"No, actually, I'm not finished. Thought I'd make myself a nice little log cabin or store up on firewood for the winter. I've heard Maine winters are nasty." I replied to the stern voice dryly.

"We are set for firewood, and there is no reason to build a whole new building when you have a perfectly good room that I have provided for you." Seekvaira said, and I visualized her arms crossed over her chest.

I turned around. "Maybe I want a place all too myself? No annoying women trying to get into my business. Ya know, a man cave!"

We've talked a lot this past week, with her initiating most conversations. Mostly about stuff that comes with being the Queen of an Agares heir, and things that the book didn't cover. Unfortunately for her, this also gave me ample time to figure out how to press all of her buttons. One of those ways was absolute snark.

Her eyebrow twitched. "As my Queen, Roland, there are certain things expected of you. Back talking your master is not one of them."

I shrugged. "Probably not. Fun, though. So," I leaned against a tree. "Did you need something or did you want to bask in my delightful personality?"

"Hardly. I merely came here to tell you to meet me tonight in the study. I think you have been resting long enough, and we should get you taking your first contracts." Seekvaira explained.

"That's it?" I asked, a slight smile on my face and a raised brow. "Nothing more than that?"

"For tonight, yes." She replied humorlessly. "There is one more thing, which is currently behind me. Thomas?"

My curiosity piqued, I attempted to look behind Seekvaira, only to see something hiding in her shadow. That's right… I remember her saying something about a 'Thomas' during our conversation. Is this that Thomas?

"Come now, Thomas." Seekvaira urged the shape in her shadow. "Introduce yourself."

I saw the dark shape shake a bit, before following Seekvaira's orders. He stepped out from her shadow and revealed himself to me. It was a small boy, maybe around 5'3, with dusty brown hair and dark blue eyes, wearing a small uniform. If I had to guess… he may have been twelve or thirteen. He was shivering, from nerves, I'd guess. Was he intimidated by me? Wouldn't surprise me, I'm a pretty big guy, being almost exactly six feet tall and all.

"I-I'm Thomas Williams!" The brown-haired boy squeaked. "It's n-nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too, Thomas." I smiled as warmly as I could. No need to frighten the poor boy more. "Although I'm a bit curious why I'm only just meeting you now. I've already been here for a week and I've never seen you."

"Thomas is, at best, nervous around others." Seekvaira said, both hands on Thomas's shoulders like a mother giving confidence to her child. "He was having… issues when you first arrived. I thought it prudent that you meet the last member of my peerage to ensure cohesion in the future."

"I think that's the most coldest 'I wanted you to meet my friend' response I've ever heard, but alright."

If there is one thing I have learned about Seekvaira Agares, besides the best ways to piss her off, it's that she might just be among the coldest women I have ever known. She explains things to you exactly as they are, with little regard for how it might affect others. She can be nice, surely, if the way she's acting around Thomas means anything, but most of the time she puts up an icy front that covers whatever kindness might be behind it.

That's a strange thing to say about a devil, but remember when I said that devils are probably the most similar to humans among the Three Factions of Christianity? Oh wait, I meant their government. Still applies.

Seekvaira turned and began waking off towards the house, which was not far. "I'll leave you two alone for now. Remember what I told you, Roland. If you forget, you will need to do three hundred laps around the forest."

She's not lying when she says that. I can feel it. I feel a slight shiver when she says that and make a mental note to definitely talk to her and do what she says. In my experience, it's okay to get on her nerves with words, but if your actions are nonchalant, with little regard, or directly go against her wishes… Well, Bafeel has told me some stories.

_Absolutely terrifying._

Thomas looks behind him, initially surprised at Seekvaira's sudden absence, before he starts quaking like a rabbit hopped up on meth. Jumpy little guy, ain't he?

I can understand a little, though. My sister was a lot like him.

"Hey, bud. It's alright. I don't bite." I comforted the nervous boy. Now that I am a little closer to him, I can make out a few more features. His face… he has a large, white scar across his forehead, and another that trails down his lip. What the Hell caused that? And where can I find it?

"I'm s-sorry." Thomas apologized. "M-Master says I-I have to learn how to talk to people better, b-but…" He grips the sides of his shirt. "I just…"

"I understand. If you need someone to talk to, bud, I'm right here. Heck, you could use me for practice, if you really want to." I laughed. "How old are you, by the way?"

Thomas straightens up. "I-I'm fourteen, sir."

You-  _what?_ Talk about a late growth spurt, I thought he was two years younger than he is! And what's with that 'sir' crap?

"You can just call me 'Roland'. Calling me 'sir' makes me feel older than I actually am." I told him, turning around and looking for another tree to tear down with my bare hands.

"W-Well," Thomas looked embarrassed. "Aren't you the Queen? I-I want to be respectful."

Okay, when we get down to talking, I'm going to help this boy with his stutter. It's just a bit weird. "Yeah, so I've been told." I said, finding a suitable tree to punch to my hearts content. "Doesn't mean you should call me 'sir' though. What piece are you, anyway?"

"I-I'm the Pawn."

Makes sense. "How many?"

"T-Two."

"Two?" I turned back around to stare at him. He doesn't look like he'd be worth two… Not judging, but I'm just saying, he looks rather scrawny. "Do you have a Sacred Gear or something?"

Thomas's skin, which was already a very vibrant white, was now looking like paper as he stuttered. "U-Umm… I…"

I waved. "Right, I'm prying. Sorry." Suddenly, I find my appetite for destroying trees to be waning. "Well, guess I'll go… do something else. Nice to meet you Thomas. Really."

"Y-Yes!" He stammered loudly, walking away like he actually had somewhere to be.

He could have somewhere to be, for all I know. Doesn't seem like a bad kid to me, but maybe a little too skittish. He's like a rabbit, slow to trust and always nervous, if I had to guess.

Well, that's what I think, at least. Could be wrong, but I think I have a pretty good idea on my… 'peers'. Now, I gotta stop taking out my teenage angst on Mother Earth and do something more productive, like reading up more on this new world I have stumbled into against my will. Maybe try and find a way to release myself from Seekvaira's control. It'd be a long term goal for sure, if what I have read so far is true, but if a devils lifespan is ten thousand years, than I  _really_  need a long term goal. Not that being under Seekvaira's control is a bad thing, mind you, but…

Yeah, that whole  _slavery_ thing has really left a bad taste in my mouth.

* * *

That night, I learned more about one of the ways that a devil can get himself recognized and ascend through the ranks. One word: Contracts.

Those old stories that your pastor told you about making deals with devils wasn't actually all that wrong, apparently. Minus the whole  _stealing your soul_  part, of course. Devils don't really do that anymore. Bad for business.

That's what Seekvaira wanted to introduce me to that night. I'd entered the study at around 7:00 PM, and Seekvaira and surprisingly enough Bafeel were waiting for me, with Bafeel sitting at one of the chairs and Seekvaira standing in the middle of the room.

"There he is!" Bafeel pointed at me, grinning smugly at Seekvaira. "Told you he would be here before 8!"

"I did make it abundantly clear that I wanted him here  _tonight,_ Bafeel." Seekvaira emphasized. "He's following orders as he should."

"Good for him, then."

"Well, let us get this done fast." Seekvaira motioned for me to come closer. "Roland, you have been reading those books I gave you, yes?"

"No, I've just been sitting around my room doing nothing at all for the past week." I replied.

"Good, so you have." She said, ignoring my blatant sarcasm. "I am going to assume that you know how contracts work. Do you have any questions about how they work now that you are about to complete your first?"

"Dear Lucifer, I think you just like the sound of your own voice at this point, master." Bafeel moaned from the chair.

"Okay, why is she here? I wasn't going to say anything but-"

"Aww, you're breaking my heart, Roland~! I thought you were finally starting to like me!"

"The first thing you did when I met you was make a joke about accidental pregnancy! That shit ruins lives-"

"Enough. Both of you. And what have I told you about swearing, Roland?" Seekvaira said, arms crossed.

"Swearing is good for the soul. I'd have gone mad a long time ago if I didn't have it! Don't take it away from me!" I begged. Seriously, please, don't take that away from me! I need it to cope!

"We will discuss this  _later_ , when we are not doing something that may or may not determine your career as a devil." Seekvaira said dismissively. "And if you are so curious, I am having her here just in case something does go wrong. You are still a new devil, Roland. Even if you are a Queen piece, you are not invincible, and so I have her here as your back-up."

_Hang on just a moment-_

"You mean, she's coming with me!?" I sputtered.

Seekvaira nodded. "She won't be doing anything except monitoring you. If it bothers you so much, just pretend she isn't there."

"Like you do, right?" I responded dryly.

Seekvaira didn't respond, which is basically affirmation.

Bafeel decided now was the time to act out, and so she got up and got up behind me without me noticing and hugged me from behind. "You guys are making me feel so bad. Is it so bad to spend time with me, Roland? Or did you forget all that we've shared together~?"

Her breath against my ear, her assets squishing against my back, and the sultry tone of her voice caused my face to heat up and a shiver to shoot up my spine. In truth, I do not hate Bafeel at all. We've talked a bit since I became a devil, and besides her odd bouts of teasing that I swear to Lucifer himself come out of  _nowhere_ , I feel me and her are probably on our way to becoming friends.

Are you asking that I treat my friends with sarcasm? Yes, yes I do. And I wonder why I don't have many friends.

"Not that it's…  _bad._ I'm just surprised is all. Can a contract go so wrong that you need to defend yourself, though?" I said carefully.

"You see… that was the  _right_ answer, Roland." Bafeel murmured, trailing a hand across my jawline before letting go of me mercifully. "And no, not usually. Master's just being overly cautious."

"Overly cautious?" Seekvaira said derisively. "I am being careful, yes, but we had a stray devil attack not too long ago, and I do not want Roland to have to repeat that experience. Like I said, this is only if something goes wrong. I'm sure both of you combined could fight your way out and contact me. This is merely a precaution."

My eyes narrowed at the mention of 'stray devil'. That's what that thing that attacked me was, but I haven't gotten that far into the book I was given, nor has anyone really explained to me just what one really is. Nevertheless, I can somewhat see her reasoning here, so I might as well go along with it. Hanging out with Bafeel isn't that bad, after all.

_No, stop the urge to look down, Roland._

"Alright,  _fine_." I sighed. "Let's get this on the road then. How are we going about this? Am I going to have to go into town on a bike or something? Please don't tell me I have to do that."

"If you complain any more, I might make you do so." Seekvaira said. "But no, I have it set up already. The contractor will wish on one of the flyers I have distributed across the nearby town, and you and Bafeel will be teleported there via magic circle. It is simple."

"Right." I said determinedly. "So… do I stand anywhere in particular? Or do I just wait?"

"You'll stand right here." Seekvaira stepped aside, revealing the bare floor. "I'll need to help you teleport the first time, but after that it should work with just you powering it."

I walked to where Seekvaira was standing just a moment before, with Bafeel right next to me the entire time. Once we did that, we just stood around for a little while. It was kinda awkward, with none of us speaking.

Time to fix that with giving my  _master_ some shit.

"You forgot the Hindu and Egyptians." I said completely out of the blue.

Seekvaira tilted her head in confusion. "...Excuse me?"

"When you told me about the other mythologies." I clarified. "You completely passed over the Hindu and Egyptians. What did they ever do to you?"

"I…" Seekvaira seemed completely lost for a moment, before her face turned into the barest hint of a scowl. "I told you mythology is not my area of-"

Another way to piss off Seekvaira is to bring up her shortcomings as humorously as possible. I had to hold back a chuckle at the slight tinge of red on her face at the shit I was giving her. Bafeel, however, giggled openly.

"He's right, master.  _Do_ you have something against those mythologies? Maybe it's from that one incident your mother had with the Egyptian priest~?"

_Wait, what?_

Seekvaira's eyes widened ever so slightly, before she pointed an accusing finger at Bafeel. "You  _agreed_ to never speak about that incident with someone else in the room."

"Whoopsy~! My mistake!" Bafeel laughed.

_She's enjoying this almost as much as I am._

Unfortunately, we didn't get a chance to continue our assault, as a greenish-blue light opened up from below us. I looked down to see the crest of Agares.

"Good, a contract." Seekvaira said, relieved. "I shall wait here for your return. Do not fail me."

I waved. "Thanks for the pep talk, boss."

Before she could respond, we were, for lack of a better term,  _teleported_. It's a strange feeling, that's for sure. Like you're being stretched, only it doesn't hurt, and pins and needles flare up across your entire body, but they aren't irritating. It wasn't too bad feeling, I could get used to it.

What I couldn't get used to was the horrible smell that assaulted me wherever we had teleported. It didn't take long for my eyes to adjust to the new lighting, being a devil, like I said, had its advantages, one of those being night vision, and what I saw almost made me want to run out of the house screaming 'Fuck this'.

Oh, we didn't see a dead body, but there was a lot of food everywhere, and from the look of it, not all of it was, shall we say,  _fresh_.

Bafeel snapped her fingers. "Ah, so we have this client for tonight."

I turned to her, my face no doubt green from the smell and look of the place. "You've-" I gagged. "You've been here before?"

She nodded, completely unworried, if the smile on her pretty face meant anything. "New devils don't get the best contracts, I am afraid to tell you that this isn't the best contract."

" _Wonderful_." I replied. "This must be karma. It has to be."

She raised a brow. "For what?"

"For annoying the crap out of Seekvaira."

"Hmm. Maybe. But you can't deny you didn't enjoy it. I saw that look in your eyes. If you keep that up, she may just…  _punish_ you." Bafeel said ominously.

"She can try." I responded, looking around the foul-smelling room. There are windows, but there are blinds over them, and the lights aren't on. There a couch, a coffee table, and a TV… all of which look like they haven't been used in years. "Okay, so you've been here before… just who lives-"

" _Finally!_ " Someone screeched, nearly causing me to jump out of my skin. "Took ya assholes long enough! I've been  _very_  patient but enough is enough!"

I turned to where the voice was coming from and had to catch my jaw from falling straight to the floor. A  _massive_ guy, well over six feet tall and probably weighing in at three hundred pounds stood in the doorway to the room. His clothes looked like they hadn't been washed in months, with multiple stains across his blank, grey shirt. A black beard hung nearly to the middle of his chest, and his hair was in bad need of a haircut.

This guy didn't strike me as the most stable type. Just saying.

"Ehh…" I mumbled, thinking of something to say. "You… called a devil, sir?"

"Damn right I did!" The man  _squeaked_. His voice is several octaves higher than you'd expect, making it sound like someone scratching a chalkboard. "Swear to God-" I shook my head, alleviating the pain. "Took me twenty fuckin' minutes to get this shit to work, you better be as good as that flyer said you was! I ain't goin' ta Hell for nothin'!"

"Lucky for you, I think Hell has standards." I grumbled, crossing my arms. I looked at Bafeel, who gave me an encouraging nod. "Okay, what do you want?"

"Very simple, devilman." The leviathan of a man said. "I wants ya ta play a game with me."

"…You want me to play a game?" I echoed incredulously.

I looked a Bafeel almost pleadingly, hoping my message of 'Strike me down in anger', was getting to her. Unfortunately, the blithe smile that she always wears was still there, egging me on to complete this. I suppose, now that I think about it, it could be worse. I could have gotten a… more  _flamboyant_ client. Now, what game does this as- I mean, what game does my client want to play?

The man nodded in affirmation, all too excitedly. "I wanna get as much practice as I cans before the sequel comes out. All my friends go sayin' 'Ya dun wanna do dat, Jordan.' they says. 'Them vidya games'll rot ya brains out. Use them for somethin' else, go to college!' Like I'm supposed to knows what college they wants me to go to! Screw 'em, I's a sell my soul to the devils, take that!" The man pumped his fist. "I'mma pay you, though. Don't worry!"

_Ah, so it's a video game. At least I can work with that._

"You better." I curtly replied, a little bit flabbergasted at this guys… attitude.

"I'mma do it!" He repeated. "Now… lemme turn it on!"

The man walked to the TV, and while he was apparently turning on some sort of console I've never seen before, I turned to Bafeel. "I… You're just going to stand there?"

"Of course. Don't mind me. Have fun~!" She replied cheerily.

"At least one of us is optimistic." I mumbled under my breath, as Jordan(?) cried in triumph. I heard the faint whirr of a console.

… _I guess it really could be a whole lot worse._

* * *

Far away from the mansion Seekvaira Agares used as a retreat from the pressures of being an heiress, there was a cave. Its small entrance belied the sprawling underground caverns that went on for several miles. Safely tucked away, unknown to the world, this cave had become a hideout of sorts for certain unsavory individuals.

Said individuals being a group of savage stray devils.

They crowded in the lowest point of the cave, signs of their meager habitation present everywhere. They walked around like they were anticipating something. One in particular was pacing around so hard it looked as if he would carve a line into the solid rock of the cave. It's greasy hair and mandibles in place of a jaw would instantly identify it as a stray.

Usually, groups such as these would not even be formed, due to the inherent nature of a stray devil. They thrived when they gave into their basest desires and would jealously compete over the right to do so freely against others of their kind. The only way this group, consisting of around fifteen individuals which ranged in size and strength, could ever hope to form is if a sufficiently powerful stray devil moved in and subjugated them. Even the most crazed of stray devils bends down to one more powerful than them, especially when said powerful one allowed them to engage in their depraved activities.

This powerful one's name was Iudex. That wasn't the name he was born with, but one he christened upon himself when he gathered all these stray devils and organized them as best he could. Being a stray devil himself, he had to resist the urge to give in to his animal instincts in order to keep his position, which he had succeeded at flawlessly so far.

Right now, he was resting, curled up on a pile of soft fluff he had torn out of several pillows long ago. He was big, around 6'5, and his body was made of pure muscle. Unlike most of the stray devils which surrounded him, he had mostly retained a human form, the only oddity being a pair of goat-like horns jutting out of his head.

Unfortunately for Iudex, the stray devil that was pacing like he was mad snapped at the one being he shouldn't.

" _Ssstupid cat!_ " The stray devil hissed, swinging at a small body which quivered when he lifted up his club-like hand. " _Mayhaps we eat yousss instead, yes!? Make up for lost priiize we lost, yes!?"_

Several of the stray devils which wandered this cavern looked at the spectacle. The insectoid stray's pacing had been interrupted by the trembling woman who had tried her hardest to appear unnoticed to the hungry stray devils which always surrounded her.

One look at this woman and you wouldn't be able to tell she wasn't human. If one took a closer look, however, they would see the red cat ears that burst from her head, which blended in well with her messy red hair. Yellow eyes stared in fright at the raging insectoid, and a red, fluffy tail swished back and forth nervously.

Iudex, who had heard this and thus abandoned any hope of sleep in the near future, cracked one glowing red eye open to watch this. He wouldn't help the poor little cat-woman this time. He wanted to see if one of his subordinates would keep her from dying. They used her [Senjutsu] to heal and replenish themselves if one of their marks decided to fight back with a firearm or something similar.

While she was important in a way, she wasn't irreplaceable. If she died here, Iudex would merely request another nekomata from his…  _boss._

The nekomata's eyes were as wide as saucers as she meekly begged. "N-No-!" P-Please let me-!"

" _Sssilenccce!"_ The insectoid roared. _"This one grows hungry! Sssooo very hungry! Last meal got away, away, away! Feast on you instead, you look tasssty!_ "

Both of Iudex's glowing red eyes opened fully as the appendage of the insectoid stray devil swung downwards, ready to impale the trembling nekomata straight through the chest.

His lips curled upward when another arm stopped that from happening.

" _Iudex needs her alive!_ " This stray devil resembled a giant bird more than a man, it's voice high and shrill. " _Stupid idiot! Not care if you don't eat, need her to heal us! Stupid!_ "

"He's right, you know." Iudex's voice echoed across the cavern's walls, making him sound like he was everywhere. The insectoid stray shrunk back as Iudex rose from his bed of fluff. "I need that little one. Even if she's annoying, she has her uses. Scram."

This last order was directed at the nekomata, who promptly followed that command and sped away as fast as she could deeper into the cave.

Iudex approached the insectoid stray. The bird-like one backed off as he came closer. Despite the insectoid stray being taller than Iudex, from the way the insectoid was shaking slightly it was clear who was the stronger of the two.

"I'd appreciate it if you left the nekomata alone, fool." Iudex knew none of the names of the stray devils assembled in this cave, and he assumed half of them had no names. "Now, what's this about losing a meal? Have you grown so weak you can't even feed anymore?"

This little Conclave had no use for a devil dragging its feet. If he proved to be a liability, he'd be killed and then cremated. Especially if his incompetence compromised the secrecy of this cave.

The fear that made itself evident on the insectoid's face made it clear that he knew this. " _No!_ " It cried, getting on it's hands and knees. " _We didn't losse! We…_ "

"If you didn't lose, you wouldn't be starving right now." Iudex pointed out coldly, moving closer to the cowering stray. "So, I'd really appreciate it if you would tell me just what went wrong. Did the mark have gun? Was he trained in supernatural magic? Come now, any information could save your life right now."

The cowering insectoid knelt, it's body trembling so badly it looked like it would tip over. " _Yesss! We tells you what happened! Chassed off, yes! Almost had him! Ssstupid boy who smelt like dragon! Would have made good meal, yesss! Chasssssed off by light! Green-blue light! Stung it did! Stung, stung, stung! Like bee stings all across body! YEEEESSSSS!"_

The small smile that adorned Iudex's face up to this point vanished within an instant. He mad note of the fact that the boy that this sniveling creature was hunting may have had a Sacred Gear, but that wasn't what really got to him. The green-blue light that it talked about was what caught his attention. Green-blue… Green-blue…

There were only a few types of magic that shown with a green-blue light. Either whoever had attacked this stray was a specialized magician, or a devil.

And the types of devils which had a green-blue color to their magic was effectively one.

_Agares._

When had one of them moved in? And if they had not moved in, how long will they be staying? His boss had a plan when it came to the Agares family, but he was not familiar with it. Only his top lieutenants were familiar with it, and Iudex himself was low in that hierarchy, despite commanding several strays.

A flash of anger surged through Iudex then. If the Agares were here, they were no doubt suspicious. The pathetic devil in front of him may have destroyed this little Conclave he had gathered.

He suppressed this emotion. No small task for a stray devil such as himself, but he managed. He had no time to act on it. For now, he had to contact his boss. After that was through, he would come back and erase this putrid worm in front of him from existence.

But first, his boss. How was he to deal with this aberration? Easier to ask someone more capable than him for this.

"Get the hell away from me, worm." Iudex snorted, kicking the insectoid to the ground. "I'll be gone for a while. Don't leave this damn cave until I come back."

Something akin to a nervous smile appeared on the insectoid's face. The other strays did as they were told, and moved out of the way of Iudex as he marched further into the cave, towards a room that was used just in case something like this ever did happen.

Iudex did not come back for several hours after that, and when he did, his eyes glowed green instead of red.

* * *

Lemme tell ya a little something about lil' ol' me. I don't like people.

At all.

So when I tell you that the past week has been a trial in patience and bullshit tolerance, you  _better_ believe me. Bafeel and Seekvaira weren't lying when they told me that a new devil such as myself wouldn't get the best contracts. The guy I did a deal with first was actually one of the more  _sane_ ones.

I suppose it could be worse though. At least Bafeel was with me most of the time. Now, though, she has her own contract, so I'm probably going to be stuck with whoever I have next for who knows how long all alone.

Damn, two weeks in and I'm already complaining about everything. Aren't I just the best guy ever? No need to answer that. I already know the answer.

So here I was, sitting in the study of this massive mansion I've been living in for two weeks, waiting for someone to summon me and ask for something I can't do.

_You're doing this for your freedom, Roland. Bear with it._

You know what? It's not all bad. I've been known to exaggerate when I'm irritated. Not  _all_ of my clients have been like that so far. Although if I knew that the tiny town that we lived so close to was filled with so many nutjobs, I may have moved away a long time ago.

Unfortunately, we're going to be here for quite a while. Seekvaira says that she likes the isolation this locale gives her. Not only does she only have to deal with the Underworld only in paperwork, but it gives her ample time to do… to do…

Actually, I have no idea what else she does, but I suppose, since I'm a Queen, she'll make sure I know soon enough.

"You appear troubled."

"Gkh-!"

I jumped slightly at the voice that came from the doorway. I turned to where it came from.

_Speak of the devil, and she shall appear…_

"Not troubled, really." I replied, scratching the back of my head. "Just thinking."

"About what?" She inquired.

_Why's she so inquisitive all of a sudden? Well, I am her Queen… Urgh, I'll never get used to that…_

"Everything." I said. "The nature of life and death, the futility of my existence, and torturing myself with the knowledge that all I do right now is pointless when the heat death of the universe arrives."

"You think of such…  _bright_ topics." She stated.

"I was fun at parties." I smiled bitterly.

"It would appear so."

After that, we descended into a brief, slightly awkward silence. I looked everywhere except at Seekvaira. I have to work on that. It's troublesome not looking people in the eye. She didn't have a problem, though. She scanned me like an eagle would a mouse below it.

"Sooo…" I started awkwardly. "Is there a reason you decided to visit me?"

"I just finished all the work I had to do today, and you were the only one around at that moment. You are my Queen, after all. It is important that I get to know you better."

"And here I was thinking you just wanted to get to know because I was fun to be around."

Before she could respond, a magic circle made itself known with its soft, greenish-blue glow. I stood up and walked towards it.

From that conversation, I'm sure you can gather that me and Seekvaira aren't buddy-buddy with each other yet.

"Welp, time for me to go. Buh-bye." I waved.

I didn't see if she waved back, but I didn't really care.

It took only seconds to get to my destination. The first thing I noticed was the sound of someone eating something rather sloppily. I resisted the urge to facepalm. This guy was probably one of the many shut-ins that inhabited this town. I swear, in a couple decades, this town will probably be gone due to low birthrates and people moving away. A lot like Japan, now that I think about it.

The next thing that hit me was the  _smell._  Again, no alarm bells. A lot of people in this town also had no idea what the hell 'hygiene' even meant. For all I knew, they probably thought it was a type of sauce.

Of course, once I saw the blood, I knew something was up.

I didn't retch when I saw it. If I can stomach the sight of my own blood, then I could stomach this, but…

It was a trail that led behind the couch. I followed it, and what I saw did actually make me gag.

I guy was on the floor, clearly still alive, but he wasn't making a noise. His face was frozen in a constant state of agony and shock, and his eyes moved wildly around the room, not focusing on anything for more than a few seconds. He clutched a flyer in his hand, which had summoned me. The blood came from his stomach which, coincidentally was where the munching and chewing noises were coming from.

Greasy black hair that held to its head in clumps, the large figure… I only had one guess as to who it was, and it made my mind go blank.

_The one time I need Bafeel._

The abomination lifted its head up, the insect-like mandibles chewing at some sort of organ. It saw me, and the half-eaten organ dropped to the floor.

" _Ahh!_ " The abomination hissed. " _You foundsss us, yes!_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a grisly way to end a chapter, eh? Don't worry, there'll be a lot more violence in the next one.
> 
> Also, that thing I talked about above? Well, I found a theme for Roland. I think it goes well with him, but that may just be my bias.
> 
> Roland's Theme – Solidarity Forever by Monsters Build Mean Robots.
> 
> Go ahead and give it a listen and let me know what you think.
> 
> Thanks for reading. See you next time!


	4. Vengeance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. Been awhile, yeah? Won't take this long to get a chapter out again. I promise.
> 
> Okay, maybe not promise, but I'll try my best to keep that from happening.
> 
> The original Rude Awakening is now on hiatus instead of being just flat out discontinued. Don't know when it'll be updated again, but yeah, there you go. (This is outdated. I'm never updating that story again.)
> 
> Have another theme in the bottom AN, in case you like that sort of thing. It's for an event instead of a character this time, though.
> 
> Well, I don't have anything else to say, so might as well begin. Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 4: Vengeance**

* * *

I honestly didn't know if I should have expected this.

I mean, here, seeing this fucking  _abomination_ again?

It's almost like it was planned. Like a comedy set-up. I wouldn't be surprised if, in a moment, I would hear the laughter of the audience in a place I can't see. I'm not laughing though. Not in the slightest. If anything I feel this heat all around me.

I stood there for several seconds after the abomination spoke. The man he was previously feasting on began  _moaning_. Not loudly, but enough to tell me that he was…  _feeling something_. I wonder, would I have been like him two weeks ago? Being eaten alive by this  _creature_? No, actually, I know the answer already. Yes, yes I would. I'd be in this exact position if it wasn't for the timely arrival of Seekvaira and Bafeel. I would currently be nothing. I would have been digested by this thing that night.

This entire situation filled me with nothing but  _rage_. Barely any fear. I watched as the abomination rose up, and walked closer to me, blood dribbling from his mandibles. Its face has not changed in the slightest. Those same smoldering eyes, that same black, greasy hair…

I felt something  _pulse_ i _n me._

" _Hehehe…_ " The abomination tittered, before exploding in a massive guffaw. " _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! So glad! Sssssoooo Gladdy glad glad! So glad boss sent us out today! So glad that you here today! He was not very tasty, no sir, no, no, no! But you back here, yes! With me, yes! We pick up where we left off yes!"_

_…_

_…I'm not as weak as I was two weeks ago, bitch._

" _YESSSSSSS! We finally eat goo-_ "

I struck first. My fist met his face like a piston. He was caught off guard, and was flung backwards, a cathartic 'snap' echoed as he crashed into a couch and tumbled over several times. The Queen piece within me made sure that my punches would  _hurt_ , and I abused that here to its fullest extent.

The abomination sputtered on the ground, shaking its head several times. It got up, wiping at its mandibles with a four-fingered hand. I saw a faint trace of black blood leaking out of its mouth.

" _YOU…!_ " The abomination hissed, nursing its bruised mandibles. " _We make suffering long, yes! We east you slowly, savor food, yes! Deli-_ "

I get the feeling that this thing liked hearing itself speak. Unfortunately, to every sane person on the planet, it sounded like sharp nails dragging across a chalkboard. I took the liberty of shutting him up by jumping over the couch quickly and landing another punch to its gut.

The effect was immediate. A glob of black blood forced its way out of its mouth and splattered on the carpeted floor. Damn, I knew I hit hard, and I've been practicing on those trees since I got here, but even I didn't expect to hit that hard. Nonetheless, before he could recover from that, I threw him to the ground. I held both fists over my head, and slammed them down onto the creatures back, hearing the snapping of floorboards below the carpet as I did so.

" _Gragh -hkkkh!_ " The creature wheezed.

"You talk too much." I said simply.

Before the creature could respond, I grabbed what looked like fur on the creatures back and lifted him up. He was quite possibly the  _heaviest_ sonuvabitch I've ever had the displeasure to lift, but I somehow managed. I then threw him to a wall and heard a great 'CRASH!' as the wall broke from the force of him.

_…This… This is what killed me? I don't even have any formal training in… well, anything really, and I've only just been resurrected, in the grand scheme of things. Why is he so… weak?_

Truth be told, I'm almost disappointed. Is this all that abomination had in him?

Apparently not, because in record time, the abomination recovered, its wings unfolded, and the spider-like appendages on its back burst out.

" _We kill you nows, yesssss!? Make mincemeat we shall!_ " The beast caterwauled. Before I could react, its heavy body slammed into me, sending us both careening into the nearby wall, breaking through it entirely. We found ourselves in the kitchen of this house, and it looked like, before this man was devoured alive, he was in the process of making some food. Unused pots and pans littered the countertops, and some raw meat was left out.

The abomination still held on tightly to me, and I could see one of the appendages on its back begin to move towards me. He was bigger than me, but we were propped up against the countertop, and I reached for the nearest object, which turned out to be a frying pan. I whacked the abomination on the head with it as hard as I could.

The abomination  _yowled_ , its head now had a large gash on the side that I hit. Its head recoiled, and the appendage that was aiming at me missed me by a small mark. Using my free hand, I grabbed onto it, and began to  _pull_.

The abomination let go of me and tried to get away.

" _Letss usss go, yes!?_ " It screeched. " _Letss us go!_ "

"Fuck you."

I refused to let go, if anything my grip became  _tighter._  If the abomination was smart, he could have charged me again, but fortunately for me, it was more animalistic instinct then complex thought. I timed when it would try to pull away, and I yanked the appendage.

The abomination  _screamed_ as the spider-like appendage came loose. Black blood flowed to the ground like a waterfall, pooling on the tiles. I held up the limb to my eyes, studying it for a moment. My strength had increased by a lot, if that wasn't obvious. Even my eyes could make out more detail on the severed limb than before, from farther away.

Damn, why am I getting so clinical and scientific? I have a fight to win and an abomination to kill!

"I can't believe I died to something like you…" I mumbled, walking around the shivering abomination below me. "What were you, I wonder? To be so weak and soft. I've only just been reincarnated recently, I have no fighting experience, and I'm currently beating the living shit out of you. This is just…  _pathetic_." I spat out that last word.

The abomination raised it's ugly, sweat-covered face at me. Its eyes bulged and nothing but pure animalistic hatred was behind them. How was a thing such as this even able to form words, I wonder?

" _Ssssssshut upppp, yes! We make you pay for-_ " The abomination hissed venomously, before I picked a plate off of the counter top and smashed it on the thing's face.

"Stop talking and put up a fight. I mean, c'mon!" I growled mockingly.

The abomination let out a piercing warcry as it got back up and charged at me. Fully prepared for this, I simply moved to the side, letting the abomination pass me by, and slam into the wall. It's spider appendages on its back pulled it out of the massive hole it had made. It spotted me grinning at it from the side. It opened its maw and let out another screech, aiming to skewer me on one of its appendages.

This thing is so predictable it's almost funny. A complete newbie like me… Well, it's moves do seem slower. Almost like it's going in slow motion. Don't really know why. Maybe it's the Queen piece in me?

I didn't ponder that for long. I ducked out of the way of the appendage, and uppercut the abomination, sending it sprawling to the ground, snarling in frustration.

Unfortunately, I wasn't able to dodge its next move, which consisted of it somehow using its wings to go airborne for a second, before slamming into me. It clasped onto me with it's grubby hands, sending us careening into the nearby wall.

_I was doing so well a second ago, what the hell!? This caught me off guard!?_

Instead of using on of its spider appendages, this time it planned to bite me on the neck. Its mouth opened to almost a comical degree, saliva and black blood coated the inside of its mouth as it lowered its head fast, aiming to take a bite out of me before I could react.

Without thinking, and going almost on pure instinct, my hand shot up and slapped the abomination's face. It didn't do much, but I did it again and kept it there. I jammed my thumb into its eye this time, feeling the gooey, gelatin flesh of its eye tear as I did so. It  _screamed_ so loud I thought my eardrums would burst. I kicked it in the stomach, getting it off me for a few seconds.

"Did that hurt?" I asked coldly, standing back up. "I felt pain a lot like that when you were tearing me a part. It's only polite that I return the favor, right?"

The abomination rolled on the floor from side to side, a hand covering one-half of its face. It gurgled, groaned, and occasionally let out a yip like a fox. I walked around it, analyzing its hulking form. I know I've made it perfectly clear before, but this thing is  _one ugly motherfucker_. Its body is covered in bruises and scratches, and it's missing on of its spider appendages on its back, which had since coagulated into a black lump on its back.

The abomination was obviously battle worn by now. I, on the other hand, besides some bruises and torn clothes, looked and felt almost completely fine. This may have played into my next action, which was entirely based on the confidence and pride that I had accumulated through out this entire fight, my first  _real_ fight.

I kicked the abomination in the stomach.  _Hard_. I heard what sounded like a rib cracking as I did so.

" _Is that all you've got!?_ " I shouted savagely, goading the abomination. Spittle flew out of my mouth from rage. " _C'mon you fucking freak! Get up!_ "

I aimed for another kick, but the abomination apparently thought enough was enough and grabbed my foot. It pulled, sending me to the tiled ground. Not a moment later it punched me in the gut, causing me to cough up a little bile and saliva. It grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and threw me. I landed on the counter top, toppling a few plates and a pan crashing to the ground.

" _Hrrrrrrkkkk_!" The abomination growled. I fell of the counter top, onto the shattered plates below. I only got a few cuts from those, though. " _We was going ta make your death painless at first, yes! Now we feeling not so merciful! We take our time, slowly, painfully, yes! But first, we tenderize meat, yes!_ "

Before I could get up, I felt its meaty hands grab the back of my shirt and throw me again. This time, I crashed painfully into a nearby table, completely destroying the piece of furniture. A tablecloth landed on my head, almost comically.

"Sorry, jackass." I spat, getting up. "I don't plan on getting eaten by you."

" _Don'tsss have a choice, yes!_ " The abomination growled. " _Doesn'tsss matter what you want! You not just tasty dragon morsel anymore, you priiize! Delicioussss, deliciousss priiize! We eat!_ "

The abomination finished, and immediately tried to punch me, in the same exact area he has tried to do so for the past fifteen minutes. Predictability doesn't even begin to cover it at this point. Unfortunately,  _my_ inexperience at fighting came out at that moment. I'd, apparently, forgotten that the abomination has more than two arms. He has those eight, now seven, spider appendages on its back, and the devil wings.

My face was looking at something completely different from just a moment ago. That probably has to do with the fact that the abomination hit me in the face with one of its wings.

I sputtered, and turned back around, only to see the abomination charging once again. I prepared for it to hit me, but instead, one of its spider appendages was ahead of it, and I didn't have time to react before it pierced my shoulder. I shouted in pain, but that was immediately interrupted by the abomination slamming into me. This time, instead of only crashing into the wall and just damaging it, we crashed  _through_ it.

And that is how we ended up outside.

* * *

It's a bit disorientating, I'll be the first to admit it. Well, to be fair, I did just suffer a stab wound, and then was sent  _through_ a wall. And now, I'm in an alleyway between houses, the dark night sky above me and only a few streetlamps for any significant illumination.

Luckily for me, being a devil, I have night vision. Just another one of those perks I mentioned earlier. Another one being super strength, speed, and supposedly, magic potential.

I have the strength down. But speed and magic? Haven't seen that shit yet.

Those were all in the back of my mind though. Right now, I'm focused on the abomination in front of me, outlined by the light of one of the streetlamps. Its massive and unbalanced form twitched and grumbled every so often.

I held onto the stab wound on my shoulder with my hand, looking at the abomination, waiting for it to make a move. I can't let my confidence and sudden burst of pride kill me here. I admit it, I got a bit cocky there for a moment, but that slight beatdown I just went through has wised me up a bit. Hopefully. If it hasn't, I'll probably die. Which would be bad.

The abomination's breathing was hoarse, almost sounding like a broken vent. It snarled. " _You don't diessss, do youssss? If we threw you in volcanosssss, would you comessss back?_ "

I shrugged. "Maybe." I replied mildly.

This agitated it further. Something I was going for. " _Annoyingssss. Very annoyingsss, yessss! Mayhaps we take your throat firsssst? Make you more ssssilent, yes!_ "

"Huh. Took the words right out of my mouth."

The abominations head twitched just slightly, before its wings flared. " _Enough talk, yesss!_   _Eating time now, yesss!_ "

The abomination flew at top speed towards me, which was surprisingly fast considering its bulk, and attempted the same thing it tried back in the dead guy's house. With its spider appendage ready to skewer me, true to its word, through the throat.

Luckily for me, I've found I adapt rather quickly. I moved out of the way of the appendage first but didn't bother dodging the bulky monster. Instead, unconsciously using the speed trait of my Queen piece, I threw my fist back and sent it forward, straight towards the abominations face. A wet, meaty-sounding crunch reverberated throughout the alleyway. I felt my fist get covered in a certain wet substance as I pulled it back. I couldn't get a good look at the abomination, not at this angle, but I did see a black substance dripping from its face. I punched it again, this time in the chest, sending it flying back into the street and into a lamppost. The lamppost in question groaned, and fell down, sending a few errant sparks as it flickered.

I walked out of the alleyway, which was more like a grassy space in between two houses than an alleyway now that I think about it. With my night vision, I can get a better view of the abomination before me.

Its head on one side had  _caved in_. Blood dripped off of a piece of skull that was clinging to the skin of its face with all its might. I could get a better view of one of its eyes as well, which was swollen and red.

The abomination looked dead.

And yet it  _was not_.

It groaned, slowly but surely standing back up like all that had happened was a normal punch. It stood shakily on its legs looking at me with its one remaining eye, black hatred was all that remained on the other side.

" _Shittty devissss._ " Its tongue rolled out of the hole in its mouth, leaving unable to pronounce very well. Like it could before that. " _Shitttttty dwagon. The red kitten will heal messssssss, but I HURTSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!_ " The abomination screeched to the sky, its voice trailing into the night.

"You have a hole in your head." I observed, my mind still uncomprehending how this creature can still be alive after that.

" _Yessssss! Hole in head!_ " It nodded, trailing a hand around the edges of said hole. It winced. " _But we pay you back, yes! We tear you apart slowly, painfully! So very painfully. Intestines a lot like noodles, tasty, dragon noodles!_ "

_That_ was an image that I wasn't going to forget anytime soon. Probably going to haunt me for the rest of my days, that.

I didn't get the chance to reply, since the abomination was in front of me fast. I was expecting the abomination to punch me, but instead, it  _somehow picked up the fallen street lamp and wacked me in the side with it._ He hefted it like a baseball bat, and I was sent flying through the air, a pain in my side reminding me of  _that_ night, it was so great. I felt something warm that tasted like iron forcing itself out of my mouth. It didn't end there. I slammed into a car, giving said car a massive dent and a broken windshield. Shards of broken glass pierced my skin, creating a stinging sensation throughout my entire back.

I felt just a tiny bit of blood dribble past my mouth. My side felt like it was  _killing me_. And I felt several ribs  _move_ , probably because the force of that damned lamppost broke them. Fuck my life.

I gently sat up, the metal of the car making it very uncomfortable to do so. The abomination stood not too far away, the lamppost, noticeably bent where I assume it hit me, was held in his hands and propped up by his shoulder.

I tried getting up, but the pain in my side almost became  _unbearable_ when I tried to get up. I became almost completely immobile. This abomination has taken more punishment then I have, and yet he's still moving! Why can't I!?

I wasn't given time to properly think about that, because the next thing I knew, the abomination was in the air, screaming its lungs out.

" _TENDER MEAT! TENDER MEAT! Tasssssty meat! SSSstarving! Ssssso hungrrrrryyyyy! Die now! We eat, yes! Finally, yes!_ " It howled.

It launched itself at me. And for a brief moment, I was back in the forest, being torn a part by this  _thing_. Fear unlike anything I'd ever known made itself present in my mind. All I felt was  _fear_.

_No! No please not again! Not again! Please don't let me die again! Notagainnotagainnotagainnotagainnotagain!_

Suddenly, all I saw was hot, shimmering blackness.

An explosion? I didn't know. I heard several car alarms, a couple of houses windows were broken. I even heard a person  _scream_.

After a few moments the blackness faded, and I was treated to a flame-scorched wasteland surrounding me. Most things were intact, but there was this…  _black_ flame that burned on several objects. I… wait a second.

_You have one of the Vritra Gears, I'm sure. [Absorption Line], [Delete Field], [Shadow Prison], and [_ _**Blaze Black Flare** _ _]. But I cannot tell which one. Any of them are useful, and they all harbor a part of the soul of the Dragon King Vritra._

I remember that conversation two weeks ago. Those 'Sacred Gears' she mentioned. The one that comes to mind, for some reason, is [ **Blaze Black Flare** ]. It makes sense, I guess the name is very apt for the slowly burning-out black fires surrounding me.

Through great effort, and no small amount of pain on my part, I was able to get off of the now dented  _and_ slightly burning truck. I stood up shakily. The stab wound in my shoulder felt like  _nothing_ compared to what my side felt like. I lifted up what remained of my shirt, and quickly put it back. All I saw was an ocean of blue, red, and some purple where my skin was. Internal bleeding,  _who'd a thunk it._

Taking a deep breath, I lifted a hand up, palm right way up, and focused. Ignoring the lingering feeling that the abomination was somewhere around here. It had disappeared as far as I could tell when I, for lack of a better term, unconsciously  _exploded_. Hopefully, with luck, it was incinerated.

If I remember what the book said about those 'Sacred Gears' they are based on the will of the user. I don't know much about [ **Blaze Black Flare** ], but I assume…

As I concentrated, a small, black flame lit up in my palm. It didn't hurt, it only felt warm. My eyes widened as I stared at it. I  _willed_ it to move to the left, and it did so. I  _willed_ it to move to the right, and it did so.

Despite the overwhelming pain, and near-death experience, I found myself smiling a little. I imagine I looked  _insane._  Like a pyromaniac. The black flame reflecting off my eyes, I wouldn't blame anyone if they ran away.

By the way, where is everyone?

I walked a couple steps, scanning the surrounding area. I've certainly done a number on the area. Several houses bared scorch marks, but luckily none of them had caught on fire. Still, shouldn't someone have called the police by now? I know this town is small, but it still had its own small police department. Someone really should have called. Unless…

_Did the abomination eat them?_

The thought got my stomach churning, and my rage and hatred for the thing only grew. All those people were like me, not too long ago. Only, they don't have the benefit of being 'saved' by a High-Class devil like Seekvaira.

_How unlucky for them, right?_

A slight rumbling sound caught my attention, and I turned to a previously inconspicuous pile of trash. It pulled itself out of the pile, looking more  _charred_ than I remember. It heaved, breathing heavily. A small black fire was on its shoulder, almost causing me to laugh out loud.

"Wow, my Sacred Gear is powerful then, huh?" I chuckled, wincing slightly at the feeling that gave my ribs. Despite my apparent nonchalance right now, I knew that if the abomination was still in fighting shape, I'd be in trouble. The internal bleeding plus the pain would make this even more difficult than before.

" _Gragh-hggggh!_ " The abomination coughed up bile and black blood which splattered onto the scorched pavement. " _We… We… hurtsssss…_ " It hissed, coughing up a few more drops of black blood.

"Yeah?" I said. "Well, I'm not in too good condition myself, really." I took a step forward. "But that doesn't mean I can't kill you." I'm bluffing slightly, but not by much. I could burn the abomination with this newfound ability, but if he got too close…

"That won't be necessary, Roland."

My eyes nearly bulged out of there sockets when that cold, firm voice found its way to my ears. I looked to the side, and saw the person who spoke, along with her entourage.

Seekvaira stood there, hands on her hips, glaring at the abomination. To her left was Bafeel,  _riding a horse of all fucking_ things _go figure_ , and to her right stood Thomas, who had some sort of blue and grey gauntlet.

"You…" I said hoarsely, feeling slightly more fatigued than I was a moment ago. "Where have you been?"

Seekvaira stared at me mildly, as Bafeel, on her horse, and Thomas made their way to the abomination, surrounding it and making sure it can't escape. "I felt some of your emotions through the connection we share. The Evil Pieces do give some insight into the emotions of the servants to the master, after all. After that, all I had to do was follow the sounds. This  _creature_ was making a lot of noise. And after that explosion, I had to work hard to keep law enforcement from reaching here. I was able to… convince them that a makeshift bomb had gone off, and that the suspect was already leaving town."

"Basically, Seek mind-controlled them into believing that." Bafeel commented, but her eyes were firmly glued to the shivering abomination.

Seekvaira sent a light glare in Bafeel's direction, before turning back to me, arms folded. "I came as fast as I could, Roland. Believe me." She looked around a bit. "I see… so, the Vritra Gear you have…?"

Regaining my bearings slightly, I nodded. "It's [ **Blaze Black Flare** ]." I informed her. Holding my hand up with the black flame in question, I moved it around a bit. "Unless there's another Sacred Gear that does this."

"There is not one that I know of." Seekvaira said, analyzing the fire with those piercing pink eyes of hers. "Interesting. My Queen piece was well spent if you have that one in particular."

My brows furrowed in confusion. "Just… How powerful is it?"

"The most powerful of the other three Vritra Gears, if what I've heard and read about it are true. Not just due to the properties of the flames themselves, but also because of how they can be used. Total pyrokinesis is unheard of outside of certain abilities. Magicians can only use cast spells with complex equations and circles. With this Sacred Gear, all you have to do is think and the fire obeys."

After giving me that explanation, she turned to the abomination and gave it the most coldest glare I've ever seen her given. "Now, I believe we have some unfinished business. Bafeel, send this creature to the Agares territory, and inform father of what it has done. We need to extract as much information out of it as we can."

"Wait just a  _second!_ " I growled, marching up to her uneasily. "That  _thing_ killed me in the most gruesome way possible, and probably killed the people  _all around here!_ " I gestured to the scorched houses. "And you want to keep it  _alive!?_ "

If she had said 'No, we are going to execute it after we interrogate it', I would have been fine with it. Even if I was angry, I would have accepted that. As long as that  _thing_ was destroyed. However…

Her eyebrow twitched. "Roland, I understand that you are angry, but this thing could have information. I have asked around, and several murders, some happening at the same time, have taken place in this town. It's not just the work of one stray devil. We need to know what is happening. So, we can't kill it."

I snarled then. Actually  _snarled in anger._ "Look at it, Seekvaira!" I shouted, gesturing to the kneeling abomination. "That  _thing_  can barely form words! What information can it give us!?"

One part of me knew she was right, that this argument was pointless, however… I just had this  _rage_. Like nothing I could stand before.

Seekvaira's gaze, somehow, became colder. "It's not for you to decide, Roland." She said dismissively. "I am the King, and I decide what happens to it. We  _will_ keep it alive, and that is final. Do you understand?"

She didn't even wait for a response. A magic circle appeared next to her ear and she began talking to someone on the other side.

"U-Umm… Are you okay, M-Mr. Roland?" Thomas asked timidly, the gauntlet around his hand sticking out like a sore thumb.

"He'll be fine, Thomas." Bafeel assured him. She got down from her horse, and I noticed the sword on her side. "Preparing to transport…"

Something  _snapped_ , even if for just a moment. Cold anger seethed in my veins. Ignoring the pain I felt in my side for just a moment, I surged forward. Seekvaira turned back to me for just a moment, shouted something I couldn't hear. Thomas screamed, seeing the black flames that surrounded me as I got closer to the abomination. Bafeel took one look at me, eyes wide, and quickly stepped out of the way. I saw  _fear_ as the abomination regarded me. It's ugly face, with the hole in the side of its skull, contorted into a shocked and fearful expression.

That didn't last long, because both my hands slammed into its face, covering it in black flames. With all my will, I forced black flames from every direction imaginable onto its body. It shrieked as I let go. Black flames engulfed it as smoke rose into the air. It rolled around on the ground, screaming and shrieking in pain, the smell of burning, rotting flesh wafted up, almost making me gag, but I didn't. I was too mesmerized by the spectacle in front of me.

In moments, nothing remained of the creature but ashes. And I felt the most  _freeing_  feeling in my entire life.  _Finally, it is dead._

Payback's a bitch, ain't it?

My euphoric trance didn't last long, as a shout pierced through it. " _Roland! What have you done!?_ "

That was Seekvaira, her face in a deep scowl, glaring at me as Bafeel and Thomas stood to the side.

"I played the role of a trash burner." I replied nonchalantly, but my voice was slightly shaky despite that.

"We needed it  _alive!_ Now I have no leads! Why did you do that!? Why would you do something so… so  _stupid!?_ " She demanded, her eyes glowing a pink color as time, for some reason, felt like it was going faster than before.

"Stupid…?" I repeated hollowly, quietly. "That abomination murdered me in the most horrible way possible. He killed several people on this street." My voice rose, until I was shouting. " _What would you have done!?_ "

"I would have looked at the situation calmly, from a logical point of view. You cannot let emotions blind you!"

"Easy for you to say. Have you ever been in a situation like this? Meeting your murderer and you have the power to  _get back at him?_ "

"Maybe I should have left you to die there." She said, her voice sending a chill down my spine. "Clearly you are somehow emotionally damaged, or maybe the Evil Piece wasn't powerful enough to restore your higher brain faculties. That is the only reason I can think of. It's the only reason why you would do this."

That struck something in me. I felt like my head would  _explode_ from the amount of fury I had. "You…" I struggled to find the words. "You regret…?"

"Maybe not regret." She addended. "But certainly I could have chosen someone better."

I marched up to her, feeling the flames surround me again. "What makes you think I wanted to be resurrected? To be a slave to someone as emotionless and distant as you!? Let's not beat around the bush here,  _Agares_ , I am a slave. A slave to a cold witch like you. I can't think of anything more humiliating or despicable to me. You think you shouldn't have reincarnated me?  _I wish you didn't._ "

It was dead silent after that. We glared into each other's eyes, dark green meeting pink. You could almost see the lightning between us.

"Woah, woah,  _woaaaah_." Bafeel said, pushing us back from each other. A shivering Thomas stood nearby, looking between the two of us. "I know things are a little  _heated_ right now, uh, no pun intended, Roland, but seriously. We should all just calm down. Take a deep breath! Ehm… Roland, Seek didn't mean that. And Seek, Roland is probably feeling  _really_ guilty right now. So lets just calm down."

She put a finger to her lips in thought. "You know what. Roland, you're very injured right now. How about I take you back to the house and I get you healed up! Seek, that's okay, right?"

After a few moments, Seekvaira nodded, her eyes never leaving mine. "Yes, get him out of my sight."

"As if I want to be here anymore." I retorted.

"Now, Roland. Okay, let's go. Take care of Seek for me, okay Thomas?"

Thomas nodded, and that was the last thing I saw before a green light enveloped both me and Bafeel.

* * *

A few moments later, we find ourselves in a familiar environment. Bafeel sighed, messaging her temples as she sat on the side of the bed. I just stood there, looking at the ground, not thinking of anything in particular.

"You know she didn't mean that, right?" Bafeel said, looking up. "She was just mad. I know, she can be cold sometimes, but she really cares, I promise."

My eyes narrowed as I sat beside her. "She has a funny way of showing it. I mean… I couldn't just  _let_ that abomination go. After all that it'd done…"

"I understand." Bafeel said, having already taken several articles of clothing. "It doesn't make it right, but I understand. You were angry. I get it. Personally, I don't think we could have gotten anything out of that thing, but Seekvaira had a point."

I rubbed the back of my neck, wincing a bit. "Yeah… Yeah I know she did. But still…"

"It's fine, Roland." Bafeel reassured me. "Now… I know how you reacted last time to the treatment-"

"I don't even care. Let me just get this damn shirt off." I said, my voice drained of emotion. It's funny how I only feel the fatigue now…

Bafeel watched as I did so, gasping a bit when she saw the internal wound I was sporting on my side. I climbed into bed, and she did too after me.

I know it feels weird, being in bed with a woman I've only known for all of two weeks. For some reason, though, her body feels nice against mine, especially on my wounded side.

I drifted off to sleep quickly after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's DxD without at least a little ship tease? Y'know, since it'll take a while for this story to even approach harems in any form...
> 
> Probably a little melodramatic and fast when it comes to Roland and Seekvaira, but hopefully it wasn't too bad.
> 
> Now for that theme:
> 
> Roland burning the Abomination - Danger Remastered from Trilby's Notes.
> 
> Hope you all have a Good Night.


	5. Dark Prelude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this!? It didn't take me months to get a chapter out? This is madness.
> 
> In all seriousness, the next chapter'll probably take a while, but this chapter is fairly long so hopefully it won't be too bad.
> 
> Have I mentioned how much fun I'm having writing this?
> 
> As always, another theme in the bottom AN.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Chapter 5: Dark Prelude**

* * *

Despite my exhaustion, comfortable positioning, and all around 'screw everything' attitude I had that night, I still didn't get a good night's rest. The reason for that is very evident to me.

It's because I spent most of it awake.

No, I didn't lay on the bed, Bafeel clutching my side, and stare at the ceiling the entire night. I was  _asleep_  yet  _awake_  at the same time. It's hard to explain if you haven't experienced it before, but the best way I can describe it is that my  _body_ was asleep, but my  _mind_ was still very much active and conscious. I did remember closing my eyes, and I did feel exhaustion finally take me, but I didn't sleep.

Instead, I found myself in a vast, black nothingness. At first, I just thought the lights were out. Then I remembered that I have night vision, and that I was  _standing up_ , and promptly smacked myself on the forehead, marveling at how stupid I can be. I looked from left to right, up and down. Yeah, there's absolutely  _nothing_. Blacker than a black hole, if that's even possible.

" _Hello!?_ " I shouted, hands on the side of my mouth to amplify the sound. " _Anybody here!?_ "

There was no response. My voice didn't even echo.

"Well this is just  _fantastic_." I sighed to nothing in particular. "What's gonna happen next? Did I die in my sleep? Did I slip into  _another_ reality? All possibilities are open here, empty void! Throw me anything and I'll take it! C'mon, give me your best shot! What's gonna happen next!? I'm waiting!"

As soon as I finished speaking my mind to the void surrounding me I felt a massive  _rumbling_ sound from just behind me.

Apparently, I'm not floating, or else I wouldn't be able to turn around the way I did. When I did, there was nothing.

I felt my eyebrow twitch. "Look if you're gonna play games, don't bother. I'm not in the mood right now. Not in the mood for, well,  _anything_ really. So either do something or get lost."

" **Very well.** "

That came from a voice that sounded like it had swallowed an entire gravel road, and then to add some extra deepness, had also swallowed some bass drums. That's how deep and  _ancient_ this voice sounded. My eyes only widened marginally as I looked around, searching for something in the darkness. It was a fool's errand. The voice sounded like it came from everywhere.

I thought, just for a moment, that that voice was only in my head. Just then, though, I saw something  _move_. A loud  _'CRASH_ ' I both felt and heard came from somewhere just out of sight.

And then another, and another, and  _another_. I heard it for what felt like hours as it progressively got closer. I noticed, finally, two small pinpricks of violet, hiding out in the darkness.

They didn't stay pinpricks for long. Soon enough, they were as luminescent as violet suns, and stared at me from above, analyzing my every detail and movement. I admit it, I felt  _tiny_  compared to this  _thing_.

"U-Uh…" I stammered  _intelligently_. "H-Hi."

The massive, cloaked-in-darkness creature with those violet eyes snorted in greeting. " **Hello, wielder.** "

_Wielder? That can only mean… Well, I can't see the entire thing, but it is massive, and dragons are massive… And this Sacred Gear, [_ _**Blaze Black Flare** _ _] is called a Vritra Gear…_

I looked whatever it was, dragon or something else, in the eye. "Are you Vritra?"

The glowing violet eyes bobbed up and down, like it was nodding. " **Indeed. I am a portion of the dragon that called himself Vritra. It is good to finally meet you, ah… Roland, was it?** "

It struck me how  _polite_ this…  _dragon_ was. I expected him to be a bit more cantankerous, honestly. That's how I always imagined dragons to be, anyway.

And only a portion? That's right, his soul was split up after some sort of battle. The history book Seekvaira lent to me was a bit mum on the details, but his soul was split into four Sacred Gears, one of which I possess. The most powerful one, apparently.

I think being able to summon and control  _black fire_ is pretty powerful at least. Even if it wasn't, I'd still think it was badass.

"Yeah," I nodded awkwardly. "My name's Roland. So, quick question. Why am I here?"

Might as well get to the point, right? If I didn't, it could get awkward.

Vritra breathed, with small puffs of smoke coming out where I assume his nostrils are. " **Yes, I thought so. In answer to your question… I suppose I wanted to see you face-to-face. You are my wielder, after all, and considering how long devils live for, we could be working together for millennia. After getting a good look at you…** "

The glowing violet orbs lowered until they were at my level. Vritra's head was bigger than my entire body. I didn't need to see him to get that impression.

" **…Not bad. You could use some work, and you will need to train in the use of this Sacred Gear, but so far… Not bad. Not bad at all.** " The dragon grumbled.

Not gonna lie, I did feel a little pride with that compliment. However… There was just one thing I wanted to do right now.

"…You said you wanted to meet face-to-face," I began. "But I can't see your face. Or anything about you, really."

" **Oh?** " I mentally imagined the dragon raising a brow. " **You wish to look upon me? An interesting underhanded request. Very well, Roland. As my wielder, I do believe you have the right to see the one you will be working with for the foreseeable future. BEHOLD!** "

With that massive  _bellow,_  all I saw was light. Just blinding white light. I cringed, closing my eyes as hard as I could. It was no use, the light shined through  _everything_. After a few moments, though, I could see again. And I saw what was in front of me.

I tried really hard not to gasp in awe, but I failed.

The dragon in front of me was long and slender. He was, as I've said and thought,  _massive_. Black, glistening scales covered his entire body, darker than obsidian. His body was limbless, making him resemble a black sea serpent. His mouth was slightly open, showing a large jaw with shiny, pearly white teeth. His violet eyes stared into mine, and I got the feeling he was pleased with my reaction.

And then I woke up. I sat up in bed, sweating. I… did not expect him to look like that. I looked down when I heard Bafeel murmur in her sleep. I didn't dare pull up the covers to see her, but I knew now she was still there.

It took me several moments to calm down. And when I did finally get to sleep that night, all I saw was the massive form of Vritra, looking down at me with those violet eyes.

* * *

Iudex was not in a good mood. Not at all. It all began earlier that day.

"What do you mean he hasn't come back? Explain yourself, birdman." Iudex grumbled frustratedly, tapping one clawed finger on the arm of his stone throne. He had gotten rid of the bed of cotton he had used before and instead had fashioned a crude throne made of massive rocks. The malfunctioning Evil Piece within him was a Rook, so making it was child's play. Besides, his boss liked it, especially when he was in control.

The bird-like stray that knelt – more like  _cowered_  – in front of Iudex shivered as its high-pitched sing-song voice explained. " _M-Mogull nooot come back, sir!_ "

Iudex growled irritably as one of his eyebrows began twitching. "He's either dead or captured then. And I think I know who did it." Iudex leaned forward, rubbing his temples in agitation.

It started going wrong when this Mogull –  _What a stupid name,_ Iudex commented in his head. – messed up in the murder of this Roland guy. That was his name. The boss had commented that that was likely the name he'd go by. Iudex didn't know what he meant by that, but he had a name to the human turned devil now. He didn't care about names, other than his own and those above him, but this was a special case. Anyway, that's when it went wrong. That failed attack no doubt resulted in the Agares Heiress becoming suspicious. She may have even investigated the local town the Conclave of stray devils have slowly been picking a part. And now the same stray devil who had screwed up everything had now probably damned them all to capture or death.

If this Mogull wasn't dead, Iudex would make sure he was if he ever got his claws into the dumb bastard's greasy throat. Iudex would have done so that night Mogull had snapped at the nekomata, but… circumstances and direct orders did not allow him to.

His boss was planning something that Iudex knew nothing about, and that frightened him.

Iudex could not find a way out of this, other than running away. He was powerful, but the Agares Heiress was not alone. She could have any number of pieces on her peerage, besides this Roland guy. Even beyond that, she most assuredly had contacts. Some of which may be stronger than her.

This was all one big headache for Iudex. He was tempted to rip off one of his horns and stab himself in the throat to save himself the trouble.

_There is only one thing I can do now, I suppose._

Iudex waved a clawed hand, flashing his red glowing eyes at the bird-like stray. "Out of my sight, worm. I have important matters to attend to."

The bird-like stray squawked, skittering away like his life depended on it which, credit to him for his instincts, it did. Iudex got up, cracking his fingers and neck, and moved towards the room. The same room he'd contacted his boss a few days ago.

And, once more, when he emerged just an hour later this time, his eyes glowed green instead of red.

He summoned the bird-like stray again, noticeably more jovial and good-natured this time around.

" _Siiir?_ " The birdman squeaked, hoping he hadn't made a mistake.

"Come now, my friend, there ain't nothing wrong," Iudex laughed, his glowing green eyes shrinking to crescents. "Nope! Actually, I have something I want ya to do for me!"

The birdman, if he could sweat, would be sweating bullets.

Iudex leaned forward, lacing his clawed fingers together. He almost looked like a generic bad guy in that position. "I want you to take half of our current population, plus the nekosh- I mean, the nekomata and attack the mansion just east of here, past the little town. Can ya do that for me, friend?"

With one of their population gone, the stray devils in the cave, commonly referred to as the Conclave, numbered about eleven or twelve. This took the birdman aback. Why would the Strongest One ask for this to happen? Did he not promote caution and discretion before now?

The birdman dare not ask that, but it couldn't get it out of its mind.

" _Siir, yes, siiir!_ " The birdman cried. It would have to find the nekomata. It wouldn't be hard to do that, with the cats red hair and pale skin. Most of the stray devils understood the cat's importance, and those who were too far gone or stupid were quickly put in their place. The birdman knew Mogull was near that horizon.

Iudex  _smiled_. The bird-like stray was unsure if it ever saw the Strongest One smile quite like that. "Good, my friend, good! Go on then. I wait for your success and return! With those in the mansion destroyed or eaten, we ain't gonna have no problems!"

The birdman cawed, scrambling into a different part of the cave to find those who would follow it. Iudex did not lose that disturbing smile of his. His green eyes glowed menacingly in the darkness of the cave.

"What a moron!" Iudex said happily, laughing.

_I hope the Agares Heiress likes my gift! You don't find nekomata like that very often anymore! Well… if she's smart, the Agares Heiress will be able to triangulate the position of this cave, and then… well…_

Iudex leaned back, relaxing. This would most certainly affect his plans, sure, but that was fine. His friend is here now. He would need to grow, and he had no problem helping him along, even if it meant sacrificing certain plans and future events. That was completely fine.

In the end, he can always make more.

* * *

There are only three words to describe the way the mansion felt to me in the days after I killed that abomination:  _Awkward as hell_. I went back to my normal schedule, punching things to blow off steam and, despite some warnings that my wounds weren't fully healed, despite nearly spending an entire day with Bafeel, I also practiced my Sacred Gear.

Let me tell you, it's a lot stranger than I originally thought. For one, yes, I could move it around at will, but to do more complicated actions, or doing it for excessively long periods of time are more tiring. I could cover myself in the stuff, and only feel a slight heat from it. No matter what I did, it couldn't, or wouldn't, burn me. I didn't know exactly what the fire did, but the Sacred Gear book that Seekvaira showed me when I first became her sla-  _servant_ , which I had grabbed when she wasn't around, told me a few things. For one, it is incredibly difficult to dispel or put out. Secondly, if someone were to be killed by it, their soul would be  _cursed_. Whatever that meant.

So the abominations soul, small and miniscule as I am sure it is, was cursed. Just as it deserves.

Oh, right, I was thinking about how awkward it was around here now. My bad.

Yeah, since the first day I got back it's no surprise Seekvaira and I haven't really seen eye to eye. I've only seen her once or twice in the last three days, and I think she was ignoring me.

Bafeel hasn't smiled since before I fought the abomination, and Thomas, bless his soul, hasn't left his room, I think. A real skittish one, he is. I've only talked to him a couple times, but there's something hidden beneath that timid personality of his.

That's the state the household is in, and to be quite honest, I am getting real fucking  _tired_ of it.

Even if I won't stay here forever – I do plan to at least find something about dimensional travel here and, maybe, go back to my old world. – I refuse to live like this, with the constant awkwardness and tension. It makes me  _sick_.

I've lived like that once before. I refuse to live like that again.

"Bafeel, is there anywhere where Seekvaira goes alone? Or anyplace she goes to no matter what?" I asked the sorrel-haired girl, who looked at me with a bewildered expression.

I had to catch her in the hallway. Harder than it looks, let me tell you.

"…Why do you want to know?" She raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

Okay, this tension  _has_  affected her. She didn't even make one joke.

"Oh  _please_ don't look at me like that," I grumbled, messaging my forehead. "I know what you're thinking. 'Is this dumbass gonna assassinate my master?'. No, no I'm  _not_. So please stop staring at me like that. I just wanna…  _talk_ to her, okay? I hate this tension. I mean, for Lucifer's sake, it's even affecting you! Can you help me or not?"

Her face gained a surprised expression, before she  _finally_ smiled. That put me at ease. "Oh? I assumed you would be the one Seek would need to talk to. You seem like the kinda guy that'd hold grudges against a woman who scorns him~!"

"I still talk to you, don't I?"

" _Ah_ ~!" Bafeel held a hand to her chest dramatically. "Are you accusing me of  _hurting you_ , Roland!? It hurts! Right here! In my black, demonic heart! How could you wound a cheerful and pretty woman like me so!?"

"Don't go all Shakespearian on me now, Bafeel." I chuckled.  _This_ is what I've been missing! "But seriously, back on topic. Do you know where I can find her alone?"

"Well," She began, putting a finger to her lips in concentration. "Oh! Right, she likes to sip tea on the balcony in the evenings. Weird little trait of hers. Never understood why she does it, honestly. Don't really like tea."

I raised a brow in confusion. "Eh? Aren't you from a noble house or something too? I thought that's what  _aristocrats_ liked to do? Drink tea and eat crumpets and shit like that?"

"That sounds very  _British_ , but you do have a point." She said, her smile becoming just a bit more demure as she continued. "Yeah, while I do come from a house that ranks among one of the 72 Pillars, I'm a third child. The chances of me inheriting anything worthy of note or becoming the Head of the family are slim at best. One of the reasons why I became Seek's Knight, honestly. Couldn't stand being among my siblings or parents."

It's not a secret to me that Bafeel is technically nobility. Hell, I can recite almost all the Pillars in the Ars Goetia by memory at this point. She may hide it behind purposefully  _common_ speech, but she's more educated and intelligent than she lets on.

I find that to be an admirable trait, really.

Still, I didn't expect her to tell me that, so it took me a few seconds to get over my surprise and respond. "Well, I'm glad you're with us." I responded, a little more kindly than even I was anticipating.

"Hah~! Do you  _like_ having me around, Roland? I knew you liked me, deep down! So I've finally broken through that stone heart of yours!" She cheered, her face almost uncomfortably close to mine.

"Okay, now I wish you were somewhere else. A mental asylum, preferably." She only got a little more closer, her eyes filled with mirth. "And now I'm going to file a restraining order."

"Oh stop being such a  _tsundere_."

"I'll be whatever I damn well want to be."

"Hehe, you make it too easy, Roland." She giggled, pulling back.

"Says the girl who made an accidental pregnancy joke when we first met."

"You'll never let that go, will you?"

"Nope." I answered stoically, before laughing, the tension from the past few days leaving my body. "But seriously, thanks. I guess I'll wait until evening then."

"Anything to help you and Seek make up, Roland!" She said cheerfully.

"Why are you making it sound like we went through a break-up?"

"No reason~!"

"Tch."

I waited around for several hours, doing nothing except, well, reading books. Seriously, I like books as much as the next guy, but I think it's starting to strain my eyes just a bit. It's better since it's not on a tablet or electronic device or anything (Although I still had that computer that I haven't used since I first got here), but that doesn't mean I'm not sick of it. Still, it's more entertaining than just lazing about doing absolutely nothing. And if I go outside and start punching things now I might get too distracted and miss the opportunity to catch Seekvaira in a place that's easily accessible and away from prying eyes.

I can see why Bafeel would be suspicious if I said it like  _that_. I might owe her an apology.

…Nah, don't need to inflate her ego.

Soon enough, the dreaded time came. The sun was low in the sky, casting a calming orangish-yellow light on everything. I do like this time of day. I like it more when I'm not wandering a forest alone with a broken arm. That would put a damper on anyone's mood, I feel. I made my way to the balcony Bafeel spoke about. If Seekvaira wasn't already there, I'd wait an hour at least to make sure that I didn't get there before her. After that, I'd probably try again tomorrow.

Luckily for me, though, she was there. Seekvaira was staring out over the forest, the lights of the village nearby becoming more pronounced as time went on. She sipped a teacup gracefully, like I always imagined someone from Medieval Europe would. I stopped at the doorway, suddenly overcome by slight trepidation.

I cursed myself internally. Why was I stopping here? She's right there! Do you think she'll bite you, Roland? Acually, considering how angry she was last time I saw her, that might actually happen if things went south, which they were liable to do when I'm involved.

Gulping, I swiftly approached her, and sat down in the chair just next to hers.

She said nothing.

_Way to make this even_ more  _awkward for me Seekvaira. Are you going to completely ignore me? Just stare off into the distance and sip your damn tea?_

"So," I began, the saliva in my mouth feeling a lot heavier than I remember. "How are you?"

_You're a smooth motherfucker, Roland._

"I am doing better than I was earlier. Thank you for asking, Roland." Seekvaira answered nonchalantly, taking a sip of tea afterwards.

'Kay, I'm gonna be honest, what the hell was that? Is this some sort of social maneuvering and she's just-

_You didn't come here to make conspiracy theories, you came here to talk. So get talking, damnit._

"Is that so? I've been better myself." I replied, leaning back in the chair, trying to relax. "So, now that that's out of the way, let's get to the issue, shall we?"

_Like I said,_ smooth motherfucker.

"Hmm, yes. That would be preferable. I have had quite a lot of time to think these past few days. I was planning on finding you, but it appears you beat me to it. I assume you wish to speak about what happened a few days ago." She said, turning to me with those piercing pink eyes of hers.

_No actually, I was planning on talking about the weather- Of course I'm going to talk about what happened a couple days ago. What the hell else is there to talk about?_

"Yeah, I do," I replied, ignoring my inner dialogue. "We're too hostile with one another. We barely know each other, and I think that played a part in that little argument we had. I'm just going to say it, you're not good at dealing with other people's emotions. That's what I've observed, at least. I was angry, and while I may have acted rashly, I seriously doubt we could have gotten anything from that  _thing_. However, you were objectively right in trying to apprehend it. We may not have learned a lot, but we could have learned  _something_. I accept your viewpoint, but I still stand by my decision. That thing needed to die."

Seekvaira sighed. "I won't deny what you have said about me. But you let your emotions get the better of you in that situation. I know you do not like me saying it, but you are my Queen. I am your King. You are supposed to do what I say, unless it seems detrimental to me. I'm glad you  _accept_ my viewpoint, Roland, but it needs to be more than that. You have hindered my investigation into this matter because of your emotions. The fault isn't entirely your own. I acknowledge that. Maybe I should have gotten to know you better. You are my Queen, after all, and it is inevitable that we will be working close on many things."

I leaned forward, looking at the rapidly disappearing sun. Seriously, she's pulling the, 'I should just follow orders' thing? Got a perfect counter for that, and she's the one who even gave me it.

"You contradicted yourself," I began, causing her to raise a brow. "I am your…  _urgh_ , Queen, like you said. I've looked this shit up-"

"If nothing else, can you limit the cursing, Roland?"

"-and I've found out what a Queen does. It's as you said, we'll work together on many things, and even if we're not working, I'll be by your side. What good is it to you if I'm just another peon who follows orders? I'm not supposed to be a yes man."

She looked to the side, avoiding my gaze. Dear Lucifer, am I beating someone in an argument?

"You make a valid point, Roland," She relented. "But still, even if what you say is true, I expect someone like that to control their emotions and not make such rash decisions like you did."

"Is that why you said you regretted reincarnating me?" I asked, my voice unintentionally  _fragile_ sounding. "Why you said you could have chosen someone else who was better?"

She looked back to me sharply, steel in her eyes. "I never said I regretted reincarnating you. Granted, I did say I could have chosen someone better, but I didn't. I have you, and I have no intent to trade you out or dispose of you and choose someone more worthy. I stick to my choices."

_Why the hell did I let out a sigh of relief!?_

"Well," I said, my voice uncharacteristically thick. "Glad to know out of all the potential slaves you could have, you got paired with me."

"Oh for the love of…" Seekvaira took off her glasses and actually  _facepalmed_. "It is not slavery, Roland. You are, at the least, a  _servant_. Slave is such a…  _harsh_ word to use."

"But is it wrong?" I pressed, leaning forward slightly. Despite the mood beforehand, I was smiling a little. "Is it wrong, Seekvaira?"

Why aren't you looking me in the eye? "…I said it was a  _harsh_  term to use."

"But it's not wrong, is it? Yeah, you don't need to tell me. Your eyes and face say everything."

She crossed her arms, looking at me with that piercing glare of hers. "I highly doubt you have gotten so good at reading someone's emotions. You have only been a devil for two and a half weeks, and before that you were only a normal human."

"What can I say? I learn fast."

"No one learns that fast. Especially someone like you."

I'm sure I looked taken aback. "Hey, where'd that come from? That was just mean."

"It's true." She said, shooting an invisible bullet through my heart.

"Words hurt, Seekvaira. They hurt, like,  _a lot_." I said sadly, before chuckling a bit. This conversation is really starting to mirror the one I had with Bafeel. "But seriously, about what we've talked about. Just… I'm your Queen, right? It's basically my  _job_ to cover your faults, and you mine. At least, that's what the book said."

Seekvaira never got the chance to reply, because at that exact moment, the  _entire world shook._

Well, maybe not the  _world_ , but the mansion itself rocked like a MOAB had gone off inside of it. I was actually about to believe what I thought when I saw the plume of smoke rise up just a little ways away from us, in a different part of the mansion.

"Wha-!?" I gasped, looking at it. I turned to Seekvaira, my face showing an extremely shocked expression. "What the hell just-!?"

"It appears we are under attack." Seekvaira observed, as  _another_ explosion went off even closer to where we were. "We have to-"

" _Surpiiiiiise!_ " Screamed a high-pitched voice, as the balcony we were on began  _crumbling beneath our feet._

A birdman – that was the closest thing I could describe it to, was grabbing on to the balcony from underneath, using an  _ungodly_ amount of strength to shake the balcony, slowly causing it to fall apart. I stumbled a bit, noticing Seekvaira was quickly summoning a magic circle beneath us both.

"What the hell are you doing!?" I yelled, currently trying to find a way to get the birdman, or whatever the hell it was, to let go of the balcony before it sent us all to the ground in a pile of rubble. Just when I was about to start using [ **Blaze Black Flare** ], Seekvaira called out to me.

"Roland, come here!" She shouted.

I looked between her, and the birdman who was steadily breaking the balcony a part. It was a simple choice, and I decided to follow Seekvaira's orders.  _This_ time, anyway.

After I was just a foot away from her, the magic circle shattered, and the world around us slowed down to a crawl. I was so stunned by it I almost didn't notice Seekvaira grabbing me under my armpits and sending us both into the sky as she took flight.

Oh yeah, devils could fly. Did I mention that? No? Sorry.

Two bat-like wings protruded out of her lower back, seemingly tearing through her clothing. I don't know how she's able to hold  _me_ up  _and_  fly us so efficiently with just those tiny wings, but we did, despite my brain telling me  _no, that shouldn't be happening._

We slowly glided down. I noticed that everything around us had this slight green tint to it along with moving slowly. The birdman-thing that had attacked the balcony was still there, its movements sluggish and uncoordinated. Its face had, somehow, this shocked expression to it. It looked like it was trying to find us, but to its eyes we were either moving too fast or not there at all. We landed on the ground unceremoniously. As soon as Seekvaira let go of me I fell to the ground, shaking with adrenaline.

Seekvaira looked thoughtful for a moment. "…I have forgotten to teach you how to fly. My apologies, Roland."

"Yeah, that would have been helpful.  _Really_ helpful. At least you didn't carry me bridal style. And that Bafeel didn't see-" I paused. "Oh shit. Seekvaria, we gotta get to-!"

"In a moment. It appears we are surrounded. But first…" She snapped her fingers.

A moment later, the birdman screeched, as the balcony finally collapsed completely. It fell, hitting the ground and scattering dust and debris everywhere. The birdman was under it, and it was slowly moving, squawking almost comically as rubble fell off it.

I would have laughed if I didn't notice the several pairs of glowing eyes surrounding us. Seekvaira was right. We're surrounded. When I looked closer, I could see them more clearly due to night vision. There were 4 of them if we included the birdman. They were of all shapes and sizes. Two of them were on all fours, foaming at the mouths. They looked like dogs with rabies. The last one stood upright, looking like some sort of octopus/praying mantis hybrid.

_These assholes are an entirely different type of disturbing._

"Well… shit," I said, looking around at the abominations that surround us. "Any ideas?"

"We are outnumbered," Seekvaira observed, a ball of green demonic power in her palm. "but if what I sense from these stray devils is true, we are more powerful than they are. We need to divide and conquer. If they attack us all at once, they can easily overwhelm us. The question is: Are they smart enough to know that?"

Her question was answered when every stray devil abomination, sans the birdman, charged at once. The two four-legged monsters beady black eyes burned with hatred and hunger. The octopus/mantis thing appeared to be slightly smarter, trying to stay out of our sight and attack us just after the other two had been stomped on.

Fortunately, with [ **Blaze Black Flare** ], and the practice, little amount of it I had, I could deal with this problem somewhat easily. Gathering black flames around me, I pushed Seekvaira down. I had to keep her out of the explosion somehow, right?

" _Roland!_ What are you-!?" She shouted, before seeing the black flames surrounding me. She wisely laid completely flat on the ground, understanding what I was doing.

Waiting for just the right moment, when all three of the stray devils were near us, I let the black flames  _explode_ around me, with a small space on the ground so I didn't accidentally  _burn_ Seekvaira. That would be troublesome. I just started making progress with her as well. The black flames of [ **Blaze Black Flare** ] went forth in a bubble around us, slamming into the stray devils and forcing them back, burning them. They  _screamed_ , this unholy cacophony that just grates on your ears like you wouldn't believe. The smell of burning flesh meandered around us, almost causing me to gag.

After the black flames dispersed, one of the stray devils wasn't moving. One of the four-legged ones. The other one screeched and barked in rage, charging at us again. Unfortunately for it, Seekvaira had gotten up, and promptly froze it in time. With little fan fair, Seekvaira launched a ball of raw demonic power, which collided with its side and promptly  _bisected_ the damn thing. Blood flew out of the monster's mouth, as the front part of its body kept moving, like it didn't realize that it was dead yet.

Jesus, that's just a  _bit_ disturbing, and I've already killed two people. Well, stray devils, which can't really be called humans. You know, since they're devils and mutated and… Well, whatever.

"Huh, that was…" I began before pausing. "…That was too easy."

"These stray devils are weak." Seekvaira said, her arms crossed. "Weaker than the one you killed. I wonder… perhaps they did not know that we are… or maybe they do not know  _who_ we are… in which case…"

I looked blankly at Seekvaira, who seemed to have gone off into her own little world. I've never seen her do this before.

My blank look turned into one of surprise and horror when I saw a shape behind her. The octopus/mantis stray had snuck up on her,  _completely bypassing me_. I reached out, a ball of black fire in my hand, ready to scorch the stray again before it could do anything.

Fortunately, that wasn't required, because in the next moment the stray's head was no longer attached to its body. Greenish blood spurted out of the gaping wound as the head rolled on the ground, an expression I couldn't discern on its insectoid/cephalopodic head. I heard the sound of hooves hitting the ground and smirked in relief.

"And I was the one who said we should go and save you." I said to the woman on the horse… well, it looked like a horse, if a horse was dipped in molten iron and then grew to twice the size of a regular horse. Seriously,  _where_ has she been keeping  _that!?_

"Awww~! See, what did I tell you, you really do care about me!" Bafeel squealed. In her hand she held a sturdy looking sword, which was covered in a collage of colors. These stray devils really have a lot of blood colors, don't they? I haven't seen it until today, but she was wearing what looked like vambraces and a chestplate.

" _Care about_  is a really strong way to say that. I was just concerned we'd lose the only good swordswoman we have." I retorted with pseudo-venom.

"It is good to see you are well, Bafeel. But where's Thomas?" Seekvaira asked. Is that worry in her tone?

Bafeel rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "Well… I was actually trying to find him before I found you. Actually, I killed two of these things and then tried to find him. I knew since Roland was with you that you'd be fine, or I thought at least."

Seekvaira's brow twitched. "So he's alone, with who knows how many stray devils around?" Her voice was sharp, almost frightening.

"I'm sure he can handle it. These strays are weak," She reassured her. "I'm not even sure why they attacked. You're average Low-Class devil might have problems, but... Heh, these two aren't exactly your average Low-Class, right?" She chuckled, looking down at me. "Anyways I think we should go find him just in case. Hop on!"

Seekvaira still didn't look convinced. I didn't either. I'm not sure of Thomas' strength, but he doesn't fill me with a lot of confidence.

A deep part of me, the part I usually ignore, wonders why he is even here.

But I silence that part of me for now. Besides, Thomas doesn't deserve that kind of thought.

Seekvaira got on the horse, with some help from Bafeel. True, we had wings, and Seekvaira could fly, but I have a feeling this…  _iron-clad horse_ is faster. What would be the point of it otherwise?

I got on after her. Despite the look of the horse, it actually wasn't that uncomfortable.

"Awww… I wanted Roland to be right there, Seek. Why'd you have to take his place?" Bafeel cried.

"We do not have time for this. We need to get to Thomas and then find out where these stray devils came from." Seekvaira said humorlessly. I nodded in agreement, despite how much I wanted to rebuke that action ever happening.

Before the horse took off galloping, I looked at the rubble of the balcony that we had talked on, suddenly remembering the birdman.

The birdman was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I get the lingering suspicion that I have horribly screwed up Seekvaira and Roland's conversation... Aw well, I'll let you all be the judge of that.
> 
> Heh, judge.
> 
> So yeah, here's a theme:
> 
> Iudex's Theme - Lockdown's Theme from Transformers: Age of Extinction
> 
> Hope you enjoyed. Good Night!


	6. Catalyst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you all doing? Good! Here's the longest chapter I've written for this story ever. Over 7,000 words long.
> 
> Goes a bit into detail on what happens to a stray devil after they officially go stray. I hope it's interesting.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 6: Catalyst**

* * *

The birdman – Alex, yes! His name was Alex, he swears – ruffled the feathers on his head in frustration. To say things didn't go to plan was putting it mildly. Did Iudex know this? This wasn't just any High-Class devil, this was an Agares. The time manipulators, the family  _known_ for capturing criminals. He knew it the moment the Agares Heiress seemed to move faster than anything he'd ever seen before. It was terrifying when it happened, and the he'd fallen and broken several bones. He needed the nekomata. With her Senjutsu she could increase his healing. He's not a coward. He swears it on his life!

Or maybe he is a coward, just like in the War-

The birdman's head  _ached_ as he trudged around the side of the mansion. This is the first step. A stray devil will slowly lose their memories, their emotions, and turn into beings of pure instinct and sin, constantly searching for power. The birdman stray known as Alex was scared, but it was still a while until that would happen to him.

At least, he hoped so.

He turned a corner, nursing his broken ribs, and spotted the red-haired nekomata, her red ears and fluffy red tail out. Already she was working on a stray devil, this one having lost an arm of all things, and turned to him when he came.

The nekomata's fearful yellow eyes looked at him. Why does she look so much like-

The birdman pressed on, growling like an angry parrot as he got closer, causing the red-haired nekomata to begin shivering and bowing down. She wasn't always like this, Alex – his name was Alex, right? Yes, he was sure it was – remembered the bright smile she had when she first arrived in the Conclave about a year ago. She was brought by him, the  _Kingslayer_ , and she was so full of life.

Iudex fixed that. He didn't do anything especially horrendous – Iudex was more likely to consider that too easy – and slowly broke her down over time. It only took three weeks for the nekomata to become the sniveling and cowardly thing before him.

That didn't matter though. She was useful. Iudex said so. And so, Alex would not kill him.

…His name  _was_  Alex, right?

" _Yooooou!_ " The birdman known as Alex screeched, pointing a scaly clawed finger at the nekomata. " _Heeeaal! Noooow! Before they come heeeeeere!_ "

"B-But I-I'm not-" She stuttered. Her voice might have been nice to listen to if it didn't sound so broken.

The stray devil who was currently being healed looked at Alex – Yes, his name is Alex – with anger. " _Not done! Not done yet!_ "

The birdman  _snarled_. Quickly losing control of his temper, he took one clawed hand and swiped it across the one-armed stray's neck. He watched on as the one-armed stray began choking on his own black blood. Alex looked on with little feeling. This reminded him how, one time, his master did that to one of his Resurrected Devils for daring to speak out against their treatment.

All Alex wanted to do was go home, so he had-

Alex grabbed the sides of his head as his beaked mouth opened and closed over and over again, making a slight 'tap' sound each time it closed. A few seconds after he had killed the one-armed stray he turned back to the nekomata.

" _Heeaaaal now! Nooooooow!_ " Alex – yes, his name – screeched. Slowly approaching the nekomata.

"I-I-!" The nekomata stuttered, clamming up with fear, her yellow eyes waiting for Alex to make a move.

And make a move he did. He was losing his patience. At this point, when the nekomata healed him, he'd leave. Run far, far away. Away from here, away from  _everything_. This was too much. Iudex can go screw himself for all he cared at this point.

Alex grabbed the nekomata by the throat with both hands and squeezed.

" _No heal, no liiiiife!_ " The birdman screamed while the nekomata choked and gagged, trying in vain to get him to release his death grip. " _I kiiiill yooou or heeaaal noooow!_ "

A loud crash surprised him enough to let her go. A moment later, a massive creature with bulky muscles that looked too big for its size came tumbling down to the ground. Nearby, a small boy with a strange silver gauntlet lied battered and bloody, having apparently crashed through the nearby mansion wall along with the other stray.

" **Gro.** " The muscled stray grumbled, staying completely still. Alex noticed how damaged this stray was as well, with massive cuts. It had its eyes closed, and almost looked to be snoozing. Or passed out, if its body was any indication.

At that point, Alex began hearing voices. Not the voices he'd sometimes hear if he focused hard enough, but actually functional human-like beings. Nearby, about to go around a corner…

The sun was down, and the stars and moon have begun to show brightly, yet, due to Alex's degeneration, he couldn't see well in the dark. Not at all. Most of the time, in the cave, he had to get around through feeling. He suspected that the only reason why Iudex hadn't gotten rid of him was because he always did as he was told, like a good soldier.

Too bad he never had the best eyesight, even as a devil. Maybe that would explain why he couldn't see the sniper before his friend next to him was-

Alex thought quick. This was a peerage, with how many members? Perhaps the small body was one of them. No, he felt it now, he  _was_. He couldn't use the red-haired nekomata now. She had fallen after Alex let go of her, apparently unconscious.

He needed to use this to his advantage. He wasn't going to die here, not before he got to see her again!

Moving fast, he was a Knight after all, he quickly snatched up the small boy and turned to face the direction that the voices and galloping hooves were coming from, squawking and screeching in a way that was hopefully threatening.

* * *

"I swear to Lucifer himself Bafeel, if you make this iron-maiden-like horse jump  _one_ more, just  _one_ more time, I'm gonna put  _Anthrax_  in your food." I shouted as we went along. Just a few moments after we had set off looking for Thomas, Bafeel saw fit to make the iron horse jump as often as is humanly possible. It always jostled me, and I ended slamming my head into Seekvaira's back.

Basically, she was doing it on purpose for a  _laugh_. At a time like this.

"Oh, will you pipe down? I'm  _not_ doing it on purpose!" She said, while making the iron horse jump again.

"Bullshit!" I shouted up to her. "If you-!"

"Both of you,  _shut up_." The cool voice of Seekvaira can even be heard above the wind in my ears. She  _is_ right in front of me. "I can hear something shouting just ahead."

I narrowed my eyes before sighing and listening closely. Just past the wind in my ears, I can hear a high-pitched voice. I can't tell what it's screaming about, but it's definitely there.

My mind instantly went back to the voice of that birdman stray.

"It's him," I said, mostly to myself but I'm sure Seekvaira heard. "The one who got away back there."

"Just how many of these guys are there?" Bafeel complained loudly. "And they just came outta nowhere too! So impolite! Could've sent us a declaration of war first. You know, like they used to do hundreds of years ago. Back when wars were fought with a hint of politeness."

"You can't even compare this to a war, idiot!" I replied angrily. "There's like four of us and how many of them!? It's a small skirmish if anything!"

"I was-"

"Stop here." Seekvaira stated. "Stay in the shadows. I do not think it can see in the dark."

"Wha-" I began, before looking in front of me instead of Bafeel.

There was the birdman, along with what looked like the corpses of a one-armed dog-guy, a muscle man and a…  _catgirl!?_

That, that was not in the manual…

Oh, and Thomas is being held by the birdman.

… _Oh shit Thomas is being held by the birdman!_

" _Coooooome ooooout!_ " The birdman squawked in the most pathetic sounding voice I think I've ever heard. " _Coooome ooout!_ "

"Bafeel." Seekvaira called. The sorrel-haired girl turned around, an uncharacteristically serious expression on her face. "Like I said, I do not think it can see in the dark. Look at the way it's moving its head." She's right, the birdman is looking wildly from left to right, like he can't see us. Lucky for us the sun has almost gone completely down and the little light that there is is being blocked by the mansion, completely obscuring us. "We dismount here, and Roland and I will approach the stray and distract it, while you go around and strike it from behind. Do not wait for any signal. As soon as you are in position,  _eliminate it_."

I felt a shiver up my spine at that. Both women in front of me were exuding this chilling, malice-filled aura, making my blood run cold.

… _Women are scary…_

"Yes, master," Bafeel said, dismounting from the horse and running into the nearby underbrush, completely silently I might add. It's at times like this that I feel worthless.

Not that I've experienced times quite like this before, mind you, but still. Kinda feeling worthless here.

"Roland, let's go. I'm sure with that mouth of yours we will be able to distract this stray just long enough for Bafeel to kill the insect." Seekvaira said, getting off the horse.

"Fine," I sighed, dismounting. "But it's a bird, not an insect. Insects don't have beaks, Seekvaira."

"This isn't the time, Roland." Seekvaira deflected icily. The glare she gave me could melt steel.

I wisely decided to keep my mouth shut.

We left the iron horse behind and approached the stray. He spotted us after looking closely, and promptly put a sharp claw to Thomas' neck, causing a small amount of blood to drip from the cut he made doing so. " _Stoooop where yooou aaaare!_ "

"Fine," Seekvaira said, doing just what the stray said. I stood to her side and just behind. "I would say it is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Stray Devil, but I do not like lying. My name is Seekvaira Agares and you are trespassing in my territory. Not only that, but you and the group that followed you caused quite a bit of structural damage to my family's vacation home. And what's more, you are now using one of my servants as a hostage. These transgressions are, unfortunately for you, unforgivable. For that, I am sorry to say that you will need to be punished."

"By that, she means that you're going to die a horrible, gruesome, painful death at the hands of your fellow inmates when we drag you kicking and screaming into the nearest cesspit." I translated, cracking my knuckles.

The birdman shook his head vigorously, threatening once again to slice Thomas' neck wide open. If he had a mouth and teeth, I'm sure he would be baring them to us. " _Noooo!_ " It caterwauled. " _I leeeave! You leeet me leave, or liiiitle one diiiies! DIIIIIIIE! Hear meeee!? Diiiiie!_

"You're… bargaining?" I said incredulously. "I didn't think you were smart enough to even try. Though, given what's happening here, I suppose it's not intelligence. An animal will do anything to survive when it's cornered. If you try and run away, Seekvaira could just freeze you in time. If you attack, same thing. So, you really are nothing but an animal. Not even a crafty one, either, otherwise you wouldn't be here."

It's not wrong. Seekvaira could use her time manipulation magic, but it, ironically, takes time to cast. And it's not the subtlest thing in the world. If the stray devil sees it, it'll just slaughter Thomas right then and there. The monster was cornered, it knew that, and thus was acting like this.

I seem to have pinched a nerve, because the stray's beady black eyes widened, and an angry fire burned within them. " _Nooot animal! Neeever ANIMAL! You animal! Aaaaaall of yooou animal! Reeeason why I liiike this! Yoooou maaaade me liiiike thiiis! Fooorced me to-_ "

"I do not know what you are talking about, but we are not animals. On the contrary, my servant here is right. Only an animal is like this. Instinct and greed wrapped in a fleshy prison. That is why you killed your master, I am sure. To gain power and spread your influence. At least with us, we have a veneer of politeness. You do not even have that." Seekvaira verbally tore into the stray devil. I swear I saw the thing flinch at some of her scathing words.

Of course, that was replaced by a bawling anger that one might see in a spoiled child.

" _Liiie… You liiiie! You not know meeeee! Stupid Agares knows nooooothing! Not my choooice! Not choooice to be liiike thiiis! Just wanted to seeee-_!"

The stray never finished, because Bafeel's sword sliced off the arm that was holding a claw to Thomas' arm from behind, right before slashing it's back to get it away from him. Thomas slumped to the ground, the poor guy being unconscious, with a 'thump'. The stray screamed and screeched with pain and rage, while Bafeel only had this terrifyingly  _blank_ expression on her face. Blood sprayed from the stump that used to be the stray's arm.

"Took you long enough," I muttered under my breath.

Of course, if Bafeel heard that, she'd probably call it my ' _tsun-tsun_ ' attitude showing.

I know what that means, and I hate it.

As far as I could tell, the stray was already damaged before Bafeel even cut of its arm, probably from the fall it took earlier. Now, it looked like a slight wind would cause it to keel over and die.

Seekvaira settled for a medium-sized ball of raw demonic power that vaporized its lower half. The top half had this stupid-looking shocked expression, like it hadn't fully realized what had happened until it was on the grassy ground, looking up at the starry night sky with its glass-like eyes.

"Overkill much?" I said dryly. "And what happened to taking strays alive?"

Seekvaira pointed to the muscle-man looking stray and the catgirl. "We only need one alive," She replied. "That one over there will do the trick. Bafeel… how is Thomas?" She said, her voice having a trace of concern in it.

I looked over to the sorrel-haired Knight, who was currently holding Thomas in a bridal carry. She looked down at him with soft eyes, like a mother looking at her sick child. "He's fine for the most part, Seek. Mostly just some bruises and cuts. Hmm… It looks like he's been fighting."

"Fighting?" I raised a brow. "Okay, I know this sounds kinda terrible, but he doesn't really strike me as the…  _fighting_ type, y'know?"

"Neither did you, when we first met," Bafeel replied, a teasing smile on her face. "Really I thought you'd be the guy who'd  _run_ away from battle rather than fight one. I'm glad that I was wrong."

"I don't look  _that_  cowardly… Wait, why would you even-!?"

"It is nice to know that Thomas is fine, Bafeel. Perhaps he was able to knock that stray over there unconscious?" Seekvaira said, eying the muscle-man stray.

"Maybe," Bafeel agreed, smiling fondly. "He's a lot stronger than he lets on."

"Okay, I can't believe I'm saying this, but doesn't something about this scene seem strange to you?" I said, gaining everyone's attention. "I mean, look over there! What's  _that_?"

"Hmm?" Seekvaira hummed, looking where I motioned to. "Do you mean the other dead stray with the severed arm? Perhaps friendly fire. That would explain-"

"No, no, no, not that!" I said frustratedly, pointing a bit more forcefully. " _That!_  Am I the  _only_ one who notices the-!"

" _Grkkkh! Graglgle!_ " I heard wheezing and noticed that it came from the newly halved birdman stray.

* * *

_Alex hurt. His name is Alex. Yes, Alex!_

_But was it! What if it wasn't? Was he finally losing it! Finally, after all these decades?_

_He couldn't feel his legs, couldn't feel his arm, but he was still alive, right?_

_Right? He promised he would see her again, right? RIGHT!?_

_You said you would see her again didn't you Alex?_

_But you did, you did! Remember!? You went to her after the death of your master! Remember!? You killed him just for that chance!? Just to keep a promise!?_

_Look where it got you, Alex! Look where it got you! And, in the end, when the first mutation struck, you killed her._

_Remember, Alex!? Remember!?_

_In the end, you are a coward, an animal. Just like in the war, you ran, found this place, and decided to stay._

_Is that the woman over there, Alex? The woman you said you'd come back to?_

_Is she the one holding the sword up, ready to pierce your heart?_

_Let's be real here, Alex. There was only one way this was going to end._

_Perhaps it is better this way._

_At least you know that Iudex will have to deal with them next._

* * *

I watched as Bafeel planted her sword into what remained of the stray's chest. One last gurgle escaped its beak, before I assumed it finally died. Carrying Thomas over her shoulder now, she said: "I'll take him to a more secure place, master. We should maybe fortify just in case there are more out there."

At this point there could any number of strays around here. We could go out hunting them in the forest, but then we'd be at a disadvantage. I've seen Bafeel tree climb once, but somehow, I feel a stray devil would be better at it. I mean, Bafeel is not a mutant, so…

So yeah, we should plan our next course of action.

"Okay, that was strange." I summed up my feelings on what just happened as Bafeel went into the mansion through one of the holes in the wall. "But back to what I was saying. That catgirl over there, Seekvaira. What is it! What's it doing here? How did-!"

"Be quiet for a moment." Seekvaira ordered, as she conjured a magic circle under the single unconscious stray. "Unless you want to torch this one to death too?"

"Oh,  _that's funny._ " I said humorlessly. "Really, that might have been the funniest thing I've ever heard from you. But seriously, why am I the only one questioning what a catgirl is doing here?"

"You are not the only one questioning it." Seekvaira stated. "I am just doing something else right now."

I crossed my arms impatiently as a light shined below the stray before it was gone completely.

"I will need to inform my…  _parents_ about this," Seekvaira said, her voice becoming a lot chillier when she mentioned her parents. "That stray will be interrogated and perhaps executed. I expect we will be given the order to search this forest for where these strays came from and eliminate any stragglers. Either way, this could become messy if we do not handle this properly." She turned to me finally. "Now, what has got you so worked up?"

"You weren't even listening at all, were you?" I deadpanned.

"I was focusing on something more important then whatever you were panicking about." Seekvaira sniffed haughtily.

"Really?" I responded, my eyes narrowing. "Even if I was trying to tell you that there's a massive stray devil behind you ready cut your pretty little head off?"

"Good thing there is not one," Seekvaira said easily, swaying a lock of blonde hair. I swear she did that on purpose, just because she knew I would notice. "Otherwise I would not be able to say these things to you."

"Now I wish there was a stray devil behind you." I messaged my forehead. "But back on track, the catgirl. Seriously, what do we do? I've never seen anything about a catgirl in those books you gave me!"

"Are you sure?" Seekvaira said as we both approached the catgirl. "I am certain that there was something about Youkai in those books…"

" _Yoo-kai_? The hell's a  _yoo-kai_?"

She looked at me irritably as we stood just in front of the catgirl. "It is pronounced  _Youkai,_ Roland. If we ever have dealings with the Shinto faction, you would best be able to pronounce the name of their species right."

"I'm  _so_ sorry Your Majesty. You must understand, I'm just a country hick from the southern United States, so I hope you are able to brush off any unusual pronunciations brought on by my unique vernacular." I bowed mockingly, before I knelt right next to the catg-  _Youkai_.

Besides the slight twitch of her brow, Seekvaira didn't respond to that. "Since you are unfamiliar, allow me to give you a slight description."

_Oh boy, it's time for 'Seekvaira Explains it All' staring your host Seekvaira 'I like to hear myself talk' Agares. Get ready kids, we could be here for a while._

"Youkai are not just, as you call them, catgirls. There are many different sub-types that all embody the word 'Youkai'. This particular Youkai would be called a nekomata, which is what you would describe as a catgirl. This one seems… strange to me, however." Seekvaira explained, tapering off at the end.

I put a hand to the…  _nekomata's_ forehead. She doesn't have a fever, at least. "What's so strange about her?"

"She…" Seekvaira began, before apparently losing the ability to form words for a moment. "Could it be…?"

"Not cryptic at all, Seekvaira. Not cryptic  _at all_." I chided, studying the nekomata closer.

She was pale, but not creepily so. Her hair was a deep red, almost rust colored, and it reached to just above the small of her back. Two red, furry ears protruded from the top of her head… even though she has two normal human-looking ears already. A red, fluffy tail laid limply to the side. She wore little but white rags. All in all, she may be about 5'4 tall.

Still taller than Thomas. Poor guy…

My expression hardened when I noticed the bruises around her throat. Beyond that, there were no external injuries.

"This…" Seekvaira gasped, backing away slightly. "This is…"

"This is  _what!?_ " I asked, her panic making me rather nervous. " _This is what, Seekvaira!?_  Don't just stand there!"

Seekvaira coughed, regaining her composure. "It… appears this isn't just a normal nekomata. She's…"

"Seekvaira, so help me, if you don't explain-"

"Roland, look at her throat." Seekvaira said. It wasn't an order. It sounded more like a suggestion.

My eyes widened as I saw the bruises slowly begin to shrink, until it looked like there was nothing ever there. I didn't get up, though. Maybe I was struck dumb by that, or maybe I was too panicked to move, but I did not move from that spot.

Not even when the nekomata opened her eyes.

Her eyes were slitted, oddly enough, like a cat, and were a nice yellow color. They opened slowly, groggily.

Leaning forward so she could see me clearly, I spoke to her. "Hey? You okay?"

Her yellow eyes instantly zeroed in on mine. Our gazes locked, I admit, I felt a bit unnerved with how… Actually, I don't know how to explain it. There was something…  _broken_ about her. However, the instant she saw me… Was she tearing up?

I thought occurred to me then. One I should have really taken into consideration.

"Hey, Seekvaira!?" I called to the blonde. "She's not a stray-"

I couldn't finish because I was too surprised by the nekomata hugging me tightly.

"It's-! It's b-been so long since I-I've s-seen a normal-! A normal-!" The red-haired nekomata stuttered as I felt the tears she was shedding through my shirt. "I-I've been… I've haven't- I don't- T-Thank you! Thank you for- I can't even b-begin to…"

Looking from left to right, noticing Seekvaira give an encouraging nod, not as if she needed to, I hugged the nekomata back. The nekomata snuggled her head deeper into my chest as a result of that, crying her eyes out and mumbling  _Thank you_ 's and  _I'm so glad_ 's as she did so.

I looked to Seekvaira after a few moments, who seemed to be contemplating something. "Do we… have anyplace that isn't destroyed we can go to?"

* * *

I closed the door behind me as I shielded my eyes from the sunlight seeping in through the massive hole in the wall. The sun rose in the sky, covering the forest that surrounded the moderately destroyed mansion in an orange-yellow light. I stared out for a few moments, before heading down the hallway, stepping over the odd hole in the floor and every once in a while, looking out of the holes in the walls. Really, I don't understand how just a few stray devils were able to destroy this much of such a large mansion. It's like they didn't even have a clue what to do when they got here.

I spent the night at the bedside of the red-haired nekomata. I still don't know her name, since she fell into a deep sleep in my arms on my way to a room, and she hasn't woken up since. As far as I can tell, she was just exhausted. Thomas was still unconscious. That doesn't surprise me, when I last saw him, he looked to be pretty beaten up. Nothing serious, but enough to make him the way he is now.

Bafeel and I were charged by our  _illustrious_  master to gather what was left of the bodies of the stray devils that attacked us. We counted 8 in total, although it was hard to count for sure, since many of them were in several pieces, and some of them were so disfigured and mutated that you couldn't connect some parts to others.

All in all, it was a big mess, and that is what we found out.

_Seriously, all you'd have to do to come to that conclusion is to look around a bit._

Finding the door to the study, I took a deep breath. I doubt that we've gotten anything from the stray devil that we captured, but we can't just do nothing when they attacked us like this. I saw the look in Seekvaira's eyes. She's out for blood. How do I know this?

Let's just say I looked in the mirror a lot in the days before I murdered the abomination.

I opened the door.

"-I know, Bafeel. And with the information that the stray devil has supplied, I now have a good clue on where this 'Conclave' is hiding."

"I know, Seek. I'm just saying that we can't leave Thomas and the nekomata we found defenseless."

"Oh, so you guys already started." I observed, walking to the middle of the room. The study itself was a mess, and the table in the middle of the room was… let's just say that it definitely looks like it was a recent addition. I doubt it will stay there for very long. On the table itself was a rough map of what I assumed to be the area around us, including the village. A red circle was drawn in a noticeably rocky area. "I guess I'm not important enough to be a part of this?"

Seekvaira crossed her arms. "You were in that room all night. I've already received some information from the stray devil we captured-"

"Already!?" I interrupted, looking at her incredulously. It can't have been more than… like… 6 or 7 hours since we captured it?

"It has been around 10 hours since we captured it, but you must have forgotten. My family has been doing this for generations. That is what an Agares does. We capture criminals and runaways and bring them back. This stray devil was forthcoming with its information, so I am told. It easily gave up the location that they assaulted our base from. It called it the 'Conclave'. We should be ready to counterattack soon."

"I, uh, assume you have a plan?" I asked hopefully.

She looked at me as if I had just asked something stupid. "Of course I have. I am not like somebody else I know who would just go in and attack without knowing the consequences of doing so."

"You know, you  _could_ keep being passive aggressive, or you could tell me this plan of yours and how I'm a part of it." I replied irritably.

"He's got you there, Seek." Bafeel smirked at us. "Really though, I'm enjoying the sexual tension."

"…"

"…"

"…Why're you both looking at me like that?"

"I fucking wonder."

"It is not 'sexual tension', Bafeel. Why would you even suggest such a ridiculous thing as that?"

I shook my head, messaging my temples before asking: "Okay… Yeah, let's just… Just tell me the plan."

Seekvaira nodded her head, placing both of her hands on the hurriedly placed table. She pointed at the red circle on the map. "Based on the features the stray we captured described about its hiding place, I have surmised that this is the area where the remaining stray devils are hiding out."

"I used to ride one of the horses in that area." Bafeel supplied. "There are a lot of caves there. How will you find the one where they live?"

"Worst comes to worst, I'll have Roland scout out each cave just to be safe."

"Now wait just a damn-!"

"But in all honestly, I imagine that these caves are not just a few craters that only go a few meters. I am sure there must be some sort of network of underground shafts that zigzag beneath that rocky area. It's the only way so many stray devils could gather and live among one another without succumbing to their base desires." Seekvaira explained.

I sighed in relief a bit. The thought of running through a bunch of caves… just sitting there under the earth with few places to get out… It's not much better than being buried alive.

"But I doubt the strays would just leave that cave if we came knocking, and if we just went in there to fight them we would be fighting on their home turf, and thus we would be at a disadvantage. That is why I must try something risky." She turned to me, just a little bit dramatically. "Roland, I will need you to run through the caves, attract the stray devils within, and lead them outside for disposal."

"Okay that sounds-  _Wait, what!?_ " I shouted.

Bafeel placed her hands over her ears, grimacing a bit. "Volume, man, volume."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, so sorry for hurting your  _precious_ ears,  _but seriously?_ " I leaned on the table. "You want  _me_ to do that!?"

"It is not like I have no good reason to do so."

"But why wouldn't you-!?"

"Bafeel may be fast, but she is also frail."

"Jeez, pulling no punches, are you Seek?"

"You are my Queen and have all the traits of the Evil Pieces. You have the speed of a Knight, the endurance and strength of a Rook, and the magical power of a Bishop. If there is anyone who can go in their and get out, then it's you." Seekvaira listed off the reasons why I'm the one going.

I raised a finger in protest, prepared to give a fantastic rebuttal.

"And I know you are a new devil, in the grand scheme of things, but if all else fails, you have your Sacred Gear as well, do you not? [ **Blaze Black Flare** ] could be useful to you in a situation like this. It does not hurt you, correct? Then you will have no problems. Besides, you cannot punch trees forever."

"Maybe not, but at this point I'd like to  _try_." I mumbled, before pointing at Bafeel. "What's she gonna do?"

"Help me take down the stray devils you lead out of course." Seekvaira answered easily.

"But what about Thomas?" I brought up. "And the nekomata? We're just gonna leave them out here all on their own?"

"Ha!" Bafeel laughed. "That's what I was about to tell the overthinking, over analytical nutjob over here. He has a point, Seek. You should listen to him about this."

"I don't-"

"There could be other stray devils out there. What if they attack again? And if all the resistance they encounter are a few crumbling walls, the nekomata and Thomas…" I didn't need to continue, because Seekvaira looked down in concentration.

"…You are right." Seekvaira conceded. "Bafeel, remain here. It may be dangerous to split up, but we can't take on an operation like this without taking a few risks. If any stray devils try to attack the mansion, deal with them."

"Aye aye!" Bafeel did a mock-salute, before stepping out of the room, leaving me and Seekvaira alone.

We just stood there for a moment, awkwardly looking at everything but each other. Finally, Seekvaira broke the silence.

"How is she, Roland?" Seekvaira asked quietly.

"Who? The nekomata?" I replied. She responded with a nod. "Well, she's out like a light. No sign of any injuries on her body, not even a bruise. Can't talk about mentally, though. The way she broke down like that when she first woke up… Yeah, there is some definite trauma there." I raised a brow. "Do you think she's dangerous? If you do, you might as well consider me dangerous too. She doesn't look like she'd hurt a fly."

Seekvaira shook her head, sighing. "It is not us I am worried about. If the Ars Goetia finds out about her, that I have her here-"

"Okay," I held up a hand. "Slow down for those whose minds don't go at a million miles per hour. What's going on? You were kinda acting this way back when we first found her as well."

Seekvaira contemplated for a few moments. "…I shall give you the full story once we deal with this threat, but just to tide over your curiosity until then, I strongly suspect that that nekomata is not just any nekomata, but a  _nekoshou_. The Ars Goetia Government do not like them. I am sure if I talk with my parents, they would be able to pull a few strings and ensure her safety, but…"

_I am definitely going to hold you to the 'I will explain everything later' promise, miss._

"Well, all right. I guess we'll deal with that later then. Now, why don't we get this-"

A small magic circle appeared next to Seekvaira's ear. After a few moments and more than a few hushed whispers, it disappeared, leaving me confused.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Kill orders." Seekvaira answered, walking to the door. "It is official. We are charged with eliminating any stray devils that remain. Come along, Roland."

* * *

"This is a bad idea." I shivered, looking into the gaping maw that yawned before me.

"It is a  _risky_ idea, but not the worst one." Seekvaira replied flatly. "Just remember, if you hear something behind you, do not turn around, and head for the nearest exit."

"That's some good advice you got there. Why don't you do this since you're so smart?" I looked up with glower.

Seekvaira stood on top of the cave mouth, looking down on me in more than one way. "As my Queen, it is also your job to do the tasks I am not required or not suited to do myself. After all, if the King goes down, the rest of the Peerage would not be far behind."

I shook my head before staring down the cave entrance we have chosen. I really,  _really_ don't think this is such a good idea. It's risky? She has that fucking down. I don't like the fact tat I will be surrounded by earth on two sides, with only small pinpricks in this rocky surface to serve as my escape from that. Like I said, it's not much better than being buried alive.

I steeled myself, strapped my balls back on, and nodded. "Alright… Alright I'm going in. Any last-minute advice?"

She thought for a moment. "Actually yes. To simplify this for me, when you have a stray devil, or however many you have lured out, and you are on your way to an exit, shoot a single black flare through it so that I have the seconds necessary to cast time manipulation."

"Why am I always making things easier for you?"

"On the contrary, you did the opposite."

"Oh for fu- Are you ever going to let that go!?"

I shook my head for the seventeenth time in a row. "Alright," I took a deep breath. "Here I go."

I walked into the cave mouth, looking around wildly.

"Remember what I told you, Roland!" Seekvaira called, her voice echoing off the cave walls.

"Why don't we just use your voice, huh?" I whispered to myself as I walked deeper into the dark and wet cave. "I already feel like killing you when I hear your voice. Who knows? Maybe stray devils are similar…"

The cave was, obviously, dark, but I could see just fine thanks to night vision. Makes me wonder how the birdman was able to get through these caves when his eyesight in the dark was so poor. The cave was not steep, only going in at a slight angle down. The walls were surprisingly clean, and the floor had little sign of being used. Did we go into the wrong cave?

"That figures…" I mumbled. "Of course we'd choose the wrong cave first." I walked just a bit farther, deciding to turn back if I found nothing on the other side of this corner.

I know she said most of the caves in this area might be connected, but I have severe doubts about that. I mean, what are the odds of that?

I'm totally not looking for excuses to get out of this gods-forsaken death trap.

_Totally not._

I turned the corner-

"Oh-"

On the other side were about 4 or 5 stray devils of varying sizes. One could not have been more than 5 feet, looking like a goblin, and another was so massive I questioned how he was even able to get into the cave.

…Well, this simplifies and complicates things all at the same time.

They all stared at me as I stared back wide-eyed. Tentatively, I raised a hand, and waved.

"Hi."

The cave became a lot noisier after that. Breaking out of the panic-induced statue-like state I was in, I turned around and ran as fast as I could to the exit. Which was a lot faster than I was expecting, considering I have been getting better at using all the aspects of a Queen piece. Let's just say the Knight trait was useful in a situation such as this.

I could hear the stray devils smashing and chasing after me from behind. How were the able to keep the cave looking as clean as they did!? I mean, granted, all those times they weren't chasing after a little devil who interrupted their poker game, but still! Some of those strays were massive!

Turning back once, even though Seekvaira told me not to (Aren't I a fucking rebel) I saw the stray's literally clambering over themselves to get to me. One of them, the goblin-looking one, was in the front, while the massive rock golem-looking one was in the back, easily crashing itself through a few of the obstacles in the way.

The sight, unsurprisingly, kept up my will to keep running for my life. I don't even feel exhausted, if you don't count the rapid pounding of my heart, that is.

Seeing a small light approaching, I summoned a small ball of black flames and sent it forth as fast as I could. I didn't think this would work, considering I was already going so fast, but the ball easily surpassed me and shot straight out of the caves mouth.

Okay, you know what, Seekvaira? Don't care if you haven't finished preparing your time manipulation! I'm getting out of this cave, damnit!

The light got closer and closer, until I was  _finally free_!

I shot out of the cave. Misjudging how fast I was going, I stumbled and fell, rolling on the ground several times, before stopping on my back. I looked up, shielding my eyes from the  _blinding_ sun, and saw Seekvaira on top of the cave mouth, exactly where I left her. The little… She didn't even have to move! She had a magic circle in her hand, apparently done preparing.

The stray devils ran out in a group. Some were farther ahead than others, but they were all close together. When they reached the cave, Seekvaira jumped in the air while casting the time manipulation she was so known for. The eyes of the stray devils, the ones that had eyes at least, blinked comically in surprise as they started moving slower than molasses.

Seekvaira shot a ball of demonic energy, and I didn't need her to order me to do the same.

Getting up quickly, I summoned as much black flame as I could, and sent it forth. The distorted and slow screams and roars that came from the slowly moving strays were nightmarish, but we both kept going, not letting up for anything. Soon enough, I heard the sound of crumbling rock and the cave mouth itself fell from the immense amount of explosive and fiery magic we were pouring near it. The cave collapsed, crushing one of the strays that had used one of its comrades as a shield.

And just like that, it was over.

Dust had been kicked up everywhere from our barrage, and once it had settled, all that was left were a few extremely deformed bodies and rubble covering the cave entrance.

Seekvaira landed just next to me, panting a little bit. Not as much as me, but there you go.

After taking a few moments to catch my breath, I turned to Seekvaira. "…You think we may have gone a bit over-the-top there?"

She was able to catch her breath faster than me. "We needed to make sure they were all destroyed. I do not care how over-the-top it may have been, what matters is that they are gone. And yet…"

I had a confused face. "Wh… What? I hate it when you do that."

"Stray devils do not usually form groups of this size. Sometimes they may hunt in pairs and sometimes triplets, but never in such… great numbers as this."

"Huh." I said, looking at the rubble. "Hey, you think there may be more-"

The rubble  _shook_.

I looked at it with a disturbed expression on my face. "Uh… You saw that too, right?"

Seekvaira, the ever stoic, just stood there, staring at the rubble.

"I mean, maybe I'm just-"

The rubble shook again, and this time, a  _massive fist_ punched through it. It stretched it's fingers out, making cracking noises as it did so. Not a moment later, the rubble exploded, revealing the massive, muscular form of a humanoid.

"So  _that's_ what all the noise was about!" The man guffawed. "I ain't no superstitious type, but I was starting to think there were some ghosts haunting the cave! Glad to see it's just two kids being delinquents!"

The mans green eyes glowed menacingly. The sharp horns on his head glimmered in the light.

"Now, do I have to punish a pair of delinquents who don't know how to respect other people property!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why, but I always get the feeling I've fucked something up when I write chapters like these with a lot of character interactions. Is that just me?
> 
> Maybe.
> 
> Also, I've joined a Discord recently. If you wann come chat with other DxD Authors and myself, go here:
> 
> Link: discord .gg/xEApPAS (No longer works.)
> 
> Also, here's another theme:
> 
> Roland Running from the Stray Devils - Arby n' the Chief Season 7 Track 4
> 
> Good Night!


	7. Explosive Combat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I got this out early, didn't I? Chapter may suffer for it, but after going through it again and editing some things, I'm actually happier with it than I was earlier today.
> 
> The last chapter of this arc will probably come out in less than a wekk, and then I'll probably take a short break and work on some other stuff before returning. I do want to do some short stories for this work, and I do have some ideas... we'll see.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter 7: Explosive Combat**

* * *

The man in front of us was not what you'd expect from a stray devil, especially considering the ones we just incinerated into nothing. Like I said, he was humanoid, with a distinctly normal looking face. The only abnormality that I could see, besides the almost  _supernatural_  amount of muscle, were the horns on his head and his glowing green eyes which spoke of the dark insanity beneath.

So yeah, he was pretty disturbing.

He also had this smile on his face that made me terrified and want to punch him at the same time. I could've sworn I'd seen that smile somewhere before, but I can't quite remember…

The stray held a massive hand to his mouth in mock-surprise and ashamedness. "Oh no! I said that, and yet the two of ya don't even know my name, do ya!?" He didn't even wait for a nod or anything in affirmation. "I ain't supposed to be the rude one! That was your job! My mistake! I swear I'll-"

"I do not care about your name. Whatever you are, we will-" Seekvaira began, only to be rudely interrupted.

"Ah ah ah, Ms. Agares Heiress! It's not  _your_ turn to speak yet! It's  _my_ turn! Ya see? Mah turn! I know you Pillar families always think lower of other people, but I thought they at least told you how to be polite!" The stray chastised.

Seekvaira's face turned red with unexpressed anger while the stray continued. "Now, my name, my name… Ya know, we strays usually forget our names within the first few weeks, but we can give ourselves new ones. And ya know what mine is? My name is Iudex! 'Kay? My name is Iudex! Strange, right? Gives me  _au-tho-ri-tah!_  Ya have to have that to keep a rowdy bunch like I  _used_ to have in line! Well, that and power!"

"Iudex it is then." I said, summoning a small black flame in the palm of my hand. "Now we have a name to give them when we deliver your body to the higher ups."

"Oh ho ho!" Iudex laughed, holding his stomach mockingly. "A bold one is he! Ya know what, I like ya! You're funny! How about when I'm done gutting the Agares Heiress, I take ya under my wing, how's that sound? Nah, actually, I can see ya won't accept that. Such a shame too. Don't worry though, I'll make sure your bodies are used for everything they're good for! So, by all means! If ya think you can kill me as easily as you think you can, go ahead and try it! I'mma waitin' for ya!" Iudex held his arms to his sides, waiting for me to actually try.

And by Lucifer, it may have been stupid, but I was actually about to  _try_. However, Seekvaira stopped me from moving forward by forcing her arm in my way.

"Roland, this stray is in no way like the ones we just faced. If he's retained a human-like form, then he could be extremely powerful. We need to think about this one carefully."

"Well, yeah," I mumbled. "I could've told you he wasn't normal. Do you see this bastard?"

"Ah, the Agares Heiress does have a brain! Yeah, ya should listen ta her. Could save your life!" His smile became more malicious. "Unfortunately, I don't have any intention of letting ya come up with a plan to defeat me!"

Iudex roared as two massive bat-like wings sprung out of his back, floating in the hair slightly, he charged at us, fist cocked back.

Shit, Seekvaira doesn't have time to cast time manipulation! And from the way he's going, he's gonna hit her first! He's already a lot smarter than I thought he'd be. He went for the King first.

…If I ever decide to think before I do something, smack me in the face until I pass out, okay?

Seekvaira had unfurled her devil wings as well, but she still wasn't fast enough to dodge the charging monster. Thinking fast, unlike I did a second ago, I got in his way, cocked my fast back as well, and punched just as he was about to strike Seekvaira. Our fists connected, and I found myself almost swept off my feet from the immense strength behind it. A shockwave caused the leaves to shake from the trees around us. Amazingly enough, I stood my ground just barely.

Seekvaira flew upwards, and from the magic circle in her palm I imagine she was about to cast time manipulation. If she can, this fight is as good as over. So, I had to stall for a couple seconds at most. I could do that. I hoped that this Iudex isn't as strong as I felt he was.

A naïve thought at the time, but I've always been told I'm a hidden optimist.

I swung my fist again, this time punching him in the face. His skin felt leathery, almost like someone had boiled his skin and made it harder. His head was forced to the side, as a bit of blood flew out of his mouth. Only his head moved. His body didn't move an inch from where it was. He looked back, his glowing green eyes filled with mirth, as he flashed a bloody, vicious smile at me.

"Nice hit," He complimented. "Now it's  _mah turn!_ "

Before I could even process this, I felt something solid, almost like  _iron_ , slam straight into my side. I nearly flew to the side with force, but his hand grabbed me by the collar of my shirt, dragged me to his side, and then  _threw me_.

If I had known how to fly – even if I could look at Seekvaira, I'm sure I wouldn't – I might have been able to stop myself from slamming into her. Unfortunately for both of us, I didn't and so we collided midair. She yelped while I shouted in a mix of pain and rage. With the tangle of limbs we had become, Seekvaira couldn't even try to keep us both in the air, and we fell to the ground like a popped balloon.

Only Iudex wasn't done with us yet. No, when we both couldn't see him, he shot at us like a bullet again, this time with both fists cocked back. There was no saving Seekvaira this time.

And I don't even know why I did it the first time.

I felt Iudex's fist collide with my stomach, causing me to throw up  _blood_. I don't know where Seekvaira got hit, but she went flying with me. Even though I was dazed, I was able to dodge several of the bigger trees. I couldn't keep that up forever though, as I soon found myself curled around the trunk of a tree stomach first, and with that I felt a little trickle of blood go down my lip. Slowly peeling off the trunk, I fell to the ground with a 'thud'.

I laid there for several seconds, just staring up at the sunny, blue sky. Not a cloud was in sight. Cool.

I looked to the side to see Seekvaira laying against a tree. Besides a few bruises and scratches, along with a few tears in her expensive looking dress. Overall, it looks like she got off a lot better than I fucking did. I am literally throwing up  _blood_  here.

"Roland," Seekvaira coughed, standing up. "Are you okay?"

"I am literally-" I coughed. I swiped the blood that went down my lip with the back of my hand. "-coughing up blood, and it feels like my organs have been  _liquified_. How the hell do you  _think_ I'm doing!?"

She looked at me with a half-lidded stare. Slowly, she walked towards me, holding her stomach. "You cannot be  _that_ bad. You can still complain."

I flipped her the bird.

She held her hand out to me. "And that just confirmed my suspicions."

I grabbed her hand. She's actually a lot stronger than you would expect. Considering she has little in the way of musculature. I stood hunched over, taking deep breaths and coughing every once in a while. Wiping my lip,  _once again_ , and saw the smear of my own blood on the back of my hand. Grunting and rubbing it on my pants, I looked to Seekvaira.

"So," I began. "Any ideas on how to deal with  _that?_ "

She held her hand up to her chin in thought, a tic I was starting to notice in both her and Bafeel. "He has immense strength but is not just your average brute. Despite the degradation of the mind being a stray devil grants, he appears to have some amount of intelligence and combat ability. Of course, he may also have a Sacred Gear, but that's only a slim chance. Hmm…"

Oh boy. That could screw us over.

"I like how you're thinking this through, but we don't know where this horny asshole went and I'm betting he'll come out when he thinks it's funny." I said, crossing my arms and wincing at the same time. "So, if you could, I dunno, think faster?"

She stared at me angrily before going back to thinking. "I do not think distracting him and using time manipulation will be a viable stratagem. He obviously knows the danger I represent. Therefore, I suppose we have to overpower him. Meet brute force with brute force."

"You see, I tried that, and all I got was damaged organs in exchange. He's stronger than both of us."

"Then we will have to attack at the same time, obviously. I have exceptional demonic power, and you have your speed, strength, and endurance as a Queen, not to mention you have [ **Blaze Black Flare** ] on your side… which reminds me, why did you not use that instead of punching him?" She questioned.

I threw my arms to the side in exasperation. "You know what? Why don't you do this since you're  _obviously_ the tactical genius here! Go on! You get up close to him and see if you can think as you did just now! I'm waiting!"

"We do not have time for this foolishness. We should find this Iudex before he finds us." Seekvaira deflected without a thought.

"'We do not have time for this foolishness…'" I mocked with a high-pitched voice while I turned around. "'We should find this Iudex-"

"Ya know, that's a pretty good impression of her."

"I know right? I've been-" My eyes widened in realization as I saw the horned figure in front of me. Damn, he's silent. "Sonuva-!"

Iudex had uprooted an entire tree since we had seen him last, and he was hefting it around like it was a small wooden sword. Memories of what happened last time I faced someone who did the exact same thing with a street lamp. With those memories flashing within my mind, I unconsciously summoned black flames around my entire body to protect myself from the giant makeshift wooden club. When Iudex swung the tree, as soon as the wood struck the black flames around me, the wood itself disintegrated. This cut the tree in half, and I saw an opening. I lunged, swinging a fist straight into Iudex's gut with said fist being covered in black fire.

Iudex keeled over, spitting out a moderate amount of blood. Before he had the chance to recover from that, I gave him an uppercut, and kicked him in the chest. It felt good to do that. Some payback always makes me feel all warm inside. His feet tore through the ground, and I almost expected him to come back for another round. But Seekvaira had other plans. I'd almost completely forgotten she was there as she sent a ball of demonic power that struck Iudex in the face, sending him careening into the trees, smashing a few and splitting them apart. Wood splinters and leaves marked his path of destruction as he finally fell to the ground, looking like a fallen giant.

I stood there, panting. I turned to Seekvaira to see here completely stoic. "Do you… Do you think he's dead?"

"No." She replied simply. "I suspect he will get back up in three… two… one…"

Another second went by before Iudex actually got up.

"Ha!" I laughed. "You're wrong! He actually got up after four seconds!"

"Your childishness knows no bounds, even in the middle of a fight." She observed, not even looking the slightest bit offended.

"It's stress relief, kinda like cursing. In other words, don't order me to stop doing it." I begg- I mean, I said.

"Ya two," Iudex guffawed, wheezing a bit. "Ya two remind me of these two guys I once knew. If you weren't part of our little circle 'o' friends, you'd think they'd hated each other. Only a few of us knew that if push comes to shove, one of 'em would die for the other! Seein' that right now… it almost brings a tear to this stray's dry eye!" Iudex got into a stance. "But I'm done playin' nice. I'mma start takin' this just a bit more serious!"

"Wait, so he wasn't taking this seriously- Oh,  _fuck my life_." I moaned, burying my face in my palms. "I'm not sure if my guts can take much more punishment…"

"It will take more than a powerful stray such as this to kill you, Roland. We just have to be careful. Just do what we did a moment ago, and this stray shall fall within time." Seekvaira gave me a slightly better pep-talk than before.

"Yeah, well, tell that to the stray that almost killed me a few days ago." I mumbled under my breath.

"And yet, you torched him to death with your black flames. Do the same here and I will not berate you for it."

I punched the palm of my hand, a small puff of black flame coming out as I did so. "Well, that's an order I can get behind."

"Ya got spirit, I'll give ya that! Only question for me now is, can ya back it up!? Show me your power!" Iudex roared. He surrounded himself in a red, powerful aura as he charged.

I, in turn, surrounded myself in my black flames, and (probably stupidly) shot towards him as well. I reused a tactic I used against the first stray I killed and dodged his fist just as it was about to make contact. If I had to guess, this guy was a Rook. An ungodly amount of physical strength, but when it comes to speed and magic, he's lacking. Probably why I was able to dodge him easier if I put my mind to it.

I struck him in the side and kicked him in the knee, causing him to kneel. This was a mistake since he used his other leg to push himself forward and headbutt me in the chest. Now, this in itself wouldn't be so bad, but let's not forget that he has massive horns on his head. Luckily, both sharp ends missed vital areas of my body. However, it didn't stop me from shouting in agony.

He didn't stay there long, since Seekvaira sent a massive ball of demonic energy straight to his face. This dislodged the horns currently  _impaling_ me and gave me enough room to kick him in the gut. This sent him back a bit, but not enough to send him flying, sadly.

"Ya know, Ms. Agares, I'm getting' kinda sick of you." Iudex growled. "You're like a bee, constantly stingin' the crap outta me but not doin' anything really damaging."

"Oh? That's funny, this fight is making me detest you as well." Seekvaira replied coldly.

Wait, her attack was enough to completely disintegrate some of the strays we've faced before. Why are they only doing minimal damage now? Oh wait, he's a Rook. Damnit. I think they have increased magic resistance…

Well, ain't that just  _grand_.

I think Seekvaira was trying to eliminate him with one final shot, or that's what I was guessing from the insane amount of demonic power she put in this one. Seriously, is time manipulation and throwing raw demonic power all she can do!? Gotta fix that. That's bad.

Iudex smirked, apparently noticing this as he shot straight towards Seekvaira, apparently no longer considering me a threat. Seekvaira sent the raw demonic energy towards him, and it crashed into him. Iudex just ran through the smoke cloud that came from that like it was nothing, with only a few burn marks to show for it. Gritting my teeth and crawling on the ground, pain flaring in my abdomen, I kicked Iudex's leg just as he passed me, sending him tumbling to the ground in a heap. Pushing myself even further, I crawled on top of him, grabbed him by his bloody horns, and smashed his face into the dirt. I did this until I heard something  _crack_  and backed off.

I got back to my feet, despite the pain, and summoned black fire into both of my palms. Seekvaira got the idea almost instantly, since I could see her using her own power.

And then we went to town.

We did the exact same thing that we did to the other stray devils at the cave and sent barrage after barrage of demonic energy and fire at the monster that was known as Iudex. Rooks may have increased magic resistance, but they are not immune. The goal here, I guess, was to completely and utterly annihilate him. Which it felt like we were doing pretty well.

It was a pretty stupid tactic, but to be fair, we had taken a beating.

Well, I had taken a beating. Seekvaira watched.

After a few moments of decimating the unlucky bastard, we stopped. I could tell Seekvaira was exhausted, and I was sitting here with two more holes in me then when I first started fighting Iudex, but we were still alive. That had to count for something.

I looked at Seekvaira. "Do… Do you think we got him?"

"Was that supposed to be-" She coughed. "-sarcasm?"

"No, I actually was asking-"

I never finished since the crater that had formed from the amount of power we poured into that area suddenly exploded again. I looked at it, bemused. "You… You didn't do that, right?"

Seekvaira only stared at the crater.

"Oh for fuck's sake! Will you stop standing there and talk to me!?" I shouted angrily.

"Ya know, he's right. Ya need to communicate with your servants more."

"Right! Thank you-" I stopped, the slight smile that was forming on my face melting into a deep scowl. "You can't be serious." I looked at the crater to see Iudex climbing out of it, this time an orange aura surrounded him. "What kind of-"

I almost wasn't able to form words. My mouth failed me for several moments before I was able to shout in absolute abject  _fury_. "What kind of  _shounen_ protagonist bullshit is this!?" I slapped my face a few times. "This-! This is some fucking bullshit right here!"

Iudex was covered head to toe in burns. However, whatever black flames that were eating away at him before are now completely gone. If he can dispel those…

What the hell is this!?

"Ya bet your ass it is, bucko!" Iudex guffawed punching the palm of his hand, causing some sort of small explosion as he did so. 'Now, I'm going all out! Just you two, and me! No more holding back!  _This is my true power_!" He held his arms to his side, I'm guessing because he thought he'd look more badass that way. It just makes me want to punch him more.

"I suppose it was wrong to assume he didn't have a Sacred Gear. He hid it well." Seekvaira murmured. "Roland, we need to handle him with caution."

"You've said that same exact sentence, like," I counted my fingers. "Five times already! We  _have_  been handling him with  _caution_! What else do you want me to do!? Put safety mitts on? Get myself some lab goggles? I'm open to suggestions here!"

"You have read the books I gave you, yes?" Seekvaira ignored my outburst. "There was a Sacred Gear that surrounded the user in an aura, an explosive aura that destroyed anything it touched. What was it called?"

"Wait, wait,  _wait_ … Are you seriously quizzing me right now!?"

"Answer the question! You cannot rely on me all the time when it comes to information! One day, you may have to lead those in your own peerage, or sometimes you will have to lead my peerage! What is the Sacred Gear, Roland?"

"I…" I thought for a moment. "I think it was called [ **Variant Detonation** ]? But-"

"Ding ding ding! He got it in one go! As your reward~!"

One moment, there was nobody in front of me. The next moment, Iudex was in front of me, the glowing orange aura around him seeming a lot more dangerous than before. Instinctively, I tried getting in a right hook with my fist covered in black flame.

I was nearly knocked off my feet from the explosion that resulted from this. And when Seekvaira sent a bullet of demonic power, the results were much the same. If even the black flames can't penetrate this aura, well, we're kinda fucked now.

Iudex lowered himself to my level, and smirked smugly. "Was about to say I'd let ya get a free hit in. And now ya did. It's  _mah_ turn now!"

He punched me straight in the chest. I would have flown away from the resulting explosion, but he slammed a foot on mine, preventing me from being sent flying into the forest. This did, however, have the effect of breaking my ankle, which made itself known with a small 'snap' sound. To say I was in pain as I coughed up another glob of blood would be an understatement. I was in  _agony_. The pain in my leg, and now the pain in my chest were almost unbearable.

Iudex, the horned  _bastard,_ didn't just stop there. Rapid-fire punches rained down on me. Each one caused a small explosion, furthering the damage. I felt my shirt get torn a part, along with the rest of my body as he just kept going. At one point, I could barely feel it.

This all happened within the span of several seconds.

Iudex finally released my foot, and with one final punch to my face, I was sent careening into the treeline. Luckily, I didn't snap the tree in half, So I just hit it and fell back done to the ground, feeling rather dead at that moment.

_Un_ luckily for me, the force of my body hitting the tree did in fact bend it just enough that a few seconds later, I felt the trunk land on me. That, coupled with the broken ankle I was now sporting, left me basically immobilized.

I wasn't a fan of dying a second time, so even with the stab wounds and the swelling pain in nearly every part of my body, I tried to get up.

That didn't work. If I was at my top strength, I could have lifted the trunk off me, yet…

I heard a shout, or more like a  _scream_ of absolute utter rage come from someone other than Iudex, which can mean only one person… Seekvaira stood there, not too far from Iudex, with a glowing green aura surrounding her.

She shouted something I couldn't hear and launched a massive volley of demonic power towards Iudex. He took it on in stride, the energy not even hurting him. It did, however, push him back, something I can tell he wasn't expecting from the frown and slight grimacing he was doing. Once I got a good look at Seekvaira, I could tell she was absolutely  _livid_. Her teeth were bared, her brows drawn in, almost making her look like a…

A demon. That's the best word I can describe her face as.

Still, I remember the Sacred Gear Iudex apparently possesses. I never expected to see it, least of all here. It was one of the Sacred Gears listed in the books Seekvaira lent me (They were very good books, now that I think about it). He has [ **Variant Detonation** ], otherwise known as [ **Prank of the Giant** ]. It… It causes explosions in anything that touches the aura that surrounds the user. Maybe… Is that the reason his skin seemed so leathery? Is it to protect him from the explosions? And every type of magic that comes into contact with him explodes on contact as well. But… If I could shape said magic…

It is getting harder to think, but I think I have one last option I can try. With [ **Blaze Black Flare** ]…

If I could smack myself on the face, I would do that so hard right now. Why didn't I think of this before!? The fuck is wrong with me!? Go- You know what? I'm gonna say it it:  _God fucking damnit, I am a stupid bastard!_

Despite the headache I got from that, it still felt good to shout that out, even if it was only in my mind.

Grunting a bit, I moved my palm so that it was facing upward. Using whatever stamina I had left, I formed a large ball of black flames, and began to shape it into something  _sharp_. I didn't think of anything specific. I just wanted something sharp enough to pierce that stupid aura.

Seekvaira was slowly losing this battle of attrition she had started with Iudex. While she was indeed pushing him back, she wasn't doing any real damage. And from the way she was panting, she was quickly becoming more exhausted than ever before.

Oh, so she doesn't have a good variety of attacks  _and_  she doesn't have a lot of stamina. Fantastic. Not that I'm really much better, at least she's still standing. Then again, I took more of a beating than she ever did. Like I said, besides a few scrapes and bruises, she physically looks fine. A lot better than I probably look.

I looked up to the flame in my palm, my neck creaking uncomfortably. There it was, a rather large spear-like black flame. It 'glowed' and pulsated with energy, ready to be thrown. I looked back to the fight going on near me, and my expression became determined. Iudex's wings were out again, and I could tell he was going to dash straight towards the exhausted Seekvaira and take her out in just one hit. Unlike me, I know Seekvaira can't take many hits. I had a feeling she was the definition of a squishy wizard, and this only confirms it. Still, she wasn't dying here. I wouldn't allow that.

I sent the spear of black flame forth.

It took only a moment. It hit Iudex's aura straight on. An explosion obviously came off the aura, but it wasn't able to stop the spear fully. It kept going. While the spear lost mass, it just kept going, until it went straight through him. It pierced right on through his abdomen. I could see this dumb look on his face, like he wasn't able to fully comprehend what happened to him. The entire forest had gone quiet as well, strangely. Even Seekvaira, in her exhaustion, looked confused as hell.

Then Iudex  _exploded_.

Without the protective layering of skin, I can only assume the Sacred Gear turned on the master. It wasn't smart, and it couldn't recognize the organs as his. And so he exploded in a shower of blood and meat, spraying several dozen trees with gore. Even a small splash stained Seekvaira's ruffled dress.

Wait, did this fucker also have a sub-species as well? Like, I don't think… I don't… [ **Variant Detonation** isn't supposed to destroy the user, even if they do get cut up a bit… Then again…

You know what? I'll speculate about this later. I might pass out within the next few minutes, so it's all good. You know, with the tree constricting my lungs and all, and me not being able to move it…

Not the way I envisioned dying happening, but then again, I didn't expect to be murdered by a stray devil in the first place, so these past few weeks have just been filled with surprises.

" _Roland!_ " Seekvaira shouted frantically as she limp-sped walked towards me.

"Present." I mumbled dryly.

When she was right in front of me, she single-handedly moved the tree that was holding me down off of me. Where the fuck was she hiding that kind of strength!? Or is every devil just strong enough to lift a fallen tree like that? You know, when they aren't as beaten to shit as I am at least.

She grabbed me by the arm and hoisted me up, causing me to wince and hiss. "How bad is it, Roland?"

I looked at her. "On a scale of one to ten, fuck you."

"Then you will live." Seekvaira concluded. If I'm not wrong, she sounded… relieved? "That's good… that's good…"

"Yeah, it sure is. I don't think you could revive me a second time, right?" I managed a shaky smile, despite the immense amount of pain I was in.

Seekvaira actually fucking  _chuckled._  "No, probably not. I am glad it didn't come to that."

"Yeah, I am too." I replied after a few moments of being dumbstruck. I looked to the side, avoiding her eyes. "I'm… sorry, by the way."

"Sorry? Sorry about…?"

"About being a bit of a douche," I continued. "I know, I can be an asshole sometimes. I'm not easy to work with, I'm belligerent, sarcastic, confrontational… But, I think, after all this, you've proven yourself to be someone worth following, I think. As long as I have a say in what decisions you make for me, then I'll be fine. I wanted to say that before the stray devils attacked us. So… uh…"

Shit, I'm out of sappy lines.

I looked at Seekvaira then to see her reaction. To my shock and horror, she was actually smiling. "Apology accepted, Roland." She said. "You are my Queen after all, and we will be spending a lot of time together. I suppose it would not be too much of an issue to let you in on what will happen in the near future. I have probably come off as too controlling and domineering on my part. However, you will follow my orders from now on. Deal?"

She held her free hand to the side. After staring at it for a few moments, mentally weighing my options, I took her hand and shook it. "Deal."

Despite myself, I chuckled a bit.

"Aww, this is precious!"

I instantly stopped laughing and narrowed my eyes at the voice that came from nearby. I thought that… he was…

Judging from Seekvaira's rapidly paling and hate-filled expression, I wasn't the only one who heard it. We both turned – no,  _limped_  – around to see a head. The severed head of Iudex was mostly intact from the neck down, lying against a nearby tree, smiling up at us with those green glowing eyes drilling holes into souls. How is he even able to talk without lungs or a vocal chords!? The hell!?

"So this is the power of a stray devil such as you." Seekvaira said, her voice containing nothing but cold hostility. "If I had to give you a rank, it would be A-rank, or perhaps even S-rank."

"Ahh, now you're just embarrasin' me!" Iudex squealed. No, seriously, how is he even talking right now? He literally has no body! "Oh, but good job, round of applause! Bravo! Ya did it! You killed the big-bad Iudex! Congratulaaaaaaaations! You did good, kids, ya did good!"

"Being praised by you makes me feel like I should take a shower." Seekvaira hissed.

"Well, we both probably should take one soon… if the shower and piping isn't broken… Which they probably are… damnit!" I cursed.

"In fact, that was a good shot with that little spear-thingy, Roland! Really, I never even considered you a threat after I beat the shit outta you! Oh, sorry 'bout that by the way. Tough love, ya know?" Iudex said, his eyes quickly becoming glowing green crescents.

I shook my head in exasperation. "What the hell is he talking about…?"

"Ya know, if ya had faced the  _real_ Iudex, ya guys may not have had as much trouble! He would have never been as aggressive as I was!"

"The real Iude- Seriously, what the hell is he talking about!?" I shouted with what little might I had left.

"Hmm." Seekvaira hummed thoughtfully. "I wonder… Could it be…" Her face paled even further. "But-"

"Ah, I guess you would know about me, wouldn't ya, Ms. Agares? After all, your family does specialize in stray devils after all, and the hunting down of them, of course! You would be very acquainted with the supposed  _first_ stray wouldn't you?" If Iudex could, I imagine he'd be jumping up and down in glee.

Seekvaira took a step back, almost letting go of me. "But-! That is impossible! Even with his incredibly powerful Sacred Gear, he would have never survived-!"

"Ah, well, looks like I'm outta time. This Iudex guy won't last much longer!" As if to emphasize his point, the head sagged. "But remember this Roland! (Nice choice of name, by the way!) Especially remember this, Agares! The  _Kingslayer_ is alive, and he will see you all much sooner than you'd think!"

The head's eyes suddenly shot wide open, so wide that it almost looked like Iudex's eyelids would be torn right off. An alien, robotic voice echoed from the mouth of the head.

" **RELEASING CONTROL.** "

The green light from Iudex's eyes vanished, as the head itself was turned to dust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, a lot of crazy shit happened in this chapter, and by crazy shit, I mean Iudex beat the shit out of them.
> 
> Hope the fighting wasn't too bad, and if it was, don't worry. We won't have another fight scene for a long time after this.
> 
> And remember that Discord server I talked about last chapter? Yep, still a part of it, so if you wanna come and chat...
> 
> Link: discord .gg/xEApPAS (No longer works.)
> 
> And with that, I leave you with another theme.
> 
> Kingslayer's Theme - The Man in Black by BggProductions
> 
> Good Night!


	8. Downtime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God, these past three chapters have exhausted me. The next chapter, quite honestly, probably won't be out for a good long while, so hopefully this chapter is pretty good.
> 
> Well, I'd like to think it's pretty good, but I've never been a good judge on that. Sometimes you guys like a chapter that I absolutely loathe so there's that.
> 
> Don't really have anything else to say other than enjoy.

**Chapter 8: Downtime**

* * *

If there is one thing that I can say confidently without fear of people thinking I'm stupid, is that broken bones are horribly painful. Even more so when more bones in your body or broken then bones that aren't. So when I tell you that even the short magic circle portal ride through wherever the fuck was still painful for me, you better believe it.

My ankle, most of my ribs, and even some of my fingers felt like they were broken. And that's not even getting into the amount of internal bleeding I have, as well as the two stab wounds that I got from Iudex's horns, which had since scabbed over. All in all, it was a miracle that I wasn't dead yet.

Something Seekvaira had no problem telling me about when we arrived… somewhere.

"Bafeel is currently tending to Thomas," She informed me, as she guided me gently to a bed. "And I am not sure how much longer you have. Even, if by some miracle, your wounds are not fatal, it would still take you weeks to recover normally."

"Okay, are you going to keep dancing around whatever it is you want to say or are you gonna give it to me straight, Doctor Agares?" I grumbled dryly, wincing as I was placed sitting down on the bed. My ankle is… well, it's swollen to shit. And my ribs and fingers… yeah, I'm just not gonna look at them.

"It is simple really. Do not worry, I'm not thrilled about it either, but it seems I have little choice." Seekvaira continued to circle around the subject without directly telling me.

I was actually starting to put the pieces together, and I'm not sure if I should count myself lucky, or if I should start screaming.

Seekvaira looked down at her body. "…I do not think the shower is working, and if I want to keep you alive before I file my report…"

"Seekvaira," I said as loudly as I could without actually shouting. "What are you going to do to me?"

"The same thing Bafeel did for you, of course. It's a very simple way for devils to heal."

"…Oh…" I nodded dumbly, not quite understanding what she said for a few seconds. "…Wait,  _what!?_ "

"Like I said, it is not ideal, but it will have to do. I will have to write the report first thing in the morning, as well as get a clean up crew to fix the mansion, but for now my primary concern is making sure you don't succumb to your wounds as you sleep." She explained rationally, as she took her shoes and thigh highs off.

"B-But we're both filthy! And it's only like 4 o'clock! We should-!" I stuttered, trying to come up with reasons to  _not_ do this.

"As I have said, the showers are broken, and I am already taking off my clothes, which are the dirtiest part of me at the moment." She glared at the bloodstain on her skirt. "It is a shame, but it cannot be helped."

Let it be known that Seekvaira dresses in a really conservative type of way. She has a long skirt, thigh highs, and a frilly blouse that covers much of her skin. So, when she starts taking them off, I start to get a good look at territory I'm sure few have seen. Despite the odd discolored bruise here and there, I can tell she takes care of herself. Her skin is a smooth creamy white. Long legs that lead to a wide set of hips. Her thin waist, and then her sizeable bust, only slightly larger than Bafeel's.

…Wow, I am a lot more perverted than I thought I was. I literally just described…

I just sat there gaping at her as I got the biggest strip tease of my entire life. I felt my cheeks heat up as time went on, until it felt like they were on fire.

After she was done, I couldn't help but comment. "Never thought you to be the exhibitionist type."

" _Shut up_ ," She replied sharply, though I could see the faintest of blushes on her face. Seriously, just let me die. "One of my friends could certainly be called the 'exhibitionist' type, but I am not her. I am only doing this for your benefit."

"You have friends?" I shot back.

"Do not make this harder for me, Roland." She gave me a light glare. "Now, take off your pants." She added forcefully.

I held up my hands, regretting it as I felt a jolt from one of my broken fingers. " _Woooaah-kay_ , at least ask me out to dinner first!"

I have to admit, her forcefulness was…

_Down boy! Now's not the time! You're already low on blood as it is!_

"Take off your pants. Take off your boxers as well. I am not fooling around here, Roland!" She demanded.

"People usually start 'fooling around' when they demand you do something like this…" I mumbled under my breath, doing as I was told carefully. My shirt was basically disintegrated from Iudex's rapid-fire explosive punches, so I only had shoes and pants on, both of which I removed as gently as I could, wincing a bit as I got the sock off my swollen ankle and making sure I didn't use one of my broken fingers before looking back up, hoping she didn't notice the erection that was beginning to grow as I tried to hide it.

Wait, how did she know I was wearing boxers!?

"Now, lay down, and face the wall." She ordered as she walked closer to the bed.

_Why do I feel like I'm being mugged?_

I did as I was told again, gingerly laying myself on the bed and turning. Now, laying on my side, I couldn't see Seekvaira at all.

I then felt an arm wrap around my waist. I nearly jumped out of the bed and ran away, if I even could do that. The warmth on my face only grew in intensity as I felt two soft, squishy mounds press against my back, and a set of smooth legs entangle themselves with my broken and battered ones. And, lastly, Seekvaira free arm pulled the covers over the both of us.

I am being spooned.  _I am being spooned_. I can feel her breath against the back of my head.

I'm not sure what to think of this. I mean, yeah, she's pretty, but we've only just come to an agreement, and she's already cuddling me naked.

Talk about moving fast.

But Seekvaira is right. Right now, I should focus on not dying. Tomorrow, we can talk and write a report on what happened. As well as study that strange crystal we found in the ashes of Iudex's head.

But yeah. Right now, rest.

* * *

The Underworld, sometimes referred to as Hell, is about the same size as the Earth. One key differences being the lack of oceans. The largest body of water is only slightly bigger than Lake Superior in the Americas. This, coupled with the fact that the devil population, Reincarnated Devils and impure bloodlines included, does not exceed 10 million, has left massive amounts of undeveloped land. There is thousands of miles of untamed wilderness – jungles, deserts, frozen mountains – that neither devils nor fallen angels, who also inhabit a small portion of the Underworld, have stepped foot in. This makes it almost too easy for someone to hide out in these areas and live there in relative isolation, away from prying eyes.

In one of these areas lies a small building, which itself houses a large underground complex not dissimilar to the one Iudex had made for himself. The difference being that this one was made, not found. Made of polished stone and other materials, the structure had been there for centuries.

Deep within this structure sat a lone human. No, actually, it would be more accurate to say that this thing, this  _monster_ , was merely using the form of a human. He was powerful enough to hide whatever mutations his body has gone through. Nothing showed that he was anything but a human sitting on a lone chair.

Well, the glowing green eyes might have given it away.

He wasn't tall, only around 5'6. He had an average looking tanned face, with wild brown hair that went down to his shoulders. He would almost look normal if it wasn't for the aforementioned glowing green eyes and the manic smile that decorated his face. He was happy, no, he was positively  _giddy_.

His friend was here!

No, not in this room. He was somewhere far, far away, but he was  _here!_ In this universe! He knew it would have only been a matter of time, despite what his growing doubts believed, but it was still good to have his hopes validated.

Too bad he had to beat the shit out of him. If he had killed his master, then maybe he would have been able to bring him here. But he, Roland – a really good name, he thought, maybe he should try something similar – kept getting in the way. By the time he had a clear shot at the Agares Heiress, the body he had possessed, Iudex, had already been torn apart by the reckless use of the Sacred Gear that that host had. A shame.

But, now that he thought about it, tapping his finger on the arm of the chair he sat on, maybe it would be better if Roland were to stay with the Agares Heiress for now. Maybe for good. Of course, he would like him to be here, just like old times, but his wanting something and needing something were two different things. Besides, it would give Roland more time to get into the swing of things, while he planned ahead for what will happen in the future.

The brown-haired man grimaced for just a moment before his face returned to normal. The only reason he remembered what happened, he assumes, was because he became a stray devil, and the mutations that came with unmanaged demonic power. It unlocked a part of himself that had been submerged. He might have to do some twisting when it comes to Roland's mind to get him to remember as well, but nothing too terrible.

It would be a lot more difficult if he didn't have a Sacred Gear specifically dedicated to that task.

He'll have to decide when he wants Roland to remember, but for now he has more important plans.

The coup that shall happen will no doubt fail, and if it does not, then the Agares Heiress will certainly survive. The only thing that will be determined is if Roland and those that follow him are ready for what is to come. True, it would be good to have the Agares on his side, but it is not necessary. Not much is necessary beyond raw power when it comes to what shall arrive in the future. But allies always help.

But first, he must make another move.

A purple magic circle appeared next to his ear, the symbol of the Bael family in the center. It's strange how that stayed, even after he became a stray, the first one, but he wasn't complaining. He liked to consider it a trophy.

" _Yes, what do you want?_ " A voice crackled from the magic circle.

"Is that really a way to talk to your old friend- _dah_?" The brown-haired man's voice was strange, sounding not quite old but not quite young.

" _…Well, I wasn't expecting a call from the_ Kingslayer  _today. What do you need?_ " The voice's tone changed to something more amicable.

"One of my agents has suffered a rather traumatic case of death!" The Kingslayer exclaimed. "And since we're gonna do that thing I wanted to do so bad soon, I'm gonna need a new vessel so they don't realize it's me until the very end!"

" _…You're acting like the biggest super villain in all of history and being vague about what you're planning as well. Really, why do I even follow you?_ "

"Because," The Kingslayer's smile never faltered. "You and I both know what's coming, and we both know that we are some of the few capable of stopping it. And if we have to take over the Underworld to do it, so be it."

" _…Fair enough._ " The voice sighed. " _I have a body here. Dragon. Still alive. From the Zwei clan if I remember right. I've had him in a comatose state for a while now. Do you want this one?_ "

"Oh, yes!" The Kingslayer squealed. "That will do perfectly!"

" _I'll have him sent to you within the hour. Then you can do that weird crystal mind-control thingy and we can move on._ " The voice finished, before abruptly hanging up.

The purple magic circle disappeared as the room became bathed in darkness once more.

The Kingslayer laced his fingers together in front of him, that same smile not disappearing from his face all the while.

He had to give the guy on the other side of the call credit. Right now, he really does feel like a super villain.

* * *

I woke up to the feel of the sun on my face, along with all the uncomfortable heat it brings if it shines through a window. I grumbled irritably, forcing the sheets to cover my face. The covers were, however, very thin, and so it only made the aggravating light less intense.

"Fuck off, sun." I cursed that stupid ball of plasma hanging in the sky. "Lemme sleep for a little while."

That didn't get the sun to stop shining. In fact, I think it started shining brighter just to spite me. I groaned, flipping the sheets off of me and rubbing my eyes.

And suddenly the memories of the past few days returned to me, and I frantically took a look at my body, breathing a bit harder and now completely awake. I sighed in relief when I realized my bones were no longer broken. The swelling in my ankle had completely disappeared, and I felt like I could do anything anyone asked of me. I let out a laugh as slumped back onto the bed again. Damn, if we had this kinda treatment back home or anywhere in the human world, we'd be a much happier and healthier society.

I sat back up and frowned as I saw something though. Two circular scars marked where Iudex's horns pierced me. So, this healing can't heal deep wounds like that without leaving something behind. What a bitch, huh?

Ah well, scars are cool.

I got up out of the bed slowly, testing the areas where I was injured the most. There was no pain when I put pressure on where my ankle was broken. My ribs feel solid, and the fingers that I felt were broken last night were fine. I was completely and utterly healed, sans the scars.

"…Wait a minute," I whispered, looking at the room I was in. I couldn't get the best look at it since I was in agony at the time, but now that I got a better look at it… It's covered in strange posters. Posters of what can only be described as mecha. Not from any I recognize, but they were mecha, I knew that much.

I stood up, oblivious to my nakedness as I continued to study the room. A few bookshelves lined the walls, filled to the brim with… Light novels? Most of them having to do with science fiction or fantasy science fiction, and several more that were purely mecha based, as far as I could tell. Just where the hell am I? Obviously I'm in the (recently) destroyed mansion, but where?

The door clicked open, startling me. I spun around and found myself face to face with Bafeel Furcas in full maid attire. She looked at me nonplussed for a few moments before her gaze shifted down to my uncovered manhood.

She just stood there staring at it, showing almost no emotion. I couldn't move. I just stood there as well, unable to do anything but stare at her with horror.

A strange smirk appeared on her face as she looked me in the eye. "Impressive! 9/10!"

" _What the fu-!_ " I screeched like a howler monkey. I made a mad dash to the bed and covered myself up again, refusing to look at anything and anyone.

"Okay, getting some serious déjà vu right now." Bafeel chuckled as I felt her poke my side, causing me to yelp. "Why are you hiding? Usually, when a cute girl like myself compliments you, you should be all smooth and say 'Thanks babe! I like your ti-!'"

"I'll have no part in your deluded fantasies!" I howled from beneath the blanket.

"C'mon! Doesn't have to be a fantasy! Besides, why are you even hiding? It's not like I haven't seen it before!" She reasoned, forcing the blanket off my head at least. "And from the look of it, Seek got a pretty good look at it too, so stop fussing!"

I wracked my brain for a retort but came back empty. Growling, I sat back up in the bed. "At least I got a pretty high score…" I mumbled, finding a little bit of pride in that, despite feeling like I've been violated in some way by Bafeel's argument.

"Highest score of any guy's I've been with!" She replied happily as she sat some clothes down on the bed. "Which isn't saying much actually, considering I've never been with any guys before." She continued a little less cheerfully.

"Really?" I said, putting a shirt on. "I find that hard to believe. You're a beautiful woman. Nice face, nice hair, nice eyes, nice…  _assets_." I went on absent mindedly, not even sure of what I was saying myself. "Really, I'm sure if you asked out any guy they'd say yes."

A few moments of silence passed between us as I suddenly realized what I said. I stared at the blanket, away from Bafeel.

After a few moments of silence, Bafeel finally spoke. "…Keep saying things like that, Roland, and I might just fall in love with you~!" She practically squealed, I looked up to see her actually fucking blushing.

I felt heat on my own cheeks. Thinking quickly, I grabbed the pants and underwear and submerged myself under the blanket. I put them on in record time and shot out of the bed, walking around as if nothing happened. Bafeel stared at me with a smile, clearly waiting for me to say something.

"I- Well, I mean- Fuck it. Just…" I stuttered out, showing my complete ineptitude when it comes to any kind of fluffy emotions such as this. "Where's Seekvaira then?" I sighed, defeated.

"In the study," Bafeel informed me, the cheer in her voice unmistakable. "Told me to come wake you up. It's around 8:30 AM, by the way. You guys came back and you didn't even tell me, so when I came in here and saw you two cuddling together I almost-"

"Riiight, thanks Bafeel," I drawled opening the door. "Anything else you wanna tell me before I tune you out?"

"Nope~!" She replied. "Not a single thing!"

"Okay, good. By-"

"Except to tell you to be careful. With that dragon's aura you got from your Sacred Gear, the chances of you gathering a harem have increased exponentially!" She said quickly. Her smile quickly turning into a maniacal grin.

I slammed the door shut.

* * *

I walked down the hallway furiously, mumbling incoherent curses as I went. Harem? The fuck is she on about!? Who said I even want one? I read it in the book, that devils usually have more than one lover due to the fact that their population is low, but I wasn't always a devil. It would be different if I was born a devil and raised in an environment that told me it was okay to do that, but I wasn't born a devil. The idea of a polygamous relationship just… rubs me the wrong way. It would feel like I am cheating.

I shook my head and gritted my teeth, banishing those thoughts to the back of my mind. Not gonna think about that now. Better things to do than think of something a bastard like me will never get.

I opened the door to the study and closed it behind me, leaning my back against the door for a moment, closing my eyes, and sighing. Time to focus on other things. From the way the hallway was and the way the room is now, the mansion is still a bit of a mess at the moment. I can only assume that will change once Seekvaira makes that request to repair things.

"Ah, you are awake." She said. I knew she was in here the moment I entered, so I didn't respond. "How are you feeling?"

I opened my eyes and looked to her direction. She was sitting at the desk with a half-finished report in front of her. "If I knew sleeping with women was a good way to heal someone, I would not be a virgin right now." I said seriously.

"It is only devils who possess that ability." She clarified, taking off her glasses and pinching the bridge of her nose. "Even male devils can do it, you know. You did the same for me, even if unconsciously. I no longer have those bruises you saw last night."

"Not the only thing I saw last night…" I muttered just loud enough for her to hear. Ignoring the glare she gave me in response, I picked up a chair from the far corner of the room and placed it next to her seat at the desk. "So, this report then."

"Yes, I am almost done with it," She responded, eyeing me as I sat next to her. "I had to give a rough estimate to the amount of strays that we eliminated, including this 'Iudex', along with the crystal we found in the ashes of his head." She held up said crystal, which was a dull green color and only the size of my pinky. "I imagine this is what was used to control this Iudex's body from afar. And there is the title that it spat out right before it disintegrated."

I nodded, my brow furrowing. "The  _Kingslayer_. Ominous as hell."

"And also a very dangerous title. You can imagine how he gained it. He may not have technically been the  _first_ stray devil, but he is the oldest since we, the Agares, have started keeping track of how many stray devils are created and how many are killed and captured. The few things I know about the  _Kingslayer_ is that he is centuries old and has an incredibly powerful Sacred Gear. Not a Longinus, but powerful nonetheless."

" _Damn,_ " I breathed, leaning back in the chair and stretching. "And we faced him? Well, not really, but we faced him controlling someone else's body?"

"It appears that is what the records meant by 'incredibly powerful Sacred Gear', yes."

"Anything else you need to put in that report?" I asked.

"Besides a request to reconstruct the destroyed part of the mansion, no. However, due to the seriousness of this, we may have to travel to Underworld and give my  _parents_ a direct testimony. They are in charge of the capture and execution of stray devils, after all." Seekvaira said, and I noticed the slight amount of venom that entered her voice when she said the word 'parents'. I decided not to ask about it for now, but I have no doubt that I'll learn about it soon.

"Well… What's the Underworld like?" I asked carefully, hoping to change the topic. "I mean, I guess it's not the fire and brimstone hellscape I think of right?"

"Yes. Just like Earth, the Underworld has many different types of biomes and areas. All under an artificial sun and purple sky. You will probably feel more at home there than you do here now, considering you are now a devil." She turned back to the desk. "Now, if you would like to help me finish this-"

I put a hand on her shoulder to stop her. "Just one more thing."

She turned back to me. "What is it?"

"The  _Youkai_." I said, as realization hit her. "The  _Nekoshou_ you said. You said something about her before we went to kill all those strays. Something about the higher ups not liking her here and the danger she could be in. What does that mean? You told me you'd tell me when we got back, remember?"

"So I did," She stated, turning around fully. "Yes, yes I did. Very well. You are familiar with Senjutsu, at least a little bit of it. It taps into the life force of yourself and living things around you. The major downside to using this power, is that when you use it, you take in all the malice and ill will that surrounds you as well, and you run the risk of going mad. This leads into why this Nekoshou may be in danger."

"I can already tell where this going." I mumble.

She nodded. "Yes. Nekoshou are rare, only a few being in existence even before this particular incident happened. A Nekoshou that was in the peerage of the heir to the Naberius family grew in incredibly powerful in Senjutsu and went mad due to it. She was labelled as an SS-class stray devil, one of the strongest stray devils currently in existence."

"You guys didn't kill the all of the Nekoshou, right?" I asked, my voice a bit more hard then it usually is.

"No, of course not. We are not barbarians, Roland. Even if there were enough of the Nekoshou class of Nekomata to be 'exterminated' we would not have done that. Such an act could have caused us to go to war with the Shinto pantheon. No, there was no genocide or mass slaughter. However, having a Nekoshou like the one we found, and in the condition we found her in, some of the old devils will no doubt become nervous with having her unleashed and untamed so near an Heir to an Archduke house. Nervous enough, perhaps, to have her quietly taken care of."

"You're saying they might have her assassinated?" I asked, a sharpness in my voice I was not used to.

"Possibly, if they find out she is here and not a part of my peerage. I could have my parents, as I have said, pull a few strings, but that is no guarantee." She shrugged.

"With the state we found her in, I'm not sure she'd be very  _receptive._ "

"I admit, she could be a useful part of my peerage, but I will not force it on her." She claimed, crossing her arms. "However, that is the only way I can guarantee her protection."

"If you do the same thing you did to me, you'll have problems. It took us two and a half weeks to begin to talk to each other normally. Yeah, she has to make that decision on her own. …I'll see how she's doing after we're done with this report then. I'm not making any promises, Seekvaira, but since I am your Queen, I suppose I can help you."

A near imperceptible smile crossed her face. "Yes, let us get done with this."

I don't plan on being with Seekvaira forever. One day I will become independent. But until that day, I see no reason why we cannot get along.

* * *

I walked the hallway yet again, this time with a book under my arm. Seekvaira's report took longer to write than I initially thought, but we eventually got it done. Damn, does she like to explain and write though. I suppose I should have seen that coming though. I mean, with the way she talks, it would be a simple to assume she's like that while writing as well.

Anyway, I'm getting off track. I'm on my way to see this Nekoshou.

I remember the room I placed her in, and Seekvaira informed me that she had awoken some time ago but was simply staring at anyone who entered the room with frightened yellow eyes. Even Thomas probably looked intimidating to her.

Speaking of Thomas, I found him outside the door to the Nekoshou's room. He was leaning on the wall, looking off into nothing.

"Hey Thomas," I greeted him casually, causing him to jump like a startled rabbit. "What're you doing here?"

"H-Huh?" He stuttered. "W-Well… I tried talking t-to her." He said nervously. "She reminds me of… myself…"

Thomas is like the pet of the peerage. You just can't hate the little guy. Besides, I think he's stronger than he looks. I mean, he did take down that one massive stray devil the other day, which is pretty impressive if you ask me.

"Well, I'm gonna go in there," I said pointing a thumb at the door. "She's awake right now, right?"

"Y-Yes," He forced out. Damn, why the hell do I have to be so intimidating? "I was j-just keeping an eye on her."

I walked up to him, causing him to flinch, and ruffled his blond hair a bit. This seemed to relax him a bit. "Good job, little guy." I praised him lightly.

I stopped and faced the door, preparing myself for whatever may be behind it. I knew from what Seekvaira told me that this Nekoshou may, in fact, be  _insane_.

But then I remember the sobbing and broken creature in my arms that was so happy to see another 'normal' person again, and I just can't imagine it. That catgirl doesn't look like she would hurt a fly.

Then again, I thought the same thing of Thomas, and he beat the shit out of a stray devil three times his size.

I looked to Thomas one more time. "If I start screaming, get Seekvaira." I told him half-jokingly, half-seriously.

I got a nod from him in return, and I opened the door.

The room wasn't dark. Light streamed in from the window, one of the few in the mansion that wasn't broken. The room wasn't furnished very much, only containing a bed, a dresser, and a desk. On the bed laid the Nekoshou. Her rust-colored ears perked up as she suddenly paid attention to her surroundings. I saw that before I entered, all she was doing was staring straight at a wall. Her yellow eyes zeroed-in on mine, just like before.

"You…" She croaked. Her voice sounded stronger than it did when we first found her.

I waved, flashing her the friendliest smile I could manage. "Hey," I greeted her. "Heard the others said you were awake so I came to check on you too." I walked up to her bed, slowing down a bit as I saw her flinch, and sat down on the bedside. "How are you feeling?"

She looked down, her eye glass-like. I guess I shouldn't be surprised. The others weren't able to get anything out of her. I guess it was a miracle she was able to recognize me at all.

That was, until she looked back up. "I-I'm doing… better." She mumbled quietly.

I nodded, still giving her the most genuine smile I could. "That's good," I said gently, scooting a bit closer. This time she didn't flinch. "I'm glad you're alright."

She perked up again at this, looking at me in light disbelief. "Y-You… You are…?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" I asked.

She looked down again, her hands that were grabbing the sheet that covered most of her body gripped them tighter.

"I guess the people you… uh, 'lodged' with before weren't the most pleasant individuals to be around, right?" I said, a bit too bluntly, even if I was trying to be as unblunt as possible.

She gripped the covers so tight I was surprised she didn't tear right through them. Her skin became even paler, as her eyes got wide. Damnit, I must have accidentally triggered some awful memories… I tried to be friendly, but I guess in this case it backfired on me, just a little bit mind you, but I certainly could have handled it better than this. I can try and salvage this, I guess.

I grabbed her hand tightly, bringing her focus back to me. "Listen to me. You aren't with them anymore, okay? You're with us, and I'll be  _damned_ if I let that happen to you again. Okay? You're safe here with us. We won't let anything hurt you." I said this with steel in my voice, letting her know I was serious.

This seemed to calm her down a bit, as she turned her hand over and grasped onto mine tightly for a few seconds. I don't mind being someone else's pillar in a situation like this. I've been in a few situations like this before. Never quite this bad or this serious, I guess, but I've done something like this before, definitely.

"I never got your name." I stated softly.

"…A-Akaibara. M-My name is Akaibara." She whispered, almost inaudible to me.

Well, she is a Nekoshou, I guess it was obvious that she'd have a Japanese name.

I smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Akaibara. My name is Roland."

I scooted a bit farther onto the bed so I was now sitting against the wall, just a few inches from where her legs were, covered by the sheets.

"I, uh… brought something." I informed her nervously, waving the book I brought with me. "I don't really have anything better to do right now, so if you want, I can read it to you, Akaibara."

That's not a lie. I really did have nothing better to do. Since Seekvaira is the one who will submit the report, and who knows when the crew who'll fix the mansion gets here, I guess I'm back to those days where I did nothing but walk around and punch tress all day.

Well, there is one thing different here now.

She looked at the book curiously. "W-What does it s-say?" She asked, a bit louder than I've heard her speak so far.

I realize that this may not be the best book to read to her, but I think if by some miracle she does like it, we can gain some common ground and I can get her out of this…  _shell_  she has surrounded herself. It is one of my favorite series, after all.

"Ah, it says 'The Dark Tower: The Gunslinger'." I enunciated carefully. "Do you want me to read it to you? You don't have to say yes. You have a choice in this."

Above all else, she needs to know she has sway with me. I will not force her to do something she doesn't want to do.

I'll admit though, my smile may have brightened when she nodded. "Y-Yes, please."

I couldn't help the giddy chuckle that escaped my lips as I opened the book to the first page. "Okay then, here I go." I coughed, trying to get my most awesome sounding reading voice possible. " _The man in Black fled across the desert, and the Gunslinger followed…_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How's that then? I guess you could call this the end of the first Arc, so to speak. The next chapters after this'll probably be some short stories I've been hoping to write. Or maybe I'll make an entire fic dedicated to that. Decisions, decisions.
> 
> So yeah, here's another theme. For a character everyone seems to love:
> 
> Bafeel Furcas Theme - Beautiful Days from Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
> 
> Also, here's the Discord link. Wanna chat with me, go here: discord .gg/xEApPAS (No longer works.)
> 
> Well that's it folks. Good Night!


	9. Onward, to the Underworld

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot how exhausting it is writing for this. Not that I don't enjoy it, mind you, this is actually the most fun I've had writing since the first arc of the original Rude Awakening.. It's just exhausting.
> 
> And then I see no reviews for like 3 hours and then I get one that's only like 3 words. You know, I like longer reviews too guys.
> 
> Oh, and I also finally decided to give you a statement on the harem...
> 
> There will only be four.
> 
> I'll also change the tags so that it's a bit different. Other than that...
> 
> Well, here it is. the first chapter to this arc. Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 9: Onward, to the Underworld**

* * *

"…Huh?" I looked around confused. This wasn't my room. My room doesn't have mecha posters covering the walls. Nor does it have bookshelves filled with novels starring mecha. What kind of a… Where the fuck…?

" _Roland_." Said a soft, yet firm voice.

I recognized that voice, and my eyes grew wide as I finally figured out where I was. Seekvaira's room. But how did I get here!? Unless I was sleep walking, or some cosmic entity decided today was gonna be the day that he would completely fuck me over. Only one thing is strange to me though… Seekvaira would never use that tone of voice on me if I had 'infiltrated' her room like this. No, I imagine she'd try and kick me out, not call out to me like she just did.

Well, she'd make her displeasure at seeing me in her room at night very,  _very_ known to me at least.

I turn around, and promptly felt my eyes nearly pop out of their sockets. Standing in front of me now was the completely naked form of Seekvaira Agares. Not a scrap of clothing was on her, not even her glasses. Her pink eyes regarded me with a mix of emotions other than stoic coldness. She took one step closer, while I took one step back.

" _Make love to me._ " She whispered, her voice thick with…  _lust!?_

The face she made when she said made it seem like she was ordering instead of asking, a fact that did not go unnoticed by Little Roland.

My legs hit the edge of bed, stopping me from moving back any farther. Seekvaira was now  _right_ in front of me. I was taller than her, her being about 5'7, and me being just 6 feet tall, so when she looked up at me with those  _eyes…_

She placed her hands on my shoulders, her touch gentle, but held a firmness in them that I expected. I only had enough time to process this much before she pushed me. I fell to the bed without resistance. Seekvaira crawled on top of me until her face was only inches away from mine. I have to admit, seeing her like this, in this state… the only word I can think of to describe this would be  _intoxicating_. I wanted more.  _I needed more._

Her hands reached up to my face, one cupped my cheek while another tangled itself in my hair. I responded by placing my own hands around her back and hips, which caused her to chuckle in a way that almost made me lose control.

" _Are you ready?_ " She purred, her forehead touching mine. Her blonde hair curtained around both our heads.

I gulped, trying to keep down my growing lustful thoughts for just a moment longer. "…Yes!" I replied, maybe a little overeagerly.

A full-on  _grin_ touched Seekvaira's lips as she leaned her head down farther, and just when our lips were about to connect, and I was about to lose control completely-

* * *

-I woke up.

"…You've gotta be kidding me." I mumbled, my eyes still closed as I stayed there, truly making sure that it was all a dream.

Like the entire world itself was mocking me for having wet dreams involving a girl I loathed just a week before, my alarm clock went off. Not fully in control of my actions, my eyes shot open and immediately settled into a glare so harsh I was surprised it didn't burn a hole through the ceiling. I raised my fist up and smashed the ringing piece of plastic and metal. Out of all the creations we have invented in the past 100 years, why did an alarm clock have to be one of them?

Seriously, just fuck life right now.

I groaned, suddenly losing the will to live. However, at some point, Bafeel will come to check up on me. She's been doing that a lot since the day after we got back from killing Iudex. I have a  _hunch_ on why that is, but I am not facing those strange feelings right now.

And of course there's Akaibara, who now lives in the room next to mine. It's strange. She has gotten better at speaking over the past week, but only when I'm around. Like I had said, I have no problem being someone's emotional pillar. I've done it several times before, but I don't want it quite like that. She shouldn't only be getting better when I'm around, she should be getting better in general.

I got up and got some clothes. We'd gone out the day before to get some new clothes. Since it's close to Fall, and winter after that, we gotta stock up on warm clothing. I heard stories from an old friend of mine about a blizzard in Maine once, and how they were completely snowed in… Heh, whatever, it gives me a chance to wear awesome coats. Time to look like a badass~!

As I was putting clothes on, the door to my room opened. Instantly knowing who it was, I glared at it and deadpanned: "Bafeel, if you open that door, I will never talk to you again."

The door stopped. "…You're bluffing."

"Maybe," I conceded, crossing my arms. "But do you wanna take that chance? You'll never get to see my body ever again either."

The door stood still for several seconds, before she said, in a pseudo-hurt tone of voice: "You're a cruel man, Roland~!" The door shivered. "Most men would be flattered at having a beautiful maiden such as myself want to see their naked, hot body!"

I couldn't help but laugh. I have to admit, I'm really starting to enjoy these conversations. "While I  _am_ flattered, I'd much rather have privacy, thank you."

"Hmph! Have it your way." She sniffed, slowly closing the door. "Oh, by the way, Seekvaira need you in the study. Bring Akaibara with you."

"Will do."

"And after that, would you come talk to me? That threat of yours has made me a bit nervous!"

I laughed again. "You know what? Why not."

* * *

Have I ever said how cute Akaibara is? No? Well, let me say it now:  _Akaibara is cute as hell._  When she hides her cat ears and tail, she almost looks like a normal girl. She's been glued to my side since that first day I talked to her; we only separated when it was night, and even then, sometimes I found her curled up in the corner of my room, having somehow snuck in during the night. I find it to be more endearing than creepy, really. She's not annoying, unlike my old 'pals' back where I came from who were a lot like her, except they talked way too much.

Kinda like what I'm doing now, but whatever.

"Roland-san…" Akaibara began slowly on our way to Seekvaira's study. "In this book, the protagonists n-name is Roland too."

A weird quirk I've found out about the devil's 'Language' ability is that it doesn't translate honorifics. It annoyed me at first but so long as it's only Akaibara doing it I suppose I can deal with it.

"Yeah, it is," I confirmed dryly. "Is there a question you wanna ask me?"

"…D-Did you name yourself after h-him?" She asked delicately.

She is definitely smarter than you'd think. I've also figured that out. She absorbs information like a sponge and can draw connections where not many would be able to do the same. She has confidence issues and is rather… submissive, but I can work on that with time.

If she's not assassinated by an asshole noble first, that is.

I chuckle lightly. "If I had a cookie to give you… Yeah, I named myself after him. I've always liked that name. Even if I share nothing with the guy in the book."

"D-Did you have a name before t-that?" She pressed.

Her curiosity is insatiable.

I nodded. "I did. Well, I still have it. It's not like I've lost it or anything. Maybe one day I'll tell you what it is."

Akaibara nodded, looking away. Desperate for some filler conversation before we entered Seekvaira's study – and it is  _her_  study; she eats and sometimes  _sleeps_ in there – and got down to some potentially unfun business.

"You know," I began with all the smoothness of sand paper. "You know a lot about me, but I don't know a lot about you. How did you… Well, I guess I'll start with something simple. How'd your parents get your name?"

I am obviously the master of tact. Whatever. Still better at that than Seekvaira.

Akaibara played with her fingers in front of her. "…I never knew my real parents."

Wow. Aren't I just the best?

"Look, you don't have to tell me this. I was just trying to-" I began to backtrack, but Akaibara shaking her head.

"Y-You… have been very nice to me, Roland-san. You d-deserve to know something about me at least." She took a deep breath. "I was r-raised by a kind man named Walter who took me in when I was little. H-He said he found me in a forest in Japan, like my p-parents either couldn't keep me or d-didn't want me. He was my father for so many years, eve gave me my name. And then… and then…"

I noticed the tears beginning to form at the corner of her eyes and put a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. "It's okay." I said. "I, personally, don't care where you come from. I'll- We'll never abandon you."

Where the hell are these cheesy lines coming from? Maybe it's because of how vulnerable she is. Heh, I've never been this supportive before… not even when-

"T-Thank you, Roland-san." Akaibara mumbled happily. "I-I know I've only been here for several days but… I'm really happy I met you!"

And then she smiled, and I felt like the world stopped around me. That's not fair. I didn't know nekoshou had time-stopping powers too. Seekvaira is gonna be jealous.

Oh wait that's me.

I coughed into my hand and looked away, trying to mask the blush I'm sure was spreading across my face. Why am I feeling like this with a girl I've basically just met? Well, I'd like to see  _you_ not blush when a cute catgirl smiles at you with such genuine gratitude and kindness that it could blot out the sun!

"Y-Yeah… Thanks." I stuttered, making sure to avoid eye contact. If I do look her in the eye, I might just fall from tripping over my own legs.

I didn't need to do that for long since we reached the door to the study only moments after I said that. I turned to Akaibara, making sure to come up with something that will get me outta this tight spot.

"Now, Seekvaira is very ornery, especially when she's writing." Akaibara nodded fervently, paying attention to me like I was the only thing in the universe. "So lemme do the talking, okay? I'm one of the few people who can handle her abrasive and rotten personality-"

" _I can hear you through the door, Roland._ " Seekvaira's muffled voice came from the door. " _Your jokes are becoming a nuisance. Please, if you must get that terrible humor of yours out, you can talk to a stump. There are plenty out there now since you started tearing down trees with your bare hands._ "

I chuckled darkly. "I know you can hear me, Seekvaira! Why do you think I used those exact words?" I long, drawn out sigh could be heard on the other side of the door. "Yeah, alright, don't start tearing out your hair. We're coming in."

I open the door to the familiar study. I've been here a lot the past few days. Seekvaira's been showing me all sorts of things when it comes to the Underworld and what I'm supposed to do as her Queen. Turns out, Seekvaira should be going to a prestigious school in the Underworld, but since she's staying here with permission from her parents, who are far up on the totem pole when it comes to politics, she's been getting assignments from there and completing them here instead. Most of it seems fairly easy, considering my strong point in school was politics and history.

Of course, I'm starting to study this stuff too. Not as good as Seekvaira but I've been absorbing this Underworld stuff like a sponge.

Seekvaira turned in her chair to face us, and she stopped when she regarded my appearance. "…I assume you're wearing that for good reason? It's not quite Fall yet, and Winter is even farther away."

I looked down at my attire. Sure, it may be a bit early to be wearing a long coat, but I look badass in this thing. Gotta keep up appearances.

"Never too early to look awesome, Seekvaira," I replied, hooking my thumbs underneath the coat and swooshing it. "Besides, it suits me!"

"That is debatable." Seekvaira stated flatly, before taking off her glasses and pinching the bridge of her nose. "If we're done discussing nonsense-"

"You started that line of conversation. Not me!"

"-I have something important that I have just received." She said this after taking a small piece of paper. A small piece of paper that looked almost unnecessarily fancy, with swirling lines going around the edges and the writing that had the nicest looking cursive I've ever seen.

Unfortunately, it wasn't in cursive. It was in the devil's language. A language I still haven't learned to read yet. So when Seekvaira handed it to me I just stood there and held it dumbly in my hands. After a few seconds, I looked at her blankly.

"You know I can't read this, right?" I deadpanned.

"Yes, but since you always want to see what I receive, I thought you would want to see this one." She responded, with a small hint of a smug smirk.

That seems a bit petty of her but whatever.

"Well then," I began, placing the piece of fancy-as-hell paper on the desk. "What does it say? Is it kill orders? Is it a shopping list? Is it a  _kill list?_ " I held my arms out to my sides. "It could be anything. I can read that about as well as an essay written in  _Sanskrit_. So, translation please?"

Seekvaira shook her head, but I could see the small smile that threatened to break out on her lips. However, when I asked that last part, her expression turned sour.

"Remember what I told you after we eliminated the stray devil Iudex?" She asked.

My expression hardened as I snuck a quick look at Akaibara, noticing that she was looking at us both talk, waiting for when she will be addressed. "You said we'd probably need to go to the Underword. Something about your parents wanting a report in person. Seems kinda redundant if you ask me."

"It is," Seekvaira agreed. "Redundant is the word I described it as in the report I sent. I was hoping to deter them from doing it, but it seems they really want me there."

I crossed my arms. "I guess they want you there not only because they want a report in person, right?"

She shook her head, her expression becoming just a bit  _angrier_ while still maintaining that stoic quality to it. "I fear they merely want me to visit. I have not seen them in almost a year at this point."

I looked at her strangely. I'm not completely stupid. I know that something is going on between Seekvaira and her parents. I may not be the best at conversation, but I at least know that much. However, I decided to stay quiet about it. Now is now the time nor the place, especially considering someone else is in the room with us. Speaking of said person…

"Okay," I said slowly. "If you just came to tell me this, then why is she here?" I asked, pointing a thumb at the red-haired nekoshou beside me. "Don't tell me you just wanted her here to get her used to other people."

"No. In fact, all I have for her is a proposition." She replied, standing up.

"No hold on just a second-!" I stopped her. "You told me you'd-!"

"I did tell you that I would wait for her to settle in. Remember?  _Settle in_. And I also said I would not force her into it. If she refuses now, then I shall respect her wishes." She shot back sharply. She turned to the object of our current conversation, who shrunk underneath her piercing pink gaze. "Akaibara. I can only guarantee your safety for as long as you are with me. My parents may extend protection for you as well. However, the only way I can truly keep you from coming to harm is if you join my peerage." She produced a Bishop piece from her pocket and held it out in front of her. "If it helps with the decision, I can perhaps convince Roland to always remain at your side."

"I already do that anyway, so…" I drawled, knowing full well I had no say in Seekvaira's actions at this point.

"…" Akaibara stared at the Bishop piece Seekvaira held in her palm. She glanced at me for a moment, but I gave no indication that I supported or disliked that decision. For a moment, her eyes focused, and she slowly lifted her hand up to take the Bishop piece. However, in a single instant, my heart began  _pounding_. Something went wrong as Akaibara recoiled, grabbing onto her hand and backing away. Seekvaira's arm shivered and almost fell back to her side. I looked around the room, my eyes darting back in forth as small black flickers gathered around me, threatening to burst into flames around me. I swear, I felt nothing but fear and terror for just a split-second. I felt sweat on my face as I turned back to the other two women in the room.

Akaibara only looked at the Bishop piece in Seekvaira's hand with fear, eyes wide with it. Her cat ears and tail had reappeared. Seekvaira put the Bishop piece back in her pocket as she adopted her infamous thinking pose.

"I-I… I c-can't… I-I saw what it did to… to…" Akaibara murmured.

Senjutsu. The power of life force and nature. That's what that wave of fear was. She became so scared of what stray devils represented that it actually leaked into the air around her. It was not powerful, but it was enough to put me on guard. Like I said, Akaibara is not stupid. Over the past week I've talked with her I've mentioned a few things. Mostly about the book I shared with her, but I also told her about what we were, and who were those that held her.

Let's just say, in her position, I wouldn't have as tempered a reaction as she is right now.

I slowly approached her and gently put a hand on her shoulder, trying my best to calm her down. "I think… you should go take a nap. Calm down a bit, okay?" I said. "We'll… uh…"

Akaibara turned her gaze to me and our eyes locked. Her hard breathing became slower and more sure the longer she stared. I found that rather strange. How just looking at me can somehow calm her down. However, it's not a bad feeling.

I turned to Seekvaira. I wasn't glaring but I made perfectly clear that I wasn't going to back down on what I was about to say. "I think we should keep the peerage option off the table for right now, hmm? You know since she has such a strong reaction when just  _seeing_  that Evil Piece."

Seekvaira kept herself in that pose for several seconds more before she let it go. "Fine. I did say she had a choice. However, even if she is not a part of my peerage, I still need to take her with me."

My eyebrows furrowed. "Why?"

"If she is not with us, she will be officially out of my jurisdiction." Seekvaira explained. Really, I should just call it 'Seeksplaining'. "Most of the Underworld does not know about her, and so they will not care if they see her. However, those who are of higher class such as those in the remaining 72 Pillars who have maintained their prowess will likely know all about her at this point. If they see an opportunity to take her in or eliminate her I am sure they will take it. Even this area is not safe without us around."

"I'm really starting to hate these 'higher class' assholes you keep talking about," I growled. "I mean, really? 'Let's go into this Heiress's territory and steal their cat.' For Lucifer's sake, you'd think they'd be more… I dunno! Not like this at least!"

"I'm not saying that the older devils would do that." Seekvaira said. "They  _would_ be more discreet about it. Their children, or their children's children, however… Some of them have never been told 'no' in their entire life. If they see an opportunity to take her into their peerage without her consent, I am certain they would take it."

I cracked my knuckles. "They can  _try._ "

Seekvaira glared at me sternly but said nothing. "That is why I shall keep her with us when we travel to the Underworld. To keep my return as quiet as possible, my parents have arranged for us to be teleported via magic circle. So, Roland, would you please gather the rest of the peerage and return here? We will be leaving soon."

"Already? Shit, and I don't have any travel clothes…"

"Have I not already told you to quit the cursing? It is unbefitting of my Queen."

"Oh, you've told me. You've even said 'I order you to stop cursing Roland.'.  _Ordered_ , not  _told_." I said, smirking a little as her eye twitched. I kept my hand on Akaibara's shoulder as we made our way to the doorway.

"Then why do you continuously curse? Was I not clear enough?" She asked, annoyed.

I turned to her right before I exited the study.

"Oh you were clear. I just wasn't listening!" I said in the douchiest sounding voice I could manage.

My cackles filled the hallways of the mansion as I gathered the rest of the peerage.

* * *

If I ever decide to gather the rest of the Peerage ever again, I need to remind myself to get Thomas first, and then Bafeel. Because if I get Bafeel first, she won't stop  _talking_. Is this karma?

"Oh~! This is gonna be sooooo exciting!" She squealed as she jumped up in down, almost taking me with her since she held onto my arm playfully. After a few moments, she calmed down. "Well, besides that whole business with Seek's family and stuff like that. Still, we'll probably be there for a few days! There are  _so_ many places we could go to in the Agares territory! Like Agreas, Lucifer's End, Auros, Zartacar! Actually, that last one is a high-security prison, so it may not be the  _best_ place to go, but still! I finally get to go on a date! Hehe!"

My eyes widened, and I felt my cheeks flush at that last part. "Now wait just a minute-!"

"W-What!?" Akaibara perked up, suddenly putting herself in the conversation. "Y-You're dating Roland-san?"

"We are, he just hasn't realized it yet~!" She teased, booping me on the nose.

I forced myself out of Bafeel's vice-like grip. "Don't give her the wrong idea, Bafeel! If she-!"

"I-I see…" Akaibara trailed off softly. "Then… there is no p-point in-"

"Now, don't get the wrong idea Akky!" Bafeel said, sidling up to Akaibara and using her new pet name for the red-haired nekoshou. "Lemme tell you a little something about devils…!"

Bafeel whispered into Akaibara's ear, so quiet that even I couldn't hear it with my devil hearing. Before I could barge in and ask them what Bafeel was putting into Akaibara's head, she pulled back with a shit-eating grin on her face, while Akaibara had a deep blush on hers.

I glared at Bafeel. "What did you say to her!?"

Her face showed nothing but innocence. "Why… I just told her common knowledge among devils! Nothing serious~!"

"I don't believe you." I stated flatly.

To her credit, she almost looked genuinely offended. Almost. "Ah, there Roland goes again, tearing out my heart~! Do you see how he treats me Akky? And you too Thomas! It hurts~!"

Apparently today was the day she decided she would try and audition for the role of a woman in a Shakespeare play, considering the amount of drama she was displaying. I looked at Akaibara pleadingly, hoping she wasn't buying into it.

"R-Roland-san should not be so mean…" She said, ever so slightly disapprovingly. As disapprovingly as a person like Akaibara could get.

I looked to Thomas, hoping that the shota would at least by on my side.

"I-I agree with Akky! Being so mean to Bafeel is not good!" He said, with a small amount of courage I haven't seen since a week ago.

So this is what it feels like to be completely alone, with no one on your side. Not only that, but I was told off by the two most mentally disturbed members of this household. Feels bad, man.

Maybe I should leave and come back a year later with unlimited power…

…Nah, that just seems melodramatic.

I turned back to Bafeel as we neared the door. "You told them to say that." I said, crossing my arms.

"And the accusations only continue!" She wailed comically. "It'd hurt a lot more if I didn't know you secretly cared about me so much! Ah~! When I think about you worrying about me at night I-"

"Aaaaaaaaaand here's the door!" I said, cutting her off as best as I could. "Now, lets get inside before you go into one of your strange deluded fantasies."

"They don't have to be deluded fantasies~!"

"…But they  _are_  strange?"

She said nothing, only smirked and giggled.

"Bafeel is thinking  _lewd_ thoughts…" Thomas said quietly. "I-I can feel it."

I opened the door before the conversation could go further and potentially pollute Akaibara's mind. Seekvaira was standing in the middle of the room, looking at us pointedly.

"I have gathered the rest of our  _esteemed_ peerage, my oh so  _illustrious_ master!" I said in the best English accent I could manage. "Despite some rather unsavory individual's attempt to prolong us, we have arrived here in time it seems!"

"He means me!" Bafeel raised her hand without a hint of remorse. "And I wasn't 'prolonging' us. He's just being mean." She held a hand to her chest. "But it's okay because I know that deep down he cares about me~!"

"Sure, sure, and Pluto is still considered a planet by most scientists." I replied dryly.

"That's enough. I will not have you all squabbling when we arrive at my family's home." Seekvaira reprimanded us sternly. "Now, come over here. All of you."

We did as we were told, even if Akaibara isn't a member of the peerage, she still acts like she is. Or maybe she's just following me around. Given past actions, I'll assume it is the latter.

Once we all surrounded Seekvaira, she began to Seeksplain. "Usually, we would be taking a more ostentatious method of reaching the Underworld. However, my family wisely decided that, considering we have a nekoshou who is not currently affiliated with any peerages, we should keep our arrival there as uneventful as possible. Thus, they have prepared a magic circle for us to teleport there."

"How would we usually get there then? I assume that there would've been some sort of welcoming ceremony, with lots of trumpets and alcohol?" I asked.

"You are not far off from the truth. There is a place in this town which only I can access, that would take us to a private facility that leads into the Agares Territory. We would be treated as celebrities as we walked throughout that city, until we reached carriages that would take us to my family's estate. Then a true welcoming ceremony would be held for my return." She Seeksplained.

I snorted. Really, that just seems unnecessary. And carriages? I guess I'd know nothing about the rich, considering I came from a Low-Middle class family in the South, but this just seems a bit… much? Maybe I'll learn more about this as time goes on. I of course knew that Seekvaira's family may be richer than most of the current U.S. combined, but to flaunt it to that extent?

Even if I am a devil now, I still have the mind of a lowly human. Huh.

"Actually," I said, cutting off my internal monologue. "That welcoming ceremony doesn't seem so bad right now."

"Oh?" Bafeel spoke up. "I wonder… What would you be like drunk, Roland? Would you be the angry or funny type of drunk? Actually, I'm willing to bet you'd be the funny and flirty type of drunk~!"

"We won't know for several years. I'm not legally allowed to drink yet." I supplied, trying to deter her.

"Maybe in the U.S., but not where we're going!"

I tapped my foot impatiently, not liking staying her for longer than was necessary. "Is this thing gonna appear or wha-"

A magic circle glowed suddenly beneath us. Most of us had no reaction but it appears Akaibara hasn't dealt with this type of transportation for a long time or at all and she began to breath harder. Thinking quickly, I grabbed her arm and turned her to me, making sure to maintain eye contact. Air blew up through the magic circle as the room around us faded. I had successfully kept Akaibara from having a mild panic attack as we finally transported through the magic circle.

* * *

Deep within the complex the Kingslayer and his associates called home was a room. This room was completely barren, resembling a prison cell more than anything else. The only inhabitants of the room was a massive mountain of muscle with tanned skin, dark brown hair, and brown eyes, who wore a simple T-shirt and shorts. The other inhabitant of the room wasn't even conscious. This one had green hair and wore simple robes.

The one who was conscious, who's name was Ajax, paced around the room, fiddling with a green crystal in his hand.

"Why'd you have me be the one to do it?" He mumbled holding the crystal to his eyes. "You know I hate it when you do crap like this… You remember what happened last time, right? I wasn't even able to find most of that guy…"

He held the crystal in his open palm before closing his hand into a fist and walking towards the unconscious man in the room.

"You have one weird Sacred Gear, you know that right?" He said to no one in particular. "And this isn't even it's weirdest ability…" He rolled the man over, getting a clear shot to the back of said man's neck. "Sorry about this, kid, but what the Kingslayer says, goes."

Without much fanfare, Ajax drove the crystal into the base of the unconscious man's skull. The crystal glided through his skin and flesh like scissors through paper until it hit something hard. Ajax stood up and took several steps back, waiting for the inevitable to happen.

After a few moments, Ajax sighed. Maybe he'd done something wrong. It has been quite a while since he had done something like this, after all. Perhaps he had inserted the crystal into the wrong place? Or maybe he didn't drive it in deep enough. Nevertheless, he had to fix this. If he didn't, the Kingslayer would not let him hear the end of it. 'How did you mess it up!? It was a simple job, Ajax! Unfitting of one who used to be a Rook of the esteemed Bael family!' and then he'd laugh that he'd said something so ridiculous and would tell Ajax to do it again until he got it right.

Ajax only took one step before a green pulse exploded around the unconscious green-haired man. This spooked Ajax, who promptly shrieked like a little girl and backed away into the wall. The eyes of the unconscious man shot wide open, showing nothing but glowing green. The body rose as a shout came out of its mouth, a mix of the Kingslayer's voice and the voice of the man he was possessing. Before the body could stand up it fell forward, breaking its fall by putting its arms in front of itself. The body began to morph, showing more draconic features and even a tail and wings. The body stood up one more time, the green glow in it's eyes becoming almost blinding, before another green pulse surged, knocking Ajax against the wall he had found himself against.

Ajax was knocked out for a few seconds, and when he came to, all he heard was laughter.

"Ahahahahahaha! Ajax, you shoulda seen your face! It was  _priceless!_  Hahahahahahaha! I won't be able to do that again, but man was that the funniest thing I've seen in the last century! Oh boy, my new stomach already hurts… Ohoho…"

Ajax groaned as he lifted himself off the floor, taking in the appearance of his boss's new vessel. It was still humanoid, but it had grown more draconic, like he saw during the transformation. He imagined the transformation was incomplete, or else the vessel in front of him would have destroyed the room.

Ajax grimaced. "I am so glad I could provide you entertainment,  _sir_ ," He spat angrily.

"Oh, don't be so angry, Ajaaaaax!" The vessel in front of him booped him on the nose with one talon-tipped finger. "Besides, how boring would it be if I just took him over there and then? Pretty fucking boring, lemme tell ya!"

Ajax shook as the vessel took several steps forward, slowly returning to the form of the green-haired man. "So," He began. "You got yourself a new scapegoat. You wanna start that coup you said you've wanted to do for years?"

The vessel of the Kingslayer raised a single finger up going 'tsk, tsk, tsk!'. "All in good time my friend, all in good time! There have been some alterations to the plan, considering a good friend of mine has just recently arrived, but rest assured, we will be ready for the time to come!"

"You changed the plan?" Ajax asked with one brow raised. "After we've planned it for so long? How important could this person possibly be?"

"Well," The vessel scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "The only reason he's important now is 'cause of his position. Ya know, where he ranks on the totem pole? He'll be an important figure in the Underworld one day, I'm sure of it! And If can get him to see, we may not even have to take it over!"

Ajax shook his head. He didn't have the patience to argue about this. Right now, he wanted to see how this Agares coup was gonna go. Especially considering how long and hard they have worked on it the past few decades.

"Now, my friend!" The vessel spoke with nothing but positivity and cheerfulness. So much so that it would appear scary to most people. "Shall we take a nice and good flight? I'll tell you more details as we soar through the air!"

The vessel who was also a dragon unfurled its scaly wings and took off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fly little dragon, fllllllyyyyyy!
> 
> Ahem.
> 
> Well, not much to say about that chapter. Akaibara and Thomas continue to be the hardest characters to write for some reason, but other then that... yeah, I actually kinda like how this one turned out.
> 
> Ah, by the way, I have two themes. One for the Theme Song of this entire story, and the other is the ending song. So if this was like an episode series or something the Theme Song'd be the opening and the ending song is self-explanatory.
> 
> It might be stupid but leave me alone.
> 
> Here they are:
> 
> Theme Song - Paradisus - Paradoxum from Re:Zero
> 
> Ending Song - Silent Solitude from Overlord III
> 
> And here's the Discord Link:
> 
> Link: discord .gg/xEApPAS (No longer works.)
> 
> And there you have it. Hope you think they're appropriate.
> 
> Good Night!


	10. Trapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, how are you doing tonight?
> 
> You wanna know something that really surprised me? People liking Bafeel. I honestly thought people would hate her. Not that she's a bad character or anything, but still. Was kinda surprising.
> 
> Not much else to say here. These beginning AN's are really just here for... Actually, I don't know what they are here for. Maybe I should stop doing them.
> 
> Now, enough of my rambling. On with the chapter!

**Chapter 10: Trapped**

* * *

Even after everything I've read and experienced up to this point, the supernatural world still finds ways to surprise me.

"Okay, I admit, I've been caught off guard." I mumbled, sizing up the truly  _gargantuan_ structure in front of me. To call it a mansion would be an insult to it. Even calling it a castle may not be doing it justice. Towers that stretched to the purple sky, battlements and railings adorning the edges, this castle was both imposing and impressive. I knew that devils were rather ostentatious when it came to their wealth, but this might be overdoing it a bit.

If it was supposed to deter ancient invaders, it would have done its job. I'd hate to invade that monster of a building.

Thomas made a low sort of mumbling sound as he stared up at the building. Akaibara shrunk behind me, not letting go of my hand. I let go of her arm when we left the magic circle, but she grabbed onto mine as soon as possible. Bafeel and Seekvaira seemed completely unfazed, though Bafeel seemed amused by our less-than-stoic expressions.

Strange, I thought that Thomas would have come here already.

Calming down Akaibara, I looked towards the front of the massive 'building' and nearly felt my jaw hit the floor.

There, standing in front of us, was the largest congregation of maids and butlers I think I've ever seen. They stood in two rows, with one tall one with slicked back black hair in a somewhat fancier set of butler clothes than the rest. He bowed as we approached him, completely ignoring me and my gob-smacked expression.

"Young mistress, it is good to see you again," The fancy butler greeted politely in a gravely and reserved tone of voice.

"Lucien," She replied stoically, giving a name to the strange butler. "My parents did not even bother to meet me at the front door, did they?"

"They had an important meeting with a few of the other Pillar Heads regarding the Iudex Incident and the…  _person_ you liberated from him," Lucien informed her politely. "They shall return within the hour. Before we enter the castle, however, I see you have a new addition to your peerage since the last time you visited."

He looked at me with his light blue eyes and I felt myself shrinking underneath his piercing gaze. Seriously, are all devils as intimidating when they analyze you? I mean, I'm a pretty intimidating guy myself, but this is on another level. Now that he was looking at me, however, I could see a scar across his throat. Maybe that'd explain his gravelly voice.

"Yes," Seekvaira said, gesturing to me. "This is the newest addition to my peerage and my Queen: Roland. The wielder of the strongest Vritra Gear."

Deciding to put what Seekvaira'd said before in the week before we came here, I dipped my head. "A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Lucien."

After a moment more of looking at me, he didn't even greet me back and just looked back at Seekvaira like I didn't even exist. Okay, he's not winning any points with me right now. Didn't even bother to say 'hello' or anything.

"As I have said, Lord and Lady Agares shall be here in a while. You are welcome to allow your servants access to the castle. Shall I give them the tour?" Lucien suggested politely.

"Do not bother," Seekvaira dismissed it. "We will not be staying here long. You can, however, show us where we will stay while we wait for them."

Do 'nobles' always talk in a stilted way like that? It's kinda annoying.

Lucien bowed once more. "Of course. Follow me," He turned around and began walking, addressing the gathered maids and butlers. "All of you, back to your stations."

As the maids and butlers filed into the building, I analyzed our surroundings. Didn't get the chance to when we first arrived a few minutes ago; might as well do it now.

Surprisingly enough, we're on a bridge. A really  _big_ bridge at that, made of well-maintained stone. As I've said before, the sky is a dark purple color, with a sun that somehow does not feel natural, even though it looked exactly like the sun in the human world. Not a single cloud dotted the sky. On all sides of the bridge I could see countryside. Plains that went on for miles. Just south of us was what looked like a winding road and a train station.

This place is anachronistic as hell.  _Ha!_

We were lead to a massive set of double doors made out of old wood in silence. Not even Bafeel made a sound. A shame really. I could really use something to calm my nerves around this place. Although Seekvaira was right, my body does feel a little more comfortable here. The double doors opened to reveal a well-furnished and, of course, massive foyer. Several doors lined it which I led into hallways deeper into the castle.

"And I thought the mansion back in Maine was big…" I mumbled mostly to myself as I looked wide-eyed around me.

"Oh, you haven't seen anything Roland." Bafeel said, suddenly appearing at my side like she was always there, almost causing me to jump and hit the roof. "The place we've been living in is basically one of their summer homes, or a camping spot. This is one of their main houses."

"M-Main houses…?" I stuttered, almost tripping over myself. Once I think I have a good feeling on what their wealth is, it gets completely blown out of the water.

"Yup!" Bafeel smiled at my reaction. I gotta admit, that smile is beautiful. It became a little less (or maybe more?) beautiful when she hugged my arm, her smile turning into a sultry smirk. "Are you going to buy me a place like this when we get married, Roland~?"

I sputtered, but quickly recovered. "H-Hah, I couldn't build a place like this even if I won the biggest lottery ever. Maybe I should take out a loan, heh he…" I paused as I realized I missed something. "Wait a sec-"

"Young mistress, your servants are rather loud," Lucien said coolly.

I took that as code sentence for 'shut up and keep walking silently plebeians' and went silent before Seekvaira could even say anything (and I know she was going to, she was turning around and had her mouth open with a disapproving expression on her face.). Because of that comment, however, the trip to wherever we were going in this massive castle became even more tense then it was before. I have pieced together that Seekvaira doesn't have the best relationship with her parents, but to extend that to her parents' servants as well… He was cordial enough when we first arrived, but Lucien doesn't like us that much. So much so that he doesn't even like us talking.

It was a few minutes before we reached our destination. Really, we used a magic circle – which I had noticed took us a few more seconds then usual to teleport us here, I'll admit to noticing – to get here. Why can't we use one to get around this castle? I get the feeling Caligula himself would be jealous of noble devils. When we arrived at an unassuming door, Lucien opened it for us.

"You shall wait here. Lord and Lady Agares will meet you here when they arrive," He gave Seekvaira a stern look not unlike one a father might give to their disobedient child. "Please, control your servants while you are here. If they are anything like you, they have issues listening to their betters."

"They listen to their betters when it is important. And at least I enjoy spending time with them. Do not worry, Lucien." Seekvaira replied coldly.

We entered the room single-file, and when we were all inside, Lucien shut the door.

I finally let loose a breath I didn't realize I was holding in. "Damn, so this is what it must be like to be in a prison…"

"This place is nothing like Zartacar Roland; stop being melodramatic," Seekvaira said, taking a seat on a nearby chair and leaning her head on her hand. "I see that Lucien is just as abrasive and annoying as when I first left…"

"M-Meaner than I remember," Thomas added. I'd almost forgotten that he was here.

"Ah, so he's like me then?" I said. "You know, wasn't always an asshole, but now he is? Haha…"

A slight squeeze on my forearm. "Roland-san isn't like that… Roland-san is funny. L-Lucien-san isn't." Akaibara said, with slight forcefulness.

I can't make self-deprecating jokes when she's around. She always refutes them. Always provides a small ego boost. But then I realize I'm still me, and that ego immediately goes back down.

"Yeah," Bafeel said. "Hope your parents aren't the same way. I can hardly deal with you sometimes, Seek. Not that I'd trade this position for anything, mind you."

"I completely understand, Bafeel," Seekvaira assured. "I can barely deal with my parents myself. It would not surprise me if you felt the same way about me. I did inherit that much, at least."

Narrowing my eyes at what they were saying, I thought now was the best time to finally ask about what is going on here. "So," I began. "What is the deal, by the way?"

Seekvaira looked at me. For some reason she already looked exhausted before her parents even arrived. "You will have to be more specific than that, Roland."

_She already knows what I'm gonna ask, she just doesn't want to answer. Too late now, though._

"Your parents," I clarified, causing her to stiffen in her seat. "What's the deal here? Every time you say that word you get all venomous and cold, like, colder than  _usual_ , and then there was Lucien a little bit ago… So, what's going on here?"

"…I see," She said cryptically. "You have figured out there is something going on."

_Sarcasm mode: Engaged_.

"No, actually, I didn't. I just thought I'd ask that outta the blue. I'm actually a clueless  _shounen_ protagonist who is denser than a cargo tanker filled with mini-neutron stars. I can only understand what is in front of my face at the exact moment, and if someone tries to confess to me, I will either misunderstand or reject them because, like I said,  _I'm dense_."

She glared at me. "If you are going to act like that, then you can wait for them to arrive. Maybe that would be better. It would be easier to show you rather than tell you, after all."

_Sarcasm mode: Backfired._

"Alright then. Not like I'm curious or anything," I sat down on another chair, mumbling to myself.

Tense situations do nothing to help my disposition. The fight with the abomination taught me that much at least. Still, I wonder. What are her parents like? From the way she talks about them, it makes them seem like assholes among assholes. But that could be because the only thing I know about them are from things Seekvaira has said in the past, which is almost all negative. And yet, they are willing to keep Akaibara's existence on the down low, so they can't be that bad, right?

I looked at the red-haired nekoshou, who was now standing next to the chair I was sitting on. Her yellow eyes were perpetually wide, taking in everything in this castle. I can only assume that she's either looking for places to hide or being watchful for any stray devil that might come out of the woodwork. She noticed me staring at her and stared back, apparently waiting for me to say something. I only put a hand on her shoulder and smiled, hoping it was enough to calm her down for now. It was when I was about to say some words of comfort that the door to the room we were staying in opened softly.

Everyone immediately zeroed-in their eyes on that door as it opened. Seekvaira got up, a light scowl still on her face when it opened completely. Two people stood in the doorway and entered.

One man and one woman came in, both wearing some of the fanciest looking clothes I've ever seen, looking like some sort of mix between modern and medieval style. The man had green hair and sharp pink eyes. The woman had long blonde hair that reached down to her  _admittedly_  sexy-looking hips with golden-colored eyes. Overall, these two give off the air of people I don't want to fuck with.

And Seekvaira is internally bristling just looking at them; I can tell from that look in her eyes. I seriously hope this doesn't start a shouting session. That would be awkward as hell.  _Ha! Hell._

The man, Lord Agares, bowed. "My apologies for not greeting you at the door. As I am sure Lucien told you, we were held up in a meeting," He then looked at both Akaibara and I. "And here these two are, the ones you talked so much about…"

He didn't even say hi to his daughter. Is this how nobles treat their offspring after not seeing them for so long.

"Dear," Lady Agares spoke up. "One thing at a time. We have other things to discuss before we get to that."

"Ah yes of course. Where are my manners?"

Probably up your ass.

"Seekvaira, your report was rather… interesting, to say the least," He began stiffly. "While I am happy to see that your foray into the forests of the Americas has not been a waste of time, are you ready to return?"

"We are not talking about that, father," She replied forcefully. "I intend to remain there for the time being."

Lord Agares sighed. "Very well. As long as you maintain your standard for work, I have no qualms with you staying there. However," He chuckled lightly. "I would still appreciate it if you would visit from time to time."

"I shall think about it," She said briskly, obviously hoping to get this meeting done as soon as possible. "Now, about my report. You have taken the Kingslayer's return into consideration, yes?"

Lady Agares took over the speaking role. "The 72 Pillars found it hard to believe that a stray devil that has not shown its face for hundreds of years has suddenly come back, but they are willing to entertain the idea of it, it seems. Of course, if we were any other house they might have shoved us off by saying that our own daughter must have made a mistake." She giggled. "They have not forgotten our contributions to the Underworld, it seems."

I'm guessing I won't be hearing about these 'contributions to the Underworld' unless I ask. Jesus this is the most stilted and awkward conversation I have ever seen.

"In any case, your report shook them up a bit. Especially when it mentioned what you liberated from their grasp. Lord Agares turned his piercing pink gaze to Akaibara, who shrunk behind me. "Only the other heads of the Pillars know about her, so we do not have much to worry about when it comes to that. Just keep her presence down while you go about the territory." Lord Agares stated.

"'Go about the territory'?" Seekvaira echoed. "We were going to leave as soon as this meeting was over."

"I would greatly appreciate it if you would give your newest servant some idea on what the Underworld is like," Lord Agares said.

No one had spoke besides the three Agares in the room. When Seekvaira's fists clenched, and the passage of time around slowed just a tiny bit, the room was silent.

"Is that an order?" She asked sharply.

"You may be staying in the human world for now, but one day you will return to take your place as the Head of this family. That means everything within our territory as well. You should prepare your servants when they take over jobs that you cannot handle. Especially your new Queen." Lord Agares replied just as sharply. He either didn't notice Seek's power leaking or he didn't care.

After a few moments of silence, Seekvaira nodded like her head was being tugged on by a string.

"Very good," Lord Agares smiled, though it seemed strained. If it was from annoyance or from what he had to do I can't tell. "Now, what I am most interested in… Roland, was it?"

I perked up at my name being called. Looking up, I saw both the eyes of Lord and Lady Agares staring at me. I stood up.

"Yeah, that's me," I said quietly, honestly hoping this would not take long. "Do you need something?"

"No, not at all," Lord Agares assuaged. "I merely want to get a look at the man my daughter has chosen as her Queen. I assume she has already told you the importance of this position?"

Noticing that while Lady Agares hasn't said much this entire conversation but she was thoroughly taking in everything around her, I scratched the back of my neck uncomfortably. "On the contrary, I doubt I'll be able to forget."

I felt the hairs on the back of my head stand up as Seekvaira glared at the both of us.

"Hmm," Lord Agares leaned in close, studying my every move. For some reason, my body felt like it was itching all over just when I felt like I needed to stay still.

"You're posture and overall appearance aside, I'm sure you will make a decent Queen someday." Lord Agares said finally, and I had to stop myself from releasing a sigh of relief. Idly wondering how he was able to come to that conclusion, I didn't notice him coming close to Akaibara until he spoke. "And you are the nekoshou that my daughter has taken under her wing."

Akaibara nodded fast, looking down away from his gaze.

After a few seconds of staring at her, a span of a few seconds where I was about pounce on him, he walked away.

"It seems you have the situation under control. Since you obviously do not care for my presence, I shall take my leave." Lord Agares said as he left for the door.

"Maybe I would care for your presence more if you saw me as your daughter and not as the heir." Seekvaira hissed venomously.

Okay, she went from 1 to 100 in an instant.

Lord Agares stopped for a second, like he wanted to say something back, but stopped himself and left the room. Lady Agares bowed to us and went after her husband.

As soon as they left, I collapsed on a chair, feeling the tension leaving my body. Letting out a sigh I said: "That was the most unnatural, stiff, two-faced conversation I have ever been a part of."

"Trust me, Roland, that wasn't even the worst of it," Bafeel groaned, falling limp against the arm of another chair. "And I thought I escaped nobles when I left my house."

"I'm… I am a problem, aren't I? He kept looking at m-me like I had done s-something wrong…" Akaibara stuttered feebly.

"The problem," I was quick to say something to that "is not you. And if anyone ever says otherwise they can meet me on the side of the street."

"I love it when you get worked up~" Bafeel replied huskily, causing the serious aura around me to dissipate.

"I-I think Roland is scary when he gets angry…" Thomas weakly added. As a way to cheer me up or because that's what he actually thinks, I don't know.

I leaned back, closing my eyes for a few seconds before opening them. As the others talked among themselves I couldn't help but notice that Seekvaira was eerily quiet. She was sat down, staring off into nothing. It was actually a pretty disturbing look for her. I've been so used to seeing either an amused smile or angry glare on her pretty face that it was so strange seeing it completely blank.

Call me an asshole all you want, but I feel like she was exaggerating when it comes to her parents. Sure, they were bit… strange, but I was expecting them to be like tyrants.

'Maybe I would care for your presence more if you saw me as your daughter and not as the heir.'

I'm going to talk with her later about this. At some point, I swear I'll do that. I won't forget.

Please don't forget Roland.

* * *

"Wait, where're we going?"

"Agreas. A popular tourist attraction in our territory," Seekvaira Seeksplained. "We will be there for a few days, and then we will return to the mansion in Maine. Unless, of course, you wish to remain in my family's castle?"

I snorted. "Yeah, I can't imagine anywhere else I'd rather be than in that  _towering_  building. Looks like a place a mad scientist would go to resurrect corpses…"

"Ah, good. You may remain there if you so wish-"

"We both know I was being sarcastic, Seekvaira. Don't be that guy. Nobody likes that guy. Especially me."

We were currently outside of the Agares Fortress, heading towards the train station I had saw earlier. It was mid-day, as far as I could tell, and we were leaving this  _death trap_ Seekvaira's parents called a home.

Speaking of Seekvaira, since we've left she has reverted to her usual attitude. Althought now she seems just a bit more… snappy is a word that comes to mind, but that doesn't quite describe it in a way I'd like. At least she's feeling somewhat better.

Remember, Roland, talk to her about the situation with her parents. Maybe have a talk with her dad too. It may be a bit stupid and arrogant of me to assume I can talk some sense into Seekvaira, let alone her dad and mom, but I'd…  _feel bad_ if I didn't do something. At least she has a chance to make things better, unlike me.

Also, this place we're going to, Agreas… Agreas, Agares, Agreas is just an anagram of Agares. How creative. But I digress… I don't know much about it. All I know is what Seekvaira has just told me, and that it's the place that the Satan Beelzebub got the crystals used to create the Evil Pieces. Those history books have a lot of spotty knowledge, now that I think about it.

I looked to one side of me as we walked to the train station to see Akaibara still standing close to me. That meeting with Seekvaira's parents really shook her up. Of course, she's always kinda shook up. That's just how she is. On my other side was Bafeel, who was wearing this constant smile on her face since she learned we were heading to Agreas. And, maybe this is just my imagination or I'm finally losing sight in my eyes, she's trembling like she's either scared or excited.

"…Can we go somewhere else-"

"No." "No!" Two voices said simultaneously.

"Agreas is one of my most favorite places to visit!" Bafeel informed me excitedly. "It's got this cool little ice cream shop, and if you go to a factory during certain days then you can actually see Evil Pieces getting made!"

"It is an easy place to visit," Seekvaira gave me her reasoning, even if I didn't ask for it. "My  _parents_ will not pester me for the duration of our stay in the Underworld if we stay there. My family owns a house in that city, so we do not have to worry about lodging, and there are many places to go see, as Bafeel has so wonderfully put it."

"Next you'll tell me that your family has a house in the middle of the Dead Sea…" I mumbled, annoyed.

"No, actually. But we do have a house under the waters of Lake Superior. So you were close," She said offhandedly.

"I'm not even surprised anymore." I sighed.

"Oh well that won't do," Bafeel said, grabbing my arm. "I was hoping to surprise you when we got to Agreas!"

I rose an eyebrow as we entered the train station. "Depends on what it is…"

She leaned in close, until our heads were right next to each other. "You'll see~"

"Bafeel is b-being weird again…" Thomas suddenly said.

This kid would make an excellent spy. I keep forgetting he's there.

"Alright everyone," Seekvaira said just as we were about to enter the fanciest-looking train I've ever seen in my entire life; which isn't saying much anymore considering all I've seen in the past hour alone. "It shouldn't take us long to reach Agreas; only about an hour. Be on your best behavior and treat the staff as respectfully as you can," She said this, looking at me in particular.

I chuckled darkly. "Don't worry, I'll be sure to treat them with respect. When have I ever been disrespectful?"

Her eyebrow twitched, and I was suddenly worried that her face would be forever stuck in that slight glare she always has.

Not like I can say much myself really. I always look like I'm about to punch somebody in the face.

"H-Hmm…" Akaibara hummed quietly, looking at the train. "W-Walter-san took me on a train once. W-What kind of train is this?"

Before Seekvaira could say anything, I told her: "Knowing that this is the Underworld? Probably a magic train. Hopefully it has other magic stuff too. Like, you know, food."

* * *

"I don't wanna be on this train, I don't wanna be on this train, I don't wanna be on this-  _Get me off this fucking train!_ " I shouted, holding myself to the couch in the first-class coach we were in. I didn't expect this journey to be entertaining, but I also didn't expect it to be absolutely  _terrifying_.

For you see, if you were to look out of the window on the far side of the coach, you would see that we were currently hurtling through the air like a fucking plane. Only this isn't a plane; this is a train, and every last logical brain cell within me is telling me that we should be falling towards the ground in a heap. It would take days for our bodies to be found when we make landfall, and by that time they would be all bloated and decomposed. In the end the authorities would judge it as an accident, and we would be  _forgotten_.

Oh, sorry for going on a rant, but I'm not used to flying through the air inside of a metal coffin, so you'll have to excuse that.

"Agreas is a  _floating_ island with a city on it, Roland," Seekvaira Seeksplained, sighing at my behavior. "This is merely a way for us to get there. Did you think we would use an elevator to get up there?"

"It'd be a lot better than  _going through the fucking air in a metal box!_ " I screeched like a banshee.

"That is technically what an elevator is anyway," Seekvaira pointed out painfully.

A middle finger was her only response, and it made her scoff at my crassness.

"It-it's okay, Roland-san!" Akaibara said, in a slightly less quiet voice than I am used to, holding my hand.

On anyone else I would have thought they were patronizing me; coming from her, it was actually kinda cute.

"I-I don't like heights either, Roland. I-I mean, if we were to fall from here… if something went wrong…" Thomas began to say.

"Thomas," I got his attention. "I'm gonna need you to stop talking buddy."

He promptly fell silent.

"I've finally found your weakness," Bafeel teased, coming up behind me and laying her head on top of mine. "Heights! Who would've thought that? Explains why you're so reluctant to start flying. Maybe I could use this to my advantage…"

I looked up, and almost flinched when I realized our faces were so close together. "…What are you planning?"

I felt her arms snake around my neck and hug me gently. "Maaaybe I'll set up a small event, in which I have to save you from falling, thus having you instead  _fall for me~_ "

"In your dreams," I replied, though for some reason I could feel the heat on my cheeks.

"You bet they are," She whispered.

" _Attention all passengers_ ," Came a loud voice from an intercom. " _We shall be arriving at Agreas Station in five minutes. Sit down as we prepare for landing procedures._ "

The intercom cut off.

"Okay, everyone sit down. Don't worry Roland. It looks like this nightmare of yours is about to end." Seekvaira said dismissively.

"Keep talking like that Seekvaira and I'll make this  _your_ nightmare." I replied harshly, not budging from my seat.

* * *

"At this point, the odds of me be caught off guard by something are so slim they could be classified as anorexic." I whistled, looking at the towering buildings that surrounded us. The air felt a bit thinner, but not by much, and the also felt fresh somehow.

"That was a rather tasteless comparison and/or joke," Seekvaira shot. "Then again, most everything you say has that quality to it."

"I could be worse, you know," I replied. "Trust me, this is me with a filter on. If I said everything that came to mind… Oh boy I'm sure I'd have a lot more enemies then I already do."

"You do not have any enemies," Seekvaira said, assured of herself.

"Not here I don't," I said cryptically.

Her eyes narrowed at me, but I only smiled back.

She clicked her tongue. "Nonetheless, here we are. There are many places we can visit on this island. I will leave it up to you to decide."

Before I could eve get a single word out, Bafeel wrapped her arms around my arm  _again_.

"I know where I wanna go!" She said excitedly. "And Roland is coming with me!"

"Wait what-!"

"I have no problems with that," Seekvaira responded, until she looked at Akaibara, who was looking at the situation with growing worry. "Do you want to go alone…?"

"Why, yes! I'm gonna take Roland here to a love hotel and-!"

"Haha, no." I interrupted sternly.

"I'm just joking~!" Bafeel booped me on the nose.

Why do people keep doing that!?

"But seriously," Bafeel said, an actual  _serious_ expression on her face for once. "I wanna go somewhere with him alone."

…Hmm. Now, I have an idea. I do want Akaibara to get used to other people, I.E. have the support of other people. This seems like a decent way to do that.

Besides, I get to spend time with Bafeel.

…Forget I said that.

Seekvaira apparently had the same idea since her eyes widened slightly. "Very well. Akaibara shall accompany us, then. Remember, we must keep her in our sight at all times."

I nodded gratefully and turned to the silently panicking Akaibara. Putting a hand on her shoulder, I whispered: "Hey, it's gonna be okay. I'll just go away for a little while. We'll see each other again before you know it, alright?"

After a few seconds, she nodded slowly. "O-Okay… I-I'll be fine!"

"Thatta girl!" I praised, before I felt myself being tugged in another direction.

"See you guys later!" Bafeel said, dragging me and waving at our rapidly fading comrades.

I can't tell if this is the worst decision or best decision I've ever made…

…Meh, I've made worse.

* * *

" _Alakazam!_ "

A green bolt of energy shot out of the possessed dragons hand, striking a shield with enough force to send it careening towards a cliff face. When the object hit said cliff face, it caused it to collapse, sending debris and boulders everywhere and burying the shield and whatever was behind it underneath.

"Haha!" The green-haired dragon guffawed. "Ajaaaaaaaax! Are ya dead? Or are ya sleeping? If you're dead, just say so!"

Another round of laughing came just before the rubble started to shake and slide off the form of the descendent of the Greek hero Ajax the Greater. His clothes were lightly torn, but his bronze colored shield did not have a single scratch. He shook off the dust and rubble and glared at the possessed dragon.

"I don't appreciate being squashed against cliff faces. This testing itself seems so unnecessary anyway; it's not like you'll be doing a lot of fighting in that new body."

"Plans can always go awry, Ajax!" The green-haired dragon reminded him. "Or do I need to remind you of that one time with the Medusa descendent and her-"

Ajax held up a hand, imploring the possessed dragon to stop before he continued. "Please, for the love of everything, don't bring up that  _whore_ ever again."

"Oo la la! Such course language! Maybe that's what she liked about you~!"

"Shut up, I mean it!" Ajax threatened, holding his shield in a way that showed he was ready to throw it.

"Oi oi, calm down bud!" The dragon held his hands up in a placating gesture. Not that he really needed to, but he liked Ajax so he'd rather be friends with him. Still, doesn't mean he wasn't still going to tease the shit out of him. "Alright, I'll let that little line of dialogue go. But you have to admit, that was funny as hell."

"For you maybe," Ajax grumbled, trudging along the rubble and dust until he was right next to the dragon. "So, it'll happen in a couple days, right?"

The possessed dragon nodded happily. "Yep. All I gotta do is inform him, and we'll be in."

Ajax raised an eyebrow at the tone of voice his friend used. "You don't seem very concerned about something going wrong, even when you told me something could definitely go wrong."

The dragon only gave Ajax a small smirk. It was different from almost every other smile Ajax has seen the man beside him give. Even when he possessed someone completely different, he always had this half-crazed smile on his face. Ajax had accepted that as part of him, but this one… it almost seemed like he had regained something akin to sanity again.

Of course, it vanished within an instant, and that crazed smile was back with a vengeance.

"Well, maybe I'm just confident? Or maybe there's something even you don't know about, old friend? Who knows? Only time will tell." He chuckled.

Ajax groaned, and pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "I hate it when you do that."

Aww, c'mon Ajax!" The dragon whined, slapping the back of the Greek hero descendent. "Would you even be friends with me if I was any other way than I am now?"

"Probably," Ajax replied dryly. "In fact, I might enjoy being around you more if you had changed your attitude a bit."

" _Ouch,_ you really know where to hit me, don't ya?"

Despite himself, Ajax found himself chuckling. He stopped soon after, but it still felt nice while it lasted.

After a few seconds, the dragon unfurled his wings. "We should go and scout out the mansion, make sure there are no things that can get in the way of our super awesome ultra-excelsior stylish plan. Ready to go?"

Ajax unfurled his own devil wings, and soundlessly flew off into the purple sky of the Underworld, leaving the dragon gaping and in the dust. A chuckle escaped his lips as a feral look came upon him.

"Oh, you  _bastard_ ," He growled out, not being completely serious, but still feeling like his honor has been challenged in some way. "You are not just gonna leave me here, you asshole!"

He laughed as he soared into the sky after the Greek descendant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, 6k words a pop. I think I've hit a bit of a sweet spot if I do say so myself.
> 
> One more announcement before I send this off: Someone's doing a character portrait of Roland. I'll be sure to put it as the new cover when I receive it. Better appreciate Artorias while he's there!
> 
> By the way, I'm writing a story with Houvdon and CrimsonAzazel. It's called Rise of a Phenex. Go ahead and check it out! (Only on FF.net.)
> 
> Please, we're putting a lot of effort into it!
> 
> And, once more, a theme. Or rather, a Redux of a previous theme:
> 
> Roland's Theme 2 - Hikari no Willpower Guitar Cover by 94Stones
> 
> With that out of the way, Good Night!


	11. The Masks We Wear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, how are you doing today?
> 
> This chapter is the longest chapter I've written so far for this story, being over 8k words, passing the previous longest chapter by about 1k words. Just couldn't find a good stopping point and I just wrote the scenes until I finally thought they were ready. So yeah, here's an extra long chapter for you. Let's hope I haven't fucked something up irreversibly. That'd suck.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Chapter 11: The Masks We Wear**

* * *

You know, I expected Agreas to be big. I really did. I knew it would be a big city, even if I didn't see us approach because I was glued to the seat of the coach. So when I tell you that the walk to wherever Bafeel was taking me was  _long as hell_ , you better believe me.

I gotta stop with all of these 'as hell' puns. They're below me.

We went past street after street with no end in sight. Bafeel was still leading me by my arm. On her face was a bright smile, one I've only seen from her a few times.

After what felt like hours walking through the streets of this floating city – something which still secretly terrifies me. I can barely ride planes without feeling like I'm about to die – we finally came to a building that, strangely enough, didn't seem like it had any other structures beyond it. I figured out why that is when I saw the decorated sign at the top of the door.

'Look-Out Point'.

Oh, so we're at the edge of this giant rock with a city on it that is suspended in air by poorly explained – to  _me_ , at least – supernatural forces.

_Marvelous._

Noticing my trepidation at approaching the edge of this massive rock that the devils wisely decided to build a city on, Bafeel flashed me a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry," She said. "If you fall, remember what I said on the train?"

"I think I blocked out most of that entire trip," I replied dryly. "On account of the fact that it was terrifying."

"Oh, it wasn't  _that_ bad."

"You're not the one afraid of heights."

She puffed her cheeks and pouted at me. It only took a few seconds for me to cave. Am I that weak-willed?

"Fine, alright," I grumbled, although the small smile on my face betrayed my tone. "Besides, it can't be as bad as the train. Nothing is worse than that train."

I shivered. Seriously, why the fuck did we not just use a magic circle? I'll never understand devils.

Well, I am one, but that's not the point.

Her smile returned, and she bobbed up and down in excitement. She does that sometimes, usually when I'm around. And when she does that she nearly takes me with her.

"I've wanted to show this place to someone for years!" She exclaimed happily. "I'm glad that someone is you, Roland!"

"You just want me here so you can tease me about my fear of heights." I surmised hollowly.

She hugged my arm just a bit tighter as she pushed the door to the Look-Out Point. "Oh,  _please_. If I wanted to tease you about that, I would have done it back on the train. Although you're acting so courageous now, fighting down your phobia just for me? How  _manly_ of you~!"

I didn't get the chance to say anything since the moment she opened the door all I saw was the purple sky of the Underworld. My heart beat quicker and the urge to just step back from the doorway increased tenfold.

You can call me a pussy all you want. At least I'm trying to get over this. For what reason am I doing it though…?

I know the answer, but I'm too embarrassed to say.

The artificial sun of the Underworld was starting to dip into the horizon, bathing this little Look-Out Point with a brilliant orange light. It was made of concrete, or something resembling concrete, and several old-fashioned, and just plain  _old_ looking benches on the far wall. A guard rail lined the area that showed the violet sky, making sure no one stupid enough to just walk off the edge by accident could.

I felt my legs shake. I could just imagine, despite the guard rails, falling off that edge. Falling for what seems like ages, nothing to stop my endless descent… That's the stuff of my nightmares. Falling, heights, shit like that.

However, I was not gonna show that scared pussy side of me to Bafeel. Strapping my balls back on, I bravely stepped onto the Look-Out point balcony. A faint breeze hit my face as I walked, Bafeel at my side.

"Huh, this isn't so bad." I said, looking around and noticing I wasn't plummeting to my death yet.

"I'm glad you like it!" Bafeel chirped, skipping over to the edge of the balcony like she wasn't a few feet away from falling to her death.

Wait, when the fuck has Bafeel  _ever_ skipped? Or am I remembering things wrong? I'm probably just remembering things wrong. Don't mind me.

I approached the balcony's edge slowly, as if I was approaching a sleeping bear or lion. Looking out I could see the rolling, hilly landscape of the Agares Territory. I could see clearly for miles on account of my devil vision and clear air.

"It's nice, isn't it?" Bafeel said beside me, smiling at the sprawling landscape below us.

"If you discount the fact that one wrong step and we'll be halfway to China then yeah, it  _is_ pretty nice." I said wryly.

"Oh  _please_. Even if you did somehow fall off, you'd be fine. Mostly." She titled her head. "And… China? You do remember we're in the Underworld, right?"

"It's a joke," I chuckled. "Not a very good one, but a joke." I looked to her, more serious now. "But yeah, it's very nice."

She nodded, that same pleasant smile on her face.

We just stood there for a while, enjoying each other's company and looking out at the world below us. I noticed a few villages in the far distance. Occasionally I'd see a small cloud or too. But overall there was nothing that obstructed our view. After a while, Bafeel retreated from edge and sat on a bench a little ways a way, and beckoned me over by patting the place next to her. I obliged. Not like I had any reason to refuse that wouldn't make me sound like a douche anyway.

"I-"

"You-"

Okay, what the fuck was that. Did we seriously try and speak at the same time?

"And now I've made this awkward…" I mumbled mostly to myself as Bafeel giggled at my pain. I gestured to her. "You go first."

"So chivalrous~!" Bafeel said dreamily before she apparently guessed what I was gonna ask. "You're probably wondering how I found this place, right? And why I brought you here?"

I lightly tapped my lips. "Took the words right outta my mouth."

She giggled again before continuing. She really does have a nice laugh. "Well, that's kinda a long story. I actually found this place when my brother took me on a trip to the Agares Territory a few years ago. I was… um, going through some rather tumultuous times back then, and when our parents found us, well… Well, I found this place and just stared out at the countryside. I just felt so  _at ease_ here."

As she was talking, I didn't realize she had taken ahold of my hand. I didn't resist.

"I actually met Seek while we were on that trip, you know. I never knew how much of a good thing that I did. I might have never escaped my house without her." She continued.

Why does everyone I know have such a shitty relationship with their relatives? I mean, I can't talk, but still.

"Point is," Bafeel began to conclude, this time lacing her fingers with mine. "This is a special place to me, right? Seek's only been here a couple times herself, and now you." I felt her head on my shoulder. "I'm glad I could show you it."

I'm sure my face was as red as a tomato at that point. It certainly felt like it; it felt like it was  _on fire_. However, I can't deny that this felt… right somehow. I couldn't explain it even if you put a gun to my head. Although, considering who I am now, if you  _do_ actually put a gun to my head I might just blow you off. Queen Endurance  _mothafucka_.

Maybe it was the adrenaline rush I got from facing my phobia so blatantly and actually succeeding in fighting it off, or maybe I was even more unused to female affection than I thought, but I was shivering just a little bit. Still, I felt the need to say something back, even if I was a bit jittery.

"Heh," I laughed nervously. "Special place? Next thing I know you'll be asking for my hand in marriage… well, I should be the one to do that if we were in that situation, w-which we aren't! But, you know…"

I don't know what cosmic force in this universe ordered me to say that, but Bafeel's reaction is what got me. I turned to her to see an expression on her face that I couldn't identify.

And then all I saw and felt was her on top of me, straddling me and hugging onto me. I admit to yelping at first before my arms instinctively encircled her, pulling her closer to me. With her pressing onto me, being able to feel her so close to me…

My mind kinda went blank for a moment, but I was able to pull back my consciousness from the abyss to hear what she whispered into my ear.

"You know," She said, her breath tickling my ear. "If we  _were_ to get married, no one would care."

"What…?" I mumbled back, a bit distracted by how good she smelled. Is it too much for me to admit I'm enjoying this?

"I mean politically." She clarified, pulling back and looking me in the eye. "All those people in high places and stuff like that. They wouldn't care. Sure, they might make a bit of a fuss because I'm a Pure-Blooded devil, but it'd eventually quiet down. They'd forget about it and focus on the other, more High-Class houses to keep their bloodlines pure."

"Okay, I'm getting what you're saying, I really am." I said, putting my hand on her shoulders and ignoring the…  _shiver_ that I felt go through her when I did that. "You're saying a lot of things right now and… Well…" I shook my head, trying to get my messed-up mind to form coherent words. "I'm getting the feeling that you… like me more than I think you do. But… why? Why do you act like this around me?"

To be honest, it has made me curious. I've never met a woman quite like Bafeel, and I want to know why she is the way she is. And if she actually… like I suspect…

Fucking hell, why can't I form a coherent sentence?

With her bangs shielding her eyes, a blank expression on her face, she got off of me and stood up. That made me both yearn for her back, a feeling that was becoming less and less surprising to me now, and curse myself for not just accepting what she was saying and rolled with whatever she was doing… Whatever she was doing.

I got up as well as she backed up, hugging her shoulders as she began speaking, her voice a little bit darker than usual. "You know about devil houses, right?"

Sensing that sarcasm was not the best way to go about this situation, I merely nodded.

She looked up, but it still looked like a shadow had come across her usual cheery demeanor. "Then you know that some houses are higher than others in the devil government."

"I haven't memorized all of the ranks," I supplied. "But I know enough."

She nodded, and if I looked a little closer, I could see she was shivering slightly. "My family, Furcas, was never very far up in the Ars Goetia. That became… even more so when the Great War ended. After that… Well," Her voice was breaking up a bit at this point. "Well, let's just say my family is High-Class only in name."

I nodded, showing her I was paying attention.

"I still had to attend some Underworld schools and things like that. My family wanted me to be the person who would bring them out of their dire straits. That, of course, meant that I would have to be betrothed to someone. Someone in high standing. Who cares if I was their child? I was third. I wouldn't inherit anything, I certainly wouldn't become the head of the family, so I'm expendable."

My eyebrows drew together as I glared ahead of me. No, she can't be saying…

A small, fragile smile formed on her lips when she saw my reaction to her saying that. "Don't worry, we could never work out a deal with any of the other devil families. We had nothing to offer them; why would they accept it? But my family, they wouldn't take that. It must have been my fault. My looks, the way I carried myself, that must have been what was turning them off to any deals. Not because they were too proud to do anything themselves…" She said bitterly.

I took a step closer to her.

She shook her head. I noticed a single tear go down her face. "You know, for a long time I thought it was because I wasn't tantalizing enough. I wasn't pretty enough to attract the opposite sex, or even the  _same_  sex. I thought I was this creature who couldn't do anything to help anyone. I felt completely and utterly powerless. Unable to do anything for myself or for the handful of people I actually cared about. My parents didn't make that any better. I have to give them credit, they kept their contempt for me under wraps for a long time, but I guess they got sick of pretending."

I took another step closer. Bafeel didn't react to my getting closer. She was too focused on telling me everything.

"They made it clear to me how much I was worth to them. They put me as their last hope to get out of their squalor and I took that hope away from them. I snapped; I ran and joined Seekvaira's peerage. The only one I have contact with anymore is my brother Beruka. And… and here we are." She said, looking at me, and taking a step closer herself, until we were just in front of each other.

"I… I know it sometimes sounds like I'm just teasing you, or I'm just having fun." She prefaced. "But when I say those things about you, there is truth to them. I do… I do really like you, Roland. Even if you sometimes say mean things, I know you don't mean them. You're the only man who has had this kinda relationship with me. I guess I-I can't help but…"

I can feel just a bit of what she's likely gone through. Not to her extent, but a little. Cripplingly low self-esteem, despite this mask she puts on that has just snapped in half in front of me. I guess we're even more alike then I thought.

I never expected to be confessed to, that's for sure. And I gotta say, I might be… feeling something for her as well.

Oh what the fuck am I even thinking about anymore, of course I feel something for her. Who wouldn't after something like that? You know what, this is going to be ballsy, but I'm gonna do it anyway. Screw what might happen after this, but I'm doing this. Right here, right now.

I took that final step and wrapped my arms around her hips. Her face was flushed, and it looked like it became even more so when I made my move. I closed my eyes and leaned my face down to hers.

And that's when I felt my lips touch hers.

I was as inexperienced as inexperienced can get when it comes to kissing, but I still tried my best. I couldn't see her face because, obviously, my eyes were closed, but I felt her arms entangle themselves around my neck, one of her hands feeling up my back and the other tangling itself in my hair. We kept at it for a bit, until we separated.

I breathed heavily as I saw the faint line of saliva pass from my lips to hers before it vanished. Even if I'm inexperienced, the way that felt, the way it  _tasted_ , was completely worth it. Bafeel looked at me with emotion-filled eyes, slightly panting with her face still red.

"I…" I swallowed. What a time to be a virgin, right? "I like you too, Bafeel."

Her breathing hitched as her eyes widened.

What, the kiss that we just shared wasn't enough to give you a clue?

"I'm not sure entirely why you'd, um… choose me, per se, besides the reasons you told me. But I'm… I'm willing to give us a shot." I said eloquently.

I should just shut up right now, shouldn't I?

That sentiment was shared by Bafeel as she slammed into me, hugging me tightly as I felt wetness on my shoulder. I returned the embrace.

" _Roland…!_ " Bafeel whispered, her voice thick with emotion. " _You don't know… don't know how much this…!_ "

She pulled back, only to slam her lips back onto mine. I was almost taken aback with how forceful she was, but I still tried my best to keep up. That one lasted a lot longer than the other one, almost going on for a full minute.

It amuses me that my first kiss was immediately followed by a make-out session that left me weak in the knees. I don't know why, but it just does.

We pulled away again, only this time Bafeel had the most radiant smile on her face. It was honestly stunning and for a few seconds I found myself just staring at her, my heart like a machine gun in my chest.

And then she started giggling uncontrollably. For a few seconds that was all I heard. I frowned. "Was it that bad?" I questioned morosely.

"Oh!" She stopped, but an occasional chuckle escaped her lips. "No, no, no, no! You were pretty good! Like, really good! I just… I just can't stop laughing~!"

I tried to keep my face straight, but a few seconds later I found myself laughing as well. Damn, her laugh is contagious.

After a few more moments of that, we finally both stopped. I looked down on her, and she looked up at me. In each other's arms. If this was just a couple days ago I would have told you that being in a situation like this was impossible. And yet, here I am, in that same exact situation. And I can't say I'd rather be somewhere else.

Besides, there was only so much time I could have acted like a tsundere. It would have happened eventually.

She got closer and nuzzled into my chest. I hugged her tighter.

All in all, I'm glad I took that leap of faith.

* * *

"Ehehe… AHAHAHAHAHA!"

Ajax leaped back from the madman he called a friend. It wasn't like he hadn't seen him burst into laughter like that before, but anyone who had kept his marbles throughout these long years like him would still jump back from anyone who sounded as  _deranged_ as the Kingslayer did just then. The vessel of the Kingslayer laughed for almost a full minute, stopping them both on their way to the Agares castle, tears streaming down his face.

When he was finally done, and the green-haired dragon-vessel could breath again, he looked at Ajax with a wide smile.  _Too_ wide.

"Ajax, my friend," He began cheerfully. "I sense that a dream has been fulfilled!"

Ajax raised a brow at that but said nothing.

"Haha! That's really,  _reeeeeaaaaaaallly_ funny to me, but I have no idea why!" The vessel's glowing green eyes flashed brighter for just an instant before returning to normal. "Eh, you probably have no idea what I'm even talking about right now, do you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about every day, let alone just now." Ajax commented wryly.

"Now that was just mean, buddy!" The Kingslayer exclaimed, hurt. "But back to where we were going, right? It's time for us-" He waved his arms dramatically in front of him, mimicking an old friend of his who never really mentally aged past 8th grade. "-to perform our dastardly, evil, completely  _abhorrent_  plan!"

Ajax merely facepalmed as they got closer to the gates. Roland didn't see this, considering he and those that surrounded him teleported right onto the grounds of the castle, but there was a fence that surrounded the Agares castle, and the train station near it. This was just for show, there was actually a complex barrier powered from beneath the castle that stopped those who weren't allowed from teleporting in, and any who tried to enter unannounced. It was a gift from a long extinct family, and the Lord Agares paid a lot of money to keep it running. In respect for the family it came from or the practicality of it was anyone's guess.

Ajax would like to consider that it was for practicality. He didn't have a very high opinion of devils in general, but the High-Class ones… There was a special place for them.

Of course, the fact that he knew this was all due to one person. A person on the inside. The Kingslayer hadn't told him his/her name, but he didn't really care. All he knew is that this person has been slaving underneath them for centuries, waiting for this moment.

Ajax was almost too pleased to give it to him. Although these changes to a plan that had been centuries in the making by the Kingslayer had made him a little… uneasy. Especially since they apparently involved this Roland person.

What disturbed Ajax was the fact that the Kingslayer would sometimes mutter Roland's name when he thought Ajax wasn't listening.

Still, he didn't know where this Roland person came in. From their insider's account just before they decided to set the plan into motion, this Roland and the peerage he belonged to had left for Agreas a while ago.

It was all very confusing for Ajax, but then again, everything that involved the Kingslayer was confusing.

The vessel of the Kingslayer held his arms behind his back, apparently imitating some sort of stance as they approached the gate. Ajax rolled his eyes and looked away. Unfortunately, this did not go unnoticed by the green-haired dragon-vessel.

"Come now, Ajax!" He called out. "We have to maintain appearances! Come on, get into your pose!"

"No."

"I'm serious, get in your pose! It'll be  _sooooooooooo_ awesome. Wait till you see the look on their faces! They'll be like 'These are not the devils we are looking for,' and I'll be all 'You're right, these are not the devils you are looking for,' and I kinda lost track where I was going with this- Oh, look! We're at the gates."

Ajax had tuned out the Kingslayer until he heard that last bit. He pulled his shield off his back and looked at the two people who stood guard at the gate.

"Halt!" They both ordered.

"But what if I don't want to?" The Kingslayer challenged.

Ajax sighed in exasperation.

The guards were stunned for a few seconds from the nonchalance the Kingslayer displayed in that response but recovered a few seconds later. "Then we'll have to arrest you! And if you resist, kill you!"

The Kingslayer openly laughed at this, before he lifted his hand up. A green magic circle with some sort of crest that looked like a dragon in the middle of it appeared in the palm of his hand. "I've already been arrested once, not again."

One of the guards wasn't even able to react before a blast of pure green energy shot out of his palm, sending him soaring into the gate, denting it and then falling to the ground. If he was dead or just knocked out was unknown, but Ajax didn't care. The other guard roared, raised his spear, and charged at the Kingslayer. Unfortunately for him, he was too focused on the vessel, and didn't notice that Ajax's shield had appeared in front of him. The guard ran face first into the shield. A 'thunk' sound was heard as he collapsed to the floor.

"These guards were… pathetically weak." Ajax observed.

"Eh, from what our contact told me, they were just more for show. Of course, they didn't know that. They put all their stock into that barrier of theirs. But now…"

The dragon-vessel of the Kingslayer held his hand up and counted his fingers.

"Ah, it should be down now. Let's go, Ajax! It. Is.  _Time_!"

* * *

"Where are you taking me?"

"A special place."

"Oh?" Seekvaira raised a brow as we walked through the streets of Agreas. "A special place you say? Have you finally snapped, and now you are going to assassinate me while my guard is down?"

I looked at her incredulously. "Why the hell would I do that?" I then looked away awkwardly. "Besides, if I  _was_ going to do that, why would I bring Akaibara?"

The red-headed nekoshou perked up when her name was called.

"I do not know, Roland. Why  _have_ you brought Akaibara with us if this is so important that you practically dragged us out of the mansion?" Seekvaira asked, irritation clear in her voice at my admittedly hasty actions earlier.

I had talked about it with Bafeel. Something that has been bothering me ever since we've arrived in the Underworld. Seekvaira and her parents.

There's something there that isn't quite right, if I'm honest. Sure, on the surface, it seems like they hate each other about as much as I hated Seekvaira that one evening. But I can't help but feel like something is just below the surface when it comes to their relationship.

That's why I'm taking her somewhere. Somewhere Bafeel told me about. It may seem like I'm being an asshole, taking not one girl out, but  _two_ so soon after Bafeel confessed to me (and I confessed to her as well). But she's the one who came up with the idea. After I had told her my thoughts on this.

Of course she then told me how cute I was when I was acting all tsundere. Frustrating, but can I really say she's wrong?

So that's why we're here. I took Akaibara along because I'm still nervous about letting her out of my sight while we're here. That outing with Bafeel was an exception to that. I realized how stupid it was to leave her alone like that, even if I was trying to get her used to being without me. Not that I regret going there, mind you.

I told Seekvaira the reason why I brought Akaibara.

"Fair enough, I suppose," She replied. "Although, considering what I found both you and Bafeel doing in bed this morning, I'm surprised you are not taking her out instead. Unless you are trying to form a harem, in which case I think you are wasting your time."

My lips thinned, and my cheeks became bright red as I remembered what happened this morning just before we went out.

* * *

" _Rooooland!_ " Bafeel said sweetly, opening the door to said boy's room. "It's time to get up~!"

The boy in question didn't even move on the bed. Eyes closed with a blank expression, he looked peaceful. Bafeel pouted, but that pout quickly turned to a mischievous smirk as she tip-toed into the room. Sitting on the side of the bed, she cupped Roland's cheek with her hand.

"Hmm, if you don't get up Roland, I'll kiss you~" She whispered.

Still no movement from him.

Bafeel giggled. "Don't say I didn't warn you~!"

She leaned in close, until their lips were almost touching.

And then Roland's arm shot up and closed the remaining distance. Bafeel's eyes widened for just a moment before she eased into it. This was a feeling she could really get used to.

"Bafeel, it really shouldn't take this long to wake up- Oh." Seekvaira barged into the room only to see the two of them locked together.

Roland's eyes shot up and looked in shock at Seekvaira as he and Bafeel separated.

"Well, hurry up then. Breakfast is ready." Seekvaira said quickly before leaving.

* * *

"Hmph," I grunted as the memory passed by. "A harem, seriously? Whatever."

"A dragon's aura has a strange effect on the opposite sex Roland. I thought you knew this. It may not be a complete inevitability, but it is certainly possible. I suspect that's why Bafeel is acting that way around you." Seekvaira Seeksplained.

I knew all about the 'dragon's aura' at this point. Everyone who had a dragon-type Sacred Gear had this persistent aura around them, from someone with the [ **Divine Dividing** ] all the way to a lowly [ **Twice Critical** ]. To those of the opposite sex it would manifest as if the person with the dragon's aura had indescribable charm or handsomeness to them. It didn't make someone fall in love with you instantly, but it made the journey to that easier. For the same sex, the effects were even less noticeable. They would either not notice it at all, or they would subconsciously see the one with dragon's aura as competition. There's a reason why most of a male dragon's male friends constantly fought with each other.

Now, with that explanation out of the way, I responded.

"Then why say it's a waste of time?" I challenged.

Playing devil's advocate for this really. I don't even want a harem.

"Because you do not seem like the type to readily accept one," Seekvaira said matter-of-factly. "And thus, you would push those who try to get closer to you because of it. I imagine you would try based on a bet or if someone challenged you, though."

I was tempted to try and prove her wrong, but considering how well she assessed that, I'll hold off on that urge.

I scratched my head awkwardly. Seekvaira really has been touchy these past few days. It may be arrogant of me to have a talk with her about having a good relationship with her parents, considering I didn't have one either (with one of them, at least.). But I don't like people I actually care about be like this, if that makes any sense.

Yeah yeah, I know. Tsun-tsun Roland to the fucking rescue. Woohoo.

"…Whatever." I said. "That's not what I wanna talk about though. First, let's get to the café she told me about."

I'm not sure what I was expecting from a café that Bafeel of all people had told me about. When we arrived, from the outside, it looked normal. It looked  _human._ Many things in the Underworld were made to accommodate the Reincarnated Devil population, which was mostly originally human. Hell, before Reincarnated devils came around, the Underworld was supposedly in constant twilight; never quite light, and never quite dark.

As soon as we entered the café, though, I realized this is synonymous to a place the lowest of the low of humanity go to. A place so depraved, so niche, that only hardcore otakus, people who will never breed, go to.

"Welcome masters, nya!" Meowed a cat-eared girl, wearing a french maid uniform and bowing to us politely.

I slammed my fist into the calf of my leg, my lips trembling and thin. I could feel Seekvaira's disapproving gaze and Akaibara's blatant confusion all focused on me.

_God-fucking-DAMNIT._

I will get you back for this Bafeel. I don't care if we're technically dating now,  _I will get you back for this._

I looked down, my eyes shaking in their sockets. I could go to a different café, or I could find a nice park, but I have no idea where any of those are. We've only been here for a day, and I don't feel like travelling across this deceptively large floating rock. I could ask Seekvaira, but…

_Fuck it, roll with it._

I held up three fingers. "Table for three, please." I requested meekly.

The cat-eared maid – I seriously suspect that those are just accessories – checked a list in front of her, and looked back at us, motioning for us to follow. "This way, nya!" She said cheerfully.

"I-I'm so confused…" Akaibara whispered, looking wide-eyed at several other cat-eared maid who all gave her weird looks as well. "Why are so many of my kind here…? I've never seen one of my own kind before…"

"They aren't your own kind, Akky. Don't worry so much," I said as soothingly as I could despite my embarrassment. "And as to why there are so many of them… Well, it looks like the average devil population has just as many otakus/weebs as where I come from."

"Umm… What is an otaku? Or a weeb?" She asked innocently.

"You're better off not knowing. It is not meant for your ears." I replied resolutely.

"You are being melodramatic, Roland." Seekvaira pointed out.

"It's how I deal with embarrassment…" I said softly.

"But you act like that quite a lot." Seekvaira countered. I guess she was sensing that she was onto something.

I remained silent.

The cat-eared maid led us to a table with five chairs instead of three, but I guess that wasn't that big of a deal. This place actually seemed rather busy. That surprised me considering that an heir to a Pillar family was murdered by someone with cat ears. Great to see that cat ears have not gone out of style with degenerates lately. Although most of the guys in here are clearly not very high-up, Agreas is by no means a poor city. The creation of the Evil Pieces and the tourism ensured that.

Wow, I'm being very mean to otakus today. Maybe I should stop.

We were given menus and I asked for simple water. Seekvaira sat across from me and, of course, Akaibara sat next to me.

"So, Roland," Seekvaira began, taking a sip of her water before leaning forward and lacing her fingers together. "What reason have you brought me to this…  _establishment._ "

"If I knew of a mecha café, Seekvaira, I would have gone there instead." I sighed, messaging my temples. "Unfortunately, this is the only place I knew about."

She raised a brow at that. "You have been-"

" _No!_ " I said just a bit too forcefully. I coughed into my fist. "No, Bafeel told me about it."

Seekvaira had a half-lidded gaze directed at someone who wasn't even here.

"Had no idea that this is what she had in mind…" I muttered.

I lo- like you Bafeel, but this may have been a bit much. I almost feel like she is laughing at me from afar. Not that beautiful laugh either, that 'I just got you, sucker' laugh.

Meh, I've been through worse.

"Nonetheless…" Seekvaira sighed. "Why have you brought me here? I assume you wished to speak to me about something."

"No, actually I wanted to kill you, exactly like you said. Prepare to di-  _Of course I took you here to talk._ " I replied almost without thinking. I also get even more sarcastic than usual when embarrassed. And there is no small amount of embarrassment to be found here.

"Get to the point, Roland." Seekvaira said with a slight twitch of her brow. "Stop dawdling."

I nodded and took a deep breath.

"It's about you and your parents."

She instantly stiffened then. "…What about us?"

"It is clear to me," I began. "That you don't have the best relationship with them."

"Oh, and what tipped you off to that, Roland?" Seekvaira said in a defensive tone. That's one I have never heard from her. "Was it the way we talked, stared, or did you just  _know_?"

"Um," I blinked. "…All of the above?"

She scoffed. "I'm  _sure_. What does it have to do with you anyway? What do you care?  _Why_ would you care? It's not really any of your business, honestly. Did you take me here just, so you could tell me this? If so, then that is the biggest insult you could have given to me. I shall take my leave-"

"Wait!" I all about shouted. That turned south so fast it almost ended up in Antarctica. "I didn't come here to insult you,  _I swear!_ "

She gave me a look and settled down. Akaibara looked from me to her with wide eyes. We are kinda making a ruckus here, but at this point I don't care.

"It has to do with me because I am your  _Queen_ for Lucifer's sake. I care because, despite some hiccups in the beginning, you have been fair, and I see this as a way to pay you back for that. The reason why is because, despite all the odds, I actually  _do_ give a damn about you. And I took you here, so I can tell you how I am going to help." I said as fast as I could and as clearly as I could.

Her eyes widened at that. She looked away, so I couldn't see her face before she turned back to me. "You… Alright, I will…  _listen_ to what you have to say."

"That's all I'm asking for," I said, a slight smirk on my face. "Now, your father is a… well, he sees people more as objects then he does people, doesn't he?"

She nodded. "I'm the heiress to the Agares family. I've never been Seekvaira."

"Yeah, and your mother doesn't seem like she's all… um, there?" I said carefully.

"She barely talks." She replied. "Even to me. Sometimes she pitches in, sometimes you almost forget she's there. I am not sure… what can be done about my relationship with them, Roland. I thank you, sincerely, for even trying, but I do not-"

"That's all surface shit, though." I said quickly.

"Language, Roland."

"Oh come on, we're in a  _maid_  café. No one cares." I grumbled, before continuing. "There is something more there. I'm sure of it. That's why, when we get back, me and you are going to have a good chat with your father and mother about this. Get it all out in the open. No secrets left unsaid, no feelings left untouched."

Seekvaira seemed genuinely taken aback by this. "I do not-"

"You don't think it's gonna work, do you?" When she shook her head, I sighed. "I'm not gonna lie, I could be very,  _very_ wrong about this. Lord Agares could be an unrepentant monster, but I just…  _don't get_ that vibe from him. He's cold, calculating, sees people around him as objects, but still. I can't shake this off." I added, a bit more softly and quietly. "Trust me, I've seen a true irredeemable  _bastard_  before."

"…hy." She said so softly even my devil hearing couldn't pick it up.

"Hmm?"

"…Why?" She repeated. "I know what you said earlier but… truly, why? Why would you do this?"

"Well, I… don't have a great relationship with my parents. Sure, I wanna see my mom again, but…" I stopped. That's a place I don't wanna go to right now. "Well, let's just say I'd rather not see someone I like be in a position like that, especially with their own blood."

People already have enough shitty problems without me downloading my own onto them.

Akaibara has been staring at us this entire conversation, almost unsettlingly so. For a brief moment, her expression hardened, as if she had some to a decision.

Unfortunately, we didn't get to talk about much after that, because at that moment fate itself decided to fuck with us. I noticed them before they approached. They were separate from each other, but their destination was the same: our table. One had blonde hair and blue eyes that were a shade lighter than Thomas, wearing simple clothes, and wasn't very tall, appearing to be only 5'7. The other one was a bit more notable, if only because of his noble clothes. He had pitch-black hair with red eyes. He was only 5'5, only slightly taller than Akaibara.

I groaned internally when they approached.

"Seekvaira Agares, is that you?" Said the black-haired one. "I did not expect to find in such an… uninhibited place."

Could ask you the same question, bud.

Seekvaira looked up in surprise. "Grigus Uvall? I had not realized you were visiting Agreas." She then turned to the blonde-haired boy who had tried to get to us before the noble-looking asshole. "And Kugol Abaddon? What are you doing here?"

The blonde-haired boy scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Ehm… Well, I happen to… You see, I…"

"Are these two just gonna stand up and talk to you or are they gonna sit down?" I questioned loudly, getting everyone's attention.

The black-haired one, Grigus, turned to me and just gave me a passing glace, as if I wasn't worth his time at all. Already not winning points with me, dickhead. "It seems your servant is rather rude, Lady Seekvaira."

"No, actually, I'm just going to… sit down." The blonde-haired on, Kugol, sat next to Akaibara. "Um… is there a menu?"

"No, they just left us here with water and told us to go fu-" I began to say, before Seekvaira shushed me.

"My  _Queen_ ," She stressed, staring Grigus in the eye. "Makes a good point. If you have something to discuss with me, would you take a seat?"

Grigus narrowed his red eyes before acquiescing and taking a seat next to her. "I've only come here to discuss one important detail with you, Lady Seekvaira."

I don't like you, which I think is pretty important. Most people I don't like aren't alive right now.

From what I could tell from Seekvaira's body language, she wasn't in a mood to discuss whatever it was Grigus wanted to. "You already know the details, Grigus. I made them abundantly clear when you tried to make the contract through my parents." She gave him her trademark 'Are you stupid?' stare. "Did you really think they didn't agree with what I had outlined?"

Grigus' lips thinned in annoyance. "I just do not see the point in it. We both aren't even able to participate in official Rating Games. Why would you set a condition such as beating you in one for your hand in marriage?"

_What._

"Obviously so that I won't have to deal with those like you," She brushed him off. "How many fools would want to marry into one of the strongest houses? At least you seem like you have a backbone. Even if your family has nothing to offer us financially or politically, you have still kept coming. For that, my parents are willing to entertain it. Still, unless you beat me in a Rating Game, they won't give you anymore attention than they do to the other offers they have filtered for me."

I guess her parents are definitely more than they appear, if they are willing to let her make her own choices like this.

The strangest thing I saw that day was the fact that Grigus Uvall seemed to be  _blushing_. Not from anger, but…

_Oh for fuck's sake._

He still sounded angry though, as he suddenly and loudly stood up from his seat, almost sending his chair to the ground. "I will not give up, Seekvaira! I will not wait around!" He folded his arms, trying to look intimidating, but it came across as if he was a spoiled child who wasn't getting what he wanted handed to him. "At least you are not like some from our generation, who would sleep with their own reincarnated servants than their own race. You have not done that, have you?"

Even if she did, I'm sure it'd be a lot better than being with you.

"Of course not," Seekvaira shot down. "If you are going to insult me or my servants, then you may leave."

Grigus snorted. "This isn't over."

He left the building with a dramatic flair that would put me to shame.

"What a dick." I said without reservation. "You're not… actually considering him, are you?"

The concept of arranged marriages was an old one that was not used in devil society often anymore. That didn't mean they didn't happen. Seekvaira's friend Rias Gremory is currently going through something like that, fighting against a contract that was signed before she was even born. I guess Seekvaira doesn't have the exact same problem. It seems she gets to choose.

Although one has to wonder what any of these other remaining families have to offer the Agares household.

Seekvaira sighed. "For once I agree with you, Roland. I used to at least somewhat respect him for his persistence, but no it's just annoying. The only leverage he has is that his family's power is in barriers, which, combined with my time abilities, could prove to be formidable. But Grigus isn't even exceptional in that regard."

I stretched, feeling some weariness in my bones. We've been here for a while haven't we? Just one more thing to get off the table. "Who's the aryan?

Seekvaira raised a brow. "Who?"

"The blonde who's eyeing Akaibara up. The one who is going to  _die_  if he does not  _stop_ eyeing her up." I growled.

Through out that entire conversation about marriage and how dickless Grigus Uvall is, I had noticed that the blond who had been silent the whole time was looking Akaibara up and down, which had the obvious effect of making her uncomfortable.

The blond yelped when I called him out. "I-I am  _not_ 'eyeing her up'!" He defended himself poorly.

"Yeah, and I'm not an unlikable asshole. You keep doing that and you'll find yourself without an arm, or another appendage that you  _really, really_ don't wanna lose."

Kugol's skin turned pale at that, but before he could retort, Seekvaira interrupted. "Roland, calm down." She commanded.

I looked away, my arms crossed. "Sure, sure."

She then turned to Kugol, who had since recovered from the scare I gave him. "Now, what are you doing here, Kugol?"

"Trying to find some nice pussy, what else?" I said sardonically.

"Roland, lower your crassness."

"Hmm, okay."

"Your newest servant really is very temperamental, isn't he, Seekvaira?" Kugol observed.

"Only on Wednesdays." I commented.

"We just got finished with a rather… intimate conversation when you and Grigus arrived." Seekvaira said. "He tends to get that way when he's stressed. Now, I assume you are here about my offer? Have you reconsidered?"

Kugol shook his head. "Sorry, Seekvaira. Can't become your Knight yet. Still have to… smooth things out with my family."

"Everyone does. Does no one have a good relationship with their family here…?" I mumbled to myself, but I'm sure they all heard me.

Seekvaira ignored me. "I see…" She seemed disappointed.

"But!" Kugol was quick to add. "The moment I have everything good to go, you'll be the first person I come to." He laughed to himself. "I was actually only here for a couple days. Wanted to see the sights of Agreas before I had to go back to my family's territory. Let me tell you, that place is bor-ing. They didn't have cat girls there."

"Touch Akaibara and  _die_ ," I growled menacingly.

Kugol gulped. "O-Oi, why is your servant so scary…?"

"He's about as scary as a puppy when he's with Bafeel, don't worry."

"You-!"

In the end, Kugol left, and after finished what we ordered, we left as well. I, myself, prepared for the no doubt awkward conversations that were to come in regards to Seekvaira's family.

Ah well, at least I get to hang out with everyone else for a little while longer.

* * *

Siemon Agares, better known as Lord Agares in more formal settings, was in his usual mood: detached, frustrated, and feeling just like the cold monster his daughter sometimes screamed he was when she was in her early teens. Those episodes had become non-existent as she got closer to adulthood, but he could still see it in her eyes. She did not like him, and he knew the exact reason why.

Sitting at his desk in one of his many spacious study's, with his wife, Ciarrai Agares, née Dantalion, at his side, he studied a certain dull green crystal. It was the same one that his daughter had supposedly found in the ashes of the Stray Devil Iudex's head. He was glad he could strike that name from the wanted lists, but the fact that this A-rank Stray Devil was in some way connected to the first… Well, when he told his fellow Pillar heads, they at first laughed, but then it became serious. They were entertaining the idea of such a legend as the Kingslayer coming back, but they weren't totally convinced. Not yet.

"I need to send this crystal to Lord Beelzebub." He told his wife. "If there is anyone in the entire damned Underworld who can find out what it's all about, it is him."

His wife nodded her head. "I shall make the preparations soon."

He nodded as well. "Good."

With that done, he relaxed in his seat. His hundred-years old bones didn't so much as creak, but he felt like they should have. He felt like he was thousands of years old instead of hundreds. Being a Pillar head did that to you. Especially for a Pillar head who controlled the Agares house like he did.

It also distanced you from those you wanted to be close to. You couldn't be emotional in a position like this. You had to shed those, become a machine. Even if devils were creatures of emotion, it was the biggest irony to him that most looked down on them.

It was unnatural, and he knew it.

If her own daughter grew to hate him for how he is, he could not find it within himself to blame her. If it made her stronger later on, so bet it. If she changed things for the better, so be it.

Still, he wished he didn't have to be like this. Was it so much to ask for to have a strong family life among nobility? The only ones who seemed to have maintained that were the Gremory, something which he envied of them above all else.

"Ciarrai." He called his wife's name. He did love her, and he hated himself for not showing it more often. But here, away from prying eyes, he allowed himself to.

She was more than just what she looked, after all. She knew everything there was to know about anything worth knowing about. In his eyes, at least.

She was like a sentry, or a security camera. She had more of an eye for seeing details he wouldn't have.

"Yes, dear?" She replied sweetly.

"…Our daughter."

"Yes, our daughter…?"

Why did he have to be like this? Spit it out. Get it over with.

"Do you think we should-"

A loud bang was all they heard as something below the mansion went offline. Siemon Agares knew what it was instantly as he was up on his feet in an instant, despite the rumble that went through the entire massive castle.

The door opened a moment later, the face of their head-butler Lucien was surprisingly relaxed. "Lord Agares, Lady Agares, it appears we are under attack."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How's THAT for an uncommon pairing!? Huh? HUH!? Bet you've never seen a story with a pairing like this! I fucking guarantee it!
> 
> I really hope I didn't screw that scene up. Hopefully you Bafeel x Roland shippers are happy. At least it didn't take me over 100k words to get to any hint of romance this time, eh?
> 
> Here's the new Discord link then: discord. gg/TGPM9pH
> 
> And, lastly, here's another theme, although it seems like you guys don't really care about them I'll still do them. They're fun.
> 
> Bafeel confesses to Roland - Reflections Theme from Mass Effect 2
> 
> Good Night!


	12. Flying Metal Coffins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright here's chapter 12. Don't have a lot to say in this beginning AN, which brings its existence into question yet again, other than to go down to the ending AN for an important question.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 12: Flying Metal Coffins**

* * *

There are only so many times I can get frightened by heights in just a couple days, it would seem. Despite the fact that I was on the cusp of a heart attack the moment we got on this magical-bullshit train the first time, I feel nothing about it now. In fact, my focus is currently on something else.

That something else would be Bafeel, sitting next to me, being extremely physically affectionate. In front of everyone.

"I never really noticed how  _strong_ of a chin you have, Roland." She said, her fingers trailing across my jawline. "And I was  _so_ right about how you would turn out after training~! You really have become a lot more-"

"Your behavior is inappropriate for where we are, Bafeel." Seekvaira interrupted her, her arms crossed. "If you two  _must_ flirt, you can wait until we are back in Maine to do so."

I can't speak right now. I just can't. Bafeel has stolen my voice with her ministrations, no matter how insignificant they are. Why is it that before I was able to repel her advances, but now I'm just putty in her hands? Like, she was just sitting there, holding onto my arm and leaning her head on my shoulder. I didn't even have the power to push her off.

Oh yeah, I know what happened. We're technically dating now.

Meh, repelling advances is so 2 days ago anyway.

"What's wrong,  _master?_ " Bafeel replied teasingly. "Are you perhaps…  _Jealous~?_ "

"Hardly," Seekvaira scoffed. "I am merely concerned for Akaibara over there. It looks like she is about to explode."

I turned to see Akaibara looking both dejected and flustered at Bafeel getting a bit physical. She sat close by, but noticeably farther away then when we went to Agreas. I wanted to offer words of reassurance, but I didn't know what words would suffice.

I can tell by the way she's looking at me that she may have a bit of a complex concerning me. I'm not blind.

Bafeel apparently saw this too, and she didn't react the way I expected her to, especially considering what she had told me a couple days ago.

"Akky," She began gently. "You know, I don't mind if you get a bit closer."

I gave her a pointed look that said 'What about me?'.

"And Roland  _certainly_ wouldn't mind either~!" She added.

_Pick your battles, Roland. Besides, it's not that big of a deal._

I wasn't expecting her to get a little bit closer to me, and whisper into my ear in an extremely sweet voice. " _I don't mind, as long as I am first._ "

"This is happening right now." I affirmed, blinking several times. "Yeah, this is happening right now."

Akaibara scooted closer, until she was in the same position she was in when we first took our little 3-day trip to a floating rock with a city on it. An expression of contentment spread across her admittedly cute face.

"And to reiterate…" Bafeel said softly. I turned my head so that I could hear what she said easier, only to have her lips meet mine for several seconds.

Dear Lucifer, they are  _soft_.

I heard Seekvaira sigh aggravatedly, causing Bafeel to giggle once that chaste kiss was done.

"I… I want to sit next to Roland too…" Thomas said quietly from the other side of the cabin.

"I'm gonna have to say no to that," I replied gently, trying to keep my distress at that request out of my voice.

Sorry Thomas, but I'm not a shotacon.

Desperately searching for an out in this situation, I went with the question I probably should have asked before I willingly got on this flying metal  _coffin_.

"So," I began, shifting a bit to get in a more comfortable position. "How are we gonna… um,  _deal_ with our problem?"

"You will have to be more specific than that, Roland. We have many problems." Seekvaira replied dryly.

The sound of my palm smacking my face reverberated throughout the room.

"Roland don't ruin your handsome face like that~!" Bafeel chided lightly.

"You know what I mean." I said pointedly, looking at her seriously.

It hurts to have your own defense mechanism turned against you.

She sighed. Something she was doing a lot lately. "Yes. Yes I do know what you mean. And also yes, I have prepared myself to deal with it. I am sure with you there, there will be-"

She stopped in her tracks, gazing out of the window, her mouth slightly agape.

"Is there a mecha out there or something?" I whispered mostly to myself. With great difficulty I extracted myself from the clutches of Bafeel – something she made clear she did not approve of – and walked up next to Seekvaira to see what she was staring at.

"Seriously though what are you staring at-!" I stopped as soon as I stared out the window.

I didn't know the Underworld had a second sun.

A second sun that was hurtling toward us at speeds that can only be described as  _supernatural_.

" _Get down!_ " I shouted, tackling Seekvaira to the floor as the ball of light slammed into one of the compartments of the flying train. The train shook so hard that the windows shattered, and the entire thing kinda…  _tilted_ , as if whatever was keeping it up wasn't going to keep it like that for long. It didn't seem like it did as much damage as I thought, but some buckling sounds from nearby didn't fill me with a lot of confidence.

" _Warning. Warning._ " A robotic voice blared. " _Massive damage to head of train. Recommend immediate evacuation of all occupants. Warning. Warning._ "

Wincing a bit as I felt a few glass shards embed themselves in my skin, I brushed off the ones that weren't carefully and made sure Seekvaira was alright. She was fine except for her pale complexion.

I stood up and looked around the coach. Bafeel had protected Akaibara, who was wide-eyed and looking around the room like it was gonna eat her whole which, considering the state of things, was not far from what might actually happen. Thomas was on standby, that gauntlet on his hand with a… distant and vacant look in his eye. It didn't even look like the blast had affected him.

There's a lot I don't know about him, is there?

"Is-" I coughed. "Is everyone okay!?"

"Just fine, minus all this glass…" Bafeel said.

"I'm o-okay!" Thomas confirmed, the distant look in his eye vanishing.

Akaibara nodded at me.

I looked back down at Seekvaira who still looked a more than a little shocked and offered her my hand. Staring at it quizzically for a few seconds, she took it and got up. I followed her to the shattered window again, small pieces of glass cracking as we walked.

…Okay, without the glass and with this crazy tilt,  _this train being called a coffin just got a helluva lot more literal._

Suppressing my shaking as much as I could, I glared out of the broken coach window. "Either your father has gone mad, or some dullard in the castle thought we were an invading army."

The train had stopped. It just hanged in mid-air precariously. We were close to the Agares Castle though, and I couldn't see, well,  _anything_ that could have shot that ball of light at us. From this angle, Agares Castle looked a lot more  _menacing_ than I remember.

"Demonic Artillery." Seekvaira identified, noticing my angry and confused expression. "Something like that hasn't been used since the Devil Civil War. It was a way for devils to conserve their power for ground battles, instead of using it on long-distance attacks. I… I do not understand why…"

"It's not your father," Bafeel interjected, joining us at the broken window. "Trust me, I know your father wouldn't do something like this."

"I mean, I was just joking about that. I didn't think you'd take it seriously. I mean, really? Your parents were assholes, but they wouldn't kill their only daughter,  _especially_ in this way. So, can we get a move on, or are we just gonna sit here until they send another volley of bullshit our way?" I said, irritated.

You'd be irritated too if you were waffling while on the side of metal cliff.

Seekvaira shook her head. "Yes, you are right. We need to-"

And, just like that, another brilliant ball of light was shot from the Agares Castle. It came from one of the towers or spires that were its corners. I couldn't see what shot it, and considering I have heightened senses as a devil, that meant something.

You know, I feel like we should have taken a magic circle back. It would have been much faster and we wouldn't be in danger of dying.

This time the ball of light hit the back of the train so loudly I could hear ringing echoing in my ears. It shook even more than the last time, sending us tumbling to the floor again. I got up, lifting Seekvaira up with me.

" _We need to get off this train!_ " I shouted, my hearing still a little fucked up. " _Everyone that can fly, we have to-_ "

" _Warning. Warning. Power loss in nodes 1-6. Immediate evacuation of all occupants strongly recommended. Power loss in nodes 7-12. War-_ "

The sound of power suddenly being cut off, along with a sudden weightless feeling, sent my heart to my stomach. The entire train was in free fall. I could feel it. The land outside the broken window was a blur. It was true a devil might be able to survive a fall like this, even though they wouldn't come out of it unscathed. Inside of a metal coffin was a different story. We'd be crushed.

Seekvaira had no expression but her wings were out. Akaibara was frozen with a look of abject terror on her face. Bafeel was similar to Seekvaira, and that disturbed me all the more.

This is bad.

Completely unexpectedly, I saw Thomas, that distant look in his eyes once again, move to the center of our falling group.

As soon as I felt the train hit the ground, everything went white.

* * *

" _And boom, headshot!_ " The dragon-vessel fist-pumped, the wind from being so high up causing his hair to go crazy.

"You shot the back of the train. You hit the front first." Ajax pointed out, his muscular arms folded.

The Kingslayer stepped back from the device that looked eerily similar to an upscaled M2 Mortar. "C'mon, Ajax! Stop being such a buzzkill! Oh wait~!" The Kingslayer and Ajax looked at the train, which still held itself above the ground for a few more seconds before plummeting to the ground. Not many would survive something like that, even if they were a devil, but he had faith that the few who were inside of it would get out relatively unscathed.

He knew exactly where the peerage members in that group came from after all. He has been watching the Agares Heiress closely for a while now.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand  _ka-boom!_ " The Kingslayer voiced childishly, miming an explosion with his arms. "Reminds me of the good ol' days, you know? Just me, you and the others against the world. Terrorism never felt the same after… well, you know! Now, they probably survived that, in which case… actually, give me a progress report! How are our  _guests_ doing?"

Ajax wisely ignored the wistful look in the dragon-vessel's eyes. "Lord and Lady Agares have been apprehended and their power has been sealed using the chains you…  _ahem_ … 'borrowed' from the Norse. They are about as dangerous to us as a puppy while they are like that. Much of the staff that was not onboard with our coup have been safely sequestered in the lower parts of the castle. As far as I am aware, no one has entered or left since we successfully took control."

"And the damage to the castle after our 'battle' with Lady Agares?" The Kingslayer questioned.

Ajax was a bit pale remembering that particular fight. Who knew a woman like her could be so…  _scary?_  "Sorry to say that that might take a bit longer than we anticipated. With half the castle staff underground, it became a bit difficult to completely repair the damage."

The Kingslayer's vessel tittered, a sound that would have sent anybody's blood ice cold. "That won't be a problem in a while, will it?"

Ajax gulped. He hated it when his old friend acted like this. "No. I suppose it won't."

The Kingslayer's vessel had the most bone-chilling smile someone like him could have. "Ajax, my old comrade, things are progressing exactly as I have foreseen them to. I believe it is time to visit our guests in that room we left them in… what room was that again?"

"You put them in the  _Guest room_. That's why you keep calling them  _guests_."

"Did I? Hmm…"

Ajax facepalmed. So much for the  _terrifying_  Kingslayer.

* * *

The road to consciousness is one filled with potholes and cracks. To traverse it, one must take the good with the bad and press on, regardless of how expensive that last bump sounded when you ran over it. You just gotta keep pushing until you see that white light and then realize everything you thought of before that point was bullshit and you are wondering how you are even alive anymore.

That was my thought process when I opened my eyes after the metal coffin the devils called a train smashed into the ground. No, it doesn't make sense to me either.

I felt like I'd been pulled through a pipe against my will, beaten with heavy mining equipment, and then left to die in the sun. Groaning, lifting my hands up to rub at my eyes, I blinked several times to get my vision back. After a few moments, it returned. The Underworld sun shined in the sky, as always, surrounded by that weirdly violet sky. I tried to get up, but a massive piece of metal kept me from doing that.

What is it with me and getting trapped beneath heavy shit?

With a heave I got it off me and sat up, studying the area around me. The ground may have once been covered in grass, but that was either dug up or burned away from the train. Bits of metal and furniture scattered the crash site. The jagged pieces of train shot up towards the sky, almost looking like claws reaching for the sun. Several fires, some in different colors, were scattered all across the site.

"R-Roland-san!" I heard a familiar voice call to me. I looked to my left to see a scraped but otherwise unhurt Akaibara hurriedly making her way to my side. "Are you okay!?"

"Well considering we just survived a mid-air  _train_ crash, I'd say I'm doing better than expected." I replied dryly, and then yelped when, with surprising strength, Akaibara hoisted me to my feet.

Her tail and ears are out. Maybe that's where that strength comes from.

"I-I'm… I'm glad!" She murmured happily. "I… I can heal you if-"

"No," I said. "You don't have to. I know how uncomfortable it is for you to use that."

I still remember her reaction to Seekvaira's proposal. I can only imagine what she'd think of healing a devil with her powers, even if I'm not a stray.

Akaibara had a thoughtful expression for a second, before she shook her head. "N-No… If it's Roland-san, I can do it. I-I know that to recover I should… I should at least try it. I'm n-not with them anymore, like Roland-san said. So…"

After listening to what she said, I couldn't outright deny her from doing what she wanted. Still, I watched her closely, to make sure she didn't have a negative reaction.

We walked through the wreckage, Akaibara supporting me rather well all things considered. As we walked, I felt what wounds I had, including the glass that had punctured my back, begin to feel a whole lot better. Senjutsu confuses me. It can be used for offense and support but doesn't specialize in either. It isn't a potent as magic that specializes in those two categories, but it makes up for it in being more versatile.

In other words, it's confusing as hell.

_Stop doing that Roland._

Soon enough I could stand on my own, and we found ourselves in what I can only assume is the middle of the crash site. Everyone else was there, in a lot greater shape than I was when I was first found. I didn't have a lot of time to ponder this as I was glomped almost as soon as I came within sight of everyone.

All I could hear was a mixture between crying and laughing as the person placed my head directly within a marshmallow valley, forcing me to kneel.

" _OhmygoodnessOhmygoodnessOhmygoooooodness!_ " Bafeel squealed, jumping up in down. "Thank Go- I mean thank Lucifer you're alright! I was so, so,  _so_ worried when Seek said that you weren't in the barrier-"

" _Mrph! Mrgimrph!_ " I grunted, slowly losing what little oxygen I could get.

"I think you are killing him, Bafeel. If you do not want to lose him so soon after finding him, I suggest you let go." Seekvaira ordered plainly, as she sat on down on one of the pieces of metal that was once a train.

I looked up from my position in Bafeel's bosom to see her stick her tongue out at Seekvaira and then let me breath again, although she still kept a hold of my shoulders as I got back up. Akaibara still stood to my side, a small pout on her face.

"Why are all of you in such good shape while it felt like I was struck by lightning?" I deadpanned.

At the antics of the two girls near me, Seekvaira shook her head. "Thomas, at the last moment, erected a barrier. I… I appear to not be in a very good state of mind, or I would have ordered that to happen, instead of him doing it himself. However, you were outside of the barrier, and dealt with the full force of the crash."

"If I dealt with the full force of the crash, I would be  _dead_." I countered.

"It is a good thing that the barrier being created also pushed you out of the window, or else you  _would_  be dead." She said back.

The person who created said barrier, Thomas, sat nearby, looking like a kid who got lost in the supermarket. I need to remind myself to thank him later. Without him, I'd probably be the one who had the least amount of damage. I walked until I sat on the ground in front of Seekvaira.

"Well there's that, I guess," I agreed. "Now, does anybody have any idea why we were shot at like we were trying to cross No Man's Land?"

"Before that," Seekvaira said. "how are you feeling?"

"I can smell the sun." I deadpanned.

"…What?"

"I feel  _fine_ so can everyone stop asking me that? Or are we just gonna sit here and not try and figure out why Mr. Artillery man saw fit for us to be target practice today!?" I growled, irritated.

"I want to make sure we are all in fighting shape. With the theory I have, we may have to do some of that." Seekvaira retorted.

"Then lay it on me,  _master_." I replied back, a bit more forcefully than intended.

Seekvaira raised a brow at me. "You seem to be in a more terrible mood than usual."

"I just survived a mid-air train crash with nothing protecting me. You'd be a bit irritable too."

"Roland's a bit stressed right now…" Bafeel said, getting a bit closer. "I know what is good for relieving  _stress_ ~!"

"B-Bafeel is being lewd again…" Thomas commented.

"I don't hear Roland complaining~!"

"That's because Roland is about to die of an aneurism." I said through clenched teeth.

"Alright, that is  _enough_." Seekvaira said in an authoritative voice that made everyone go quiet within an instant. "Now, before we got sidetracked-"

"That was your fault by the way." I drawled.

"- _before we got sidetracked_ , I have an idea as to why we were fired upon on our way back. I… realize that my thoughts on the train were clear to everyone, even if I did not voice them, but I believe I have a better idea as to what happened."

Our silence urged her on.

"I believe that the Agares Castle has been infiltrated and possibly compromised. By who or what, I am unsure of, but whomever they are, they must be powerful enough to put my mother and father down. Unless they had some sort of tool that has incapacitated them in some way. I imagine the rest of the staff, maids, butlers and the like, are being held somewhere within. But…"

I had been listening rather attentively and was rather impressed by her theorizing skills when she stopped herself and entered her thinking pose. "But?" I echoed. "But what?"

"There is a barrier, created by a device deep beneath the castle. It was a… gift from an old friend of my father's. It is virtually impregnable from the outside. So, whomever invaded must have had an insider. A  _traitor_." Her eyes flashed with barely contained anger and fury at this deduction. "That's how people from the outside got in. A traitor within the ranks of the castle staff, probably someone higher than your average butler or maid, deactivated the device beneath castle and allowed these invaders in. After that, with either numbers or powerful individuals, or  _both_ , they now have… they now  _have_ …"

"They now have those inside hostage or dead," I said  _tactfully_. I feel like Lord and Lady Agares would be better off alive to somebody than dead, but maybe those invaders wouldn't see it that way. Might as well propose the possibility.

Seekvaira had an… indecipherable expression. "…Yes. Yes, they might. We… We could get help, of course. But…"

I nodded. This part I understood. I can understand politics. I don't like them but I understand them. "If you were to get help for the  _Agares Castle_ being infiltrated of all places, that would call a lot of what the Agares do into question. Screening, stray devil capture/killing, policing,  _everything_. Even if we could find help, your family might be facing ruin afterward."

Seekvaira nodded at my explanation, still not looking at her best. "Yes. That… That  _angers_ me more than you can know. The fact that even if I were to help my family, we might face our ruin just because…!"

"Then we don't get help," Bafeel spoke up, causing Seekvaira to look at her incredulously. "Don't give me that look, Seek. I understand that politics are stupid, trust me on that. So, we  _don't_ get the help of any of the other houses or anything like that. I say, we keep this quiet and go in there and  _take it back_. No one has to know that the Agares were temporarily compromised. Not if we go in there ourselves."

Reckless, with a high probability of death if we go in and there are people way out of our league.

_I like it._

"I'm gonna agree with Bafeel on this one." I voiced my opinion. "We either do it like this, and risk our lives, or we go looking for help and wish we were dead afterwards."

Seekvaira looked between me and Bafeel, utterly shocked by our choice. She then turned to Thomas, who fidgeted nervously under her gaze.

"M-Master has been really nice to me since I came under her care. I-I want to pay her back." Thomas said, becoming more resolute as he spoke.

Way to go, little buddy.

All eyes after that were on Akaibara, but she only stared at me. She nodded.

"It seems we are all in accord," I said, grunting as I stood up. "I guess we're going to be storming that castle, just like I hoped we wouldn't have to."

Seekvaira looked down, her bangs shadowing over her eyes. Suddenly, she stood up, fists clenched at her sides. She turned around, and… began to breath deeply, as if she was crying. She wiped at her face a few times before turning back around, her face schooled into that same expression that gives no clue as to the emotion underneath.

She didn't get rid of some of the wetness that appeared at the corner of her eyes, though.

"I…" I'm not sure if she was struggling to find words or if she was trying to keep her voice level. "I…  _appreciate_ this. There is still the issue that the barrier might be turned back on, thus making our attempt pointless, but I… I really do appreciate this. More than any of you know."

"I expect to be paid in full for this, of course," I smiled at my own dry comment. "I think about 100,000 dollars would do. Give or take a few more thousand depending on any injuries I sustain."

That actually got her to chuckle. "Of course, Roland. Of course."

* * *

The footsteps of the vessel of the Kingslayer and the descendent of Ajax the Greater rang heavy in the halls of the Agares Castle. Normally, the Kingslayer would be talkative, probably even giddy, but that was not the case at that moment. He was as silent as the grave. His glowing green eyes cast a small eerie light in front of them. If Ajax didn't know him better, he would think that the Kingslayer was planning something.

That would be incorrect. He has already planned it out. He's just preparing to enact it.

"Is the Barrier Generator still deactivated?" The Kingslayer asked, taking a right.

"Well, yeah. Don't understand why you won't just turn it back on. I mean, if we did-"

"It'd be too easy," The Kingslayer interrupted Ajax. "This is as much of a test to me and what I can do as it is to them, you know. We only got through that barrier because we had someone on the inside, and even then, it took that person almost a hundred years to gain the trust necessary to get even close to it. Besides, I won't be kind like this in my last trial."

Ajax had long decided that trying to discern some of the things that the Kingslayer said was a lost cause. Still, he can't help but feel concerned by this. Who wouldn't? Ajax was sure that he had altered the plans. That much had been obvious from the get-go. The question is, by how much has he altered them?

He still trusted the Kingslayer. He has led him and the others through these tough centuries almost single-handedly, and he'd be damned if he started doubting him now. He's always led them through.

Ajax just wished he'd have a little more say, or that he knew a little but more than he obviously had been allowed to.

Ajax nodded like he understood what the Kingslayer said. Soon enough, they had made it to the door which held the Lord and Lady of this massive castle. Before the Kingslayer entered, Ajax put an arm in front of him.

"They may be bound by the replica Gleipnir, but it is just a  _replica_. One that the Norse saw fit to just leave lying around one of their forges. So, be careful. In this vessel, you can only hold Lady Agares back for a time."

"Yeah Ajax, I remember how hard it was to keep her and that husband of hers down. Did you forget I was there or something? I thought I would have left more of an impression on you considering we've known each other for  _literal centuries-_ "

"Okay, I guess we can go in then." Ajax said quickly, before the Kingslayer could get on a roll.

Opening the door revealed a room in disarray. Furniture was toppled over and broken. The walls had holes in them, and soot covered a good portion of the room, as if an explosion had gone off inside. In the middle of the room, on their knees, were the once regal forms of Lord Siemon and Lady Ciarrai Agares. Their clothes were ruffled and burnt, and their eyes dull.

That changed when they saw the Kingslayer in his new vessel come in. Lady Agares's eyes blazed, and Ajax was reminded of the many  _explosions_ that he had to deal with while fighting her. Even now the room smelled like gunpowder, and it felt like the any wrong move he would attempt would result in him being blown up like a tank of canister of nitroglycerin. Lord Agares' reaction was a little more cool, but still held open contempt and hostility.

"Hello friends~!" The Kingslayer whistled, suddenly giving off the impression of a very chipper fellow. "I just thought I'd come and visit you and reveal the extent of my deceptively simple but still downright  _awful_ evil plan!"

A small bout of pseudo-mad laughter followed this that made everyone in the blackened room feel awkward.

"Now then," The Kingslayer wheezed, catching his breath and pulling up a chair that was only partially burnt. It creaked as he sat on it but he didn't care. He gazed at Lord and Lady Agares, a toothy grin on his face. "I believe I owe you a few explanations. But before that, any questions?"

There was only silence as Ajax sighed next to him.

"Ooooh that's right!" The Kingslayer snapped his fingers as if the thought had just occurred to him. "You can't speak 'cause of those nasty chains, can you? Don't worry, friends, those won't be necessary for much longer. After all, you are going to be released very soon."

The eyes of the two bound devils narrowed, obviously very skeptical of what he was saying.

"Of course," The Kingslayer chuckled. "When we do release you, you'll be… different, to put it bluntly. It's all because… of this little green crystal you see here." The Kingslayer searched in his pocket and pulled out a small, green crystal.

The eyes of the two tied devils was subdued no doubt by the chains that they were bound by, but their struggles and the small clinks of the Gleipnir replicas was enough to tell that they understood what was likely to happen in the near future. Most devils that were in the business of stray hunting knew of the strange Sacred Gear the Kingslayer possessed, and the strange crystals that could be taken off of it.

This was not good.

"What my friend here is cryptically telling you, is that we'll take over your bodies, and use them as puppets in the Ars Goetia." Ajax said bluntly, taking satisfaction in the way the two devils in front of him squirmed.

"Ah! There goes Ajax again, ruining my theatrical presentation with his need for expediency! Why you have to ruin my theatrics!? Let me have this!" The Kingslayer exclaimed dramatically.

"No." Ajax replied simply.

The Kingslayer sighed. "Well, can't have everything I guess. So, Mr. and Mrs. Agares, that is how it-"

A small explosion, no bigger than a firecracker, went off on one of the chair legs that was obviously not as strong as the rest. It pulverized the blackened leg and caused the rest of the chair to tip over, with the Kingslayer still on it. He toppled to the floor in a heap.

" _Oof_!" He moaned, before getting up and dusting the soot off of himself. "You know what, I'm not even mad. That was actually a pretty decent way of showing your defiance."

A magic circle appeared next to his ear. He listened and nodded. "Alright, I'm on my way." The magic circle disappeared. "Now, if you'll excuse me Lord and Lady, I gotta go take care of your  _daughter_."

The clinking of the chains, more frantic than before, was all the revenge the Kingslayer could ask for.

_Take that, Ciarrai!_

* * *

"Why the hell are there tunnels like this directly below your castle?" I deadpanned, ducking underneath a hanging rod. "I mean, this is pretty suspicious."

"It was originally used as a possible escape route in the event that the castle was compromised." Seekvaira seeksplained. "It has never been used."

"Why didn't your parents use it then?" I asked as we walked through the dimly lit tunnel, the only light being from a light I held in my hand. I'd gotten used to using some forms of demonic magic. Namely, the ability to produce light, one of the simplest forms of its use. I normally use the flames of [ **Blaze Black Flare** ] in place of it, but it can't hurt to learn some forms of it.

"Probably because they couldn't, darling," Bafeel said from the far back. "Or maybe they were too prideful to give up in time."

I was in front, Seekvaira was right behind me, Bafeel was in the very back, and the two smallest members of the peerage we sandwiched between us. I still don't know what that gauntlet on Thomas' arm is, but I don't have time for that.

"Fair enough, but why is this even still here?" I pressed on.

My curiosity gets the better of me at times, I admit.

"It's vestigial, yes, but honestly I think my parents just forgot about it." Seekvaira said. "We've had that barrier for so long, they just… forgot about it. The barrier usually leaves little way for anyone not invited to get in."

"Your family confuses me, Seekvaira." I said.

"You're not the only one." She replied.

We walked for I don't even know how long in this damp and dark tunnel, but soon enough we came across a trapdoor in the roof. I could see a lock on it though.

_Who puts locks on trapdoors in the middle of a giant motherfucking castle!?_

I turned to Seekvaira, an unamused expression on my face. "Will your parents think badly of me for destroying shit in this emergency."

She shook her head. "Go for it."

I smirked, gathering black flames in my other palm and sending it forth. The wooden trap door was on fire within a second, the black flames eating away at it greedily.

"Pretty…" Akaibara whispered.

"It is pretty cool isn't it?" I said, my smile even wider. After a few moments, the trapdoor was completely gone.

"I'll go up first," I told everyone. "If I see anyone, I'll shout."

"A-And then what?" Thomas asked.

I stood still for a few seconds, trying to come up with a satisfactory answer. "…I dunno." I replied quickly before climbing up the rusty ladder and into the room that the former trap door led to.

"…I swear to Lucifer, if this leads to another fucking bedroom or some stupid shit like that I am gonna  _freak_ out…" I muttered to myself as I entered. What I got, however, was much better than a simple  _bedroom._

No, what we got was the  _armory_  it looked like. Sword stands, and weapon racks were all over, and a few armor stands with expensive – and even more important:  _durable_ – armor were around. It was dark as well, but not as dark as the tunnel below us.

I guess it would make sense for the escape tunnel to be connected to the (hopefully) most secure area of the castle.

I went back to the hole in the floor after I was done gawking, and couldn't help but chuckle a bit to myself as I called down to everyone. "You guys better get up here. I can't wear and use all this stuff myself!"

I think I could do with some new battle apparel. Didn't have that with Iudex, and I doubt it would help  _that_ much, but even a little bit helps.

_This is gonna be fun._

* * *

**Omake**

* * *

"I don't understand why this is such a big deal." I grumbled, my arms crossed. "I just wanna help you with... whatever it is you're doing."

"And that, is exactly the problem." Seekvaira pointed out, turning in her comfortable looking chair to glare at me. "You have no idea what I am doing. Why would you feel the need to help me? It does not make much sense from my point of view."

"I'm your  _Queen._ " I jammed a finger to my chest. "I read through those damn books on all this. It's basically my  _job_ to help you. So, I think, that we should work together on this-"

"No-"

"What's your issue-"

I tried to take a look at the paper Seekvaira, which I had to struggle for because she seemed so adamant to  _not_ let me see it. I eventually wrestled a few papers from her grasp, but she still held onto half of them. She was holding onto them so tightly her knuckles were white. That's when I saw it.

Hidden from sight from me, underneath the few papers that I took from her, were  _pictures and drawings of mecha._ A few of them were scattered on the floor from our brief tug-of-war, displaying to the world Seekvaira's unfortunate addiction.

I looked at her the same way one might look at an asylum patient: sadness mixed with pity. She didn't look me in the eye, her head hung low, her cheeks dusted with pink.

I held up one of the pictures, one which had a red, angular looking mecha on it.

"You need help."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that? There will be more moments with Bafeel after the Agares peerage is out of a life-and-death situation.
> 
> Now, onto something more serious.
> 
> I've been thinking a lot about this recently and I just can't come to a decision on this. This being:
> 
> Should I rewrite this story in third person?
> 
> Now when I say rewrite I don't mean changing the story. The only thing that would change is that it would be third person. That's it. No dialogue change or anything like that. It would give me more freedom in the future, and would allow me to explain things that are outside Roland's 'sphere'.
> 
> On the other hand, I get the feeling that some people like the whole first person thing. They'd probably feel like it's a lot more personal. And I've already written almost 80k words in first person, and rewriting the entire thing in third person would probably delay the next chapter by quite a lot.
> 
> So, the decision is in your hands. Hopefully I've relearned how to set up a poll by the time this goes up, or this'll make me look stupid. It should be on my profile in any case. (fanfiction.net profile)
> 
> I'll close it in about a week. So get your votes in while you can.
> 
> Discord Link: discord. gg/TGPM9pH
> 
> With that heavy shit outta the way, Good Night!


	13. Obvious Betrayal X Blood-Draining Sword

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys here it is. The last chapter of August and the last chapter before I head off to college. Since updates were already sporadic, expect them to be more so in the future.
> 
> Not a lot to say here beyond that, so here it is, the first chapter of what has been dubbed 'The Battle of Agares Castle'.
> 
> I am still so very creative with name.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Chapter 13: Obvious Betrayal X Blood-Draining Sword**

* * *

It didn't occur to me until after everyone was inside of the armory, but I realized how…  _bone-headed_ it was to have an escape route in the armory. Oh sure, like I had said before, it was in a very secure part of the castle, and there  _was_ a nearly impenetrable door that Seekvaira somehow knew the code for, something which she handwaved by saying 'I explored a lot as a child.'. But still, the situation could have ended rather badly if the invaders had come in through the secret entrance. Then they would have had all of that  _good shit_.

Take what I was wearing for instance. A dark grey overcoat, with plated armor that was surprisingly light on my shoulders and forearms, along with a chestplate, and greaves.

All in all, I looked like an edgy badass, if I do say so myself.

I stared at myself in the mirror. Really, it might have been just a bit  _too_ much…

"Wow," a voice said behind me. "You really do look very  _dashing_ in that~!"

It was easy to tell who that was based on the tone of voice and what she said. I turned around to see Bafeel in a practical amount of armor, replacing the casual clothes she had had before.

She only ever wore that maid uniform once. I never figured out why.

"Let it never be said that the Agares skimp out on armor and crap like that…" I muttered.

"Of course not." Seekvaira said. She hadn't changed much, then again she was our resident squishy wizard, along with Akaibara. "Most of what you see here is gathered from ages long past, forged by long dead master smiths. My mother probably even has a few weapons and pieces of armor from ancient Egypt."

"Are they enchanted?" I asked, rubbing a hand along my chestplate.

It seemed pretty solid to me.

"Some of them are. Some of them are just very sturdy. This is only one portion of my family's 'treasury'. More precious stones and other valuables are stored elsewhere." She continued to seeksplain. "We may even find something else in here, besides this armor and mundane weapons."

"I expected to find some other cool shit in here besides this  _armor_ and  _mundane weapons_." I mumbled. "I mean, this is an armory, in the house of an ancient devil family. You'd think there'd be more in here than that."

"Perhaps we haven't searched far back enough," Seekvaira suggested. "There has to be something in here.

Heeding her advice, I stomped to the far back of the room – which had turned into something of a mess because of our searching and looked around. Bafeel followed, apparently having come to the conclusion that two was better than one when looking for something.

It would have been great if we found something for Akaibara or Thomas. Nothing in the armory fit them and their strengths were also not suited for armor. They both just sat at the thick looking door out of the armory, staring at all of us rummaging around.

I had searched for what felt like minutes when I came across it. There, in the far back, inside of a display case of some sort, sat a sword. Now, I was never an expert at swords, but that sword put me on edge instantly. Despite my better instincts telling me to stay away, I walked towards it.

_This must be how people in horror movies feel._

The sound of my footsteps rung in my ears loudly. It felt like nothing else at that moment was making a noise. When I got close to the display case, I felt like the breath was sucked outta my lungs.

No, it wasn't a completely and utterly terrifying looking sword at all. Nope. Nah. Why would anyone have thought that?

It looked like a long sword, and it was a dark grey or black color. The guard was incredibly fancy, and made of the same black metal, and the grip was bound in leather. The pommel was rounded, and I felt like even that part was dangerous.

For some reason that escaped me, I got the feeling that the sword was somehow  _thirsty_.

"You find something Roland-" Bafeel began to say before she cut herself off. I looked to my left to see her gaping as if she was frozen in time mid-sentence. "That… Hmm…" She said to herself, getting closer and opening the display case.

I didn't see the sheath until she pulled it out. It looked just as evil as the rest of the sword.

"…You think we can use this?" She asked me.

"It's a black sword we found in the back of an armory owned by a centuries old devil family that gives me creepy vibes," I paused for a moment, letting that settle in before I continued. "…Of course we can, and should, use it."

She smiled. "And here I was thinking that we shouldn't use the big bad demonic sword you found. Now, do you want it, or should I use it?"

"You use it," I said almost instantly. "Swords like that aren't really my thing. If we found like a huge greatsword or something that can do a lot of damage in a small amount of time, I'd take it. But not this… thing." I gestured to the black sword.

"How polite of you, giving me this~!" She giggled, before picking up the sword like it was nothing.

When she held it up, it almost seemed like it began to vibrate.

"Did you two find anything-" Seekvaira got close and saw the sword, and immediately gained a perplexed expression. "I… I did not know my family had a sword quite like that…"

"You don't know what it is?" I asked.

She shook her head. "It is obviously a demonic sword, and a rather powerful one at that. However, I cannot give you a name. I have never read of a sword that looks quite like that."

"So it's a sword that no one knows about, except for maybe your parents?" I summarized, getting a nod from her. "And it's a demonic sword?"

Holy and Demonic energies make up most of the special swords through out history. The Holy swords, such as Excalibur, Almace, Caliburn, Durandal, and Ascalon were created from special materials, or forged using alchemy. Demonic swords on the other hand, were much darker, obviously. Some were made to be demonic, others simply gained that trait after years of war. Gram, Tyrfing, Sumarbrandr, and Skofnung were all demonic swords, and had curses that could shorten the lifespan of someone if used to often. They all, also, have some sort of special ability.

I wondered what this one's was.

I got my answer when, like it had a mind of its own, it sliced my arm, drawing blood.

Bafeel hadn't even moved, and she looked absolutely mortified when it happened. It burned, but the cut wasn't especially deep. Still, I hissed and backed away from the vibrating, evil sword in her hands, looking at it like one might look at a rabid raccoon. Akaibara was by my side in an instant, tending to the wound as Bafeel stared at the sword, suddenly looking like she wanted nothing to do with it.

She turned back to me, a sorrowful and fragile look in her dark blue-green eyes. "Roland I-I'm-"

"Not your fault." I raised my hand to stop her. "Don't know what the fuck that thing did, but I'm fine. Not even a scar. See?" I held up the arm that Akaibara had been working on. Senjutsu was a powerful thing. And it didn't look like she had ever suffered any serious side effects from it.

She wanted to speak again but the sword, which still had my blood on it, did something extremely strange. The blood, my blood, was disappearing. It looked like it was being swallowed by the metal, or something, and a faint red aura surrounded it.

I swore I'd read about a sword that did something close to that. Somewhere.

Only it wasn't real.

Or wasn't supposed to be, at least.

Bafeel looked at Seekvaira. "I… I don't think I want to use this sword."

"No, it's fine." I said, gaining both their attention. "We can use it. Just… keep it close to you."

"What a wonderful suggestion, Roland." Seekvaira replied wryly. "It's not like she was doing that before."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Guess we won't use the uber-powerful blood drinking sword to exact vengeance. Fine. I really think we should use it, though. It… doesn't have a name, right?" I asked.

Seekvaira shook her head. "Not that I can remember. As I said, I've never read, seen, or heard of a sword quite like this."

I nodded, thinking for a moment. Calling on all my nerdy knowledge

I had the perfect name.

"Let's call it Anglachel."

* * *

I assumed that the reason why we weren't using magic circles to traverse the massive castle the Agares seemed to delude themselves into thinking was small enough for a small family and a contingent of helpers. The only explanation I could come up with was that there was some degree of preparation involved. If not, then it was probably because Seekvaira wanted us to get in some daily exercise, despite the obvious threat of her family being in grave danger.

I wouldn't exactly put it past her, if that was the case.

Bafeel and I's armored footsteps reverberated hollowly through the empty halls of the castle, making it feel like there was an entire army marching through the hallways. The newly christened Anglachel was sheathed, strapped to Bafeel's waist.

"…Why is this place so big!?" I shouted as loudly as I could.

"Do you want them to hear you?" Seekvaira deadpanned quietly.

"Yes, because I'm getting sick of trying to find them inside of this massive castle. It's getting  _annoying! Really annoying!_ "

"Roland, darling, I know what you're trying to do, but I don't think it will go the way you want it to." Bafeel said.

"…Roland-san is very loud." Akaibara commented

"…My ears…" Thomas whispered timidly.

"Yes, Seekvaira, your new Queen seems to be of the impatient sort." Said a guttural and scratchy voice.

"You guys are so mean to me. I'm just trying to-" I stopped when I registered that someone I recognized from before we left the castle spoke. Turning to the right, down one of the another set of hallways, stood the tall form of Lucien.

"Oh look guys," I said with no small amount of venom. "It's the rat."

Lucien scoffed. "Your Queen is also rather rude. Are you sure he was the best choice, Lady Seekvaira? There were many in the Underworld alone who would have killed to have his position. To be the one who would listen and help with the administration of the security of the Underworld… What a terrifying thought."

"We know it was you, Lucien." Seekvaira stated, not even bothering to acknowledge what he said. "It could not have been anyone else."

Lucien raised a brow. "Are you sure? It could have been-"

"No," I interrupted, crossing my arms and glaring at him. "You're the Head Butler, you have an evil scar on your throat, your voice sounds like someone dragging nails across a chalkboard. It really  _couldn't_ be anyone else."

Lucien dragged a hand across the scar on his throat, a look of pain crossing his face before settling into a scowl. "It appears," He began in that gravelly and scratchy voice of his. "That I did not gave you all enough credit. Forgive me." He bowed. "Unfortunately, I will be forced to eliminate you now. This plan has been in the works for over a hundred years. I will not have you dismantle it now."

"Lucien… why?" Seekvaira demanded. "Why? Why would you do this?  _All of this!?_ "

In what was a rare case of unbridled emotion from her, Seekvaira's voice raised higher, until she was shouting.

Lucien took it all in stride. His hand hovered over the scar for several seconds before going back down to his side. "The story would take too long, and I do not expect you to understand it."

Seekvaira's head tilted down, shadowing her eyes from view for a few seconds before she looked back up, steeling her resolve, I assumed.

"So be it."

A slow clap from behind Lucien stopped us before we charged. Soon enough, two more figures joined Lucien, one on each side. The one who was clapping was a tall man with green hair and disturbingly familiar green glowing eyes. The other was just a tower of muscle, tanned skin, brown hair and brown eyes.

"Did ya'll miss me~?" The glowing-green eyed man singsonged.

"No." I responded deadpan.

"I don't know what you were expecting." The fortress of a man sniped. "The last time you met these people you pummeled them into the ground."

"Ohh yeah, I did do that didn't I?" The green-eyed man scratched his head.

I could tell that I was not gonna like this guy. Well, I didn't like him before but  _really_ didn't like him then.

"As much as this conversation is entertaining me, I assume you know we came here looking for a fight." Seekvaira cut straight to the chase.

"No, we thought you were coming here to give us some girl scout cookies!" The green-eyed man replied, a sardonic smile on his face.

Seekvaira's eyes twitched. "Kingslayer, sarcasm is unbecoming of you."

"Oh, so we're gonna acknowledge the glowing green eyes now? Good." I said, stepping up with black fire in both my palms. "I've been waiting to beat you down for what you did to me last time. And for what you did to Akaibara."

"Roland-san…"

"Whaaaat, not even gonna ask us what our grand, evil plan is!? I had this whole speech planned out and everything too! I was gonna go like 'Well you see my dim devils-'"

Ajax spoke up, apparently fed up with the Kingslayer's bullshit. "They want to fight. We want to fight. Let's just fight."

"Ajax is being too expedient, hah." The Kingslayer sighed. "Well, either way I win. Depends on how I do though. So, what say you we get this  _show on the road!?_ "

With that sudden shout, he charged, draconic wings spread out for all to see as he sped forth. I held up my arms just in time to block his punch from hitting anything vital, although it still hurt. I countered with a punch to his right side, forcefully sending him through one of the many wooden doors.

"Roland and Akaibara, deal with the Kingslayer!" Seekvaira ordered. "Bafeel and Thomas, you get the big one! I will annihilate this…  _traitor_!"

Seekvaira dropped all pretenses of being level-headed and charged giant orbs of light green demonic power in her hands.

"On it! We got this guy!" Bafeel accepted said orders and got into a stance, Anglachel at her side, ready to be unleashed.

"With  _pleasure_." I growled, entering the room with the newly shattered door, the quiet footsteps of Akaibara behind me. She hadn't joined the peerage yet, but she was still following orders.

And with that, the Battle of Agares Castle began.

* * *

Bafeel would like to take pride in herself and say she was pretty good for a Knight. Even without her clan's signature ability of riding, she was fast, agile, and probably somewhat sturdy. With Thomas behind her, with his Sacred Gear, she certainly expected the battle to be going better than it was.

After Seekvaira gave the order to engage, Bafeel had gone into action. She used a different sword at first, one of the mundane ones, to attack the colossus known as Ajax. There was bronze shield on Ajax's back, and with incredible speed he hefted it and blocked her strike with relative ease.

Ajax reeled back from her strike and aimed to strike her on the head with his shield. A blue barrier stopped that from happening.

After that brief exchange, Bafeel jumped back, gaining some distance. Ajax didn't pursue.

Thomas stood towards the back, the gem on the pommel of his gauntlet glowing a slight blue color before vanishing.

Seekvaira and Lucien were gone.

"That was an impressive strike, for a Knight," Ajax complimented, rolling his large shoulders. "Unfortunately, you'll find trying to get past Rho Aias quite impossible."

"The impenetrable shield of Ajax the Greater?" Bafeel questioned, buying time to figure out a strategy. "The one from the Trojan War?"

"The very same," Ajax confirmed. "The exact same shield my ancestor used to keep the Trojans from killing his comrades and setting their ships on fire. The very same shield that he used to do battle with Hector." He got into a stance, the shield aiming directly at her. "With this, there's no chance of me losing!"

_That's a bit of an exaggeration_ , Bafeel thought.

If it was on a certain someone else, Bafeel might have thought it endearing, but on Ajax, it just seemed like he was cocky.

"We'll see about that!" Bafeel shouted, charging once more with sword in hand.

They were seemingly at a stalemate for minutes. Bafeel struck the shield over and over again, looking for an opening or something she could exploit. Ajax blocked almost all her strikes and stabs. Almost. A few cuts showed up on his form, bleeding slightly. The few openings Bafeel herself had were safely covered by the unassuming Thomas, the gem in the palm of his gauntlet glowing every time. His blue eyes took in the battle, providing help when needed.

Even when she tried to get around or over him, he blocked her, keeping her firmly in front of him.

It wasn't until her mundane sword broke that things looked a little dicey for her. It shattered, having reached its limit, giving Ajax the opening he needed and not allowing Thomas the time to erect a barrier around the area Ajax was going for.

The edge of the rectangular, bronze shield hit Bafeel straight in the stomach. She coughed up a mixture of saliva, bile, and blood before she was thrown across the hall, hitting a wall, and falling to the floor in a heap, coughing.

"B-Bafeel!" Thomas stuttered, running to her aid.

Ajax, not someone to leave something half-finished, tried to end it before the girl could get up. Unfortunately, with tears in his eyes and an uncharacteristic glare on his face, Thomas' barrier stopped him cold. Ajax backed up, knowing he couldn't strike again. At least not now.

"You're holding back." He stated as if it was fact. Bafeel struggled to get up, using the broken wall that she had bounced off of like a bouncy ball as support as she held her other hand to the damaged area, glaring daggers at the hulking monster nearby.

Even if she was a devil, she was a Knight. They weren't known for their durability. One or two more hits like that and she might not get back up again.

"What-" She coughed a bit more. "What gave you that impression? I thought I was-"

"That sword you were using," He said, pointing at the shattered piece of metal nearby. "It was completely average. I have seen swords like that everywhere. The one on your hip though, I can feel that one's energy, its malice." He tilted his head. "You have a demonic sword, and you are not using it against me. I don't know whether I should feel insulted or if I should praise you. Perhaps a mixture of both."

"Hah~!" She sighed, getting up on her own two feet again, albeit still a little unsteadily. "Let's just say I'm not too thrilled to try and use this sword. It… really likes people."

"Ominous," Ajax commented.

"But…" She paused, remembering what it did when she held it last time.

She didn't like the sword, not after what it did to Roland while it was in her hands. It made it feel like she had done it on purpose, even if that couldn't be farther from the truth.

And then she realized how stupid that was. She shouldn't let something as small as that keep her from using a possibly very powerful sword. If she had let her parents shout her spirit back then, would she back down and not leave? No, she defied them and joined Seekvaira's peerage. She wouldn't be afraid to use this sword. She should not be afraid.

"…I guess this would be as good a time to use it as any!" She yelled, unsheathing the demonic sword known as Anglachel, its black blade shining in the light, vibrating as if gleeful to be used for bloodshed.

Ajax's eyes widened at that, looking at the sword with a small amount of trepidation. It was…  _monstrous_. It was like a blood-starved beast, ready to claw and tear apart anything for sustenance.

Ajax got into a defensive position quicker than usual.

With a war cry, Bafeel shot forward like a bullet, Anglachel raised high. It struck Rho Aias with enough force to send Ajax back a step. Rho Aias may be unbreakable, but he wasn't. Something made clear to Bafeel as she struck again and again, each time sending him back a little more. Ajax could only try to get a few hits in between her onslaughts, and when he did it was blocked by that damnable dusty-haired shota in the back.

He couldn't get to him though. He was too focused not getting cleaved in twang.

It wasn't long until Ajax met a wall, both figuratively and literally. His back pressed up against a wall and he could not do anything to the flurry of strikes the female devil in front of him was delivering.

One more solid strike and he was  _through_ the wall.

Bits and pieces of brick and plaster surrounded him as he was sent into a room. This one looked like a library of some sort, with bookshelves and desks going on for almost as long as the eye could see.

He didn't have a lot of time to process this. A sharp pain erupted from his stomach. Alarmingly, it felt like his strength was being sapped. He looked up to see Bafeel staring at him, the black blade Anglachel erupting from his stomach. He wasn't done in yet, and he swung Rho Aias making her back away and taking the accursed sword with her.

The blood that coated the black blade slowly disappeared, almost like it was being absorbed. The blade vibrated even more, and the faint red glow that surrounded it grew just a bit brighter.

Ah, so it gets stronger the more injuries and blood it sheds.

That was a  _nightmarish_ ability.

Bafeel had her own suspicions when the sword cut Roland and felt like it had somehow gotten  _more_ intimidating. Now, though, now it was obvious. She cursed herself again for not using it since the beginning.

"I have to admit," Ajax said, wheezing a little and holding the hole in his stomach which had a surprisingly little amount of blood. "I have been caught off guard. To have found such a sword as that… I can tell Seekvaira Agares' peerage will be one filled with monsters in the future."

"Actually I just found this thing," Bafeel said a little lightheartedly. "It was weird too, Just found it laying around in the armory. If only I hadn't of found it, then you might have won~!"

Ajax narrowed his eyes. "…Who just leaves a sword like that to rot inside of an armory?"

"The Agares, apparently." Bafeel answered, before getting into a stance. "Now, enough chitchat! Let's end this, shall we?"

Ajax chuckled, hefting his shield with a little less enthusiasm and ease then before.

That was not a good sign.

"Yes, I'm growing tired of this too. Prepare yourself, Bafeel Furcas!"

The two warriors charged at each other once more.

* * *

Seekvaira, in her somewhat prideful mind, could not believe the trouble she was having facing Lucien. He was a servant, a butler, to most devils. Most devils would not even give him the time of day power wise, based on the fact that he was Low-Class alone. Seekvaira liked to think that she knew better, but evidently not. She underestimated him, even when she tried not to.

Just one of the many things she told herself that she had to fix, including her power as well.

Considering he was able to dodge or block whatever power she threw at him, it was obvious to her that she had some work to do when this was all over, if it wasn't already obvious when she and Roland faced Iudex.

"You disappoint me, Lady Seekvaira." He mocked her, looking like she was throwing nothing but spitballs at him. "Is this all you have to offer? If so, then you need some serious work. Your mother and father were able to put up a better fight than you."

She snarled in a very unladylike fashion, grinding her teeth at the mention of her parents.

" _Shut up!_ " She shouted.

"My, what uncouth language." He chided.

They had taken their battle elsewhere after she had given her orders. Her connection to her Evil Pieces told her that all of her pieces were still in play. She held onto that for comfort.

"I pity you, truly I do." He said, blocking another one of her many attacks. "If you had been raised by a normal family, away from all of this noble nonsense, you may have been far more stable and less cold. You may even have a boyfriend by now. But no, you are here. In this harsh niche of society. Perhaps that is fate, or perhaps you were just unlucky. But, I grow tired of your tantrum. Allow me to show you true power, Lady Seekvaira."

Magic circles with an unrecognizable symbol on them appeared all around him.

Seekvaira barely had enough time to erect a barrier to block it before the single most powerful volley of demonic power she had ever felt smashed into her. She gritted her teeth, forcing the barrier to hold as it took wave after wave of demonic energy. Lucien didn't let up for a second as Seekvaira was put completely on the defensive.

She didn't notice that Lucien was getting steadily closer until it was too late.

He appeared just beneath her, fist cocked back. The next thing Seekvaira knew she was hurtling through the air, the taste of iron in her mouth. She was smashed into the wall, bits of it falling down with her.

"I had to use all of my demonic power to distract you like that." Lucien said, revealing such a thing like it wasn't even worth his time anymore. "But that is the difference between nobles and those who are lower on the totem pole in devil society. I was not given great demonic power at birth, even for a Low-Class devil such as myself. Still, I used what little I had, and trained my body to its absolute limit. Not unlike that acquaintance of yours… Sairaorg, I believe his name was. I would be delighted to meet him one day, if at all possible, once I am finished with you."

Seekvaira breathed heavily as she got up, her legs shaking. "I-I am not finished." She said. "In fact, I am just getting started. I will make sure you never see the light of day ever again, Lucien!"

"You are determined and defiant. I can respect that." Lucien conceded. "Still, you confuse me. From what I have gathered, you do not have a good relationship with your parents. Why would you risk your life to save them? The reason really does escape me in this instance."

Seekvaira used this time wisely, getting her clan's signature ability ready for use. Either Lucien was too into his monologue, or he was intentionally letting it happen.

Lucien adopted a thinking pose. "Perhaps it is because you believe that, without them, you will have nothing? That may be true, I will agree with that. But with the plan my dear old friend has concocted, they will not perish. In fact, they may actually be doing something with all of their power instead of letting us all slowly crumble from within. By Lucifer, I have hated working under your parents. It is almost as if they do not understand how to properly administrate and organization such as the one they have. It is really quite embarrassing."

Out of Lucien's monologue, Seekvaira picked up on one thing. "What do you mean, 'they will not perish'?" She asked, her time stopping spell almost done.

Lucien looked at her, understanding in his eyes. "Ah, that is correct. You stopped the Kingslayer from babbling endlessly about it. For that, I thank you."

Seekvaira stopped herself from saying how ironic that was.

"You see, Lady Seekvaira, we have been planning this for quite some time. We did not want to simply kill your parents, no, we would have to be complete barbarians to do that. No, we want to take control of their vast array of connections. If we kill them, the web of connections falls apart. If we take their place, however… we may be able to perform miracles. A much more prudent and well thought out goal, if I do say so myself."

Seekvaira made the connection almost instantly. The green crystals that the Kingslayer is able to produce. That's what they were planning. Her bangs shadowed her eyes as she mulled over this information.

"Now that I am done monologuing, Lady Seekvaira, what do you plan to do about this coup? Will you simply stand there as it happens, or will you continue to try and get in its way?" Lucien asked, semi-sincerely.

Seekvaira looked back up, a magic circle in her hand. "Your plan won't get very far."

She cast the spell.

* * *

The first thing I noticed when I stepped foot into the room with the shattered door, courtesy of the Kingslayer & Roland Co., and immediately questioned the stupid layout of the entire building we were in.

I mean, who would put a kitchen next to one of the most unassuming hallways in existence.

The Kingslayer must have been waiting for us, though. Because as soon as we had gone through the door I sensed a presence right next to me.

" _Surpri-~!_ " He shouted.

"Fuck off." I replied politely, stopping his hand from chopping my head and used the strength given to me as a Queen to swing him like a bat. He went flying across one of the many countertops, sending pieces of kitchenware and crockery to the floor. He groaned, fell of the side, and laid still there for several seconds.

I didn't know why, but a small piece of me felt…  _dominant_ at being able to pulverize him so easily.

It was probably the dragon DNA kicking in. Considering that the form he had taken was some sort of humanoid dragon, that was the most probable conclusion.

"R-Roland-san, are you okay?" Akaibara asked gently.

I looked to my right and smiled at her. "Feeling just fine, Akaibara. No, sit back and watch me pummel this guy into the ground."

"Why do dat though!?" The Kingslayer said pathetically, getting back up. "Pummeling is sooo last week! Personally, I'm sick of pummeling."

"Well that's too bad." I replied, my fists covered in black flames. "Now, what say we get this show on the road?"

"Awww, but what if I don't-"

I didn't let him finish. I ran as fast as I could towards him, ready to send a right hook directly into his temple. Unfortunately, he caught on, and his fist met mine, sending a shock wave through the kitchen, sending plates and cutlery to the floor. Before I could get do anything I felt his fist meet my face at least twice, sending me reeling.

Grabbing at something which I assumed to be a pan, I swung it at his face. Blood and a few teeth flew out of his mouth as he staggered back, and I took the chance to kick him in the chest, sending him hurtling again into a wall.

_Seriously, a kitchen does not need to be this long or spacious, unless it's a fucking five-star restaurant and you are serving like a thousand people._

The Kingslayer only sat there, back against the wall for several seconds, before I heard him tittering. "Ehehehee…"

And then it exploded it full blown laughter.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! This! This right here! This is  _amazing!"_ He got up, his eyes shining dangerously. "To think you'd improve so much in just a week and a half! To be fair, this body doesn't have the same potential as Iudex, and does not possess a Sacred Gear, but still! Impressive! Most impressive!" He clapped. "Bravo! Bravo!"

I stood there, extremely bemused.

"Now, it is time for the  _eeeeeeencore!_ " Draconic wings burst out of his back, and he went straight for me, his speed increased exponentially.

I decided to use an old trick I'd used against the abomination, and waited for him to get close, and just when he was about to hit me, my fist struck him directly in the face. It hurt me like a sonuvabitch, but it seemed like it hurt him more than it hurt me. He stumbled back nursing his most definitely broken face.

"Aha.. ah ha ha…" He chuckled. I noticed the blood on his cheek where I had hit him. "I have to admit, you hit like a runaway freight train. Now, I have a proposition for you-"

He held up his hand and pointed his finger at me.

That was a big mistake.

Without warning, I grabbed his finger, and  _bent it in the opposite direction_.

A snap was heard like the breaking of a twig, and the Kingslayer stood there for a second, completely silent, before he screamed in pain. I didn't give him a lot of time to take it in since I punched him in the stomach, sending him flying into the ceiling and back down again. He landed, breathing heavily in a mess of ceiling tile and rubble, his finger still bent out of shape.

_Okay, that may have been a bit much._

"Aggh…" The Kingslayer moaned. "Did ya… did you really have ta do dat! Dat hurt mayn!"

"Yeah, that may have been a bit much. But still."

"But still what!?"

"…I don't know actually."

"Ya know, your mom'd be disappointed in you."

My blood ran cold at that. I'd understand it if he'd said 'your parents' but to single out my mom, what was he…?

"Oh yeah, I know all about that. Poor her, by the way. Her own son practically disowned her after that little  _incident_. It may have been her fault, but it still hurt. I mean, who'd want their own children to hate them? Never even got to say goodbye to her, did you? Before you got here? Never had a chance to say sorry, did you? To tell her that you finally forgave her for everything? Hell, I don't blame you. I'd grow up to be pussy shit too if my father'd died in a war and never came back. But I guess that's fate for ya, eh? Now, where were we?"

All was silent.

It was almost like there was a complete absence of air for sound to travel through.

My fists clenched and unclenched, an uncontrollable shaking took over most of my body. The Kingslayer had this self-assured douchey smile on his face. A smile that I desperately wanted to tear off.

"...R-Roland-san..." Akaibara whispered, looking at me with wide eyes.

To put it plainly, I exploded.

Black fire and pale green demonic energy surrounded me as I quite literally exploded. An unholy roar erupted from my mouth, almost sounding like something out of a horror movie. The ground beneath me cracked from the immense pressure I was giving off.

" _You motherfucker!_ " I shouted, oblivious to the shaking Akaibara next to me. " _How dare you! How dare you how dare you how dare you! I am going to tear off your arms and shove them straight down your throat while I use the teeth that fell out to make dice! I am going to fucking murder you and everything you ever loved, you body-hopping, slime-eyed, cock-sucking asshole!_ "

I charged, and half the kitchen followed me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you can guess, without looking it up, where Anglachel is from, you get +1 Internet points.
> 
> So yeah, the fights will be finished next chapter, whenever I get around to it because, need I remind you, I'm going to college in a few short days. I'm still committed to this so hopefully it won't take me too long
> 
> Famous last words.
> 
> Discord Link: discord. gg/TGPM9pH
> 
> Come and join the Discord. I'm usually there complaining and shit anyway.
> 
> Good Night!


	14. The Kingslayer Always Wins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!Just gonna be a little honest here and say that this chapter was a bit of a mess to get written. I'll go over it more in the end AN, but suffice to say you might have to deal with one chapter a month or possibly even less for the rest of the year. That may just be me exaggerating, but right now that's the way it's looking.
> 
> Enough of that boring shit though. Here's the chapter. Enjoy!

**Chapter 14: The Kingslayer Always Wins**

* * *

When Ajax had lightly taunted the Agares Knight about holding back and not using the obviously very powerful demonic sword in her possession, he was expecting a good fight but one he would ultimately win in the end. With the way the fight was going at that moment, it was not looking so bright for him.

Bafeel Furcas did not stop her constant blows to the impenetrable shield Rho Aias. Every once in a while she would cut Ajax slightly. A nick on the shoulder, a small slash on the thigh, all the blood from these injuries used to fuel the demonic sword Anglachel. Every time she did so, the sword grew in power. Her slashes were faster, the cuts she inflicted just a bit deeper, the blocked blows staggering Ajax more and more.

All the while the sword Anglachel was reveling in the blood it was letting. Its demonic red aura growing with intensity.

A few more rapid fire strikes and Ajax was at the wall again. He was frustrated to say the least. He's been around for hundreds of years, and he was being cornered and wounded by a devil that was barely in her twenties. It was  _insulting_. It was  _shameful_. He was more disappointed in himself than anything else, though. The fact that this was happening was technically his fault.

He had to find a way to break through this onslaught. Every time he found an opening and went to exploit it, he was denied by a barrier. A barrier generated by the small dusty-haired boy who worked so hard to be unseen.

Unfortunately for this boy, Ajax had seen him, and he had been marked as a target.

Bafeel struck the shield again and again, the blows causing small shockwaves, sending books to the ground and toppling over bookshelves. She was quite impressed with herself, if she was honest.

That feeling was quickly replaced by cold horror as she saw Ajax, who had been almost solely on the defensive up to that point,  _throw_  the shield that was protecting him from her. The cold horror came when she heard metal strike flesh from somewhere behind her and a small whimper as a small body fell to the ground.

Against every instinct in her, she turned her back to Ajax to look at the fallen Thomas, who was bleeding quite profusely out of a large gash in his head. Rho Aias had returned to its master by then, and Bafeel realized too late that turning around was an obvious mistake.

The edge of Rho Aias dug itself into her back, snapping her spine clean in half. If she didn't have any armor, it might have completely split her in half.

She was sent to the ground instantly, and she could not help the screech that erupted from her lips as she did so. She could not feel anything below her waist.

"That was a bad move, Furcas." Ajax commented, wiping the blood off of Rho Aias. "If you had not turned around, you may have had a chance to strike me down. However, I do not blame you. You are still not as adept at fighting and combat as I am. I also did not have an obvious weak point such as the boy over there."

Bafeel gritted her teeth, Anglachel still firmly grasped in her hand.

"This mistake, however, is fatal for you," He said with a hint of remorse. "Truly sad, I quite enjoyed our small fight. I will probably take that sword you possess and see if I can get it identified. You would not believe the amount of contacts the Kingslayer has in the criminal underbelly of Hell." He raised Rho Aias up, ready to smash Bafeel's head into pieces. "Any last words, Furcas?"

_If Roland was here, I'm sure he'd say something along the lines of 'that is so cliché'._

But Bafeel was not done in just yet. No, at that moment, she remembered something that Anglachel did when they first found it in the armory.

"Yeah," she coughed, attempting to sit up but finding it hard without some way to prop her back up. "I do actually."

"And what might they be, Furcas?"

"Here,  _catch._ "

She threw Anglachel.

She had no idea whether it would even work, but she didn't exactly have a lot of options at this point. With her broken spine, she had no way of using her Knight speed effectively. HSe cursed herself for her lapse in judgement, but she couldn't complain. Complaining would not ge her out of this situation, only the flying black sword would now.

And, damn, did it  _fly_.

As if the sword had a mind of its own, it flew directly at Ajax, faster than what Bafeel's throwing strength would have allowed. Ajax didn't even have enough time to raise his shield, and even if he did, the sword might have flipped around it. Anglachel had been drained of blood for so long, and the little tastes it had been granted only served to fuel this thirst. With a grand flip that was quite impossible to do, it swung downwards as if held by an invisible hand-

-And Ajax's arm, still holding Rho Aias, fell down with it.

"-Huh." Ajax hummed, studying the stump that used to be his arm that was now spurting out blood at an incredible rate. "…It seems that I was not as adept at combat as I originally thought… Hah, my own stupidity did me in, then?"

"Personally, I wouldn't have given me a chance to say my last words." Bafeel commented.

Ajax nodded as if the loss of his arm barely fazed him. "True. That was where I went wrong. Perhaps the Kingslayer's theatrics have been affecting me more than I… thought…"

Anglachel twitched in his direction, the sword still not satisfied, slicing off his foot with surprising ease, causing him to fall.

"-I… I wish I could…" Ajax whispered, his skin growing pale from blood loss. "…This is not how I… end…"

Ajax fell down and was still.

Bafeel breathed a sigh of relief, and then began crawling. She didn't pay attention to Anglachel or Ajax anymore. Right now, she only had one more objective. Make sure Thomas was alright.

After quite a struggle to even get to him, she reached his small body. Bafeel checked his pulse, and breathed another sigh of relief when she felt it. He'd probably have a concussion, but they would all deal with that later.

For now, she felt strangely tired.

Bafeel closed her eyes-

* * *

Not much of a reaction came from Lucien, but whether that had anything to do with the fact that he was slowed in time or not was up for debate. Seekvaira wasted no time. Despite the throbbing from her stomach, she stood and ran up to Lucien. Without a second thought, she walked in circles around the area of slowed time, forming demonic energy in small pockets all around that were also slowed down. After a few seconds, the area of slowed time was completely glowing with demonic energy.

Seekvaira looked on with a cold gaze.

" _Die_."

Time returned back to normal, and the demonic energy surged towards Lucien, hitting him from almost every direction physically possible. Smoke rose from the area where Lucien stood.

Seekvaira kept her guard up, ready for anything to come out through the smoke. Her fight with Iudex was invaluable for expecting things like this.

She was right. Not but a moment later, a figure shot out of the cloud of smoke, headed straight for her. She saw something like this coming, so she was able to clumsily force herself to the side, avoiding the 'human' projectile. Demonic energy formed at her fingertips again, ready to tear into Lucien.

Lucien was maimed, burned, and missing an arm. His skin was almost black with burns, and most of his hair was gone. His clothes had been completely incinerated.

And yet, he was still standing. Defiant.

"That was a clever trick, Lady Seekvaira. Unfortunately, it is not enough. Do you not remember what I told you just a moment ago?"

Faster than Seekvaira expected from someone who was burned all over and missing an arm, Lucien shot straight towards her like water out of a firehose nozzle. She could barely form a small barrier in time to keep it from hitting her, but she was unable to stop the fist that swung from him as well, easily hitting her across the face and sending her sprawling. Even with only one arm remaining, Lucien was practically a living weapon.

Seekvaira wiped the blood from her lip and tried to get up, but a hand grabbed her by the lapel of her dress. Struggling as she was lifted up into the air, Seekvaira glared at Lucien, whose nonplussed expression annoyed her all the more.

"Now, I will have to knock you unconscious. Since you deprived me of an arm, I'm afraid I will have to make tactical use of the floor. My apologies if you feel any pain, as that is not my intention. Good night, Lady Seekvaira-"

" _Put her down._ "

The voice, more like a snarl, was said with so much authority that Lucien nearly obeyed. He figured it out a moment later why he was compelled to let Seekvaira go. It was because he had been taking orders from the woman who spoke it for a long, long time.

"…Lady Ciarrai." Lucien identified the blonde-haired busty woman in a monotone. "You escaped. I would ask how, but you did always find a way to escape even the most vile of conditions. I should not be surprised that the replica of the chains that kept Fenrir down could not do the same for you. No matter. It appears we, or I this time, will have to deal with you again."

"You grossly overestimate yourself,  _Lucien Iblis._ When I am done with you, not even elementary particles will remain." Lady Agares growled.

"My, it appears uncouth language is a genetic trait of your family, Lady Seekvaira." Lucien said, letting go of Seekvaira who fell to the ground. She quickly got up, though. She formed green demonic energy in her hand, ready to slam it into Lucien, but a stern stare from her mother stopped her instinctually.

"Seekvaira, I will handle this one."

"But-"

"I understand. But you are not strong enough to defeat him, even if by the looks of it you gave him a very good fight. For now, retreat. Your father is already looking for the castle staff. You can look for your servants." Ciarrai said sternly but kindly.

Seekvaira showed hesitation, which caused Ciarrai to continue.

"We will talk later. I understand we have not been the best parents, both of us. We realized as much during our time chained. For now, though, I would like to teach this rat why I used to be called the  _Bombshell of the Underworld_."

After a few more moments, Seekvaira nodded. She told herself that the chance to get through and talk to her parents wasn't making her feel better, even if Roland suggested it and it ended up happening without asking. She told herself that many times. But as she ran down the hall to where she last remembered seeing her peerage, she still felt like she was lying to herself.

As Seekvaira left, Ciarrai's expression changed from one of warmth to one that would not be out of place on a grim reaper, perfectly mimicking the duality she maintained during her daily life in the castle.

"Hmm." Lucien hummed. "This does present some problems. But I suppose I will deal with them after I have gone through you. Prepare yourself, Lady Ciarrai."

Sparks and small firecracker-like explosions surrounded Ciarrai like an aura. "I may have been exaggerating out of anger when I said I'd reduce you to elementary particles. But rest assured, once I am done with you and you yourself are in chains, it will seem like what my daughter did to you was  _child's play_  in comparison."

"I suppose we will figure out momentarily, won't we?" Lucien said, getting into a stance.

"We shall." Ciarrai growled, the explosions becoming more volatile and violent.

Many explosions and screams were heard for minutes on end.

* * *

We crashed through another wall, this time ending up in the foyer of the large castle, the same one we went through just a few days ago when we first arrived. I rolled, the Kingslayer still in my grasp, and threw him, the greenish scaly wings on his back stopping him from slamming into another wall. Unfortunately for him, I was upon him again in just another instant.

I cocked my fist back and punched him in the cheek and heard the satisfying  _snap_ of bone as he whirled from the punch. Another kick, and he finally did slam into the wall of the foyer, rubble and plaster fell down with him, covering him in a thin dusting.

I was breathing heavily, and my fingers and arms would not stop twitching from the adrenaline coursing through my veins. A small aura of light green demonic energy and black flame still surrounded me, but it was slowly dissipating as I beat the shit outta the Kingslayer. Every punch, every kick, every snap of a bone felt amazing. I wanted to do it more,  _especially_  to him.

The Kingslayer shook his head several times as he stood up, his jaw hanging limply, unable to make noise except a slight gurgling sound. Once he was to his feet, he grabbed both sides of his jaw, a promptly  _popped_ it back into place with a sickening crunch. He regarded me with both respect and mirth, which only made me more infuriated.

"Ya know,  _Roland_." The Kingslayer said, stretching his jaw purposefully to make sure it worked properly again. "When two dragons of the same gender meet, no matter the type or species, they inevitably come to blows to see who is the stronger and more dominant. It creates this sort of meritocracy, with the more wins under your belt the higher you are on the list. However, the fighting between two of the same gender is more instinctual, you know?"

"All I know is that I am going to tear off your arm and shove it up your ass."

"So  _violent_ , but I guess that's what I get for  _riling ya_ up so much! Have you thought about takin' anger management classes, old friend? Actually, you'd probably just beat the shit outta the teacher there, ha!" The Kingslayer laughed. "But you may wanna calm down a bit, bud. You're scaring the cat."

Perplexed for a moment despite my raging emotions, I turned to see the familiar timid but beautiful face of Akaibara, staring at me with her wide yellow eyes. She stood there in the hole I made, shaking like it was below zero.

My anger disappeared almost immediately. I could tell she was scared of me, even if she didn't want to be. She couldn't help it. She probably saw displays like that a lot back when she was with those stray devils.

I felt like a complete piece of shit.

Which was only exacerbated when I felt a strong punch to the gut, sending me backwards, through the hole, just barely missing the red-haired nekoshou.

"Roland-s-san!" Akaibara gasped, coming to my side despite her shaking. I coughed up a bit of blood, but now I was angry again.

Not as much as I was when he first brought up…  _that_. I'd question myself later on how he knew that, although I had my suspicions. But I was still angry; that was a cheap move.

It was probably in retaliation for breaking his finger. That was a douche move on my part, I admitted it.

"Hah, don't let your guard down, old friend!" The Kingslayer bleated triumphantly. "Ya see, that's the issue with fighting with a friend or your crush. If they get hurt, or are otherwise  _inconvenienced_ in some way, it'll distract you! Just imagine if the cat wasn't here, and you still had that righteous fury you are so known for! Maybe then I wouldn't still be here! But you know what? You remember those crystals, right?"

I looked at him, slowly getting back up, ready to pummel him again. But the Kingslayer had this weird… air about him. The one that makes you want to listen to what he has to say, even if it is complete nonsense. I imagine it must be similar to listening to the leader of a Personality Cult.

"Well yeah, the last guy I was in control of would have been an inconsequential villain at most. Trust me, the bastard had at least a hundred murders on his hands, with absolutely no regret about it, either! I'm kinda glad you got rid of him, he was an asshole. But this guy?" The Kingslayer presented his body. "This guy's done nothing. If you kill me in this body, the only person you're killing is him. An innocent man, whose only crime is being in the wrong place at the wrong time. So,  _Roland_ , lemme ask ya a question!"

The Kingslayer's vessel leaned forward, all mirth and humor gone as his eyes almost looked like those of a dead fish.

" _Are you a murderer?_ "

The only two people I 'murdered' before was the abomination and Iudex, who I think we could all agree deserved it. Oh, and plus those few peon devils that attacked the mansion.

But, for some reason or another, that question hit deeper than I was expecting. Would I kill him to get at the Kingslayer? Even if it would prove futile?

Wait a minute-

"I mean, I got no problem-o with it if you do decide to kill this guy. I mean, he's basically a nobody? What use would he be to you-"

" _Shut up._ "

Surprisingly enough, that phrase did not come from me.

It came from Akaibara.

She had an expression that was unrecognizable on her face: anger. One I was intimate but one I imagined alien to her. In one moment, a white ball of energy surged forward from her fingertips, hitting the Kingslayer in the throat. It did no damage on the outside, but the effect was immediate.

The Kingslayer's lips were still moving, but no voice was coming out. The Kingslayer himself realized this a moment later. He held his throat, trying to produce sound, but nothing came out.

Akaibara had silenced the Kingslayer.

_I think I'm in love again._

"You…" I gasped, looking at the fidgeting Kingslayer, still trying to get his voicebox to function. "I can't believe you were able to do that!" I exclaimed with glee.

Akaibara gained a bashful expression. "I-I didn't really m-mean to do that… I just wanted him to stop talking so much. His voice was very grating. B-But Roland-san! Besides that, are you okay!?"

I looked at myself. The chestplate I had was a bit dented, and there were a few chips and scratches on my armor, but otherwise I was fine. I dusted myself off a little, just to give her visual confirmation that, yes, I was not gonna drop dead in the next five minutes.

"I'm fine, see? But holy shit, Akaibara, that's amazing!" I said, grabbing her hands, shaking excitedly. "With a power like that, we can make anyone we hate just stop blabbering like morons! This is a  _joyous_ day!  _Huzzah!_ "

It took me a few seconds to get out of my excited frenzy, and when I did I noticed that Akaibara's face was almost as red as her hair. Maybe even redder than that, even. I was still holding her hands, although it seemed like she was enjoying the contact.

I let go, coughing into my fist. So this was another ability of Senjutsu. The ability to do shit like that. I wondered if we could even paralyze certain limbs? I had said earlier that Senjutsu made up what it lacked in raw power with utility.

I felt an idea forming.

"Akaibara." I called, gaining her attention. She was still a blushing mess, and I could hear her muttering something along the lines of 'That felt nice…' under her breath, but I ignored that. I needed her. "I have an idea, and I need your help. Can you use Senjutsu to paralyze certain limbs?"

"I-I believe so…"

"Okay. I'm gonna distract the Kingslayer. I need you to get his limbs, okay? Get him to stop moving or something close to that, alright?" I explained.

After a few moments of thinking, she nodded resolutely.

I smiled. "Thatta girl!" I praised her, patting her head.

She squeaked and leaned into my touch.

It was so obvious what this girl felt for me, but I was not gonna face that then. I had to save that for later, when we weren't trying to repel invaders from inside of a massive castle.

I closed my eyes and hardened my expression and looked at the Kingslayer.

He was doing a very perverted hand gesture.

I was very tempted to throw my plan out the window and just burn him into a black crisp right then and there. I stopped myself though.

_The things that I will do to be morally right…_

"Alright then," I said finally, getting into a stance. "Let's fucking do this!"

I charged, black flame surrounding my form, making sure that whatever damage he did to me hurt him as well as me. The Kingslayer waited for me, with a shit-eating smirk on his face.

I swung, knowing that he'd dodge it. When he went to punch my stomach again, I used as much of the Knight trait of the Queen piece as I could and raised both my fists in the air. Lacing my fingers together, I hit him on the top of the head with less than full force. He didn't make a single noise as he slammed into the ground. I grabbed him by the collar of his weird-looking shirt, and waited for Akaibara to send several white blasts of Senjutsu at him.

They hit him in the legs, arms, and head. And he went completely limp.

I dropped him, looking at the area at the back of his neck. There, just below the hairline at the base of the skull, was a glowing green crystal.

_Please don't turn to dust, please don't turn to dust, please don't turn to dust…_

With a deep breath, I grabbed the crystal, and yanked it as hard as I could.

It came out surprisingly easy.

In fact, I was left standing there as I held it, feeling like the entire thing was anticlimactic.

"Roland-san?"

I blinked, getting a hold of myself. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine." I reassured her.

She came up to me and looked down at the body of what used to be the Kingslayer's vessel. He was breathing, although it was shallow breathing at best. I flipped him over to get a good look at his face. It almost looked…  _peaceful?_

"Huh." I hummed. "That was… almost too easy." I remarked out loud this time.

"I would say that you did a fantastic job."

" _Gah-!_ "

I jumped, predictably, to the voice that suddenly filled the room. I looked around wildly, until my eyes came upon Seekvaira, looking a bit beaten up.

"Oh, you're still alive." I observed half-heartedly.

"It is nice to see that you are still breathing too, Roland." Seekvaira deadpanned.

"Yeah, well, so is this guy." I said, pointing at the human-shaped dragon on the ground. "I removed this-" I held the green crystal in my hand that had since lost its glow. "-from his neck, so I didn't have to kill him."

"Ah, I see. You didn't have to burn him with your black flames again, like last time."

"You're never gonna let go of that are you?"

"I see no reason why I should let go of it. It was only a week and a half ago after all."

I sighed, slightly frustrated but quickly got over it.

And then I realized something, and my heart dropped to my stomach.

"…Where's Bafeel?" I asked quietly.

"I found you first," Seekvaira replied. "Now we just need to find her, and if she's still fighting, help her."

"We fucking  _better_ be." I looked to Akaibara. "How long will his limbs be paralyzed for?"

"A-A couple hours, at least…"

"Good. We need to find her.  _Now_."

* * *

We went through several corridors, and it felt like we weren't getting any closer to where we last saw Bafeel and Thomas. I admit, I began to become anxious and somewhat afraid. Who wouldn't in that situation? I kept thinking about seeing her, or what was left of her and Thomas. Were they alright? Were they dead? Only one way to find out.

And that way was taking a real long-ass time.

"Roland, calm down. You will burst a blood vessel." Seekvaira commented, barely keeping up with me. Akaibara was even farther back then her.

"I'll calm down when we find them. How the hell are you not freaking out right now?" I asked, irritated.

"Because I have faith in Bafeel and Thomas' ability to dispatch a single opponent. Or did you forget she had that sword with her?"

"No I haven't, but I don't care about-"

That's when we saw a small splatter of blood, right next to a small crater in a wall.

My blood ran cold.

"That could be someone else's blood, Roland." Seekvaira theorized, although I could tell from the subtle changes in her tone that she was also trying to convince herself.

I had to find her, or else I might just go mad.

Near where we were was a hole in the wall, not unlike the one I made when attacking the Kingslayer. Rubble and plaster was littered everywhere, giving the whole area we were in a small apocalyptic and ruinous feeling.

I instantly ran for the hole. My anxiousness and worry going through the roof. The stress of not knowing was really starting to get to me at that point. Images of her broken body entering my mind more and more the longer I didn't see her.

We entered a library of some sort. I'd be a lot more comfortable if she was there.

I looked around wildly, searching in places large and small. After going through several smashed bookshelves, I finally found her.

And it nearly made me lose it.

She was curled around Thomas protectively, her back bent in an unnatural way that almost made me vomit. Thomas himself wasn't looking much better. One side of his head looked like it had been caved in and blood had coagulated around it, giving it a dark red hue. The man known as Ajax was nearby, his right arm and foot severed completely.

Just near Ajax, the demonic sword Anglachel glowed gleefully.

Before any words were said, I immediately ran towards Bafeel's broken body. I fell to my knees beside her, and checked her pulse and breathing…

… _Bu-Bump…_

A greater sigh of relief could not be possible.

I didn't care if anyone was watching. I didn't care that I heard a fuck ton of footsteps coming down the hall. I didn't care that I could hear Seekvaira speaking to somebody else. I could see Thomas breathing, despite his injury. All in all, I didn't care who saw this.

I cradled Bafeel's body to mine, my forehead against hers.

* * *

When the Kingslayer regained consciousness in one of the many bodies he possessed, he laughed.

And laughed.

And laughed.

_And laughed_.

He laughed so hard the body he was in died of oxygen deprivation, which only meant that he switched to another body and began laughing in that one. This went on for hours, unbidden of anything or anyone that was nearby.

Really, it was quite funny.

After several hours of that, the Kingslayer was finally able to come to his senses. He was back in his underground fortress, far in the uncharted regions of the Underworld. He possessed a completely unremarkable body, but that was completely fine. He'd just switch to the one he always used for combat. The strongest one, for when the time came.

And the time would come  _soon_. Very, very soon. So soon he was not even sure how much. He realized that this line of thought made absolutely zero sense, but he didn't care.

He valued Ajax, he really did, and despite some misgivings he also cared for Lucien too. But they both knew they were expendable… Well, Lucien didn't really know, but Ajax certainly did. Big, strong, and blindly following Ajax. If he wasn't dead, they'd probably send him to Zartacar. And if that was the case, he would not be there for long. The Kingslayer would ensure he would not be there for long.

And if he was truly dead, well…

…

…

…

…Well, that would be sad, but a tolerable loss.

For now, though, the Kingslayer had some planning to do. Said planning also required the cooperation of a certain ice half-dragon.

The body he had possessed this time, after the last one died of asphyxiation on account of too much laughter (the look on the coroners face almost made the Kingslayer descend into another laughing fit), was situated in a room. A completely featureless room. He promptly walked out of the only door that was available and began wandering the underground complex. After a while, after he was done sightseeing his own home.

He walked to the throne one of his old vessels used, the corpse still being there from when it laughed itself to death. He casually tossed aside the body, letting it fall to the hard, stone floor. Once he was comfortable, he brought up a magic circle and proceeded to communicate with another old friend.

"Umm, Hello! Hello, Hello! Umm, I just wanted to record a message for you… to help you get started on your first-"

" _If you are just going to babble nonsense then I regret ever accepting a call from you._ " The icy voice said, unamused.

"Jeez, can't ya let me have my fun!? I just got killed twice for Lucifer's sake! Granted, one of those times was my fault… Well, technically they were both my fault, but you get the point!"

" _No, I don't._ "

"And that's the difference between you and me! Or is it you and I? I could never get those two phrases right, you know. It's like, why would I want to use one instead of the other? If use 'you and I' I feel like 'you and me' will feel lonely! And I don't want anyone to feel lonely like that!" The Kingslayer babbled.

" _If you are just going to continue to speak nonsense like you have been doing, I am just going to hang up-_ "

"No, no, no!" The Kingslayer exclaimed, flailing his arms wildly in front of him like the person on the other side could actually see it. "Nah, but seriously, I do need ya for something. Something special! Did I ever tell you the tale of  _Darth Roland the Wise?_ "

" _Stop it. Get to the point._ "

"You're no fun at all, you know?" The Kingslayer whined.

" _And you are not getting to the point any faster than before I asked you too. Yes, I have heard about your little obsession with that friend of yours that you had before you got here. And I know that he is here now, and that you have a plan for him. Now, I want you to tell me exactly what you want, or else I am just going to hang up on you._ "

"Ah, that's the Raseri I know! Always so cold! Like, Antarctic levels of cold! It actually hurts you're so cold!"

" _I'm hanging up-_ "

"And you are also boring, but that's neither here nor there. Now, you do know about my good pal Roland, and therefore you will be there when I confront him directly."

" _It seems you are capable of sapient thought. And here I was thinking you were just a noise generator. You intend on fighting him directly?_ "

"I said 'confront', but I suppose fighting is inevitable with him. Perhaps I'll make it so I don't do that instantly. I'll probably put in a few twists and turn in there! And I have the perfect body to do that with!" The Kingslayer said happily.

" _This 'Roland' sounds like a real piece of work._ "

"Ah, his personality and physique is more like an uncut gem than anything else. I'm sure you'll grow to like him! Maybe even looooooove him~!"

" _I doubt it_."

"Meh, he can't blame me for trying. He always had a thing for white-haired girls. Well, and black-haired ones."

" _Now I really do not want to meet him._ "

"Tooooooo bad! You'll be there when I go to see him? Along with Blaine and Adrian! Well, I'll be controlling Adrian, so it'll just be me, you, and Blaine, and maybe Ajax if he's still alive, but yeah! It's gonna be looooooads of fun, Raseri! Just you wait!"

A long sigh came from the other end of the magic circle as the woman known as Raseri counted her options. Coming up with almost nothing, she replied.

" _Fine. I will come along. It is not like there is much else for me to do anyway._ "

"That's the girl I know!" The Kingslayer fist-bumped the air. "They have this great territory up in Maine, you know? Nice forest, some caves. Perfect to set up a base of operations! I'll also have to move my original body up there. How else will Roland be able to recognize me, I wonder? He hasn't figured it out yet! Or maybe he has, and just isn't telling me! I dropped a pretty big hint with our last fight, as well…"

" _Will you stop rambling? It feels as if you are talking to someone other than me._ "

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not, you'll never knooooow~!"

" _You're insane._ "

"Sticks and stones, Raseri! Sticks and stones!"

" _Whatever. Just call me when you find a suitable base of operations. In the meantime, I'll gather Blaine and that body you need. This better not be a waste of my time, Kingslayer. I still remember that Medusa descendent._ "

"Hah, those were good times, weren't they? I thought for sure that Ajax was gonna hook up with her, despite half her body being a snake… or did she just have sunglasses?"

" _The half-snake part was an exaggeration of mythology. She did have glasses though. And purple hair. It was strange._ "

"This coming from the girl with long, luscious white hair? Ha!"

" _Well, I am going to cut this off here. I imagine it won't be long until I hear from you again?_ "

"Yup! I'll call ya when I need ya! G'night!"

" _See you later_."

A moment later, the purple magic communication circle disappeared, bathing the small throne room in darkness once more.

The Kingslayer felt giddy. Nay, he was ecstatic. Things were quickly moving into motion. Figurative gears that had been long without a mechanism were now being used for the first time. It was a nice feeling. The feeling of a plan coming together, even if it was in ways you did not expect. The fact that everything was coming together, was working perfectly…

It was a feeling the Kingslayer had not felt in a long, long time. He was glad to feel it again.

In the darkness of the false throne room, the Kingslayer's vessel smiled. There was no stopping this now, no matter what. This would either make or break his friend. He knew that. It was a necessary evil, one he took no real pleasure in doing but one that had to be done regardless. Roland would soon learn one, very crucial thing.

_The Kingslayer always wins._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How many of your were frothing at the mouth at the prospect of Bafeel possibly being killed off? Jokes on you! I'm not that courageous in my storytelling ability to do that yet!
> 
> OR AM I!?
> 
> So yeah, that was that. If you're wondering why I made such a grim prediction in the beginning AN, it's because college has hit me like a truck loaded with wet concrete. Add that with the fact that I'm looking for a job and that I've recently got into Fate/Grand Order and you have the perfect conditions for a hiatus to form. It probably won't happen for this story, at least. Updates will be far between but rest assured I will not give up on this story.
> 
> Here's the Discord link for those of you who have it: discord. gg/TGPM9pH
> 
> Well, that's all I have to say folks. Good Night!

**Author's Note:**

> So, that happened.
> 
> Yeah, my beta did say he thinks I have a fetish for torturing my OCs, and after writing this, I think he's right. Does that mean I'm a sadist or a masochist?
> 
> Oh, and one more thing before I wrap this up: I won't be responding to reviews anymore. It was basically a way to artificially increase the word count anyway. From now on, PMs!
> 
> Either way, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
